Lado Positivo
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO;A possibilidade de perder tudo o que já conquistou vai deixar Edward disposto a fazer coisas malucas para manter sua familia e vida do jeito que está. Tudo parece perdido, quando do nada, ele é abordado por uma Mãe Milionária com uma oferta que ele não pode recusar.
1. Chapter 1

_ **A próxima gente!**_

""" – Eu preciso que você faça algo para mim e uma vez que você precise tanto de dinheiro, estou preparada para pagá-lo muito bem, contando que você não estrague tudo.

- OK, isso é algo ilegal? Porque não sou nenhum criminoso.

- Não, não é ilegal.

- OK, mande.

Ela sorriu e então deslizou mais para trás em seu assento.

- Eu gostaria de te pagar para namorar a minha filha, - ela sorriu enquanto derrubava um líquido marrom para fora de seu recipiente e derramava em um copo de cristal. Cheirava a álcool, o que convinha desde que eu tinha certeza que a cadela estava bêbada.

- Você quer me pagar para fazer o que?

- Você me ouviu.

- Você está brincando, certo? – Bufei.

- Não, isso não é brincadeira e eu agradeceria se você não tratasse como uma. O que estou te oferecendo é um negócio sério, - disse ela de forma agressiva."""

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"""Uma semana depois, ainda não havia comunicação entre Isabella e eu. Claro, eu tinha desistido de procura-la. Eu sabia que a melhor coisa para se fazer era simplesmente esquecê-la. Toda essa história de me encotrar com alguém por dinheiro era uma má idéia para começar, para não falar que o tiro saiu pela culatra na minha cara, considerando que eu estava começando a realmente gostar de Isabella.

Tenho uma visita esperada da mãe de Isabella. Eu não estava fazendo jus à minha parte do acordo, e, neste ponto, eu não me importo mais. Eu já estava começando a pensar em novas opções. Talvez depois que perdessemos a casa poderíamos alugar um lugar por um tempo ou talvez mudarmos para a Geórgia e ficar com algum familiar até o pai e eu voltarmos para nossos pés. Eu já tinha começado a procurar um emprego melhor para arrecadar dinheiro e ainda ajudar a manter a garagem, apenas no caso de um milagre acontecer.

- Um acordo é um acordo, Edward. Minha filha está miserável. O que você fez e como você está indo para corrigi-lo? - Ela pegou um pedaço de gaze sobre o casaco perfeito.

- Eu não fiz nada. Só não posso fazer isso. Estou fora do negócio, e não me importa se perdermos tudo. Eu não posso fazer isso.

Ela respirou fundo, frustrada, e beliscou a ponta de seu nariz como se eu estivesse causando-lhe uma dor de cabeça.

- Olha, o seu aniversário é neste fim de semana. Não vai ser uma grande festa, mas vai haver algo na minha casa, e eu não posso acreditar que estou prestes a fazer isso, mas por favor, venha para a festa.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, é errado e ela é realmente uma garota legal, eu só não...

- Vinte mil, - disse ela.

Ela agora estava esfregando seu templo.

- O quê? - Eu quase engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- Eu, pessoalmente, entregarei um cheque de vinte mil dólares, se você fizer isso, que não inclui o dinheiro que eu já te dei.

- Você está transando com nozes, senhora! - Corri minhas mãos mais ou menos pelo meu cabelo em frustração. - Deixe-me pensar sobre isso.

Errado. Errado. Errado. Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

Ela tirou um cartão e entregou-o para mim. Olhei para baixo e vi seu nome e endereço.

- Me ligue quando você descobrir se você quer quer ser um homem e cuidar de sua família ou não. """

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"""Eu precisava ouvi-lo dizer isso. Eu precisava ouvi-lo dizer-me que a minha mãe comprou-o para mim. Eu tinha que ouvir isso!

- Ela me fez uma proposta que eu não podia recusar.

OK, então talvez eu não precisava ouvir. Talvez ouvir iria rasgar meu coração, batê- lo para o chão, e cuspir tudo sobre ele.

- Quanto? - Perguntei.

Eu não queria que ele terminasse depois de tudo. Eu podia sentir a bile subindo na minha garganta. A sala de repente começou a girar. Inclinei minha cabeça contra o encosto do sofá e fechei os olhos, esperando que isso fosse atrasar a resposta.

- Quanto ela te pagou para dormir comigo? – Pedi com calma.

- Não era assim, Isabella. Eu caí...

- Eu disse quanto? - Gritei alto. - Qual foi o preço da minha virgindade?"""

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Gente!_

_Desculpem a demora! Mas aqui está o primeiro capítulo. __Postei um bem grande para compensar._

_Obrigada a todas que comentaram e favoritaram a fic antes mesmo de começar._

_Espero de coração não decepciona-las!_

_Falo com vcs no próximo capítulo, ok?_

_Beijo Grande e Boa leitura._

**EDWARD CULLEN**

**- Mas, Edward, ele me bateu primeiro... ou algo assim – disse Alice quando me entregou a chave da caixa. Fiquei no carro, é claro. Estar sob o capô de um veículo e como estar em uma segunda casa. - Não é minha culpa se ele não protegeu suas bolas. Você sempre protege suas bolas. Até sei disso, e sou uma garota. – Ela mordia as unhas enquanto falava. Eu poderia dizer pela sua voz abafada. **

**- Isso é discutível. Eu e meu pai não temos mais tanta certeza – ri quando ela chutou minha bota que ficou fora do alcance do carro. – Além disso, você poderia por favor não falar sobre bolas comigo? Tenho certeza de que há uma regra sobre irmãzinhas dizer a palavra bolas em qualquer lugar perto de seu irmão. Se não houver, vamos apenas ir em frente e colocar essa regra nos livros. – Eu soltei o óleo velho do motor. Ele espirrou para cima do cárter de óleo e pousou na minha camisa coberta de graxa. Puxei o pano do meu bolso de trás e limpei minhas mãos para que pudesse obter um melhor controle sobre a catraca. **

**- Estou assumindo que a nova regra se aplica à palavra pênis, também? – Ela riu. **

**- Sim, - disse um pouco alto demais. – Essa palavra é estritamente proibida. **

**- Não seja uma vadia, Edward, - disse ela enquanto deslizava um novo filtro de óleo debaixo do carro para mim.**

**- Cuidado com essa maldita boca, Alice. Você poderia pelo menos tentar ser uma dama? Senhoras não chutam meninos em suas bolas só porque eles ganham um jogo de Halo. Eu ficaria chateado se fosse ele, também. Você precisa ligar para ele e pedir desculpas. Jasper foi seu melhor amigo por muito tempo, não deixe que um jogo estúpido arruíne isso. **

**- Primeiro de tudo, ele não ganhou, e B, fui criada por dois homens. Tenho certeza de que o trem já deixou a estação 'senhora' há muito tempo. – Ela abriu uma lata de refrigerante e suspirou. – Seja como for, acho que vou entupi-lo com algumas balas mais tarde e pedir desculpas. Ele é um bebê. São apenas bolas. Ele me deu um tapa no meu peito e você não me ouviu fazendo um chilique ou gemendo, - disse ao sair da garagem e se dirigiu para a porta dos fundos da casa. **

**- Você disse bolas de novo! – Gritei de baixo do carro. **

**Não consegui ouvir sua resposta sobre a batida da porta blindada. **

**Terminei a mudança de óleo, e em seguida, fui trabalhar em um bico que consegui no supermercado. Pobre Lucy, minha Chevy Camaro 69, não tinha a menor chance contra o carrinho de supermercado rebelde. Ela foi um presente do meu pai. Quando cheguei a ela, não era mais do que apenas uma grande pilha de lixo, nem sequer podia pôr em marcha. Meu pai não é muito bom com presentes, mas ser um mecânico tem suas vantagens, e agora, são cada vez maiores. Quando um cliente não pôde pagar por uma nova transmissão e meu pai ficou com seu caminhão, um negócio em troca de dinheiro foi oferecido, e agora tenho Lucy. Para mim, ela vale a pena cada minuto que colocamos no pedaço de merda que o caminhão era. Papai não pôde concordar comigo sobre isso, mas o que posso dizer, tenho a melhor parte desse negócio. **

**Lucy é o epítome da beleza. Você não pode comprar um tipo de carro, nos dias de hoje, com o mesmo espírito, e Lucy tinha caráter. Eu preferia estar lá fora, na garagem, isolado com ela, do que qualquer outro lugar no mundo. Eu tinha passado horas revisando o meu carro e ia gastar cada centavo no projeto, se eu tivesse um centavo. Na minha idade, deveria ter uma mulher constante na minha vida, mas os carros são melhores do que as mulheres. Eles são lindos, poderosos, e eles ronronam quando lida com eles. Eles fazem tudo isso sem o acessório obrigatório que as mulheres necessitam. **

**- Edward! Vai ficar nessa garagem o dia todo? Eu preciso de você aqui dentro por um minuto, garoto! – Pai gritou pela porta dos fundos da casa. **

**- Estou indo! – gritei de volta. **

**Não seria tão ruim se realmente fizesse algum dinheiro trabalhando na loja do meu pai. Desde que faço um salário relativamente ruim, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer é me dar cinco minutos para me debruçar sobre minha vida menos do que estelar. Em vez disso, ele me empurra cada vez mais, a cada dia que passa. Você acha que ele iria apreciar o fato de que não fugi e o deixei alto e seco, mas oh não... não Carlisle Cullen, o bêbado da cidade. Se meu pai pudesse consertar um carro tão rápido quanto ele pode acabar com um pacote de cerveja, juro que seríamos ricos. Mesmo bêbado como um gambá, o homem conhece o seu caminho em torno de um motor. Esse fato manteve as pessoas em nossa pequena cidade, relevar e deixar ele com sua relação íntima com a Budweiser. Uma das vantagens de viver em uma cidade cheia de donos de caminhões, é o fato de que uma vez que os bons homens contratam um bom mecânico, eles se prendem a ele. Quem se importa se ele não pode ficar em pé ou dizer uma oração sem um insulto no meio, desde que o trabalho fosse bem feito? Essa foi a maior razão para que nossa pequena loja de pai e filho ficasse viva. A outra razão, é claro, era porque eu era um gênio em livros bancários. Só no ano passado, salvei o pai de quase três mil dólares em impostos. Eu deveria ter ficado na escola, e então talvez poderia ter ido para outro lugar deste mundo com a minha vida. Em vez disso, lá estava , com 22 anos de idade, preso com Tania, uma namorada tiete, que me deixa louco, e um pai que era um motorista de escravo. Não vamos esquecer a minha irmã de quinze anos de idade, Alice, que deveria ter sido um menino. Eu acho que as coisas poderiam ter sido pior; poderia estar sozinho neste mundo de grande mal. Puxei-me debaixo de Lucy e fiquei ali por um minuto antes de ir para fora da garagem e andar todo o quintal da casa. A porta blindada retrucou fazendo um barulho alto quando entrei, pai estava sentado na mesa da cozinha fazendo a triagem através de uma pilha enorme de contas. Ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto. Para tanto negócio como fizemos aqui na nossa pequena loja, nunca parecia ser suficiente. Nós mal mantínhamos a cabeça acima da água. **

**O último par de meses tinha sido o pior que tivemos em muito tempo. Uma nova oficina mecânica acaba de abrir na periferia da cidade. Mesmo que soubesse que todos os clientes voltariam uma vez que o novo lugar ficasse velho, não podia deixar de me preocupar. **

**Foi o que aconteceu em nossa linha de negócios. Algumas novas lojas com tinta brilhante e ferramentas frescas apareciam e ficavam abertos tempo suficiente para fazer- nos financeiramente desconfortável. Outra vantagem de viver em uma cidade pequena ... as pessoas não gostam de mudanças. Eles sempre voltavam para o que eles sabiam, e as pessoas em Walterboro conhecia meu pai. **

**- O que foi, pai? - Eu disse quando entrei. **

**- Filho, acho que temos um problema. Parece que estamos um pouco atrasados em alguns empréstimos. Temos que ganhar algum dinheiro, rápido. **

**- OK. De que empréstimos estamos falando e de quanto? - Belisquei meus lábios como uma mãe desapontada. Eu sabia de quais empréstimos exatamente estávamos falando, ou devo dizer que empréstimo. O empréstimo que estávamos falando era o empréstimo da casa e garagem. Antes de começar a cuidar dos livros para o pai, ele tinha estado tão profundamente em dívida com a Receita Federal, que ele realmente teve que tomar um empréstimo para fora em qualquer coisa que ele tinha de valor. A partir do olhar em seu rosto, poderia dizer que a quantidade ia rachar minha bunda. **

**- Qual é o dano e o que podemos fazer? - Perguntei, impaciente. **

**- Bem, é de aproximadamente oito mil dólares e não há nada vindo à mente. Você tem alguma ideia? **

**Oito mil dólares!Peguei uma cerveja. **

**-Quanto tempo nós temos? - Suspirei. **

**- O aviso final, diz noventa dias. Eu não vejo como podemos chegar a oito mil até então. Só espero que alguma coisa venha à tona. **

**Me irritou que ele não disse a palavra "eu" e sim "nós" como se eu tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso. Ele foi o único que deixou ficar tão ruim. Ele era o único que precisava voltar para a escola para aprender matemática básica, não ! **

**Olhei para meu pai por um minuto e deixei as últimas frases que ele proferiu encher meu cérebro e fazer algum sentido. **

**- Pai, vou dar uma volta e tentar descobrir alguma coisa para fazer por fora. Você quer que compre qualquer coisa enquanto estiver fora? **

**- Não. Mas não fique muito tempo fora. Morgan está com problemas com o seu Ford. Eu quero que você olhe-o para mim, - o ouvi dizer enquanto caminhava de volta para fora da porta de tela, que retrucou e fez um barulho mais alto quando bateu. **

**Todo o trabalho que coloquei nessa loja estúpida para tentar salvá-la, e todo o tempo que poupei na garagem com ele, foram um desperdício. Eu poderia ter um emprego de verdade em algum lugar longe daqui. Eu poderia ter meu próprio lugar e cuidar de mim mesmo. Eu sempre fui um trabalhador e sempre odiei o fato de que estava preso aqui, onde não poderia ir a lugar nenhum, rápido o suficiente. **

**Eu tenho trabalhado na garagem do meu pai desde que tinha doze anos, mais ou menos. Costumava vir da escola para casa, comer um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geleia, e depois colocar a cabeça para fora e ir de volta para o local onde iria passar o resto da minha noite, sob o capô de alguma coisa. Isso foi quando a mãe ainda estava por perto. Ela nos deixou quando Alice tinha seis anos. **

**O ano em que completei treze anos foi o ano mais difícil da minha vida. Não só era oficialmente um adolescente lidando com todos os novos hormônios e surtos de crescimento, mas minha mãe me deixou como se não fosse nada. Você pensaria que ela teria, pelo menos, ficado ao redor para ver Alice crescer. Que tipo de mulher deixa uma mulher de seis anos para atrás, com dois homens? Ter me deixado com o pai quase poderia ser perdoado, mas uma jovem garota precisa de uma mãe para ensinar as coisas de mulher. **

**Minha mãe era uma beleza e, aparentemente, todos os homens da cidade achava a mesma coisa. Lembro-me das noites em que minha mãe e meu pai discutiam. Eu sempre me perguntei por que ele deixou ela fazer com ele o que ela fez. Se eu sabia, quando menino, o que estava acontecendo, então você pode apostar que todos na cidade faziam o mesmo. Meu pai devia parecer um idiota. **

**Houve alguns momentos felizes quando estavam juntos, mas a maioria dos dias sentava e via como pai tentou de tudo para fazê-la feliz. O dia em que ela saiu, nem mesmo disse adeus para mim e Alice. Eu podia ouvir o pai pedindo-lhe para ficar e dizendo a ela o quanto a amava. **

**Em um ponto durante a conversa ele perguntou:**

**- E as crianças? Você só vai sair e deixar as crianças? **

**Eu não consegui ouvir a resposta dela, mas, aparentemente, não se importava muito. Ela desistiu de nós, e você nunca supera a dor de perder uma mãe. Teria sido mais fácil se ela tivesse morrido. Eu não iria odiá-la tanto por sair, se não fosse por opção. **

**Eu não tenho sido o mesmo desde que ela nos deixou e sempre a culpava pelo meu medo de me apegar. Embora nunca falaria sobre isso, no fundo, ela é a razão pela qual tenho problemas de confiança. Ela é a razão pela qual me recuso a afeiçoar-me a alguém. O medo de me sentir da maneira que me senti no dia em que ela nos deixou é insuportável. Eu nunca me coloquei em posição de me machucar como o meu pai fez. Eu nunca tive uma namorada séria. **

**Alice é a razão de ainda estar preso aqui. Eu morreria antes de abandoná-la. Ela é a única razão pela qual ainda trabalho na loja do pai - a razão que faria quase qualquer coisa para conseguir esse dinheiro e salvar a nossa casa. **

**- Merda, - disse enquanto batia a mão no volante. **

**Oito mil dólares! Onde diabos ia encontrar esse tipo de dinheiro tão rápido? Eu sempre poderia roubar um banco. Assaltantes de banco sempre eram pegos, mas talvez pudesse esconder o dinheiro em algum lugar para o pai e Alice encontrar, como em um daqueles filmes de ação impressionantes. **

**Depois de dirigir por aí sem rumo por uma hora, acabei na frente da casa de Tania. Eu estava precisando de uma boa dose de alívio do estresse. **

**Vi-a sentada na frente de casa, fofocando em seu telefone celular. Ela terminou a conversa e sorriu assim que me viu. **

**Ela é uma mulher bonita, alta e magra, do jeito que gosto. Eu não iria chamá-la de linda, já que a maioria das coisas interessantes sobre ela são o cabelo falso loiro, unhas postiças, e um sorriso rígido. Seria um saco descobrir que seus olhos azuis eram lente de contato. **

**Fisicamente ela não é perfeita para mim, já que gostava de mulheres naturais, mas emocionalmente, ela era minha correspondência exata. Ela estava consciente dos meus limites, o que tornou as coisas confortável. Não há expectativas feitas. **

**Graças à sua reputação de ser uma louca nos lençóis, alguns caras me chamaram de sortudo por tê-la. Eu sabia que que era diferente. Sua natureza egoísta a faz ativa na cama, mas como a melhor... nem tanto. **

**Ela bateu seu corpo esbelto contra o meu e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. **

**Inclinei-me e beijei-a na boca. **

**- É tudo o que ganho? Juro, Edward, não sei porque me preocupo com você. – Com seu sotaque profundo do sul esfaqueado em meus tímpanos. - Eu acho que é pedir demais por um telefonema de vez em quando? Eu queria que você tivesse ligado para me avisar que estava vindo. Eu tenho um compromisso e Nicole está vindo para uma noite de cinema. Oh! Eu quase me esqueci, conversei com Matt no outro dia... você sabia que o irmão de Cassie foi pro Afeganistão? - Ela divagava até que finalmente percebeu que não estava falando e parou. - Por que você está me olhando assim? - Perguntou. **

**Imaginei-me sufocando-a até a morte e rindo histericamente como um daqueles filmes malucos psico assustadores loucos. Eu quase ri alto com o pensamento. Meu pai ia chutar a minha bunda por apenas pensar uma coisa dessas. Fui criado para nunca colocar as mãos em uma mulher. **

**- Você fala demais. Vamos entrar e fazer o que interessa. - disse, sem rodeios. **

**Não havia necessidade para acabar com ela em pensamento, estava lá por nenhuma outra razão se não para transar. **

**Ela se inclinou e me beijou, deslizando sua língua em minha boca. Em pouco tempo estávamos na casa pequena de dois quartos caindo sobre as coisas tentando chegar em seu quarto. Lorhen, sua colega de quarto, não estava à vista, felizmente. **

**Depois disso, me sentei em sua cama cercado por almofadas rosa macias e renda. Ela é definitivamente o tipo feminino, nada como a minha irmã pequena Alice. Eu provavelmente morreria se visse qualquer coisa cor de rosa em seu quarto. Tania dormia tranquilamente com as pernas conchegadas em torno de mim. Senti-me muito melhor. O sexo era o que precisava, o sexo é a principal razão pela qual mantenho-a por perto. Merda, ela me usa, por que diabos não deveria usá-la? **

**Olhei para o relógio rosa sobre a mesa lateral. Estava ficando muito tarde. Eu realmente precisava me levantar e ir para casa e seriamente precisava encontrar oito mil dólares... rápido. **

**Foi com esse pensamento final que rapidamente e em silêncio saí da cama de Tania. Escorreguei na minha roupa e deslizei pela casa até a porta da frente. O ar da noite correu pelo meu cabelo enquanto batia a porta atrás de mim. Todo o caminho para casa os meus pensamentos estavam em dinheiro. Tinha que haver uma maneira, havia sempre um caminho. **

**ISABELLA SWAN **

**Ontem, em uma instituição de caridade beneficente, minha mãe fingiu estar interessado um homem em miniatura, que estava em um palco enorme tentando fazer com que todos doassem a uma multiplicidade de instituições de caridade. Eu geralmente sou a maior doadora, principalmente porque as pessoas que dirigem essas coisas me conheciam tão bem que eles atacavam minha consciência e faziam me sentir como um monstro por ter dinheiro. Uma vez que coloque as apresentações de slides de crianças famintas, estou acabada. Deixo o local com pelo menos cem mil ausente na minha conta bancária. **

**De qualquer forma, este pequeno homem disse algo que me fez realmente avaliar o meu mundo. Ele pediu ao grupo de multi-milionários se eles estariam dispostos a desistir de fazer a diferença na vida de outra pessoa. Isso me fez pensar nas coisas que nunca desisti. O dinheiro não é realmente um problema, especialmente para mim, mas o que na minha vida que me é cara? **

**Minha lista é muito patética para uma mulher de vinte anos de idade. Realmente patética! **

**Há poucas coisas na minha vida que você tem que erguer dos meus dedos frios e mortos antes que fossem tiradas de mim. A primeira coisa é o meu Spanx( é uma cinta modeladora). O que, na minha opinião, são as melhores engenhocas feitas pelo homem de todos os tempos, melhor do que a eletricidade ou chocolate. Os criadores desta mudança de vida, em pedaços de pano, devem ser colocados em um pedestal para todas as mulheres gordinhas do mundo adorar. Spanx, o dispositivo que molda o corpo, aquele que faz parte do mundo da mulher gorda... me curvo a você. **

**Eu não sei do que é feito, ou de onde veio essa ideia fantástica, mas eles são uma dádiva de Deus. Se não fosse por meu Spanx, cada rolo de gordura do meu corpo iria derramar a sair para as laterais como uma espumante lava de vulcão branco. Ele mantém a gordura a minha volta ao mínimo, também. Todos com peso extra pode apreciar isso. Não há nada como andar por aí e saber que você tem um par extra de duplo D's amarrado a suas costas. **

**A segunda coisa que me é cara, é o meu pago, mas não muito bom, Honda Accord 97. Sim, tenho dinheiro para comprar um carro novo. Sim, provavelmente deveria comprar um carro novo, mas meu carro está comigo nos bons e maus momentos. **

**Finalmente, a terceira coisa que não poderia viver sem é sorvete. Tanto quanto estava preocupada, sorvete poderia curar ossos quebrados, se aplicado diretamente sobre a pele. Pense nisso. Se você considerar quantos corações partidos o sorvete tem emendado, não seria realmente estranho. Para não mencionar que o sorvete é rico em cálcio. **

**Cálcio + ossos = bom! **

**Eu acho que os médicos em todos os lugares deveriam comprar ações de produtos de sorvete. Eles iriam salvar uma tonelada de dinheiro em cuidados de saúde. **

**Este tipo de lógica é o que me deixa no meio de um litro de sorvete de biscoitos e creme sem a culpa de saber que mais de dois quilos estão vindo em minha direção. **

**Desnecessário dizer que a quantidade de anos sugados da minha vida foi um sopro na mente de uma mulher com mais dinheiro do que podia contar. Eu deveria ter sido feliz. Eu deveria estar deitada em uma praia quente em algum lugar, enquanto meu corpo recém lipoaspirado estava sendo massageado por meu namorado sexy que tinha um nome muito quente como, Damon. Eu não estava. Em vez disso, fui trabalhar. Sentei- me atrás de um balcão de joias para trabalhar por um dinheiro que não precisava, numa tentativa de alcançar qualquer tipo de normalidade. **

**O espaço entre o queixo e o calcanhar da palma da minha mão começou a suar enquanto olhava para fora da janela da loja, observando as pessoas que passavam por aqui. OK, então hoje ia ser um dia ruim. Tecnicamente, desde que o meu dia de trabalho estivesse quase no fim, já era um dia ruim. Sem mencionar que tinha um encontro para tomar café com a minha mãe, e estava se aproximando rapidamente. Além do fato de que teria um motivo para deixar o trabalho mais cedo, temia encontrar com minha mãe. Nossos encontros para tomar café raramente terminavam como uma boa coisa. **

**Por mais que realmente preferisse adiar este momento, era hora de ir. **

**- Angela! Estou indo embora, OK? Vou manter meu celular por perto no caso de você precisar de mim, - gritei. Eu seriamente duvidava que alguma coisa iria acontecer nos próximos 30 minutos que exigiriam meus excelentes dotes em gestão, especialmente considerando que só tivemos um ou dois clientes durante todo o dia. - Vá em frente, querida. Vejo você quando chegar em casa! - Gritou de volta. **

**- Lembre-se, ligue para o meu celular se você precisar de alguma coisa e por favor não se esqueça de trancar o bloqueio superior. Sra. Franklin vai ter um ataque se você esquecer de novo, - disse quando ela veio da parte de trás da loja. **

**Eu vi como Angela tropeçava com uma pilha caixas pequenas de joias empilhados em seus braços. Ela jogou-os no balcão da frente e sorriu inocentemente. Uma mecha de cabelo preto brilhante atacou os olhos e ri da cara que ela fez quando ela tirou tudo da frente de seu rosto. **

**- Eu me ajeito, Bell's. Divirta-se com sua mãe, - ela brincou. **

**Revirando os olhos, saí da loja e fiz meu caminho em direção ao meu carro. **

**Quando tirei minha licença, minha mãe tentou me convencer a deixá-la me comprar um carro esporte caro. Acho que ela estava mais preocupada com a reputação dos meus dezesseis anos, do que comigo. Como se uma garota como eu jamais seria feliz com um carro pequeno. Tive que lidar com coisas que eram "muito pequenas" toda a minha vida, por que diabos iria me torturar mais? Será que ela acha seriamente que gostaria de me enfiar em um carro de garota magra todos os dias? Hum... não, obrigada! Sentir-me como uma sardinha nunca foi a minha praia. **

**Todos os carros esportivos de magras de lado, as coisas significam muito mais quando você compra-os por si mesmo. Se deixar minha mãe me comprar tudo o que ela ofereceu não teria espaço na minha vida para nada. Felizmente, minha mãe desencanou de tentar viver minha vida. Mas isso aconteceu só depois de anos tentando fazê-la entender que eu não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com ela. **

**Sempre fui o tipo de pessoa que gosta de fazer as coisas por mim mesmo. Eu quero trabalhar por qualquer coisa que adquirir na minha vida. Por exemplo, amo o meu carro, e não porque é o maior carro de todos, mas sim porque paguei por ele com o meu próprio dinheiro. Dinheiro que ganhei antes que minha vida mudasse para sempre, antes que minha avó morreu e me deixou milhões. É o meu carro. Minha mãe não entende isso. Ela nunca trabalhou um dia em sua vida. **

**Eu nunca a odiei por isso, ela só estava agindo do modo em que foi ensinada a agir. Meus avós sempre foram ricos, portanto ela nunca conheceu nada diferente. Fui criada com dinheiro também, mas o meu pai jogou toneladas de realidade em minha vida antes que fugisse para a Califórnia sem mim. **

**Simplificando, a mina do dinheiro. A enorme quantidade foi lançada sobre mim pela simples vontade de minha avó. Eu recebi-o no meu vigésimo aniversário, mas daria tudo de volta por apenas mais um dia com ela. Ela era muito parecida com a minha mãe, o que significa que ela gostava de gastar dinheiro. A diferença era que ela queria que eu fosse feliz comigo mesma, ela nunca me fez sentir como se fosse uma decepção. Seu orgulho em mim era evidente, enquanto que sempre que minha mãe me olhava, fazia me sentir como se fosse apenas um grande MENOS do que deveria ser. **

**Minha mãe sempre foi uma esnobe, embora ela nunca vá admitir. Se você tirasse a impressionante máscara, veria que ela tem um problema sério de autoestima. Se ela tivesse um momento honesto consigo mesma, admitiria que ter dinheiro faz ela se sentir superior a todos os outros. **

**Nunca senti a necessidade de fazer a minha vida mais anormal do que já tem sido por ter um dinheiro que nunca quis, pra começar. **

**Normalidade tem sido escassa para mim. Meu estado único e permanente governou a escola particular só para mulheres que cresci, e fui apelidada de Grande Isabella, também conhecida como a Virgem Maria. Apenas me chame de presidente do clube de Virgens aos Vinte! A lista de membros consistia entre e um grupo de freiras pouco atraentes. **

**Quando finalmente acontecer para mim, vai ser real. Não tenho nenhum desejo de estar no tipo de relação que meus pais tinham antes de se divorciaram. Eles eram miseráveis e se odiavam. Foi o exemplo perfeito do que não ser. Eu quero amar... o tipo que escrevem nos livros, mas meu medo de rejeição se recusa a deixar isso se tornar possível. **

**Um grito especial para todas as mulheres do ensino médio impressionantes que zombaram de mim todos os dias. Obrigado pelo fabuloso complexo de mulher gorda. **

**Há uma sensação cômica em torno da minha situação. Tecnicamente, poderia ter qualquer coisa quisesse. Poderia comprar qualquer coisa, mas a única coisa que não pode ser comprada é a única coisa que desejo. Não é como se você pudesse correr através da unidade mais próxima de drive-thru e pegar um relacionamento. Um homem quente para viajem, por favor! **

**Minha voz selvagem interior foi interrompida pela campainha da porta de Mirabelle, o pequeno café favorito de minha mãe. Ela já estava sentada enquanto tomava um gole de café de baunilha. Eu odiava o fato de que ela escolhera uma cabine para se sentar em vez de uma mesa. Arrancaria minhas unhas antes de admitir que as cabines eram muito pequenas para mim. **

**Adivinha quem conseguiu jogar de espremer a mulher gorda na pequena cabine de hoje? **

**- Como foi o trabalho? - Perguntou ela. **

**Minha presença nem sequer garantiu que ela olhasse para cima de seu jornal, nas páginas de finanças diárias, sem dúvida. **

**- Bom, - disse. - Como foi o spa? **

**Prendi a respiração enquanto chupava meu estômago e deslizava para o banco. A mesa cavando no meu top com desenho de um muffin. **

**Ela ignorou minha pergunta. **

**- Seu pai ligou. Ele diz que faz quase duas semanas que não ouve falar de você. **

**- Sim, sei. Preciso ligar para ele. Tem sido ocupado no trabalho. Temos um novo embarque de produtos. Eu e Angela estamos nos matando tentando conseguir que tudo fique configurado. Você deveria passar por lá, mamãe. Nós temos toneladas de coisas que sei que você adoraria. **

**Ela olhou para mim como se tivesse perdido minha mente. Seu jornal sacudiu sobre a mesa. **

**- Querida, sem querer ofender, mas você sabe que não compro nesses tipos de lugares. Eu gostaria que você parasse com esse trabalho terrível, ou, pelo menos, considerasse trabalhar em algum lugar mais apropriado. Seu avô está provavelmente se revirando no túmulo com o pensamento de seu anjo trabalhar incontáveis horas. Você não foi criada para isso, Isabella. - Ela soprou em seu expresso, enviando o aroma de baunilha em meus pulmões. **

**- Eu sei, mãe, mas gosto de lá. A Sra. Franklin está falando sobre me fazer gerente de todas as três lojas da área. Espero conseguir o emprego. **

**- Se estamos sendo honestos uns com os outros, então espero que você seja demitida desse lugar lamentável, - ela fungou. **

**Um latte mocha foi colocado na minha frente. Ir para o mesmo café quase todos os dias tem seus benefícios. Eles sempre sabem o que quero. Eu entro e eles deixa-o pronto para mim. **

**- Aqui está, Isabella. Teve um bom dia? - Sam sorriu para mim. **

**Ele é o único trabalhador do sexo masculino em Mirabelle e um piadista nato. **

**- Ah, sim, hoje foi um dia fabuloso. Está ficando cada vez melhor, também, - disse, sarcasticamente. Era uma piada interna entre mim e as pessoas que trabalhavam no café. Desde sempre Mirabelle era o meu ponto de encontro com minha mãe, que percebe o quão bem a nossa pequena reunião está indo pela a quantidade de lattes que peço. Um latte geralmente significa que foi uma conversa agradável, rápido e direto ao ponto. Dois lattes significa que as coisas não vão tão bem. Três e estava provavelmente a cerca de três minutos de puxar meu cabelo para fora da minha cabeça. **

**- Mãe! - Eu disse em um tom abafado depois de Sam sair da mesa. - Por que você diz isso? Você espera que seja demitida? Eu não posso acreditar que você desejaria coisas ruins para mim assim. Eu tenho que ter esse trabalho para fins de sanidade. Eu sinto muito que me recuso a viver como você, mas isso não é motivo para você dizer coisas ruins para mim. **

**Revirei os olhos antes de tomar meu café com leite e desejar que tivesse dito a ela que não podia sair do trabalho. **

**Mamãe continuou e falar sobre eu não precisar trabalhar. É sempre sobre o dinheiro com ela. Famílias normais argumentavam porque as crianças sempre pediam dinheiro aos pais. No meu caso, discutimos porque me recusei a explorá-lo. **

**Houve algumas vezes que bolsas e sapatos de marca apareceram misteriosamente no meu closet. As pessoas normais não usam sapatos de mil e duzentos dólares. Desnecessário dizer que Angela tinha um armário bastante impressionante. **

**Enquanto continuava a afinar a minha mãe, notei um casal bonito em uma mesa de canto. Eles estavam olhando amorosamente nos olhos uns dos outros. Seus cotovelos estavam descansados em cima da mesa para o equilíbrio à medida que cada um se inclinou para aproximar-se do outro. Foi adorável de se ver como ele sorriu para ela e suavemente esfregou sua mão. Suas bochechas estavam ficando rosa enquanto ele sussurrava palavras doces para ela do outro lado da mesa. **

**Eu sorri para mim mesmo secretamente na história de amor que se desenrolava na minha frente. Seu amor um pelo outro era evidente. Ele estava escrito em seus sorrisos e escoou para fora de seus olhos. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Me odiava por ser uma louca, perseguidora de romance, mas a saudade que caiu sobre mim era paralisante. **

**- Isabella! O que deu em você? Você está me ouvindo? **

**Tirei minha atenção de volta para a minha mãe. **

**- Claro que estou ouvindo. Eu tenho muita coisa na minha mente agora. **

**- Querida, você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. Vá em frente, exatamente o que está te incomodando? **

**O casal no canto me chamou a atenção mais uma vez. **

**- Mãe, você ama o papai? **

**Ela ajeitou o corpo como se refletindo a questão embaraçosa. **

**- Eu amava muito o seu pai. Infelizmente, meu amor não foi o suficiente para nós dois. Por que você fez uma pergunta tão estranha? **

**- Não há razão, - disse. - Só por curiosidade. **

**Ela olhou para mim, e começou a acariciar minha mão em uma tentativa de ser maternal. **

**- OK, o suficiente com esse absurdo. Vamos fazer algo divertido. Vamos às compras! Nós podemos comprar o que quiser, tudo o que fizer você feliz. Apenas me diga o que é e vou ter certeza de obtê-lo. **

**Crescendo, quando alguma garota magra na escola ria de mim ou quando estava em uma escola de dança, e mesmo sobre o fato de que nunca tive um encontro, minha mãe era sempre a primeira a dizer como isso não era grande coisa. Ela ia comprar algo divertido e depois de um tempo eu ia ficar por cima. Era sua maneira. A única maneira que sabia como mostrar afeição. Em vez das palavras doces e abraços maternais, tenho presentes. **

**- O dinheiro não pode comprar tudo, mãe, - disse quando olhei de volta para o casal bonito que agora estava indo embora. **

**Mamãe olhou para eles, também. Ela soube imediatamente o que quis dizer. **

**- Você está sozinha, querida? Porque vou ser a primeira a lhe dizer que você não precisa de um homem para fazê-la feliz. Confie em mim. Eu tive um por vinte anos e era muito infeliz. - Ela riu de sua piada. **

**Sorri para ela e, em seguida, dei-lhe uma risada forçada. **

**- Esquece isso, mãe. Vamos às compras. Eu poderia usar algumas camisas novas e um par de sapatos, - disse, esperando que ela fosse esquecer o que tinha acabado de presenciar. **

**Eu odiava fazer compras. Tentar encontrar algo decente para me encaixar era a minha ideia de inferno. Mas ficaria feliz em passar pelo inferno se isso significasse que minha mãe iria esquecer a conversa que acabou de ter. A última coisa que queria era ela tentando qualquer jogo estúpido de fazer regimes com um bando de homens idiotas que prefere ser celibatário do que me tocar. Claro, funcionou. **

**Ouvi quando ela passou por todas as lojas que queria visitar e as coisas que ela queria comprar. Segui-a para fora do café mal prestando atenção. **

**Hoje não foi o meu dia. Todos os pensamentos de amor piegas e "ninguém me quer" estava começando a me dar nos nervos. **

**Eu estava na primeira loja e fomos para os devaneios de um banho quente de bolhas, velas, e Christina Perri em baixo volume. Tudo isso para fazer compras de porcaria cara que nunca se encaixaria em mim, quando tudo o que realmente queria era um bom banho de espuma quente e um trio impertinente com Ben & Jerry. **

**A PROPOSTA **

**Eu não tinha usado um terno desde o funeral do meu avô quando tinha quinze anos. Estes funcionários de banco condenam a má aparência. Eu já tinha passado a maior parte da manhã preso no trânsito por todo o caminho de Walterboro para o centro de Charleston. Geralmente é uma viagem de 30 minutos, se você pegar a interestadual. Hoje levou malditamente perto de uma hora e meia. **

**Eu só precisava de um pouco de tempo extra... qualquer coisa que eu e minha pequena família possamos fazer para manter nossa casa. Talvez ele possam nos dar mais dois meses além dos 90 dias previsto? O que há de mal em dois meses a mais? **

**O diabinho no meu ombro está recheado de pensamentos negativos sobre isso. E se recusarem? Nós teríamos que começar tudo de novo de alguma forma. Esse não é realmente um pensamento assustador para mim, exceto pelo o fato de que o meu pobre pai não saberia o que fazer com si próprio. A oficina é tudo o que ele já conheceu. **

**Os minutos parecem horas e me encontrei surtando de dentro para fora. Peguei uma revista e folhei-a sem sequer olhar para as páginas. Senti como se estivesse sendo vigiado, então olhei ao redor da sala mais uma vez. Notei uma senhora sentada a minha frente, uma senhora atraente na verdade. Ela era mais velha, quarenta e tantos anos, talvez? Não é realmente o meu tipo, mas ela ainda era uma espécie sexy.**

**Ela estava abertamente olhando para mim. Não fez nada para esconder o fato de que estava verificando minha aparência, os olhos mudando dos meus até a minha virilha. O jeito que ela olhou para mim não correspondia ao seu olhar. Pernas cruzadas e tudo apropriadamente convencional, ela sorriu sedutoramente para mim. Sorri de volta. Ei, se ela queria jogar, poderia jogar também. Em seguida, seu rosto caiu e seu sorriso foi substituído por uma sobrancelha levantada sarcasticamente e uma boca comprimida. **

**Balancei a cabeça e desviei o olhar. Eu não tenho tempo para provocações. **

**Finalmente, depois do que pareceu dias, a senhora atrás do balcão me chamou. Entrei pela porta do escritório do gerente do banco. **

**- Sr. Cullen, presumo? – O homem atrás da mesa perguntou. **

**Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão, apertei. Minha mão suada fez um barulho estranho quando apertei, dando nos meus nervos. **

**Isto tem de funcionar. É o nosso último recurso. **

**- Meu nome é Sr. Schaefer. O que possa fazer para ajudá-lo? **

**Me sentei e comecei a me incomodar um pouco. Essa é a coisa mais importante que já fiz e uma recusa simplesmente não é aceitável neste momento. **

**- Bem, Sr. Schaefer, não vou desperdiçar seu precioso tempo, então vou direto ao a este banco mais dinheiro do que temos e temos apenas 90 dias para consegui-lo. Estou aqui para pedir-lhe mais tempo, um extra de 60 dias, talvez? – Eu disse rapidamente. **

**Ele pegou uma pequena pilha de papéis e bateu contra a mesa para organizá-los. **

**- Sr. Cullen, vou ser completamente honesto com você. Eu dei uma boa olhada no seu arquivo e não há nada mais que possamos fazer. Eu me sinto horrível por isso, realmente sinto, mas se o saldo não for pago nos próximos 90 dias, vamos ser forçados a tomar todas as propriedades de seu pai, com a oficina incluída. Estou profundamente arrependido. Se há algo que posso fazer, me avise. **

**- Está me dizendo que não há outra opção? – disse em voz alta. **

**Eu sabia que as pessoas na sala de espera poderia me ouvir, mas não me importei. Esta era a minha vida, e ele estava mexendo. Esta era a vida de Alice em que ele estava mexendo. A nossa casa e o nosso trabalho. A forma como sobrevivemos. **

**- Sr. Schaefer, aprecio o fato de que este é o seu trabalho e tudo mais, mas você tem que encontrar outra maneira! – Gritei. – Não há nenhuma maneira de podermos chegar a este valor no prazo e serei amaldiçoado se você ou qualquer um desses bastardos que trabalham presos aqui levarem a nossa casa. **

**- Sr. Cullen, acho que seria melhor se você fosse embora antes que tenha que chamar a segurança. **

**- Então acho que é melhor você chamar a segurança, porque não vou embora até que cheguemos a algum tipo de acordo. **

**- Eu entendo que você e o seu pai estejam tendo problemas financeiros, mas não é realmente meu problema ou do banco. Talvez seu pai deva pensar sobre a maneira como ele executa as coisas, - ele retrucou. **

**Antes que percebesse, estava de pé sobre o Sr. Schaefer com o punho dolorido e seu sangue em meus dedos. Aquele desgraçado estaria melhor se não continuasse. Ele teve a audácia de falar mal sobre mim e o meu pai... na minha cara. Sua alta bunda de cavalo necessita uma verificação de realidade e estou feliz em dar-lhe. **

**A segurança chegou quando estava recuando em direção à porta e sabia que estava indo para a cadeia. Vim aqui para tentar consertar as coisas, mas porque não conseguia controlar meu temperamento maldito, meu pai ia ter que mergulhar em nossas míseras economias para me tirar da cadeia. Realmente fiz asneira desta vez.**

**Quatro horas mais tardes, me deitei no pequeno beliche que a prisão forneceu e passou diferentes ideias na minha cabeça. Decidi que não iria chamar meu pai para me socorrer. Eu poderia passar uma noite na cadeia. Sabia que eles iriam me deixar sair de manhã e para ser honesto prefiro que meu pai se preocupe comigo por não voltar essa noite do que usar dinheiro que precisávamos para salvar meu estúpido traseiro. Valeu a pena estar atrás destas barras. Aquele desgraçado teve o que mereceu. **

**A porta da cela se abriu e um policial entrou no pequeno espaço. **

**- OK, Cullen, hora de ir, - disse ele. **

**- O que você quer dizer? **

**- Sua fiança está paga. Você está livre para ir. **

**Segui o policial para fora da cela e no corredor para a recepção da delegacia. Coletei todas as minhas coisas, minha carteira vazia incluída, e me virei para o meu pai. **

**Ele estava longe de ser encontrado. Fiz uma verificação rápida em torna da delegacia tentando encontrá-lo, mas ele definitivamente não estava lá. **

**Talvez ele tenha ido me esperar no carro? **

**Saí da delegacia de polícia e verifiquei o estacionamento. O caminhão do meu pai não estava à vista, o que significava que estava tão chateado que me largou aqui. **

**Estava prestes a começar a andar em direção a nossa casa, quando notei a senhora Loba que vi no banco de pé em frente ao estacionamento. Ela estava sentada contra uma longa limousine preta quando e fez sinal para chegar até ela com um dedo. **

**Hoje tinha sido oficialmente o dia mais fodido da minha vida, e parecia que não ia ficar melhor. Primeiro, sou assediado sexualmente por uma senhora no banco a minha frente, então bato no gerente bancário, que me deu uma mão inchada e uma passagem de ida para a prisão. E agora, fui misteriosamente socorrido para encontrar a abusadora esperando por mim do lado de fora da delegacia. **

**Fiz meu caminho até a limousine. **

**- Já estava na hora. Estava começando a pensar que eles levaram meu dinheiro e deixaram você lá, -disse ela, com voz rouca. **

**- Você me socorreu? – Perguntei confuso. **

**- Bem, de que outra forma iria falar com você? **

**- Sinto muito... te conheço? – Continuei a questionar. **

**- Não seja ridículo. Normalmente, nunca seria pega socializando com alguém como você. **

**Fogo atravessa meu peito enquanto a minha raiva começa a fluir dentro de mim. **

**- Então o que diabos você está fazendo socializando com alguém como ? – disse em tom de zombaria. **

**Mais um metido bastardo na minha presença hoje à noite e estava indo para apelar. **

**- Vamos cortar a conversa fiada. Ouvi você lançando uma oferta de ajuste no banco hoje. Você precisa de dinheiro e não tem muito, então vamos falar de negócios, - disse ela. **

**- Olhe senhora, não sei como vocês fazem as coisas em seu mundo, mas no meu, vender a si mesmo, você pega, pelo menos, trinta dias. E já que acabei de sair do presídio, prefiro... **

**Ela me interrompeu com uma gargalhada. **

**- Eu sei que você não acha que estou sugerindo que te pague por sexo, não é? – Ela riu mais uma vez. – Não me entenda mal, garoto, você é agradável ao olhar, é bonito, sexi, mas eu gosto de homens, não de meninos. **

**- Então o que diabos você quer? – perguntei rudemente. **

**- Eu tenho uma proposta de negócios para você. – Ela abriu a porta da limusine e entrou. – Vai se juntar a mim? – perguntou. **

**- Já disse que não sou um... **

**- Não se iluda! – Ela me cortou novamente. – Confie em mim... estou velha demais para um menino como você. Agora, você vai entrar na limusine maldita ou não? – Rosnou. **

**Fiquei ali me debatendo sobre o que fazer. Finalmente, pisei em direção a limusine e fechei a porta atrás de mim. **

**- Para onde? – Ela perguntou. **

**- Walterboro... fora de Clements Road. **

**- Meu Deus, você é um caipira, - ela bufou. **

**Sentei lá enquanto ela latia ordens ao motorista e, em seguida, apertou um pequeno botão fazendo com que uma barrira subisse entre nós e ele. **

**- Agora, vamos voltar ao trabalho, - disse. – Eu preciso que você faça algo para mim e uma vez que você precisa tanto de dinheiro, estou preparada para pagá-lo muito bem, contando que você não estrague tudo. **

**- OK, isso é algo ilegal? Porque não sou nenhum criminoso. **

**- Não, não é ilegal. **

**- OK, mande. **

**Ela sorriu e então deslizou mais para trás em seu assento. **

**- Eu gostaria de te pagar para namorar a minha filha, - ela sorriu enquanto derrubava um líquido marrom para fora de seu recipiente e derramava em um copo de cristal. Cheirava a álcool, o que convinha desde que tinha certeza que a cadela estava bêbada. **

**- Você quer me pagar para fazer o que? **

**- Você me ouviu. **

**- Você está brincando, certo? – Bufei. **

**- Não, isso não é brincadeira e agradeceria se você não tratasse como uma. O que estou te oferecendo é um negócio sério, - disse ela de forma agressiva. **

**Me recuperei e me livrei do meu sorriso. Se esta senhora estava falando sério, ia ser sério também. Esta poderia ser a oportunidade que e meu pai estávamos esperando, ainda assim, ser pago para namorar com alguém não ia bem com a minha conduta. Esta moça deveria ser algum tipo de terrível criatura se a mãe dela tem que pagar para um cara namorar com ela. **

**- O que há de errado com ela? – Perguntei. **

**- Desculpe-me? **

**- Sem ofensa, mas se você tem que pagar alguém para namorar sua filha, tem de haver algo errado com ela.**

**- Não há nada de errado com a minha filha. Há algo de errado com todos os homens que não podem ver o quão maravilhosa ela é. **

**- Então, ela é feia? **

**- Absolutamente não, - ela retrucou. – Ela tem um pequeno problema de peso, mas ela é linda e é exatamente assim que você deve trata-la. Leve-a para sair, mostre a ela momentos fabulosos, e faça-a sentir que ela é a criatura mais linda que você já viu. **

**- Basicamente, você quer que a faça soltar fumaça até o rabo? **

**- Fique longe de sua bunda, mas sim... é o que tem que fazer. **

**- Exatamente o que ganho com isso e quanto tempo tenho que fazê-lo? – Perguntei. **

**- Em troca de você sair com ela, vou pagar o seu saldo ao banco. Se ouvi corretamente, você tem 90 dias. Enquanto os 90 dias correm, você a faz feliz, e se fizer o trabalho corretamente... **

**- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Engasguei. – Você vai me pagar oito mil dólares para sair com sua filha? Quantos anos ela tem, afinal? Ela não gosta de algum garoto do ensino médio ou algo assim? – Perguntei. - Sim, definitivamente vou pagar-lhe oito mil dólares e não, minha filha não é uma estudante do ensino médio. Ela vai fazer vinte e um no próximo mês; você é algum tipo de presente antecipado. **

**- Isso não poderia ter acontecido em melhor hora. Na verdade, era uma espécie de estranho conveniente. Mas neste momento estaria disposto a fazer qualquer coisa. Eu poderia recusar, se quisesse. Não é provável que uma outra oportunidade como esta iria cair no meu colo. **

**Porém, oito mil não era nada mais que um resto na bolsa para esta mulher. **

**- Ofereça quinze mil e temos um acordo, - disse . **

**Se estou fazendo isso, poderia muito bem ter algo bom fora dele, também. Lucy ia ficar bem com uma nova pintura. **

**O carro não estava se movendo mais e o silêncio no pequeno espaço estava sufocando, enquanto pensava sobre isso. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Estava errado em enganar uma pobre mulher gordinha, fazendo-a pensar que a queria, mas sabia que podia fazer. Precisávamos desse dinheiro, então faria por nós. Por Alice. **

**- Tudo bem, - ela deu dentro. – Vou te pagar três mil para começar. Vamos chamar de pagamento por cortesia. Existem algumas regras, no entanto. Se você estragar tudo, então não verá seus doze mil em 90 dias. Além disso, vou pessoalmente fazer a sua vida um inferno. Vou fazer de minha missão de vida, me certificar de que você e seus entes queridos percam tudo... e Sr. Cullen, sou podre de rica. Não pense nem por um minuto que não posso cumprir com a minha palavra de ferrar você. **

**- Quais são as regras? – Bati. **

**Eu não estava muito feliz sendo verbalmente ameaçado. **

**- Primeiro de tudo, não coloque as mãos sujas na minha filha. Eu entendo que você provavelmente vai ter que beijá-la. Você vai estar saindo com ela por pelo menos três meses e sei que as crianças fazem esse tipo de coisa nesse período de tempo. Você não tem permissão para fazer algo mais do que isso. A última coisa que quero é a minha filha grávida de um caipira, - bufou. – Entendeu? **

**- Bem, caramba caramba, senhorita, acho que entendo o que você está dizendo! – disse sarcasticamente como o meu mais profundo sotaque de sulista falso.**

**Beijar? Hah! Ele nem sequer vai tão longe. Eu poderia fazer esta mulher se sentir como uma princesa, sem tocá-la. Jogar com mulheres é a minha missão de vida. **

**- Como posso encontrá-la? – Perguntei. **

**- Ela trabalha. Por mais que odeie isso, ela é a gerente da loja Joias da Franklin, no centro de Meeting Street. Você pode encontrá-la lá. Além disso, ela passa muito tempo livre com os amigos em um pequeno café chamado Mirabelle. Está familiarizado com esses lugares? – Perguntou. **

**- Sim, disse, quando abri a porta da limusine para sair. **

**- E Sr. Cullen... é melhor minha filha nunca descobrir sobre este acordo, você entende? **

**- Sim, capitei! –respondi. **

**- Deus. Estou contente que nos entendemos. O nome dela é Isabella e é melhor você não estragar tudo. Vou estar em contato e você vai ter sua primeira parcela quando tiver certeza que você começou o trabalho, então sugiro que comece o mais rápido possível. **

**- Tenho tudo certo, - disse quando sai da grande limusine preta, que agora estava estacionada na frente de da minha casa. **

**Era um pouco assustador saber que ela sabia onde eu morava, sem contar a ela. É como se tivesse feito a lição de casa e cavou informações sobre mim. Esta senhora era inteligente, e as senhoras inteligentes eram perigosas. Vou ficar de olho a minha volta. **

**- Vejo você em breve, garoto, - disse ela quando bati a porta na cara dela. **

**Assisti a limusine sair. Todo o esquema era louco, mas tinha que fazer o que precisava ser feito. Uma coisa era certa, meu pai nunca aprovaria, o que significava que ele e Alice nunca poderiam saber. Eu precisava pensar muito sobre o que diria do dinheiro que estava chegando. Uma coisa de cada vez, já que agora, tinha uma garota gordinha para encantar. Fazer coisas que magoam a estranhos não era a minha coisa, mas situações extremas pedia por medidas extremas. **

**Eu já tinha três coisas para fazer amanhã. Um deles era dizer a Tania que iria passar um tempo fora da cidade. Diria que vou passar um tempo com um tio na Geórgia ou algo assim. Não há nenhuma maneira dela manter sua boca fechada o tempo suficiente para eu terminar o trabalho e se ela achasse que tinha uma outra mulher recebendo minha atenção, que não ela. Socorro. Claro que havia dinheiro envolvido, então talvez eu pudesse comprar algo para calá-la. Quem sabe. **

**Em segundo lugar, teria que me limpar um pouco. Se ia ganhar uma garota, precisava realmente me barbear e cortar o cabelo. E em terceiro, teria de deixar minha aparência encantadora. Tinha de me livrar do "Edward fodão" e trazer para fora o bom garoto que eu sabia que poderia ser. **

**Poderia ser divertido. Eu ia começar a sair um pouco, com o dinheiro de outra pessoa, com uma mulher que nunca mais teria que ver novamente depois dos três meses previstos. Não era realmente um mal negócio. Tiro a cueca e pulo na minha cama. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, precisava de um pouco de sono. Em poucos minutos, desmaiei e dormi melhor do que havia dormido nas duas últimas semanas. **

**ESCOLHENDO UMA BELLA **

**Depois de finalmente convencer Tania de que estava indo visitar a família por um tempo, fiz meu caminho em direção a Charleston. Dirigi com as janelas para baixo e deixei o vento bater no meu rosto. Eu poderia usar o máximo de ar fresco quanto humanamente possível. O rádio estava ligado quando contemplei como proceder para perseguir essa garota. Tão louco quanto parecesse, realmente nunca tive que perseguir uma fêmea antes. O barulho do motor do Lucy me acalmou. Eu tive que manter o foco. Eu estaria bem, desde que me lembrasse de que isso não era apenas para mim e para o papai. Eu estava fazendo isso por Alice, para a nossa casa e nosso negócio. Não importa o que, não poderia permitir que a minha consciência obtivesse o melhor de mim. Tudo que tinha que fazer era não me envolver. Ser emocionalmente desconectado era fácil para mim, por isso este trabalho deveria ser como um pedaço de bolo. **

**Cheguei na joalheria de Franklin e me levou três tentativas em estacionamento paralelo antes de entender direito como o lugar funcionava. Tenho certeza de que parecia uma trepadeira apenas sentado no meu carro, mas queria planejar. Só precisava entrar, comprar alguma coisa, e obter uma boa olhada nela, então saberia com o que estava lidando. Eu deveria ter pedido para ver uma imagem para que pudesse, pelo menos, saber quem ela era. Felizmente, ela era a única garota gorda que trabalhava lá. Depois de colocar dois dólares no parquímetro, caminhei até a loja. O tempo todo rezei para que todos lá dentro usassem crachás. Seria mais fácil se me aproximasse dela no pequeno café, agora estaria apenas tendo um pouco de paquera inofensiva enquanto olhava uma joia. Fazer ela me notar era o meu objetivo número um. O pequeno sino sobre a porta soou quado entrei na loja vazia. A única razão que sabia que o lugar ainda estava aberto foi por causa do grande sinal de aberto, brilhante na janela da frente. Fui até um dos expositores de joias e comecei a olhar para todos os anéis caros. Fiz meu caminho até os brincos e decidi que eles estavam mais na minha faixa de preço. Em toda a realidade, não tinha uma faixa de preço, mas percebi que isso valeria a pena por cavar da poupança que era do pagamento do empréstimo. Além disso, se isso funcionasse teria todo o dinheiro que precisávamos e mais. **

**- Qualquer coisa em especial que você está procurando? - Uma voz feminina falou na minha frente. **

**Olhei para a garota do outro lado do balcão. Ela foi curta e grossa. O cabelo longo, escuro em cascata sobre os ombros e pelas costas, enquanto um conjunto de espessura de franja se abateu sobre seu olho direito. Seu rosto bonito, redondo ostentava a pele clara e um conjunto suculento de lábios carnudos. Elegantemente vestida com um top de corte baixo, era capaz de ver a ascensão de seu decote macio. Uma das vantagens de ser uma mulher grande tinha que ser um conjunto de seios incríveis, porque ela com certeza tinha um bom conjunto de mamas ali. Ela estendeu a mão e empurrou a franja do rosto. O movimento empurrou uma onda de cheiro feminino diretamente para mim. Ela cheirava incrível, como baunilha e cerejas. Foi muito bom, ainda mais depois de sentir os perfumes horríveis que Tania gostava de usar. Dei uma olhada melhor para ela enquanto ela tirava o cabelo do rosto e sorriu. Ela tinha os maiores olhos castanhos que já vi - eram profundos com uma inclinação sexy que escondia os segredos de uma mulher sensual. Honestamente, ela era uma espécie bonita, era uma espécie linda de garota robusta em sua forma. Era linda. E muito gostosa.**

**Enquanto verificava seus seios, seu crachá com nome caiu sobre mim. Ela era Isabella, minha salvadora financeira. **

**- Na verdade, fico meio perdido quando se trata de joias, - disse, enquanto mordiscava meu lábio inferior. Fiquei feliz em ver seus olhos mergulhando para minha boca. - Eu não tenho certeza do que ela gosta. - Eu atirei-lhe o meu "Eu quero você" sorriso e deixar meus olhos visivelmente vagar sobre seu rosto. Eu apreciava o rubor profundo que invadiu seu rosto, pois significava que estava fazendo meu trabalho bem. Estava apenas começando e ela já estava corando. Isso ia ser um passeio no parque. **

**- Que tipo de mulher é ela? O que você acha que ela gostaria? - Ela nervosamente mordeu o interior de sua boca. **

**- Eu realmente não sei. O que você gosta? - Me inclinei, coloquei meus cotovelos sobre o balcão para ficar ao nível dos olhos dela. **

**- Eu gosto de um monte de coisas. - Ela riu baixinho quando começou a ficar incomodada. Foi charmoso. - Mas ela não pode gostar do que gosto. **

**- Ah, vamos lá. Jogue junto comigo. Se você pudesse ter qualquer coisa aqui, o que seria? - Perguntei. Esperando que ela não me mostrasse algo muito caro. Ela era rica e eu não queria fazer papel de muito pobre.**

**- Você está falando sério? Você quer que escolha uma joia para alguém que não conheço? - Ela me deu um olhar confuso estranho. **

**- Não, quero que você escolha a joia que você gosta. Tenho certeza que se você gostar , então ela vai, também. Me ajude, por favor. - Inclinei a cabeça e dei-lhe o meu olhar de cachorro pidão. Seu rosto ficou rosa de novo e senti uma onda de satisfação primal. Eu tinha afetado mulheres antes, mas por algum motivo estranho ver a reação dela me deu uma sensação diferente. **

**- OK, bem, sou mais uma mulher de colar", disse ela enquanto caminhava para um outro mostrador com colares nele. - Eu não gosto de joias caras - ela continuou. - Então, isso tira todas as estas que estão deste lado.**

**Uma mulher rica que não gostava de joias caras? Fascinante. Escutei, enquanto ela continuava escolhendo o colar perfeito para si.**

**- Eu prefiro prata sobre ouro, de modo que bate para fora a metade dos colares deste lado também. **

**Seus dedos se moviam suavemente sobre os colares e por um breve momento, me perguntei qual seria a sensação daquelas mãos na minha pele. Ela tinha curtos dedos... unhas legais, também. Gostei do comprimento médio, unhas pintadas em rosa bebê. Eu odiava essas unhas de acrílico horrível que a maioria das mulheres usava. Os meus amigos e eu riamos quando nos perguntávamos como as mulheres limpavam a bunda com aquelas unhas. **

**Ela balançou o cabelo dela e o leve aroma de baunilha bateu em torno de mim mais uma vez. **

**- Que tipo de perfume que você está usando? - Eu soltei sem pensar. **

**- Hum... não estou usando perfume. Por quê? Será que algo fede? - Sua sobrancelha perfeita puxou para baixo com a questão. **

**- Na verdade, algo cheira muito bem e desde que não senti o cheiro até que você chegou, só assumi que era você. Você tem um cheiro doce... gosto, - disse, quando joguei fora outro sorriso sedutor. **

**Seu rosto se iluminou com um tom mais escuro do que antes e nadei no meu ego de Playboy um pouco. Ela não tinha a menor chance... pobre mulher. Sua respiração acelerou e seu grande peito foi pressionado contra seu baixo top a cada respiração. Fazia um tempo desde que eu tinha um bom punhado de visão de seios que não eram sacos de silicone e Isabella era definitivamente mais do que um punhado real. Minha boca encheu de água com o pensamento de degustação de baunilha e cerejas. Oh, ela seria um lanche doce se tivesse sido permitido a mim um gosto. Talvez isso não seria tão ruim, afinal. Ela era intocável para mim, mas iria ser uma diversão gostosa. **

**Olhos castanhos piscaram longe de mim quando ela colocou a cabeça para baixo. Suas respirações profundas cortaram através do nosso silêncio, até que, finalmente, ela levantou a cabeça e estendeu um colar. **

**- Que tal isso? Você acha que ela gostaria? - Ela perguntou. **

**Ela não estava fazendo nenhum contato com meus olhos. Depois de estar com tantas mulheres agressivas como Tania, sua timidez era uma espécie de liga para mim. Gostei de como era sexy e que ela me fez sentir, mesmo sem perceber. Fiz ela desconfortável em um bom caminho e ela não conseguia nem me olhar no rosto, sem corar. Foi um impulso para o meu orgulho viril desde que suas reações eram genuínas, e não como as habituais reações excessivamente dramáticas de uma mulher sacana tentando transar. Eu gostava da resposta dela para mim. Eu gostei de como ela me fez sentir. Um suave grunhido de apreciação escorregou da minha garganta **

**e isso me rendeu um breve lampejo dos olhos cor de chocolate. Lutei contra a inclinação da minha boca. O colar que ela segurava era bom. Era uma cadeia de corda de prata com um pequeno coração de prata em forma de medalhão. Eram apenas cento e cinquenta dólares que eu podia pagar, e ela gostou, assim ia comprá-lo.**

**- Eu acho que ela gostaria- disse . - O que coloco nele? **

**- Qualquer coisa que você queira realmente. Você poderia colocar uma foto de vocês dois na mesma ou talvez ter algo gravado no interior. Isso é completamente flexível, só depende de você. **

**- OK, vou levá-lo. **

**Segui-a até a caixa registradora e vi como ela cuidadosamente colocou o colar em uma pequena caixa vermelha. Ela fez tudo tão baixinho, que percebi de que não estava com pressa. Seus dedos gordinhos escovou suavemente através do colar e, em seguida, levemente sobre a caixa. Vi quando ela tocou-o, tocando o registo de dinheiro de novo com o que parecia ser o toque mais suave. Eu encontrei-me perguntando quão suave suas mãos eram. Seu toque foi relaxado e me soprou uma corrida rápida de calafrios. Olhei para ela quando me deu o total, novamente percebendo o quão profundo seus olhos eram. **

**- Você tem realmente belos olhos - disparei. **

**Isso não foi uma parte da minha estratégia. Foi um momento estúpido de honestidade indesejável. Teria certeza de que não voltaria a acontecer. **

**As pontas de suas bochechas aqueceram. **

**- Você está flertando comigo? - Confusão genuína atado a sua expressão. **

**Eu não tenho que ser um leitor de mentes para saber que ela estava pensando em quão improvável era para um homem como eu estar flertando com uma garota como ela. Ou isso, ou ela realmente não tinha ideia do que parecia flertar e realmente queria saber para fins de referência. **

**- Talvez, - sorri e dei de ombros. **

**Seus olhos se encheram de pânico e a parte de mim que nunca usei com estranhos se iluminou com tristeza para ela. Ela realmente não tinha ideia de como responder a mim e aos meus pequenos avanços.**

**- Hum... obrigada, acho. Para... para o comentário dos olhos, - ela gaguejou. **

**- Não me agradeça... é a verdade. - Estendi o dinheiro para ela. **

**Ela terminou a transação e, em seguida, colocou o meu recibo no pequeno saco preto contendo o colar. Fiquei ali um minuto sorrindo para ela e desfrutando quão nervosa eu a fiz , antes de agradecer e sair da loja. **

**A primeira parte da minha missão estava completa. Acabei sentado no café que sua mãe me contou e bebi um cappuccino. Prestei muita atenção a todas as pessoas que frequentavam o lugar. Ouvi todas as ordens que seguiram e que faziam... uma dose dupla disto e uma bomba extra daquilo. Eu nunca iria dormir de novo se bebia algo parecido. Merda, provavelmente não vou dormir esta noite depois de todo este cappuccino.**

**- Vamos já, Isabella, - sussurrei na tampa da minha xícara de café. **

**Estava a cerca de cinco minutos de desistir e dar o dia como feito, e tentar novamente amanhã, quando notei ela através da janela. Ela entrou e uma brisa passou por mim. Estava feliz porque ela não me notou de imediato. Fingi me concentrar na revista de carro que tinha em minha mão enquanto ouvia atentamente à sua ordem.**

**- Hey, Sam, apenas o de sempre, - disse ela. **

**- Ei, mulher! Como está indo? Sem reunião com sua mãe hoje? - Ele riu. **

**- Isso não é engraçado. Não, não há nenhuma reunião hoje. Estou no meu intervalo para o almoço. Vá em frente e jogue um sanduíche de peru com isso. **

**Ela sentou-se em uma mesinha no canto do outro lado do café. Vi quando ela tirou um pequeno livro e começou a escrever algo. Era isso, este era o momento perfeito para ir e me juntar a ela. Eu me levantei e peguei meu cappuccino. Lentamente, fui até a mesa dela. Ela estava tão envolvida no que estava escrevendo que nem sequer me ouviu abordá-la. **

**- Se não é a beleza de olhos castanhos da joalheria, - disse. **

**Ela olhou para mim e seus lábios carnudos se espalharam em um pequeno sorriso. **

**- Se ele não é o cara que nada sabe sobre sua namorada, - disse ela, enquanto colocava a caneta para baixo.**

**- Namorada? Quem disse que o medalhão era para a minha namorada? Talvez seja para minha mãe ou minha irmã, ou... **

**- OK, você vai seriamente jogar o jogo sem namorada comigo? - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha arrogante. **

**- Eu sinto muito... não tenho certeza se estou familiarizado com qualquer jogo como esse. **

**- Eu duvido seriamente que você é único, - disse ela. - E por que isso? **

**Escorreguei na cadeira ao lado dela e descansei o queixo contra meu punho. Isso estava ficando muito interessante. Ela ia tentar me psicanalisar. Boa sorte, doce mulher. **

**- Caras como você nunca estão só.**

**- Caras como ? Eu ri. - E exatamente que tipo de cara que eu sou? **

**- Você quer que seja honesta ou você me quer te adoçando? **

**- Eu sempre fui um fã de honestidade. - Mordi o lábio inferior e sorri por dentro quando seus olhos seguiram a minha ação. Ela estava pensando em como seria se me beijasse... bom. Eu queria que ela pensasse coisas assim.**

**- Você é aquele cara alto, moreno, bonito e totalmente intocável. Você é misterioso, o que leva as garotas a ficarem selvagens, e tudo o que você tem é a confiança envolvida em torno de si mesmo. Você é um desafio e é como se estivesse codificado no DNA humano para ir atrás de um desafio. Eu estou disposta a apostar que você tem uma centena de paredes diferentes erguidas para manter as pessoas de fora, o que naturalmente faz com que as mulheres fiquem ainda mais loucas. Todos querem ser o primeiro a conhecer o verdadeiro você e aposto que você ama o seu carro... que é, provavelmente, algum realmente grande mustang clássico que você já nomeou de Bertha ou algum outro nome horrível de senhora de idade. - Ela fez uma pausa. **

**Finalmente, ela me olhou nos olhos e senti o reflexo de seu olhar profundo dentro da minha cueca. Puta merda! Ela estava me excitando. **

**- Estou quente? - Ela perguntou com uma inclinação de cabeça com o questionamento.**

**Eu sentei lá peneirei tudo o que ela havia dito. Ela estava tão perto da verdade que me apavorei. **

**- Você está quente, - dei-lhe um olhar direto quando deixei os diferentes significados por trás de minhas palavras afundar dentro - Você estava me observando, garota safada? - Tentei apertar a gravidade a distância.**

**- Você está dizendo que eu estava certa, - ela sorriu. **

**Ela estava tão certa que não era mais engraçado.**

**- Não, sou apenas um curioso. **

**- Eu acabei de descrever alguém que não tem nada a ver comigo, então agora a minha pergunta é... por que você está falando comigo? - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha como se me acusando de alguma coisa. **

**Esta mulher era muito estranha. Obviamente, ela tinha problemas de autoestima, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela era a mulher mais confiante e sincera que já conheci... além da minha irmã, Alice. Seus olhos honestos capotou minhas entranhas e senti um pouco de pânico correr até minha espinha. Eu estava lentamente perdendo o controle da conversa, o que era completamente inaceitável. Eu internamente me abalei e fui para o golpe de morte. **

**- Você me acha bonito? - Eu flertei. **

**- Não mude de assunto, - ela corou. **

**- Não, acho que é você quem está mudando de assunto. Então está resolvido! - Eu disse enquanto bati de brincadeira no tampo da mesa. **

**- O que está resolvido? **

**- Contanto que você não está saindo com ninguém, e desde que, obviamente, acho que sou bonito... Vou levá-la para sair. **

**- O que você quer dizer com sair? Como um encontro, para sair? **

**- Sim, como um encontro para sair. O que você diz? - Dei de ombros. **

**Eu estava rezando para que fizesse algum tipo de impressão sobre essa garota, pelo menos o suficiente para levá-la a concordar em ir a um encontro comigo. Tudo estava andando em tordo de uma garota e por fazê-la feliz por três meses. **

**SORTE **

**- Eu nem sei seu nome e você quer que vá com você? **

**Este dia não poderia ter começado mais bizarro. Primeiro, Angela pega uma misteriosa doença e tenho que preencher o dia todo em um dia que era para ser meu meio dia. Isso funcionou bem, porque tenho que cancelar o meu encontro no café com a minha mãe. Então, quando pensei que ia morrer de tédio na loja, este alto, sexy alguém vem entrando e realmente começa a flertar comigo. O que tenho que admitir, eu meio que gostava dessa parte. **

**Então, acima de tudo isso, quando chego ao Mirabelle para o meu intervalo para o almoço, o alguém alto e sexy está sentado, praticamente esperando por mim. Coisas estranhas têm acontecido, não podia ajudar, mas quero que me beliscar para ver se estava sonhando. Eu olhei para o homem lindo sentado em frente a mim. Ele não poderia ter sido mais perfeito. Era como se alguém tomasse todas as qualidades físicas que achava atraente e colocou-os todos em um presente estranho extremamente sexual. Era quase antinatural que este homem bonito me poupou mesmo um olhar, muito menos falou comigo, e mesmo assim, ele estava aqui e ele estava pedindo para sair. **

**Mesmo sentado, seu corpo alto se elevou sobre mim. Ele me fez sentir-me pequena e qualquer coisa que fez uma mulher do meu tamanho sentir-se pequena era uma coisa muito boa. Seus cabelos ondulados derreteu-se para o lado de seu rosto e conectou-se com o cabelo facial. Gostei da forma como o seu fino bigode e cavanhaque cercou a boca sedutora e transformou-o em um alvo para beijar. **

**Seu olhar verde realizava segredos sexuais e prometeu-me o cumprimento de todos eles, uma vez que deslizava sobre o meu rosto, no meu pescoço, e então, muito descaradamente sobre o meu decote. Ele era destemido, confiante, e gostoso. **

**Lembro-me na loja de joias de ter que olhar para ele e a maneira como ele sorriu quando olhou para mim. Você pode dizer sexy? Porque com certeza posso! O homem tinha um sorriso que poderia trazer uma mulher direita de joelhos, o que seria ruim, considerando que teria um inferno de um tempo recebendo de volta. Ele estava com uma camiseta verde e jeans descontraídos de caçador que parecia que foram feitos especificamente para ele. Ele nasceu e foi criado para ser colírio para os olhos. Sem outras qualificações necessárias com um homem assim. **

**Percebi então que ele estava falando comigo e não tinha ideia do que ele estava dizendo. Constrangimento repleto de quando fui pega de boca aberta para ele como um cão babando, ou devo dizer, como uma baba de porca gorda? Eu quase caio na gargalhada em meus próprios pensamentos, mas em vez disso, um enorme sorriso bobo espalhou por todo o meu rosto. **

**Ele sorriu para mim e ficou quieto. **

**- Sinto muito, o que você disse? - Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimar. **

**Ele riu um pouco antes de responder. Era como se tivesse ouvido todos os meus pensamentos loucos. **

**- Eu disse que meu nome é Edward... e você é Isabella? - Ele se inclinou e passou o dedo suavemente em meu crachá, que estava praticamente no meu seio esquerdo. **

**Eu senti seu toque através da minha roupa e logo senti meus mamilos ficando duro dentro do meu sutiã. Eles provavelmente estavam apontando como punhais, dizendo: "Ei, cara quente! Olhe para mim, olhe para mim! "Eu coloquei minha cabeça para baixo e respirei fundo. Meu nervosismo estava se tornando irritante. Você acha que nunca falei com um cara quente antes na minha vida. Não é como se eles estivessem alinhados para fora da minha porta esperando para ter uma conversa comigo, nem nada, mas falei com homens atraentes. Claro, essas conversas não eram nada como o que estávamos tendo. Ele foi verbalmente enroscando meus miolos, tanto quanto estava preocupada. **

**Eu tive que puxá-lo juntos e rápido. Eu não era uma virgem de quinze anos de idade... era uma virgem de vinte anos de idade. A idade adicional só deveria me dar mais controle dos nervos. Para não mencionar, com o meu estado virginal imortal, era óbvio que estava precisando de um pouco de atenção masculina. Meus mamilos praticamente pularam do meu corpo com uma única carícia do meu crachá, maldição. Fiquei a minutos de me desnudar e sair gritando, "Oh yeah, baby, dedo no meu crachá!" **

**Eu cometi um erro, deixando meus olhos mergulharem de novo à boca e seu sorriso me bateu estupidamente mais uma vez. **

**- Sim, Isabella, é o meu nome. É bom conhecê-lo, Edward. **

**- É um prazer conhecê-la, também. Agora, você vai me colocar para fora da minha miséria e sair comigo? Sua voz era tão rica e cremosa. Sim... cremoso. Tornava-se óbvio para mim que assisti inteiramente muitos programas de culinária já que a única palavra que veio mesmo perto de descrever a sua voz era cremoso. Gostoso e cremoso. **

**Ele perguntou de novo e de novo a sua voz me balançou. Ele vibrou através de mim como ondas sonoras atacando o meu sistema nervoso e tudo que conseguia pensar por um minuto eram os brinquedos de pênis coloridos que minha amiga Jessica tinha comprado na loja de brinquedos sexuais local. **

**O que poderia machucar sair um dia? **

**- Eu vou, - disse sem fôlego. **

**As palavras saíram antes que pudesse detê-las. O que realmente queria dizer era: "por que ?" Mas pensei que poderia ter sido pouco atraente, então ao invés disso apenas sorri e balancei a cabeça com sim ou não às suas perguntas. Eu praticamente agi como se pertencesse a um ônibus durante toda a nossa conversa. **

**Ele me perguntou se sexta à noite estava bom para mim. Depois de dizer a ele que tinha que trabalhar sexta-feira, nós concordamos que ele iria me pegar depois do trabalho. Eu o ouvi dizer algo sobre um jantar e um filme. Ele estava fazendo algo para os meus sentidos. Eu estava praticamente surda, muda e cega, tudo ao mesmo tempo. O homem me bateu sem sentido! Dei-lhe o meu número e ele escreveu seu número em um guardanapo. Gostei da forma como seus dedos grossos manobrou a caneta. **

**Então, tão rapidamente como veio, ele estava saindo. Eu o vi sair do café. Ele deslizou o meu número no bolso de trás, uma vez que saiu pela porta. Fiquei triste ao vê-lo partir, mas gostava da visão de vê-lo ir embora. Belo traseiro.**

**Eu não podia esperar para contar a Angela e não posso acreditar que estou dizendo isso, mas tinha que ir a loja mais próxima e comprar algumas roupas novas para nosso encontro. Era o meu primeiro encontro. Depois do trabalho, praticamente quebrei a porta do quarto de Angela para contar tudo. Eu estava sem fôlego e tinha me acabado em suor pelo tempo que corri até lá. Nós pulamos em torno de nós mesmas como se tivéssemos dezesseis anos de idade, e em seguida, entramos em colapso em sua cama, enquanto descrevia como incrivelmente ele era quente. Eu expliquei por que estava tão confusa e não entendia por que ele iria querer me levar para sair. **

**- Bell's, você está louca! Por que ele não gostaria de levá-lo para sair? Você é linda! **

**- Obrigada, mas caras como ele saem com as mulheres magras... e Olá? - Peguei no meu culote e ri. **

**- Nem todos os homens gostam de mulheres magras, querida. Alguns caras adoram uma mulher de espessura. Eles gostam de um pouco de lixo no porta-malas. - Ela estapeou a bunda na ênfase. - Nós os chamamos de caçadores de gordinhas. **

**Caçadores de gordinhas? Graças a Deus tinha um incrível senso de humor sobre tudo isso. Claro, sempre tenho. Sempre que assistia a um comediante na TV eu sempre ria das piadas de gordo. Por que não? Elas são engraçadas e desde que sou uma garota gorda tenho permissão para rir ou ficar ofendida. Ficar louca seria um desperdício do meu tempo. Se ficasse ofendida toda vez que alguém dissesse alguma coisa engraçada sobre as pessoas gordas gastaria minha vida chateada. **

**Angela é uma mulher de tamanho também, tecnicamente, ela não é do tipo que tem um tamanho grande demais, apenas está registrada no índice elevado de massa corporal. Ela está presa entre os mundos... muito magra para estar no clube mulher gorda, mas muito gorda para ser magra. Em vez de chamá-la de mulher gorda só a chamava de garota de espessura. **

**Ela tem cabelos longos castanhos que nunca parece estar no controle e olhos castanhos lindos que mostram sua doçura, que era a única maneira de você vê-la. Sua altura deu-lhe uma aparência mais magra, enquanto que a sua atitude petulante e o conjunto aleatório de sardas pelo rosto combinavam com o seu cabelo. Tenho certeza de que ela fez o ensino médio como uma brisa, mas ainda assim, ela tem uma natureza espirituoso e espertinha que me conquistou. Eu não poderia pedir uma melhor amiga melhor. **

**Eu a conheci há três anos, quando chegou até a Franklin para procurar um emprego e temos sido inseparáveis desde então. Ela é um ano mais nova do que e agiu como uma indisciplinada irmã que nunca tive. Ela foi a minha primeira amiga de verdade e mesmo que nunca dissesse isso, acho que ela sabia. Nós terminamos nosso "poder às mulheres gordas" e começamos a ficar prontas para a noite do jogo. Toda quarta-feira um grupo de amigos vem e temos algumas bebidas e jogos de tabuleiro. **

**Havia seis de nós. Eu e Angela, Jessica,Anna, Meg e Alec. Ele era o único 'mocinha' no grupo e o único que estava recebendo qualquer tipo de ação no departamento de sexo. Ocasionalmente, ele trazia consigo um novo namorado, mas a maior parte do tempo ele mantinha sua vida amorosa no clube gay da rua, o que, por sinal, era o melhor lugar para passar um bom tempo por aqui. **

**Depois que todo mundo apareceu para a noite do jogo, entramos em uma guerra total Phase 10, seguido por um longo jogo de pervertido Scrabble. Angela, é claro, fofocou sobre meu encontro com um estranho quente, o que deixou Alec abanando-se. **

**- Oh, querida, não há nada como um pouco de sexo estranho e quente! **

**Todos nós rimos, embora duvidava que qualquer um de nós, com a exceção de Alec, sabia algo sobre sexo estranho. **

**Parecia ser um outro dia quando finalmente coloquei minha cabeça no meu travesseiro à uma da manhã. Eu não sonhei naquela noite e assim que fechei os olhos para ir dormir o despertador tocou às sete. **

**Parei no Mirabelle para um café antes de desbloquear e abrir a loja para o dia. Angela e eu assistimos TV entre clientes e logo era hora de fechar para o almoço. Eu estava sentada na mesa do canto. Agora era a minha mesa favorita em agradecimento a Mirabelle aos pássaros do amor inspiradores de algumas semanas antes. Quando não tinha bolsos nas minhas calças, meu sutiã se tornava o meu suporte de telefone. Assim, quando meu celular tocou e vibrou em meu peito e me fez sentir profundamente o movimento nos meus mamilos, toquei na tela e aceitei a chamada do número que não sabia. **

**- Olá! - Respondi alegremente. **

**- É a Isabella? **

**- Sou eu! **

**- Ei, aqui é Edward. Você pode falar um pouco ou está ocupada? **

**TRABALHO SUJO **

**Hoje foi um dia lento. Depois que eu terminei com a nova bomba de água em um velho Ford que meu pai deixou para mim, dei um banho em Lucy. Tomei um banho rápido e logo era meio-dia e eu não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer. Depois que eu recheei um sanduíche de presunto e uma Coca-Cola na minha garganta, eu decidi ligar para Tania. Eu poderia ter um pouco de alegria à tarde. **

**Eu estava prestes a ligar e soltar uma mentira sobre voltar para casa mais cedo, quando notei o guardanapo com o número de Isabella sobre a minha cômoda. **

**Por que não? **

**Ele só tocou duas vezes antes de pegar. **

**- Olá! - Ela cantou ao telefone. **

**- É a Isabella? **

**- Sou eu! **

**- Ei, aqui é Edward. Você pode falar um pouco ou está ocupada? **

**A outra linha ficou em silêncio por um minuto e eu pensei que talvez ela tivesse desligado na minha cara. **

**- Sim, eu posso falar... o que está acontecendo? **

**- Eu sei que eu só tenho o seu número desde ontem e temos um encontro amanhã à noite, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. - Sorri para mim mesmo. **

**Era mais como eu estava completamente entediado e não havia nada melhor para fazer do que sentar no telefone e distribuir falsa bajulação. Trabalho era trabalho. Eu poderia muito bem me divertir um pouco com ele. De qualquer maneira, estava sendo pago por este show, então eu poderia muito bem fazê-lo direito. **

**Eu me aconcheguei na grande cadeira do meu pai. A casa estava agradável e tranquila. Alice estava na escola e meu pai foi fazer trabalho fora. **

**- Oh, o que quer? - ela riu. - Você é engraçado. **

**- Como assim eu sou engraçado? - Perguntei. Do que eu poderia dizer, essa garota nunca deve ter sido abordada por rapazes. Isso era estranho considerando que ela era uma de menina bonita, e ela seria quente se perdesse um pouco de peso, mas hey, alguns caras curtem esse tipo de coisa. Eu não ligo realmente muito para isso. **

**- É apenas engraçado... de qualquer forma, o que você está fazendo hoje? **

**- Eu trabalhei por meio período e agora estou descansando tentando descobrir o que fazer com o resto do meu dia. Emocionante hein? **

**Ela riu um pouco.**

**-Poderia ser pior... você pode ficar preso em uma joalheria chata comigo. **

**- Parece uma tortura... ser preso em algum lugar com uma mulher bonita o dia todo? Apenas mate-me agora, - brinquei. **

**Ela riu, desconfortável.**

**- Você é bobo. **

**E assim ficamos. Falamos quando ela deixou o café e voltou ao trabalho. Conversamos enquanto ela estava no trabalho, e enquanto Angela, que aparentemente é sua colega de quarto / colega de trabalho / melhor amiga, mandava-a trabalhar. E percebi depois de um tempo que eu estava realmente curtindo a nossa conversa. **

**Ela não era como a maioria das garotas, todos glamorosas e chatas. Ela realmente falou comigo e quis saber sobre mim. Nem as perguntas normais estúpidas vertiginosas femininas, mas questões reais sobre a minha família e trabalho. Era uma espécie de coisa boa falar assim. Estava confortável, talvez porque eu não sentisse que precisava impressioná-la. Agora que penso nisso, foi meio estranho. Eu não sentia que estivesse falando com alguém que mal conhecia. Nós conversamos como velhos amigos. Até o final de nossa conversa de três horas eu aprendi muitas coisas sobre ela. Ela falou sobre seu relacionamento de merda com sua mãe, o que era desconfortável, considerando que eu já tinha conhecido sua mãe mal-intencionada. Ela me contou sobre seu pai, que vivia na Califórnia, e como ela nunca viu realmente mais do que suas costas e pasta quando ela estava crescendo. Me contou sobre ir para uma escola só para meninas, que vamos encarar... era realmente muito quente! O ponto é, eu poderia dizer da nossa conversa que ela cresceu sozinha, sem irmãos, sem irmãs, e realmente sem a mãe e o pai. **

**Isso me fez apreciar o meu pai bunda louca e a pateta irmãzinha. Sim, às vezes discutimos e, por vezes, a minha irmã tenta o seu melhor para fazer-me sufocá-la, mas pelo menos nós éramos uma família. Éramos uma família que riamos juntos e trabalhavamos juntos para passar através desta vida louca. Eu faria qualquer coisa para manter a vida da minha família à tona. Eu sei que eu deveria me sentir mal com o que eu estava fazendo para Isabella, e da forma que eu fiz, mas eu não podia lamentar o fato de que fazendo isso iria pagar as contas. **

**Minha irmã veio rompendo a porta ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava prestes a desligar o telefone com Isabella. **

**- Quem está no telefone com você? - Ela gritou do outro lado da casa, enquanto a porta da geladeira estava sendo aberta. **

**Ela veio arrebentando para a sala de estar com uma coca e um saco de batatas fritas. **

**- Você me ouviu, Ed? Com quem está falando? - Ela continuou a gritar em voz alta, enquanto empurrava um punhado de batatas em sua grande armadilha bucal. **

**Isabella começou a rir através do telefone. O nome de Alice deveria ter sido Jonh, Paul... porque tudo sobre ela grita adolescente do sexo masculino. Ela tem quinze anos, logo terá dezesseis anos, e está no segundo grau. Ela tem cabelo longo e escuro que continua amarrado em um rabo de cavalo baixo e grandes olhos verdes que correspondem aos meus. Quando eu sento e penso sobre isso, não há realmente uma coisa feminina sobre ela. Ela se veste como um menino, arrota como homem, anda como um cara e luta como um pit-bull. A última parte é graças mim, é claro. Até seu quarto era coberto com cartazes de carros e roupas de cama azul e verde. **

**- Ei, eu vou deixar você ir, OK? Minha pequena irmã está em casa. Eu irei buscá-la depois do trabalho de amanhã, OK? **

**- Ok tudo bem. Vejo você amanhã. **

**Desliguei o telefone, revirei os olhos para Alice, e depois levantei para sair da sala da família. **

**- Isso não foi Tania, foi? - Alice sorriu para mim como se tivesse acabado de me pegar em flagrante. **

**- Não é da sua conta, intrometida, - sorri de volta. **

**- Oh meu Deus, você é um trapaceiro! - Ela riu e pedaços de chips voou para fora de sua boca. - Graças a Deus! Ja era tempo. Você sabe que eu nunca gostei daquela cadela da Tania. **

**- Olha a boca Alice! E não, não era Tania, mas mantenha isso entre mim e você, OK? Sério, Alice, é importante, OK? **

**- OK, legal! Então... quando é que vamos conhecê-la? **

**- Nunca! - Eu ri e toquei-a na ponta do nariz quando passava.**

**- Ah, vamos lá. Não é justo, Edward! **

**Eu nunca iria tão longe. Eu sairia com ela, buscaria o meu dinheiro, e depois nunca mais iria vê-la novamente. Sim, duraria cerca de três meses, mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de ela se encontrar com a minha família, especialmente considerando que meu pai iria ver através de mim e a situação que me encontro se um dia eu a trouxer. **

**Naquela noite, depois que o meu pai chegou em casa e jantamos, relaxei na minha cama e tinha um sentimento de culpa súbita. Eu seria capaz de fazer o que precisava ser feito? Eu seria capaz de mentir na cara de Isabella? A maioria das pessoas consideram-me um canalha sem coração e honestamente eu meio que me fiz dessa forma. Foi, de muitas maneiras, o meu muro, minha proteção. Ele evitou que as pessoas ficassem perto de mim, que por sua vez me impediu de ficar perto das pessoas. Um psicólogo chamaria isso de meu mecanismo de defesa. Eu chamo isso de ser inteligente. **

**A realidade era que eu não era um bastardo sem coração. Eu não queria ferir essa garota, e encontrar com ela e fazê-la pensar que eu estava interessado, que a estava machucando sem ela saber, honestamente, ela era uma espécie doce. Eu podia me ver saindo com ela e sermos amigos. Talvez por isso me senti tão mal com o que eu estava começando com ela. **

**Eu mal consegui dormir naquela noite. Virava na cama, e quando finalmente consegui dormir, tive pesadelos horríveis sobre o dia em que minha mãe saiu e nunca mais olhou para trás. Acordei às cinco e meia da manhã seguinte encharcado de suor e ofegante. Eu nem sequer me incomodei de tentar voltar a dormir. Até meu pai sair para a garagem para abrir a oficina, eu já estava fazendo o principal trabalho em um velho Cadillac da Sra. Bennett e já tinha trocado os pneus de novo Chevy de Ralph. Papai parou e olhou-me como se tivesse crescido de repente duas cabeças em mim. Limpei o suor gorduroso que estava drenando a minha testa com a palma da mão. **

**Perguntei. **

**- O quê? **

**- Nada... se você continuar trabalhando assim vamos ficar sem trabalho. Nós já estamos adiantados. O que está acontecendo com você? Está agindo estranho no último par de dias. Você está bem? **

**- Sim, eu estou bem. Eu só estou tentando ficar ocupado. Temos que fazer esse dinheiro. Eu não sei se se esqueceu, mas temos oito mil dólares para pagar em um par de meses. **

**- Não, eu não esqueci, mas você tem certeza que está bem? **

**- Eu estou bem. **

**Eu realmente tenho que ter cuidado em torno de meu pai. O homem não perdia nada e ele não aprovaria o que eu estava fazendo. **

**Terminei em torno da garagem e então fui para dentro para tomar um banho e me preparar para a noite. Eu precisava me animar para um grande momento, e precisava descobrir exatamente onde deveria levar essa garota. Ela era rica e eu não sei se eu poderia me dar ao luxo de levá-la para os lugares que ela estava acostumada. Esperemos que, depois deste primeiro encontro, a mãe dela me daria essa primeira parcela. Isso iria ajudar muito. **

**UM ENCONTRO COM O MAL **

**Passei a maior parte de quinta-feira à tarde nas compras com a minha mãe. Por mais que eu reclamasse sobre isso antes, eu precisava de sua experiência na busca de algo para vestir no meu primeiro encontro oficial. Acabei com um top preto muito decotado e um par sexy de calça jeans que me emagrece. Nós terminamos com um colar preto bonito que quase tocou meu decote e um par de brincos. Mamãe tentou me convencer a fazer o o cabelo, mas eu recusei. **

**- Você vai me contar sobre ele ou não? - Ela sorriu um sorriso pouco natural- me olhando enquanto nós nos sentamos no seu restaurante favorito e pomposo. **

**- Não há muito para dizer realmente. Ele entrou na loja. Então eu o vi mais tarde, no café e ele me convidou para sair. **

**- Oh, vamos lá, Isabella. Mais do que isso aconteceu. Você não sabe nada sobre acabar com a curiosidade de uma mãe? - Ela riu. **

**- OK, tudo bem. Ele é muito quente, super-quente, e tem os mais lindos olhos verdes que já vi. Você provavelmente não gostaria dele. Ele não é rico, mas eu gosto disso nele. Ele trabalha na oficina do pai e, sim, ele ainda mora com o pai, mas eles meio que possuem tudo juntos. **

**Mamãe não recuou, o que eu achei extremamente irritante. Ela deveria reclamar sobre eu estar namorando um cara pobre e como ele era, provavelmente, só caça fortuna. Falei mais para tentar quebrar o seu silêncio. **

**- Ele não usa roupas caras ou qualquer coisa e se eu não me engano ele dirige um carro velho. Como, realmente velho... eu acho, mas o dinheiro não é tudo, certo? Quer dizer, enquanto ele seja um cara legal. **

**- Tudo o que te faz feliz, querida, e você está certa, desde que ele seja um cara legal, isso é tudo que importa.**

**Olhei para ela como se ela tivesse apenas dado um tiro de fogo fora de sua bunda. Algo estava definitivamente errado. **

**- O que há de errado, mãe? **

**- Nada errado. Por quê? **

**- Vamos lá. O que você está fazendo? **

**- Eu não sei o que você está falando. **

**- Por favor! Até agora você ficava louca sobre eu namorar um cara sem dinheiro e blá blá blá. Você sabe, o de sempre, que somos ricas e acima dele, esses comentários. Mas que diabos? **

**- Não, eu sei que você está sozinha, Isabella, e se é esse cara que te faz feliz, então eu estou feliz. Agora, será que podemos pedir algo? Estou faminta. Que tipo de vinho você quer? **

**Talvez minha mãe estava passando por menopausa ou algo assim. Eu teria que procurar pelos sintomas no Google quando chegasse em casa. Eu nunca tinha a ouvido falar de modo equilibrado. As pessoas mudam, porém, e talvez minha mãe estivesse passando por algumas mudanças emocionais. Não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim. **

**Jantamos em um estado de quase silêncio. Foi muito estranho. Ela não fez comentários sobre qualquer coisa, exceto para dizer que pensou que eu fiquei muito bem na minha roupa nova e que tinha certeza de que eu poderia fazê-lo babar. Eu ri com essa. Por que alguém iria babar em cima de mim? **

**No dia do encontro, as horas pareciam ter parado. Eu não podia me conter de tanta ansiedade. Essa coisa toda era tão nova para mim. Tem sido um caminho muito longo desde que me sentia animada sobre um novo envolvimento. Era sempre a mesma coisa no último anoe antes. Eu estava lentamente me tornando um ermitão que só saia para o trabalho e para uma noite da meninas ocasional. **

**Por volta das seis e meia, fui para o banheiro da loja e atualizei meu cabelo e maquiagem. Angela concordou em fechar e levar o meu carro para casa, então eu não tinha nada para me preocupar, a não ser estar no meu melhor. Estava no meio da aplicação de uma nova camada de gloss quando ouvi a campainha sobre a porta seguido por Angela chamando meu nome. **

**Enfiei meu pó compacto e gloss dentro de minha pequena bolsa preta e, em seguida, bati no meu cabelo para baixo mais uma vez. Quando saí de trás do balcão Angela se virou para mim e murmurou;**

**-"Oh meu Deus - quente!" Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. **

**Foi quando eu o vi. **

**Ele estava encostado no balcão, sexy com uma calça jeans folgada que pendia-lhe os quadris e uma camisa preta Henley. Ele se virou para olhar para mim e eu poderia jurar que vi algo em seus olhos que disse: "Uau." Eu corei e olhei para mim uma última vez. Ele estendeu uma única rosa branca e eu a tomei dele e levei até o nariz. **

**- Obrigada... é linda. - E sorri para ele. **

**- Você esta linda. - Seus olhos caíram para o meu decote. **

**- Se você quiser, eu posso colocá-la em um pouco de água quando chegar em casa. Dessa forma, você não tem que deixá-la murchar no carro - disse Angela. **

**Entreguei-lhe a flor e, em seguida, sorri para Edward. Minha primeira flor de um cara, pode saber que ela está para ficar seca e triturada entre as páginas do meu diário. **

**- Eu sei que as rosas são uma espécie simples, mas eu acho que você já deve ter recebido um milhão de lírios em sua vida, - disse ele. **

**Eu ri para mim mesmo. Se ele soubesse. Não houve lírios para Isabella**

**- Você está pronta para ir? - Ele perguntou em tom cremoso, café com leite soando na voz dele. **

**Eu sei, eu sei! Pare com a comida já! **

**- Sim, estou pronta. **

**Corri abraçando Angela rapidamente para me certificar de que ela não se esqueceu de nada e depois segui atrás dele até a porta. Ele segurou a porta aberta para mim e quando eu estava passando, ouvi Angela gritar.**

**- Divirtam-se, crianças. Não faça nada que eu não faria, ou melhor ainda, façam tudo o que eu faria, - ela riu alto com isso. **

**Revirei os olhos e senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Edward riu baixinho para si mesmo. **

**Na caminhada para o seu carro, ele colocou a mão na minha parte inferior das costas e de repente eu senti como se toda a minha pele estivesse derretendo fora do meu corpo. O calor de sua mão passou pela minha camisa e em linha reta para minha espinha. Foi um momento tão doce e eu estava um pouco triste quando finalmente chegamos ao seu carro. Senti sua mão deixar minhas costas quando ele abriu a porta do carro para mim. **

**- Não é muito, mas é meu, - disse ele em tom de desculpa antes de fechar a porta e correr em torno da frente do carro para o lado do motorista. Antes que ele pudesse entrar no carro, eu sussurrei em voz alta: **

**- É perfeito. **

**Foi perfeito para mim. Não era um veículo novo, mas tinha caráter e pequenos toques que me fez lembrar dele. Eu já tinha visto carros chamativos o suficiente na minha vida e isso, tanto quanto eu estava preocupada, era um carro real. Assim como o meu velho Honda, um carro real, com arranhões e amassados, um carro que tinha vivido, e se eu não estava enganada, era um carro esporte mais velho, como eu havia dito antes. **

**Lembrando o dia no café quando ele me pediu para sair me fez pensar novamente por que ele queria me levar. Eu não poderia imaginar e conseguir ver esse cara incrivelmente quente sendo atraído por mim. Eu! A Grande Isabella, a menina gorda na classe, a perdedora, que se escondeu atrás da mamãe e do papai com dinheiro, pelo menos isso é o que as crianças na escola costumava dizer. **

**Tinha que parar de pensar nessas coisas. Eu não estava mais na escola. Eu não era a grande Isabella mais. Eu só precisava lembrar... mesmo que tivesse que repetir a mim mesmo toda a noite se fosse preciso. **

**Depois de entrar e ligar o carro, ele virou para mim e sorriu. Senti meu rosto esquentar, e por um segundo me preocupei que talvez este encontro fosse ruim para a minha pressão arterial. Deus sabe que eu estava me sentindo um pouco corada só de olhar para o seu sorriso sexy. **

**- Acredito que estava correta sobre o velho Mustang chamado Bertha, -disse, quando esperava por uma mudança repentina de humor. **

**- Não, Lucy é o seu nome e ela é um Camaro. - Ele sorriu docemente enquanto acariciava o traço do carro como se fosse uma mulher real. **

**Eu nunca quis ser um carro na minha vida, mas se era isso o que fosse preciso para tê-lo suavemente acariciando-me dessa maneira. Eu silenciosamente desejei ser um carro – eu já era grande o suficiente para ser um. Queria me imaginar ronronando cada vez que Edward estivesse dentro de mim e me levasse para um passeio. Infelizmente, tudo o que podia ver era eu bêbada com chocolate manchado em meu rosto cantando a introdução do Transformer "Robots in Disguise!" Na caixa do ventilador quebrado de Angela. **

**- Então, onde você quer ir? Eu estava pensando em ir jantar e ver um filme, mas é você que escolhe, se quiser fazer alguma outra coisa. **

**- Um filme parece divertido. Eu me pergunto o que está passando.**

**Ficamos lá na frente e olhamos para todos os filmes em cartaz. Não havia realmente muito o que escolher. Tinha um chick flick sentimental, que tenho certeza que qualquer outra garota iria escolher, mas que eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum desejo de ver. Em seguida, havia um novo filme de terror que era para ser super bruto com muito sangue, sexo e ação... e eu estava morrendo de vontade de vê-lo. **

**- Cabe a você, mas não me importo de ver sangue e tripas, caso você esteja se perguntando. - Dei de ombros, enquanto esperava que ele escolhesse o filme de terror. **

**Não havia nenhuma maneira que iria que admitir que não era como qualquer outra garota normal, que ele tem saído. Então, em vez disso, eu apenas dei a entender que preferia ver o filme de terror. **

**- Está tudo bem se você quiser ver o filme de terror em vez do chick flick. Para ser honesto, eu estou feliz. Odeio chick flicks. - Ele riu e senti-me relaxar. **

**- Sim, eu também. Sem lágrimas e dramas femininos para mim. **

**- Meu tipo de garota. - Ele piscou. - Vamos lá, vamos pegar os ingressos. - Ele agarrou minha mão e o segui até a bilheteria. **

**Suas mãos eram quentes e duras, e elas fizeram as minhas mãos gordinhas parecerem pequenas. Eu gostei do fato de que ele era muito mais alto do que eu e suas mãos eram muito maiores do que as minhas. Mais uma vez, ele me fez sentir pequena e eu adorava me sentir pequena por uma vez na minha vida. Calejadas, manchas e ásperas mãos esfregaram contra as minhas mãos macias e em vez de me desligar, eu imaginava o quão bom essas mãos ásperas seriam contra diferentes partes do meu corpo mole. **

**Ele pagou os bilhetes e, em seguida, fomos para dentro, onde ele pagou por pipoca e bebidas. Eu me senti horrível. Aqui estava eu carregada com mais dinheiro na minha conta bancária pessoal do que ele provavelmente faz em toda a sua vida, e ainda assim ele estava pagando por tudo. Eu não disse nada. Ele provavelmente odiaria se me oferecesse para pagar. Ele era totalmente orgulhoso demais para isso, e a última coisa que eu queria fazer era fazê-lo sentir-se como se ele fosse pobre ou algo assim. **

**Fomos para a sala de cinema com a nossa pipoca e bebidas, observando os previews. Eu não estava mais tão nervosa, mas não pude deixar de notar as muitas mulheres que ficaram olhando para Edward. Isso me fez sentir como se estivessem olhando para nós e não pude deixar de pensar se elas estavam se perguntando o que diabos ele estava fazendo comigo. **

**Nos sentamos e assistimos o filme. Me senti como uma idiota cada vez que me assustava quando o assassino assustador saltava do nada. Sempre que eu ia pular de medo, ele estendia sua mão e apertava meu joelho. Eu adorei. Era como se ele estivesse me tranquilizando tentando me proteger do assassino que pulava da tela. Eu nunca tive alguém para me tratar dessa forma antes. Era uma pequena ação, mas era enorme para mim. **

**Sua risada profunda vibrava no meu ombro enquanto eu cobria os olhos quando as coisas ficavam muito sangrentas. Não me interpretem mal, eu adoro um bom filme de terror, mas algumas coisas são demais. Houve um momento em que nós prendemos nossas mãos na pipoca ao mesmo tempo. Eu puxei minha mão para trás como se o recipiente de pipoca estivesse cheio de cobras e ele mostrou seu "eu sei que você me quer" sorriso. **

**Quando se levantou para sair, segurou minha mão e senti como se estivesse na escola novamente. De mãos dadas é algo que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes desta noite e isso fez-me triste por pensar em todas as coisas que eu tinha perdido quando adolescente. Eu não deixaria de compensar todas essas coisas perdidas agora. **

**Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu deslizei dentro. Ele sorriu antes de fechar a porta e fazer o seu caminho de volta para o lado do motorista. **

**- OK, então para onde agora? - Questionou. **

**- Onde quiser é bom para mim, - eu respondi. **

**- Você é sempre tão fácil? - ele perguntou, antes que começasse a rir. - Você sabe o que quero dizer... não isso. Só que, é tão fácil de se conviver com você. **

**Levei um minuto para entender o que ele estava dizendo antes que eu começasse a rir também. **

**- Eu sei o que você quer dizer. OK, tudo bem, o que me diz de um mine golf? **

**- Agora que é mais parecido comigo! Esteja preparada, eu sou o rei do mine golf! **

**O resto da noite foi um borrão. Nós nos divertimos muito. Eu estava tão confortável com ele. Nós rimos e pegamos um ao outro. Ele acabou não sendo muito bom em mine golf e depois de tudo, foi cômico rir de si mesmo. Ele passou a maior parte da noite sendo um cavalheiro completo: Segurando portas aberta para mim, me conseguindo algo para beber, segurando meu taco enquanto eu puxava o cabelo para fora do meu rosto. Foi incrível. **

**Mais tarde, depois que eu ganhei umas três rodadas de mine golf, decidimos que estava ficando tarde. Nós conversamos toda a viagem de volta para o meu apartamento. Ele fez perguntas sobre mim e eu poderia dizer que ele realmente se importava com as respostas, ele queria me conhecer. **

**Ele respondeu minhas perguntas também. **

**- Em que ano a sua irmã está? - Alice está no segundo. Ela está de saco cheio disso e de nada é claro. Eu juro que ela tem a boca de um marinheiro de quarenta anos de idade. Ainda no outro dia ela teve problemas na escola por chamar uma professora de matemática de puta velha. **

**Eu ri. Ele não tinha ideia de quão sortudo ele era por ter uma irmã que estava tão perto dele. Algo sobre ter uma irmãzinha ao redor realmente me atraiu, mesmo que ela agisse como um menino. **

**- Conte-me sobre seu pai. Vocês são próximos? **

**Aparentemente, seu pai, Carlisle, poderia encantar qualquer mulher na cidade e consertar um motor com os olhos fechados. **

**- Parece que você é muito parecido com o seu pai - eu sorri. **

**- Não... eu não sou. - Ele não sorriu de volta. **

**Deixei o assunto de família quando ele parecia ficar tenso e mudou de assunto para carros clássicos. Eu vi como ele animadamente falou sobre seus favoritos. Ele era absolutamente adorável quando acidentalmente era ele mesmo e não o playboy sexy. **

**Com tudo somado, foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Fiquei triste quando vi que estávamos estacionados na frente do meu apartamento. Eu não queria que a noite acabasse. **

**UMA ATRAÇÃO ACIDENTAL **

**Passei a maior parte da noite olhando para as mamas dela como se eu fosse algum sedento atrás da minha primeira dose de água em muito tempo. Isso não estava dando certo a meu favor até agora. Era para eu ser o sedutor, mas sua inocência estava me deixando selvagem. Morder os lábios era o seu tique nervoso e eu juro por Deus que todas as vezes que ela fazia isso eu queria mordê-lo, também. Fez-me desconfortável como uma merda e isso nunca me aconteceu. **

**Outra coisa surpreendente sobre Isabella... ela foi uma explosão. Fiquei chocado com a quantidade de diversão que eu tive em nosso pequeno encontro "fake". Não havia álcool, drogas ou sexo envolvido, apenas uma boa diversão amigável e foi me jogando fora de meu jogo por grande momento. Eu ri mais com Isabella do que eu tinha feito com qualquer outra garota e eu quero dizer o riso real, não a merda falsa que eu jogaria fora para apaziguar uma garota antes que pegasse ela. Ela era uma das pessoas mais legais com quem eu já tinha saído. O fato de que ela adorava filmes de terror era bom o suficiente para mim, mas ela era uma foda no mine golf, também! Você não pode vencer essa merda com as duas mãos. A maioria das meninas se lamentam sentadas para ver um filme meu, mas não Isabella. Ela sorriu e fez a coisa bonitinha de espasmos cada vez que o assassino pulou. Eu usei esses pequenos empurrões como um motivo para estender a mão e tocá-la. Porra, ela foi crescendo em mim. **

**As coisas que tinhamos em comum eram irreais. Eu nunca pensei que em um milhão de anos eu estaria tão confortável com uma garota tão rápido, e apesar de seus seios incríveis, eu não estava pensando em amassá los com minhas mãos a cada cinco segundos. Era de dez em dez segundos. Eu realmente gostava de sua companhia. Era meio triste que não poderíamos ficar amigos depois de tudo isso estivesse feito e acabado. Isso nunca iria terminar bem... eu sabia disso quando comecei. Ela me odiaria tanto que eu nunca nem falaria com ela de novo... o que era esperado. Ela não era minha amiga, ela era um trabalho. **

**Quando nós chegamos ao apartamento dela, sai e abri a porta do carro para ela. O cinto de segurança estava puxado para baixo de sua camiseta com corte superior e uma pitada de sutiã rosa claro apareceu. Não era o preto, rendado, ou a besteira de zebra como os sutiãs de Tania e os que as outras vadias usavam, mas apenas um rosa suave bebê que ficava tão bem. **

**Ela deve passar loção em suas mãos umas dez vezes por dia. Essa era a única explicação para as mãos dela serem tão suaves. Eu só podia imaginar quão suave o resto de seu corpo era. Este foi o meu processo de pensamento enquanto eu segurava sua mão até o lado da porta. Senti uma ponta de tristeza, quando ela retirou a mão da minha para procurar na sua bolsa as chaves. Ela puxou-os para fora e lutou com a tranca por alguns segundos. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que as chaves estavam realmente tilintando. A pobrezinha estava uma pilha de nervos. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu ia beijá-la para desejar boa noite, já que é o que acontecia em encontros normais. Pelo menos é o que eu ouvi dizer... eu nunca namorei. No início do encontro, ela estava nervosa, e era bonito, mas depois que ficou à vontade comigo seu nervosismo se dissipou. Depois que começou a se divertir, ela estava mais do que bonita. Seu sorriso feliz iluminou o rosto e ela brilhava. Eu realmente gostei do brilho. Eu odiava que ela estivesse tão nervosa de novo e, por algum motivo desconfortável, eu queria que ela sorrisse... Eu queria fazê-la brilhar. **

**Estendi a mão e coloquei sobre a dela para impedi-la de tremer. Deixei que meus dedos permanecem sobre os dela mais do que o necessário quando peguei lentamente a chave e destranquei a porta. **

**- Obrigada, - disse ela enquanto olhava para baixo e colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha. **

**Quando ela olhou para cima novamente, sorriu e seu rubor me fez sentir quente. Percebendo que eu estava perdendo o controle da situação, me mexi. **

**- Você é ótima. Eu tive um monte de diversão hoje à noite. Espero que possamos fazer isso de novo. **

**- Eu também, - disse ela. **

**Eu estava prestes a dizer-lhe boa noite... talvez beijá-la no rosto e fazer uma corrida para o carro, mas novamente ela me surpreendeu. **

**- Você sabe... minha colega de quarto ainda está fora, se você quiser entrar para ficar um pouco. - Ela espiou-me através de sua franja escura e nervosamente mordeu o lábio inferior. **

**Eu inconscientemente lambi o meu com o pensamento de mordiscar seu lábio, também. Ela parecia tão inocente e doce, com seu rosto em chamas. Minha garganta de repente sentiu-se revestida com uma espessura estranho e engoli em seco. **

**Será que eu realmente quero ir para dentro de seu apartamento? O que ela estava oferecendo, afinal? E se ela estava se oferecendo, eu seria capaz de dizer não? Ela percebe que me pedindo para entrar, estava praticamente dizendo que queria transar? Provavelmente não, ela era muito inocente para isso. **

**- Claro, - eu disparei. **

**Entrei no apartamento e fui cercado por um lugar acolhedor. Eu não tenho certeza do que esperava encontrar, talvez um palácio enorme com lustres de cristal? Em vez disso, havia grandes sofás confortáveis e quadros nas paredes. Tudo gritava 'lar doce lar', e encontrei-me aliviado por ela não viver em um desses apartamentos chiques que eram tão perfeitos que você ficava com medo de sentar no sofá e foda-se as almofadas. **

**- Sinta-se em casa. Eu vou correr para o banheiro rapidinho. O controle remoto está na mesa de café, ligue a TV e assista o que quiser. Estarei de volta em breve. **

**Sentei-me no sofá grande e fofo, descontraído por alguns instantes enquanto folheava as centenas de canais. Droga, o que eu não daria para ter canais a cabo. **

**Finalmente, coloquei no Discovery Channel em uma cirurgia de coração muito legal que chamou minha atenção. O narrador estava me levando por todo o processo de como o peito foi aberto e o coração foi exposto. Eu assisti metade enojado e meio espantado. **

**Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse vestida com um par bonito de calças de flanela rosa e preto e uma regata preta. Cobriu-a completamente e realmente não havia nada sexy sobre a roupa, mas as alças de sutiã rosa eram realmente visível. Por alguma razão qeu não entendia completamente, eu estava ligado. **

**Me mexi no sofá e usei um travesseiro para cobrir minha virilha... só no caso. **

**Eu nunca na minha vida encontrei uma garota gordinha atraente, mas Isabella era um tipo diferente de grande garota. Ela era grossa nos lugares certos e tinha o cabelo longo muito bonito. O desejo de correr meus dedos por ele seguiu-me a noite toda. Em um ponto durante o mine golf, ela puxou o cabelo para cima em um coque bagunçado para que ela pudesse ver e jogar e eu queria pedir para deixá-lo solto novamente. **

**Seu cabelo estava preso agora e eu queria pedir deixá-lo solto. O pensamento de seu cabelo longo posto em seus ombros e essas alças de sutiã rosa espreitando pela blusa estava provocando algo em mim. **

**- Encontrou alguma coisa boa? - Ela perguntou quando se sentou ao meu lado no sofá e apoiou o chinelo felpudo cobrindo seus pés na mesinha de centro. Desde quando pantufas eram quentes? Droga, eu preciso ficar com alguém em um futuro muito próximo. **

**A expressão de horror cruzou seu rosto quando percebeu o que eu estava assistindo na TV. Aparentemente, ela só gostava de sangue e tripas falso. **

**- Oh meu Deus... o que você está assistindo? Eca! Mude-o, mude-o agora, - ela cobriu os olhos. **

**Brincando, puxei suas mãos e ri. **

**- Oh, vamos lá, Isabella! Eu pensei que você gostasse de sangue e tripas?- E continuei a puxar de brincadeira suas mãos. **

**Ela caiu de volta no sofá para ficar longe de mim e eu a segui, quando ela arrancou o controle remoto de minhas mãos. Eu fazia cócegas para obtê-lo de volta. Uma vez eu consegui me inclinei para trás e segurei-o para ficar fora de seu alcance. Ela, sem saber, esmagou seus seios contra mim enquanto tentava recuperá-lo. Eu gostei, quase tanto quanto eu gostei de pegar para ela. Eu estava rindo como se tivesse doze anos, de volta quando a minha vida era simples. Verdadeiro e sincero riso, como antes, e me senti bem. **

**Durante todo o jogo de cócegas, eu tinha conseguido imobilizá-la no sofá. Eu segurei seus braços acima de sua cabeça por seus pulsos e uma vez que ela percebeu que estava bem se acalmou capturada debaixo de mim. Sua respiração era difícil e profunda quando ela sorriu inocentemente para mim. Ela era incrível, toda suave e acolhedora... doce. Eu não tinha certeza se era a luta brincalhona ou o fato de que eu estava deitado em cima dela, mas minha respiração acelerou. Estávamos tão perto que eu podia sentir seu coração batendo contra meu peito. Eu abaixei e descansei minha testa contra a dela enquanto respirava para dentro de meu pulmões, baunilha e cerejas - o aroma de dar água na boca combinava com sua doçura. Aposto que ela tinha o sabor tão doce quanto cheirava. Esta estreita pele parecia ainda mais suave do que eu pensava, e eu senti a necessidade súbita de tocá-la. Eu soltei um de seus pulsos e acariciei seu rosto com covinhas com o meu polegar. **

**Eu tinha pensado antes que beijá-la não seria um problema. Eu nunca estive mais errado. Eu queria...muito. Essa constatação me enviou em um mini ataque de pânico, mas em vez de ceder e pirar, me concentrei em meu polegar contra sua pele incrível e me acalmei. Minha reação a ela estava assustando a merda fora de mim e isso não fazia qualquer sentido. Eu não estava tecnicamente atraído por ela, mas eu estava. Eu estava atraído por ela, e não por seus peitos ou bunda, apesar de serem realmente deliciosos. Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes, e eu não tinha certeza se gostava. Na verdade, eu porra odiava. **

**Ela me fez sentir diferente. Eu não queria ser o babaca Edward, eu queria ser doce. Como um desses homens que se assustavam quando viam suas mulheres comprando tampões e toda a merda feminina. Eu quase ri do absurdo da minha situação. Eu não queria fingir ser um cara legal para Isabella... na verdade, eu queria ser um. Não por outro motivo, mas porque ela merecia toda a doçura que eu poderia dar. Lutei comigo mesmo internamente sobre beijá-la, mas de alguma forma, com ela, eu estava ganhando e perdendo ao mesmo tempo. Lufadas de hálito quente atingiu minha boca enquanto ela respirava de dentro e para fora. Eu olhei para seus lábios e minha luta interna aumentou. Apenas o pensamento de tocar aqueles lábios rechonchudos com os meus me deu uma reação imediata. Antes que eu pudesse me parar eu escovei meus lábios nos dela. Ela respirou fundo e segurou. **

**Eu não sou um cientista, mas sei sobre fêmeas, e esta menina queria que eu a beijasse, provavelmente mais do que qualquer outra garota que eu já tinha beijado. Ela me queria, e em vez de ser agravado por isso, eu gostei. Sua resposta por mim foi uma grande virada sobre como acariciou meu ego. **

**O que há sobre esta louca e despreocupada gordinha? Ela não é nada como as meninas habituais. Por um lado, ela não é loira, ou de olhos azuis, ou alta e magra. Exceto que vejo dando a ela um presente, tal como eu lentamente quebrando todas as minhas regras e em vez de cair com minha cueca, queria deixar algumas das minhas paredes para ela, eu queria deixá-la entrar. **

**Respirei fundo e fui para o beijo. Eu estava tão perto que podia sentir o calor de seus lábios contra os meus, quando ela me parou. **

**- Espere, - ela sussurrou contra meus lábios. **

**Um sussurro nunca tinha feito a minha pele queimar antes. Esta menina estava me deixando louco. Tinha que ser porque ela era proibida. Essa era a única razão que eu poderia vir para comigo. Ela estava fora dos limites e para um homem como eu, que não tinha limites com as mulheres, era frustrante. Para pensar, eu tinha realmente rido quando o assunto do beijo tinha vindo com a mãe dela. Quão idiota eu tinha sido. Eu esperei, empoleirado em cima dela e pronto para sentir sua boca contra a minha. Com os olhos ainda fechados, ela falou no sussurro mais sedutor que eu já senti na minha pele. Seus lábios roçaram os meus com cada palavra, fazendo meus músculos da virilha formigar. **

**- Eu sei que provavelmente vou estragar o que poderia ser o momento mais perfeito da minha vida, mas por favor... - Ela parou e abriu os olhos. **

**Eu caí em suas piscinas castanhas profundas e quase me afoguei. Prendi a respiração enquanto esperava que ela terminasse a frase. **

**- Não faça isso, a menos que você quiser fazer, - ela terminou. **

**Eu não tinha certeza do que ela estava me perguntando. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu queria dizer. Eu só sabia que queria beijá-la. Não ia dizer nada. Um beijo é um beijo. Não é minha culpa que as mulheres recorrem a tais coisas sem sentido em grandes questões dramáticas, mas o fato do assunto era, Isabella não foi beijada muitas vezes, se em tudo, e isso ia significar algo para ela. **

**Ela provavelmente iria lembrar deste momento para o resto de sua vida, por sua vez, em três meses, quando tudo fosse pago e meu carro tivesse uma pintura nova, eu nunca pensaria nela novamente. Que tipo de homem eu seria se eu a beijei sabendo dessas coisas? Então, novamente, desde quando eu dou a mínima sobre coisas como conseqüências? Especialmente consequências para uma garota que eu nunca teria que ver novamente.**

**Esse foi o meu último pensamento antes de desistir, fechar os olhos, e pressionar meus lábios nos dela. A boca dela era tão suave e doce como parecia. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido que fez arrepios cobrir meus braços. Eu pressionei meu corpo mais perto do dela quando deslizei meus braços por trás de seus ombros e puxei-a para perto de mim. O beijo ficou mais profundo, com nossos corpos se aproximando. Abri a boca e passei a língua ao longo da costura de seus lábios, pedindo a ela para abrir a boca. Ela fez sem sequer uma pergunta e eu deslizei minha língua dentro. **

**A doçura que tomou conta da minha boca foi nada menos que incrível. Nenhuma mulher deveria ser permitido um gosto tão delicioso. Eu não conseguia o suficiente, então eu deixo seus ombros com uma mão e deslizei a outra até a volta de seu pescoço, enterrando meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxando seu rosto para mais perto do meu. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado e antes que eu percebesse, estávamos em um beijo espinha de fusão total. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, mas o fato de que eu queria. Ele começou como um beijo inocente que eu queria, mas agora eu tinha que tê-la. Eu quebrei o beijo e nós dois respiramos fundo, coisa extremamente necessária. Empurrei as pernas dela abertas com o meu joelho e, em seguida, montado com meu corpo entre elas, me reposicionei em cima dela. **

**Eu sei o que o que estava fazendo era contra as regras, mas todas as melhores coisas são normalmente. Beijei-a novamente e, em seguida, afastei-me de seus lábios e pressionei beijos suaves no lado de seu pescoço. Baunilha e cerejas encheu meus sentidos. **

**- Você tem um cheiro tão bom, mas você tem um gosto ainda melhor. Droga, querida, você me faz tão bem, - sussurrei contra seu pescoço. **

**Fala doce não é a minha coisa, mas as palavras pareciam vir por conta própria. Ela me transformou em um romancista verborragia. Suas respostas inocentes e toque delicado eram demais. Meu pau estava tão duro que estava começando a doer e essa pequena gota de dor trouxe um pouco de senso comum para mim. Eu tinha que parar. Se eu não fizesse, eu iria arruinar a minha chance de ter dinheiro antes mesmo que eu começasse. **

**Pressionei meus quadris contra ela mais uma vez só para ter mais uma sensação dela através de nossas roupas antes de me afastar. Pelo menos eu pensei que ia me afastar, mas quando eu estava prestes a fazê-lo, ela deslizou as mãos pelas minhas costas, agarrou minha bunda e apertou meus quadris mais profundo e mais forte contra ela. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno som que me fez vibrar todo. **

**Detesto roupas, mas eu as amo neste estado momento, porque se não fosse por nossas roupas eu poderia muito bem estar tendo relações sexuais com essa mulher. Eu não poderia em hipótese alguma deixar chegar a esse ponto. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu teria que rezar para uma mulher me parar. Eu precisava que ela dissesse que não, porque, sinceramente parar não era algo que eu era capaz de fazer mais.**

_Gostaram do capítulo?_

_Posto o próximo na segunda de manhã._

_beijos e até_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi gente!**_

_**Passando aqui rapidinho para postar o capítulo.**_

_**Obrigada pelas mensagens meninas. Graças a Deus esta tudo bem.**_

_**Sexta posto um novo cap. e falo mais com vcs.**_

_**Perdoem qualquer erro, revisei muito rápido.**_

_**Boa leitura **_

Detesto roupas, mas os amo neste exatado momento, porque se não fosse por nossas roupas poderia muito bem estar tendo relações sexuais com essa mulher. Eu não poderia em hipótese alguma deixar chegar a esse ponto. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, teria que rezar para uma mulher me parar. Eu precisava que ela dissesse que não, porque, sinceramente parar não era algo que era capaz de fazer mais.

Felizmente, antes que pudesse começar a remover toda a roupa, Angela, sua companheira de quarto, desabou pela porta da frente. Sentei-me rapidamente puxando Isabella comigo, nenhum de nós capaz de capturar uma boa respiração. Angela, minha salvadora, não poderia ter voltado para casa em um momento melhor.

- Puta merda! Estou estupidamente arrependida! - Ela gritou, enquanto cobria os olhos. - Eu vou direto para o meu quarto, juro. - Ela se atrapalhou pelo apartamento com os olhos cobertos e derrubou uma planta de piso. Tomei essa oportunidade de fazer uma pausa.

- Não, Angela, estava realmente prestes a sair.

Olhei para Isabella e dei-lhe meu melhor olhar pesaroso antes de pular fora do sofá. Eu nunca deixaria ir tão longe com ela novamente. Inclinando-me, dei-lhe um beijo rápido e impessoal nos lábios antes de caminhar em direção à porta da frente. Era o mínimo que podia fazer, considerando que estava praticamente seco para transar com ela menos de um minuto atrás.

Eu tinha que ir embora, ela era demais para mim agora. Como se seus vidrados olhos não fossem suficientes para me deixar ir, aqueles lábios deliciosos esperando por mim para beijá-los definitivamente eram.

Olhei para ela antes de abrir a porta da frente. Eu não podia perder seu olhar confuso no rosto.

- Eu te ligo amanhã, OK? - Eu disse.

Nem sequer esperei por sua resposta. Saí pela porta.

CANÇÃO COM TEMA PERIGOSO

Eu sou uma vagabunda. Não apenas uma puta comum, quero dizer uma suja, desagradável, obter-algo-no-seu-primeiro-encontro tipo de vadia. Esta é uma realização chocante para mim, considerando que tecnicamente tive meu primeiro beijo hoje à noite, assim como quase perdi minha virgindade. Eu estava totalmente a ponto de deixá- lo ter a sua maneira comigo. Na verdade, estava praticamente implorando-lhe para dar-me. Eu só o conheci há uma semana! Quem faz isso? Aparentemente, EU !

A parte triste é que gostava de ser uma vagabunda, o que me coloca em outro patamar de sacanagem... uma puta sacanagem. Eu culpo os hormônios.

Enquanto isso, tive a melhor noite da minha vida. Tudo de Edward que me deu para poder sonhar. Eu realmente espero que ele me procure de novo. Isto é, se não assustá-lo com a minha loucura. Eu não posso mesmo acreditar o modo que respondi por ele. Fale sobre vergonha!

Angela diz que é completamente normal. Eu digo que sou uma cadela no cio à solta... uma cadela no cio que estava morrendo de fome depois que ele me deixou. Eu não sei por que estava com medo de comer na frente dele no nosso encontro. O homem pode olhar para mim e ver claramente que comer é o que gosto. Sim... era o mundo para mim. Eu não gostaria de dar propaganda falsa nem nada.

Agora, chegou a hora de jogar o jogo de espera. Ou ele ia ligar ou não, com certeza não vou ligar. Eu já parecia uma viciada em sexo louco. Estou pensando que acrescentar a ideia de cadela desesperada não é uma ótima idéia.

Em qualquer caso, a bola está em seu campo, junto com um presente de cada parte de mim, inclusive minhas partes privadas de menina, estão rezando para que ele jogue. Passei o dia após o encontro repetindo a noite inteira mais e mais na minha cabeça. Eu deveria ter feito isso de forma diferente, não deveria ter dito isso, e me pergunto se ele quis dizer isso quando ele disse isso. Oh meu Deus, fale de puro inferno.

Angela estava rindo de mim porque fui pega na terra do sonho com Edward todo maldito dia. Eu até desisti e fui fazer compras... a cadela que detesta fazer compras, mas queria estar preparada. Eu queria que o sexo chegasse até mim no caso de ter a chance de correr em novamente.

Angela pegou um top vermelho sexy que mal cobria meus seios e um par de calças pretas que, tinha que admitir, me fez parecer dois tamanhos menores. Tudo o que faz sua bunda diminuir é uma coisa boa quando você é um tamanho 44 sólido.

Peguei um par bonito de sapatos pretos de tiras com um salto de duas polegadas. Então, passamos o resto do dia fazendo nossas unhas e cabelos. Minha mãe teria morrido se ela me visse agora.

Até o momento em que voltamos para o nosso apartamento, tínhamos sacos e caixas em abundância, cabelo novo, e grandes sorrisos em nossos rostos. Fizemos um trabalho de limpeza rápida no apartamento, tivemos um jantar rápido e insalubre seguido por algo sufocado em chocolate, e, em seguida, passamos o resto da noite em frente à TV.

Passei o tempo todo checando meu telefone para me certificar de que tinha sinal ou que a minha bateria não estava morta. Meu telefone estava bem e ainda não havia nenhuma chamada telefônica.

Naquela noite mal dormi.

No dia seguinte, domingo, abri a loja para a Sra. Franklin e passei o dia preso ao balcão de recepção com o meu telefone ao meu lado. Estava ficando muito patético, e até o final do dia decidi desistir da idéia de que ele poderia me chamar. Era uma noite de diversão e isso é tudo o que jamais seria. Eu decidi deixá-lo saltar em cima de mim e esquecer-se dele e de seus alucinantes olhos verdes ou seus beijos suaves ou...

- OK, você está fazendo isso de novo, Isabella, - disse em voz alta para a loja vazia.

Valerie, sobrinha da Sra. Franklin, que vem duas vezes por semana para passar por cima dos livros, veio da parte de trás da loja.

- Você disse alguma coisa, querida, - ela perguntou confusa.

- Apenas falando comigo mesma, - disse e tirei minha franja dos meus olhos.

- Tudo bem... quer ir almoçar?

Eu não conseguia nem fingir que tinha um apetite.

- Não, não sou boa compainha, deixa para a próxima semana?

Passei o resto do dia assim, vendendo algumas joias se tivéssemos um cliente. Se não fosse por mim comprando aleatoriamente peças caras de joias até agora, cada vez que penso, a joalheria de Franklin já teria meses fechados atrás. Vale a pena para mim e tenho certeza que as instituições de caridade das crianças que recebem anéis de diamantes caros anônimos e colares estão felizes com isso. Eu sempre enviava para instituições de caridade para crianças. Talvez tenha algo a ver com o fato de que não poder ter filhos.

Eu me lembro como estava triste quando o médico me disse que nunca teria crianças minhas. Aparentemente, se você ser chutado repetidamente na parte inferior de seu estômago por um bando de adolescentes irritados e provoca uma hemorragia interna, bem como afeta sua capacidade de se reproduzir. As lembranças daquele dia, há seis anos ainda ardiam.

Eu pensei que tinha feito alguns novos amigos, quando na realidade eles me chamaram para sua pequena reunião no bosque para me deixar saber que eles não gostavam muito de mim. Eu nunca tinha sido chamado de muitos nomes horríveis na minha vida e depois de um tempo nem sequer senti-os chutar mais. Eu deveria saber, então, que algo estava errado.

- Vou processar essas pequenas cadelas por tudo o que tem! - Minha mãe estava irada quando descobriu o que tinha acontecido.

- Mãe, eles são um bando de adolescentes... eles não têm nada neste momento em suas vidas. Basta deixá-los ir.

Isso é exatamente o que fiz. Não havia nenhuma maneira no mundo que deixaria essas meninas saberem o que tinham tirado de mim. Em vez disso, mudei de escola e nunca vi nenhuma das meninas nunca mais. Sim, foi o caminho dos covardes, mas se tivesse dito qualquer coisa que já tinha sido odiada por todo o corpo discente nos últimos três anos da minha vida escolar para se livrar de metade da torcida. É uma memória que guardo escondido no fundo da minha mente, mas vou sempre me lembrar daquele dia cada toda vez que que ver um bebê pequeno bonito sorrindo para mim. Eu fico triste só de pensar o quão solitário vou ser quando ficar mais velho. Eu sonho em ter uma família enorme, com toneladas de crianças que posso amar e que vão me amar em troca.

As meninas, e Randy, dizem que eu poderia adotar. Honestamente, quem em sã consciência daria uma mulher solteira uma criança? Não importa o que se sou uma milionário, uma criança deve ter uma família, uma mãe e um pai. Pelo menos essa é a maneira que é nas famílias normais. Então, novamente, cresci com uma família relativamente "normal" e veja como merda me virou para fora.

Na noite seguinte, todos nós nos encontramos em McCrady, o pub irlandês perto de minha casa. Eles estavam tendo karaoke e tentei muito duro para ter um bom tempo, apesar de tudo, só conseguia pensar no quão estúpida era por pensar que tinha alguma chance com um cara de boa aparência como Edward.

No fundo, desejava que ele nunca tivesse me chamado para um encontro em primeiro lugar. Pelo menos assim não estaria sentado ao redor querendo saber se disse ou fiz algo errado. Ou pior do que isso, não estaria sentada tentando escolher entre todas as minhas falhas, a qual não o agradou e amaldiçoando minha bunda gorda.

Mesmo com o meu humor irritadiço, não pude deixar de rir histericamente quando Randy entrou no palco e cantou "Like a Virgin". Não só era engraçado, porque, bem... ele é um cara cantando melhor do que Madonna Madonna canta Madonna, mas Randy estava tão longe de ser uma virgem que não era mesmo certo.

Naquela noite consegui dormir um pouco, graças às poucas cervejas que bebi com as meninas. Logo, era terça-feira e tinha praticamente esquecido Edward. Eu estava pensando em passar meu maravilhoso dia de trabalho na loja. Eu tinha toda essa ideia de "reorganizar a loja" no meu dia planejado. A loja estava precisando de uma mini-reforma, além disso, era hora de começar a colocar para fora coisas sazonal.

Desde que hoje era uma dia que Angela estava fora, teria toda a loja para mim. Mesmo que não fosse um trabalho para mim, virei a estação de rádio para algo que não era chato e depois cantei baixinho para mim mesma enquanto decorava a loja.

Estava em pé no banquinho de stepping atrás do balcão, colocando a decoração de outono, quando o pequeno sino da porta da frente soou. Me virei para ver quem era antes de descer e perdi o equilíbrio quando vi Edward olhando para mim.

Dr Edward

Fazia quatro dias desde que tinha falado com Isabella.

Eu me sinto mal sobre isso? Sim.

Foi a decisão certa? Claro que sim.

Ela é uma boa garota e ela não merecia ser manipulada. Precisávamos do dinheiro desesperadamente, mas não tinha que fazer o que a Sra. Vadia Rica estava me pedindo para fazer, não para Isabella. Preocupar-me com os sentimentos de outra pessoa não era realmente minha coisa, mas fazer isso com ela era o equivalente a chutar um gatinho. Eu odeio gatos, mas não sou muito de um bastardo.

Terminei uma mudança de óleo e, em seguida, passei por cima dos livros para a garagem. Era mal... muito mal. Não faltava muito antes de nós estarmos arrumando tudo e vivendo nas ruas.

Senti-me mal no quarto antes que olheasse para cima e visse a diaba em pé no meio da garagem. Por sua expressão, você teria pensado que estavam em uma pilha de animais mortos e larvas. Eu me afastei da mesa de metal quebrado e caminhei até ela.

- O que posso fazer por você? - Perguntei.

Eu não quero parecer muito familiarizado com ela, no caso do meu pai aparecer do lado de fora.

- Oh, você fez muito bem já. Eu só estou aqui para dar-lhe a sua primeira parcela. Um acordo é um acordo, certo? - Ela estendeu um cheque e de longe podia ver a longa fila de zeros.

Sacudi os maus pensamentos de minha cabeça e mentalmente sacudiu o diabinho idiota do meu ombro direito.

- Eu não quero isso. Eu não quero mais fazer isso.

Eu vi seu rosto mudar para raiva crua em seu olhar antes que ela rapidamente engessasse um falso sorriso nos lábios finos que nunca alcançaram seus olhos.

- O que quer dizer que você não está fazendo isso?

- Ela é uma boa garota e não me sinto bem com isso, OK? - Eu virei para ir embora antes de verificar se podia se podia mais perto. Foi um como um raio trator puxando minhas costas.

- Eu conversei com o Sr. Schaefer no outro dia, você se lembra dele, não é? Ele era o homem que havia lhe prendido. Ele concordou em ajudá-lo, enquanto dou a minha palavra. Eu acho que é verdade o que dizem... o dinheiro fala. - Olhe, senhora, disse que não posso fazer isso.

- Você esta um pouco perto demais de perder tudo para desenvolver de repente uma consciencia, você não acha? - Ela rosnou. - Não seja estúpido. Leve o negócio que estou lhe oferecendo. Você seria o homem mais egoísta vivo se você não o fezisse, sua irmã e seu pai vivendo nas ruas, quando você poderia ter evitado isso. Confie em mim, sei o é que minha filha. Ela aprovaria isso se ela soubesse o quão perto você estava de viver nessa coisa que você chamar um carro.

Suas palavras atacaram minhas ondas cerebrais e, em seguida, começou a infiltrar- se dentro e por mais que odiasse admitir, ela estava certa. Eu tinha que fazer isso, para a minha família mais do que qualquer coisa. Talvez ela também estava certs sobre Isabella. Ela iria entender depois que ela conseguisse superar a dor, certo?

- Vamos acabar com isso antes que seu pai coloque mais sujeira no meu BMW. Pelo menos assumo que é seu pai lá fora afogando suas mágoas em uma lata de cerveja.

Olhei para fora e ela estava certa, o meu pai estava lá fora correndo os dedos sujos na lateral de seu carro caro. Ele estava definitivamente bêbado. Eu acho que ele estava desistindo assim como , só que agora me recusei a desistir. Não há outro caminho. Estendi a mão para ela.

- Dê-me o cheque maldito, - disse secamente.

- Bom menino. - ela sorriu, antes de se virar e ir embora.

- Cadela, - disse em voz alta para mim mesmo. Duas horas depois, estava do lado de fora da loja de joias da Franklin novamente. Eu balancei a tensão dos meus ombros e verifiquei minhas roupas. Que tipo de desculpa ia dar a ela para não ligar por quatro dias? Estendi a minha mão e abri a porta. Acho que vou ter que improvisar.

Eu a vi em pé sobre um banquinho stepping de algum tipo atrás do balcão. Ela estava pendurando guirlandas falsas de folhas de outono amarelas e laranjas. Ela imediatamente se virou para a porta, quando vim com ele e vi como ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Ela desapareceu atrás do balcão quando caiu no chão. Correndo até o balcão, saltei sobre ele rapidamente. O sangue vermelho brilhante em toda a sua perna e no chão era um contraste direto com o carpete cinza atrás do balcão.

- Você está bem?

Era uma pergunta estúpida desde que estava vendo que suas calças e sua perna foram rasgados, ela estava definitivamente não OK.

Parecia que ela estava lutando para conter as lágrimas, enquanto ela se abaixou e muito lentamente rolou do que restava de sua calça e perna para cima.

- Ai! - Ela puxou a mão de volta. - Eu acho que peguei a borda do balcão de vidro lá, - ela sussurrou. - Aparentemente, é muito afiada.

Corri para o banheiro dos funcionários na parte de trás da loja e peguei tantas toalhas de papel que pude.

- Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la, - me abaixei para ajudar a limpar o sangue. Ela se afastou rapidamente como se tivesse sido queimada. Isso deixou-me saber que ela estava seriamente chateada comigo e não podia culpá-la. Eu ficaria chateado, também, se fosse ela.

- Eu consegui, obrigada. - Suas palavras foram cortadas e nem uma vez olhou para mim.

Vi quando ela limpou o sangue de sua perna e o chão em volta dela. Ela não me deixou ajudar, não importa quantas vezes insisti, mas quando ela quase caiu tentando se levantar, estendi a mão e segurou-a para cima, independentemente de sua queixa. Uma vez que deu, ela se estabeleceu em uma cadeira confortável e me deixou passar os guardanapos e olhar para o enorme corte para o lado de sua perna que ainda estava derramando sangue.

-Tenho que levá-la a um hospital. Eu odeio dizer isso, querida, mas você vai precisar de pontos.

Ainda parecia que estava prestes a chorar, mas suas lágrimas não vieram.

- É apenas um arranhão, - disse ela. - Vai se curar muito bem, só tenho que colocar um monte de curativos sobre ele.

A expressão em seu rosto quando ela olhou para o sangramento deixou-me saber que ela sabia que ia precisar de pontos também. Eu reconheci o momento exato em que ela se resignou a uma viagem de hospital. Ela balançou a cabeça e tentou levantar-se da cadeira.

- Eu preciso trancar a loja em primeiro lugar.

Ela levantou-se para fechar a loja e sussurrou em voz alta com a dor de sua perna.

- Eu vou fazer isso. Apenas me diga o que fazer, - ofereci.

Ela falou-me como trancar a porta da frente, então me puxou para baixo no sinal fechado. Enquanto estava fazendo isso, ela ligou para o dono da loja e disse que ela precisava sair e explicou porquê. Eu ouvi a senhora do outro lado da linha ficando louca de preocupação.

Eu finalmente convenci-a a deixar-me levá-la para o hospital e logo estávamos a caminho. Não houve palavras ditas entre nós uma única vez em que estávamos no meu carro. A menina estonteante e falante de nosso encontro não estava à vista e com ela fazendo uma careta de dor a cada dois minutos percebi que agora não era o melhor momento para mentir sobre por que desapareci da face da terra. Ia ter que ser algo bom, algo que puxasse as cordas de seu coração.

Quando chegamos ao hospital eles a levaram para trás. Ela não disse nada quando segui.

- OK, Sra. Swan, vou precisar que você tire suas calças para que eu possa dar uma olhada melhor nisso. - O médico parecia mais jovem do que nós.

Ela olhou para cima em minha direção, ainda não me olhando no rosto, em seguida, respirou fundo em conflito. Em vez de tirar as calças na minha frente como o médico pediu, ela estendeu a mão e rasgou a perna da calça do joelho para baixo.

Eu vi como o médico limpou o ferimento e fiquei muito surpreendido com o quão grande ele era. Ia deixar uma cicatriz enorme.

- Sim, nós definitivamente vamos ter que costurar-lo. Vamos fazer com que você seja anestesiada em primeiro lugar, - disse ele, quando tirou uma agulha.

- Não me entorpeça... só costura minha perna, doutor- ela sussurrou, quando virou a perna. O médico pareceu surpreso por um segundo.

- Você tem certeza, querida? Isso vai doer.

- Eu tenho certeza.

- OK, bem, você pode querer segurar a mão do seu namorado.

Um rubor suave cobriu seu rosto e cobri um sorriso.

- Ele não é meu namorado.

Ela olhou por cima em minha direção mais uma vez; novamente seus olhos nunca chegaram a minha cara. Eu queria fazê-la olhar para mim.

Eu vi como ela se encolheu e agarrou os lados da cama de hospital. Rangendo os dentes, ela fez pequenos ruídos sibilantes cada vez que a agulha entrou em sua pele. Ela estava com uma dor horrível, mas nem uma vez ela chorou.

Eu perdi a conta dos muitos pontos que ela recebeu. Eu estava muito ocupado tentando ficar no meu lugar. Parte de mim queria segurar sua mão e estar lá para ela, mas o pequeno sinal de anti-Edward que estava usando manteve minha bunda na cadeira. Eu tinha a sensação de que seria mordido se fosse em qualquer lugar perto de uma Isabella ferida.

Eles deram suas muletas e remédios contra a dor e então estava ajudando-a a entrar em meu carro. A viagem de volta para seu apartamento pareceu durar uma eternidade. Eu teria que quebrar o silêncio em breve, esta era uma loucura. Eu nunca tive nenhum problema para conversar com uma mulher. Corrigir carros de um lado e falar suave com as senhoras sempre foi fácil para mim.

Eu liguei o rádio.

- Isabella, sinto muito. Eu não liguei. Eu sei que você está chateada comigo e... - comecei.

- Eu não sou idiota, entendo.

Isso me fez parar. Como ela poderia entender? Será que sua mãe disse a ela?

- Você entende?

- Deppers Yepper, a música.- ela dsse arrastada.

- Você está bem? - Perguntei.

Ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos, fazendo a franja deslizar sobre os olhos. Sua cabeça zanzou um pouco antes de finalmente cair para trás contra o encosto do banco. Eu vi quando uma mecha de seu cabelo escuro caiu por sua bochecha e no pescoço. De repente senti como se estivesse dirigindo para casa com uma garota bêbada de uma festa.

- Teus remédios são rápidos, - ela mencionou uma arrastada citação de Romeu e Julieta antes de rir histericamente. - Eu deveria ter mencionado que provavelmente tenho tolerância zero para remédios para dor, não é? - Ela vomitou outra gargalhada.

Não havia nenhuma maneira no mundo dela me levar a sério agora. Ela estava alta e com os olhos vidrados! Quando chegamos ao apartamento dela, tive que praticamente tirá-la do meu carro. Ela riu todo o caminho até a porta enquanto tentava manobrar uma muleta e meu braço ao mesmo tempo. Eu me peguei rindo também. O simples fato dela estar drogada era bonito. Se fosse qualquer outro cara, poderia tirar o máximo proveito desta situação. Eu poderia transar com ela e ela não teria nenhuma idéia sobre isso na parte da manhã. Se fosse qualquer outro cara é o que provavelmente faria. Em vez disso, peguei a chave, abri a porta e, em seguida, ajudei-a a subir no sofá onde ela caiu na risada, me puxando para baixo com ela.

Senti seus braços em volta da minha cintura e todo o meu corpo reagiu. A sensação disparou em linha reta para baixo sob meu abdomen e em minhas coxas. Minhas calças jeans passaram a me apertar na virilha de uma forma tão rápida que me apavorei. Tão rápido quanto podia, puxei de volta e tentei levantar-me para fechar a porta.

- Não saia, - ela disse arrastada com os olhos fechados. - Eu não quero ficar sozinha, estou tão cansado de estar sozinha.

Ela olhou para mim com olhos tristes sem foco, antes de sua cabeça caiu para o meu ombro.

Coloquei-a de volta e, em seguida, apoiei suas pernas em cima do sofá, cuidando para não tocá-la no corte. Levantei-me, fechei a porta da frente e, em seguida, contemplei se devia ou não deixá-la ou esperar até que sua companheira de quarto chegasse em casa. Decidi esperar e me sentei no sofá para assistir TV.

Suas últimas palavras antes de adormecer ficou na minha mente. Ela estava cansada de ficar sozinha. Talvez quando tudo isso acabasse, ela me acharia um cara legal que pudesse apreciá-la. Ela era boa. Muito, muito boa, para uma peça desconectada de merda como eu . Minha mãe não me queria, então por que aquele pedaço doce de mulher, deitada no sofá iria me querer Eu não sou bom o suficiente, mas havia um cara lá fora que era, e eu iria encontrá- lo, se pudesse. Era o mínimo que podia fazer considerando o que estava fazendo com ela. Olhei e vi como ela dormia tranquilamente no sofá. Ela parecia angelical... toda a inocência e era o diabo. Eu era o demônio horrível que estava mergulhando para atacar. De repente, senti um pouco mal do estômago.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso, - disse a ninguém, enquanto mudava o canal e endurecia o coração.

Por fim, senti-me cansado e em pouco tempo estava dormindo também. Eu não sei quanto tempo dormi, mas acordei com alguém dizendo "ai" uma e outra vez. Eu olhei para cima para ver Isabella mancando em direção à cozinha. Levantei-me para ajudá- la.

- Que diabos você está fazendo? - Perguntei.

- Estou com sede, - ela estava respirando com dificuldade.

- Por que você não me acordou, iria buscar para você. Aqui sente-se antes de estourar seus pontos. - Ajudei-a de volta para o sofá e, em seguida, passei a cavar através da cozinha bem decorada.

Eu encontrei uma coca na geladeira e levei isso para ela.

- Você quer qualquer outra coisa. Está com fome? Eu poderia fazer uma coisa.

- Não, mas obrigada, - ela revirou a lata de coca em suas mãos nervosamente. - Você pode ir. Você não tem que se sentar aqui e tomar conta de mim. Eu realmente aprecio isso, mas posso ligar para minha mãe e que ela vá até Angela para chegar em casa, - ela fez uma careta de dor, quando colocou a perna de trás em cima do sofá.

- Eu não me importo, gosto de estar aqui com você. - Eu disse para fazê-la entender que não estava cansado dela, mas uma vez que as palavras saíram, percebi que realmente quis dizê-las.-Além disso, que tipo de cavalheiro seria se te deixasse aqui sozinha? Basta sentar e deixar o Dr. Edward cuidar de você.

Ela riu, finalmente, e depois parou de repente quando agarrou a perna com dor.

- Você quer que pegue seu outro analgésico? Passou tempo suficiente... você pode tomar um outro, se quiser.

- Não, estou bem. Eu não costumo tomar remédios contra a dor e ainda me sinto meio grogue da dose que tomei antes. Obrigado.

- Você é louca. Se você está com dor, você deve tomá-lo. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você deixou ser costurada sem anestesia primeiro. Você é o sonho de um tatuador. A maioria das meninas teria chorado. "

- Eu não choro, - disse ela suavemente.

- O que quer dizer com você não chora? Como? Você nunca chora? Essa foi a coisa mais louca que já ouvi, as mulheres choram - é o que elas fazem. É, tipo, programado em seu DNA a ser dramática e emocional. Eu não acho que já conheci uma mulher que não se lamentasse e chorasse por uma coisa ou outra. Até a minha irmã Alice, que é um cara durão total, ainda chora, ocasionalmente, sobre algo.

- Nunca, - ela soava rouca.

- Nem mesmo quando você era criança?

- A última vez que chorei tinha quinze anos. Tem sido anos desde que derramei uma lágrima e não planejo começar de novo tão cedo, - ela sorriu com força.

Eu não disse mais nada sobre o assunto. Algo sério traumático deve ter acontecido com ela. Sua pequena confissão mudou alguma coisa. Houve um breve momento em que vi uma Isabella quebrada. Sei quando há algo quebrado quando vejo isso. Mas tão rapidamente , sua risadinha mascarou a menina e agora estava firmemente trancado de volta.

Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa... uma escuridão que só outra pessoa quebrada podia ver. De repente, senti uma raia viril de proteção através de mim. Levou tudo que tinha para não rosnar e bater no chão. Era uma situação demente. Lá estava ... o homem fazendo entrega de dor e ainda assim queria bater a merda fora de qualquer um que trouxesse a mesma dor a essa menina.

Fiquei chocado pela forma como me sentia protetor em relação a ela. Era um sentimento estranho, considerando a única mulher na minha vida que já estive na defensiva era a minha irmã. Ela é a única mulher no meu mundo que dou a mínima .

Vimos algumas sitcoms antes que ela me pedisse para ajudá-la a ir para sua cama. Seu quarto era exatamente como imaginei. Muito Isabella... essa era a única maneira que poderia explicar. Primeiro de tudo, não havia rosa, que dei graças por isso silenciosamente. Seu quarto era uma cor neutra com palmeiras em todos os lugares. Era como estar preso em uma ilha abandonada. Havia uma enorme cama king size que parecia nuvens fofas e ao lado da cama havia uma mesa de cabeceira coberta de livros... Ela mancou até o banheiro e estave lá por um tempo antes de sair com os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça e um par de calças de pijama coberta de cerejas. Convinha desde que ela cheirava naturalmente, como baunilha e cerejas. Eu não deveria saber disso... Eu não deveria me importar em saber disso. Eu me soquei mentalmente nas bolas. Ajudei-a em sua cama, deu-lhe o controle remoto da TV, e depois me preparava para sair.

Seu quarto enorme me fez, de repente, muito pequeno.

- Eu te ligo amanhã... se está tudo OK? - Eu disse, quando comecei a sair.- Eu vou ter certeza que a porta está trancada e se você precisar de alguma coisa antes de Angela voltar, apenas ligue para o meu celular.

- Edward, - ela sussurrou.

- Sim, - parei e virei para encará-la.

- Eu realmente odeio perguntar isso, mas você poderia ficar até dormir? Eu não quero parecer um grande bebê, mas realmente não quero ficar sozinha agora.

O quarto começou a encolher novamente.

Balancei a cabeça que sim e comecei a voltar para a cama. Minhas palavras foram literalmente presas na garganta. A última vez que estive sozinho nesta sala com Isabella quase fizemos sexo. Eu jurei que nunca iria chegar a esta posição novamente. No entanto, lá estava eu , subindo na cama com ela.

Eu escorreguei em cima da cama e sentei-me novamente na cabeceira. Ela aconchegou-se debaixo das cobertas com os olhos fechados enquanto folheava canais tentando encontrar algo para assistir.

Eu não me lembro de adormecer. Eu só sei que dormi melhor do que tive em muitos anos. Eu não sei se foi ela, o colchão caro de pelúcia ou o fato de que ela se aconchegou a mim a noite toda. Tudo que sei é que quando acordei na manhã seguinte, senti um corpo quente pressionado contra mim em todos os lugares certos. Meio adormecido puxei o corpo mais perto de mim e apertei meu pau duro contra o calor suave. Eu ouvi um gemido, que na minha mente era um sinal verde brilhante, e assim continuei me pressionando contra ela. Eu empurrei alguns cabelos de cheiro doce fora do meu caminho e comecei a beijar a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Eu senti a sua vez em meus braços e logo seus lábios estavam pressionados contra os meus e eu estava pegando um punhado de bunda e puxando-a para mais perto. Beijei-a profundamente, seus pequenos suspiros me levou mais difícil. Enfiei a mão dentro de sua camisa e senti-a tensa contra mim. Ela não disse nada, então apenas continuei. Com os olhos ainda fechados, a empurrei de costas e encaixar-me entre suas pernas. Eu não precisava ver... Eu sei o meu caminho em torno de um corpo feminino. Apertei-me entre suas coxa e me senti tão incrível que pensei que poderia descarregar ali, mas devo ter atingido seus pontos porque ela soltou um grito ímpio que me bateu para fora do meu sono e torpor de tesão. Eu pulei e balancei a cabeça tentando me recompor. Ela puxou as cobertas e começou a verificar debaixo da coberta se seus pontos não estavam abertos.

- Sinto muito, - disse mais ou menos, enquanto corria minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo puxando as extremidades.

- Está tudo bem.

Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, delatando que seus olhos estavam pesados de sono. Seus lábios estavam úmidos e vermelho dos meus beijos, quando ela nervosamente mordiscou o lábio inferior. A alça de sua blusa estava empurrada para o lado revelando a da lateral de seu seio. Ela parecia tão tentadora. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em subir em cima dela e enterrar-me em seu calor dura e profundamente. Mudei meus quadris e me ajustei para aliviar um pouco a pressão do meu jeans contra o meu pau duro. Esta merda não estava sendo nada fácil. Estava ficando mais difícil... literalmente. Quando qualquer coisa fica mais difícil e estaria surgindo com a solução tirar o meu jeans. Me irritou só de pensar nisso. Isto era besteira completa e totalmente. Isso não sou , serei amaldiçoado se alguma virgem robusta ia me transformar em alguma vadia sobre sexo. Eu não estava disposto a deixar isso acontecer. Eu iria jogar esta fora, pegar meu dinheiro, e dar o fora.

- O que é você? - Ouvi-me perguntar.

- O que você quer dizer? - Ela perguntou nervosamente.

- Eu não consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você, - ri sarcasticamente para mim, enquanto corria minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo novamente. - É por isso que tentei ficar longe de você, mas não é apenas algo sobre você. Sinto muito. De agora em diante prometo que não vou tocar em você.

Eu não poderia mesmo fazer-me olhar para ela enquanto falava. Eu tinha vergonha de que estava sentindo. Eu estava chateado que mesmo tive que pedir desculpas para mim. Eu sou um homem, e gostava de transar... fim de assunto. Eu não deveria ter que pedir desculpas por isso. É quem sou. Eu sempre me orgulhei do fato de que nunca perdi o controle com qualquer mulher e ainda assim, aqui estava , sempre a perder meu autocontrole com essa garota. Esta menina robusta que tenho que me manter dizendo que não estava fisicamente atraído. Era piada cruel da parte de Deus.

Quando ela finalmente falou, tive que me forçar a sair.

- Eu gosto quando você me toca, - ela sussurrou.

Ela estava descaradamente olhando para mim e assisti um blush rosa cobrir sua pele. Demorou muito para ela dizer essas palavras.

- Eu tenho que ir. Eu ligo para você mais tarde.

Então fiz o que era melhor... Deixei uma menina na cama me implorando com os olhos para ficar. Eu nem sequer esperei por uma resposta. Eu tinha que sair da sala antes de saltasse para a cama e parafusasse seus miolos.

Passei por Angela no caminho para a porta da frente e pensei por um minuto que seus olhos iam saltar para fora de sua cabeça. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, mas não antes de pegar o sorriso que Angela jogou em meu caminho.

TEMPO DE FESTA

E assim a boba caiu. Em frente ao Deus da luxúria, também, o que se tornou dez vezes melhor. Eu nunca fui de fazer nada meia-boca. Eu não poderia ter acabado de cair. Oh não, não . Eu tive que cair e rasgar minha perna aberta e tinha que fazer isso na frente de Edward. Ah, não... Edward tinha que estar lá... Depois de dias de espera para ele me ligar, ele apareceu na loja só para me ver fazer um papel de completa idiota. Eu não podia simplesmente parar e me ralar bem na frente dele. Eu, então, comecei a sentar-me o resto do dia na sala de emergência. Ele ficou comigo o tempo todo, provavelmente porque ele sentiu que tinha que fazer ou que era a coisa certa a fazer. Então, como a cadela estúpida que sou, aceitei a medicina da dor que o médico me deu porque... DUH... estava sofrendo tão malditamente ruim. Essa foi mais uma das minhas grandes idéias, brilhantes! Não há como dizer o que disse ou fiz quando estava drogada. Então bati um pouco de gordura de cereja no topo do bolo quando praticamente implorei a ele para passar a noite comigo. Implorei... como um cão... olhos de cachorrinho grandes e tudo mais. Eu ainda estava em uma pequena influência de medicação para a dor nesse ponto, mas isso não é desculpa. Você acha que iria parar por aí. Ah, não, não Isabella! Eu, então, passei a estuprá- lo na manhã seguinte apenas para perceber que ele ainda estava dormindo quando estava me beijando e respondeu. Isso é bom porque ainda me deixa saber que sou uma cara-de-bunda completa e total! Isso também é bom, porque se ele voltar de novo depois de todas as vezes que praticamente me joguei para ele, isso significa que ele deve ser realmente feito para ser. O que diabos há de errado comigo? Meus hormônios estão todos levantados. Talvez devesse ficar longe dele? Ele disse uma coisa antes de deixar esse tipo de coisa e me jogou para um laço. Ele disse que estava tendo dificuldades em manter suas mãos longe de mim. Eu! Isso é uma loucura! Ninguém nunca disse nada disso para mim. Claro que ele foi correndo para a porta quando ele disse isso. Correndo por sua vida... Eu tenho certeza que ele estava com medo de ser comido vivo. Depois que ele saiu, passei o dia inteiro ao lado da minha cama. Minha perna está tão mal que mal podia suportar. Sra. Franklin enviou o maior buquê de flores que já vi na minha vida e, em seguida, ligou um milhão de vezes para ver como estava. Angela disse algo sobre medo de que a processasse. Se eles soubessem.

Se Angela teve tempo para equilibrar seu talão de cheques, ela veria que nunca descontei nenhum de seus cheques para as contas. Eu diria que ela tinha bastante na conta corrente a passar por si mesma. Eu não estava ansiosa para o momento em que ela finalmente percebesse que estava morando comigo totalmente grátis. Ela não é posseira e já posso imaginar a ira o que ela vai soltar em mim por isso. Só o fato de que nunca mencionei que era podre de rica já ia ser o suficiente para irritá-la. Eu tive que explicar uma e outra vez o que aconteceu no dia anterior, enquanto Angela e jogávamos vinte perguntas sobre Edward. Após o almoço, Edward me ligou para verificar-me, o que fez o meu dia.

- Não deixe a cama, mocinha! - Brincou.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir pelo resto do dia. Finalmente me arrastei para fora da cama e tomei uma chuveirada quase na hora do jantar, o que ajudou a me sentir melhor. Eu estava mancando para fora do banheiro e indo ao meu quarto, tentando com todas as minhas forças manter a toalha enrolada em volta de mim. Eu ainda estava com tanta dor e Edward estava certo, essa coisa estava indo definitivamente para deixar um inferno de uma cicatriz. Mais tarde naquela noite, ele ligou novamente e perguntou se estaria interessada em jantar neste fim de semana. Como se fosse dizer não.

- Há este restaurante muito bom que quero levá-la. É o mínimo que posso fazer desde que fui arranhando-lhe como um animal selvagem, - brincou.

Se ele soubesse o quanto queria que ele soltasse seu animal em mim. Ele pensou que estava ofendida com seus toques e beijos, enquanto isso tive que mudar minha calcinha três vezes durante todo o dia só de pensar nisso. Se fosse qualquer coisa, ele estava criando a meu metabolismo, porque cada vez que ele chegava perto de mim ou a qualquer momento que pensava nele, minha frequência cardíaca aumentava. Alto Metabolismo é igual a perda de peso. Obrigado, Edward Cullen!

Peguei o resto da semana e o fim de semana de folga do trabalho. Passei a maior parte dos meus dias pendurada dentro de casa. Logo, meus pontos não estavam doendo tanto quando conseguia andar sem encostar em algo. Minha mãe parou por aqui e se assustou sobre meus pontos e o quão ruim seria a cicatriz. Claro, ela passou por isso e falou sobre a forma como precisava sair do meu trabalho e blá blá blá. Eu não me lembro do resto. Eu ignorei-a como de costume. À noite, estava sentado na minha cama e falando ao telefone com Edward, que estava sendo tão doce que mal podia suportar. Nós ficamos no telefone até que não conseguisse manter meus olhos abertos. Logo, era sexta-feira e estava me vestindo para sair para jantar. Coloquei um top com decote em v roxo escuro e uma saia preta que Angela me disse que tinha que usar. Eu não sou normalmente uma pessoa de saia, mas nada que esfregasse novamente minha perna e causasse queimadura e coceira estava bom. Eu usei, no entanto, um par de botas cano alto que não aderem a minha perna. Eram apenas alto o suficiente para cobrir o curativo. Não muito tempo depois, tive a minha maquiagem e cabelo feito e estava mordiscando o interior da minha boca enquanto esperava Edward tocar minha campainha. Quando a campainha finalmente tocou, não era o que estava esperando.

- Bem, bem, Isabella está toda vestida? - Minha mãe sorriu conscientemente. – Tem um encontro quente hoje à noite?

Ela caminhou ao redor de mim e jogou a bolsa muito cara no meu sofá.

- Mãe, o que você precisa? Na verdade, tenho um encontro quente e ele vai estar aqui a qualquer momento, então não seja você e seu típico mal-humor. - Tirei meus dedos para dar ênfase.

- Ah, então agora preciso de uma razão para querer ver a minha filha linda, - ela sorriu.

- Mãe, você nunca vei aqui tão tarde. Eu sei que você teria apenas ligado. O que você quer?

O toque de campainha parou sua resposta. Corri para o meu quarto para pegar minha bolsa, e então corri de volta. Eu queria sair da minha porta da frente o mais rápido possível. A última coisa que queria era que minha mãe e Edward se conhecessem. Eu não quero que eles se encontrem. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer agora, não se queria vê-lo novamente. Quando saí do meu quarto, parei de cara a cara com Edward. Ele tinha um olhar muito estranho em seu rosto e por um minuto pensei que ele estava indo para cancelar o nosso encontro e dizer que ele nunca mais queria ver a minha cara gorda novamente.

- Você não vai nos apresentar, Isabella? Não seja rude, não te criei para ser rude. - Ela sorriu docemente para Edward, mas sabia o que estava do outro lado daquele sorriso.

Revirei os olhos e soltei uma respiração profunda.

- Mãe, este é Edward. Edward, esta é a minha mãe dominadora, mandona, que pensa que é dona do meu prédio. - Eu sorri sarcasticamente e docemente de volta para a minha mãe.

Eu podia sentir o nervosismo de Edward irradiando para mim. Pobre homem.

- Edward, você parece familiar. Já nos conhecemos antes? - Minha mãe ronronou.

Seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido e por um minuto... algo parecia fora.

- Não, minha senhora, não acho que nós nãos nos conhecemos, mas é bom conhecê-la. Isabella, você está pronta? Eu odeio ser rude, Sra. Swan, mas temos reservas para daqui a 30 minutos a partir de agora.

- Não seja por isso, Edward, se divirtam.

O jeito que ela disse o nome dele fez meu estômago revirar. Ela pegou sua bolsa e foi para a porta da frente.

- Eu te ligo amanhã, Isabella.

Em seguida, ela se foi. Virei-me para Edward com um pedido de desculpas nos meus olhos.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Pelo o quê? - Questionou.

- Eu não providenciei para que você conhecesse minha mãe ou qualquer coisa assim, ela apenas apareceu e estava no processo de tentar expulsá-la quando você... Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha, parando todas as palavras que saiam da minha boca.

- Não se preocupe, não foi tão ruim assim. Pare de se desculpar comigo o tempo todo, - ele sorriu. - Vamos, estou morrendo de fome.

Uma vez que estávamos no restaurante, passei os primeiros minutos olhando para o menu tentando encontrar uma refeição não tão cara. Eu queria que esta refeição também fosse pequena. Eu queria que a refeição dissesse: "Ei essa garota realmente não come tanto assim."

Mais tarde, depois que saímos do restaurante, paramos num posto de gasolina rapidamente e me sentei no carro, enquanto Edward bombeava gás. Ele pediu desculpas como um louco por não ter conseguido abastecer antes do nosso encontro. Eu ri para ele. Como se me importasse se ele tinha ou não abastecido. Eu estava fora de casa com ele e isso é o que importava para mim neste momento. Não importava se estivéssemos em um bom restaurante ou em um posto de gasolina degradado pelo tempo.

Peguei uma embalagem de chiclete de menta quando estava no meu caminho de volta para seu carro quando o vi conversando com outro cara.

- Isabella, este é meu amigo Mike. Mike, esta é Isabella. - Ele parecia nervoso quando enfiou suas mãos nos bolsos e olhou para longe de mim.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, - disse .

A pergunta de um milhão de dólares... os meninos quentes andam em conjunto? Era como uma sociedade secreta que ninguém sabia, porque Mike era quente! Ele era tão alto como Edward, com cabelos claros e olhos azuis do mar. Eu queria enfiar meu dedo mindinho em sua pequena covinha quando ele sorriu para mim. Seus olhos descaradamente moviam para cima e para baixo em meu corpo e de repente me sentia nua. Eu tive que parar para cobrir meus seios com as mãos. Calor infundido meu rosto quando comecei a corar. Será que ele estava se perguntando o que Edward estava fazendo andando pela cidade com uma garota gorda?

- É muito bom conhecer você, Isabella. Ele exagerou nos L's em meu nome, o que resultou em sua língua sendo acendida para mim antes de ele chupar seu lábio inferior e passar os dentes por todo ele. E então vi... um olhar que reconheci imediatamente. Era o mesmo olhar que Edward tinha me dado naquele primeiro dia no café, o mesmo olhar que recebo de Edward o tempo todo. Mike estava verificando-me. Ele estava sorrindo e falando comigo todo charmoso. O que diabos estava acontecendo ao meu redor? De repente estava secretando algum hormônio feminino que nunca tive antes? E será que este hormônio feminino secreto atraia homens como uma besta sexual? Eu parecia estar cercada por eles recentemente. Eu não estou reclamando, mas que inferno? Olhei para Edward e quase ri alto quando uma carranca se desenvolveu em seu rosto.

- Então, Isabella, o que diabos você está fazendo com um punk como Edward? Você poderia estar com um homem de verdade como , - ele piscou e assentiu.

Playboy típico se move... acho. Pelo menos é o que eles fazem na TV. Ri nervosamente e enfiei um pedaço de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Isso é o suficiente, Mike. - Ouvi Edward dizer.- O que você vai fazer esta noite?

- Indo para uma festa no cais. Deviam vir. Vai ser divertido.

- Isso parece divertido. - Sorri docemente para Edward. - Quer ir?

Edward não parecia muito feliz com isso, mas concordou.

Dentro de uma hora, estávamos em alguma casa estranha com um monte de pessoas rindo e muito, muito bêbadas. Foi muito emocionante. Tecnicamente, foi a minha primeira festa fora de casa. Mike entregou-me uma bebida frutada antes de sair e deixar eu e Edward sozinhos. Vi quando fez seu caminho através do cômodo e socializava com mulheres aleatórias.

- Ele é um cachorro, sabe? - Edward falou enquanto tomava seu refrigerante. Eu pensei que era muito legal que ele não estivesse bebendo para que pudesse dirigir. Eu perguntei

- O quê? - Mike, ele é um bom amigo. Não me interpretem mal, mas ele é um prostituto. Ele flerta com todo mundo. Eu só queria que você soubessa antes de fugir com ele para o resto da noite.- Ele deu de ombros e olhou para o lado como se não pudesse se importar menos.

- Seja qual for, - ri e divertidamente empurrei seu peito duro. Eu conheci tantas pessoas diferentes, alguns eram amigos de Edward, alguns eram amigos de um amigo. Eu me senti muito bem-vinda e confortável. Não era nada como o ensino médio.

Em pouco tempo, estava meio tonta. Não tinha certeza de quantas bebidas havia tomado, mas tinha certeza de que minha bexiga ia explodir em questão de minutos se não encontrasse o banheiro mais próximo. A música foi abafada uma vez que estava no banheiro. Tentei reaplicar a maquiagem e me deixar um pouco mais apresentável. Ri de mim mesma quando percebi que realmente parecia bêbada. Meus olhos estavam vidrados e minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Nem reparei quando me inclinei um pouco mais perto do balcão do banheiro mais do que normalmente faria.

- Não há mais bebidas para você, Isabella, - disse a mim mesmo com um pouco de risada. Saí do banheiro e fiz meu caminho por um corredor longo e vazio, que levava para a festa. Como a pessoa bêbada que era neste exato momento, desisti e encostei-me à parede.

- Enfie um garfo em mim. Estou pronta!Estou mole feito macarrão cozido - Ri quando ouvi me enrolando. A risada foi seguida por um soluço.

Edward estava riu.

- Você quer que te leve para casa? - Um sorriso adorável se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

- Sim, por favor. - Eu pressionei meu rosto contra a parede fria e fechei os olhos. O corredor parecia estar mudando debaixo dos meus pés e sabia que tinha definitivamente feito mais do que o previsto no departamento de beber. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios enquanto mudava minhas bochechas contra a parede fria do corredor. De repente, senti dedos no meu cabelo. Me virei para as mãos e peguei a sensação delas. Ele trabalhava com os dedos entre os fios e colocava pedaços soltos de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Logo, senti seus lábios macios contra os meus. O beijo dele era tão suave e doce. Eu deixei-o tomar meus lábios. Ouvi-me fazendo pequenos ruídos, mas era como se o álcool tivesse lavado os filtros do meu cérebro e estava livre para dizer o que queria.

- Isso é incrível, - arrastei.

- Você é incrível, - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Minha tensão sexual quebrou-se e me virei e o beijei. Usei minhas mãos para empurrá-lo contra a parede ataquei sua boca como uma mulher faminta. Senti como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Eu não tinha medo de ser rejeitada. Beijei-o mais e mais rápido enquanto prendia-o à parede com o meu corpo. Ele mergulhou as mãos no meu cabelo e virei minha cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Bravura líquida... estava tomando tiro após tiro dessa merda a noite toda e agora poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. Abaixei minha mão em sua frente e peguei sua dureza através de seu jeans. Ele estava ligado e os ruídos que fez quando o toquei foram me deixando ainda mais corajosa. Eu não tinha idéia do que diabos estava fazendo, só sabia que queria tocá-lo em todos os lugares. Comecei a mexer minha mão para cima e para baixo e senti seu corpo ficar tenso quando ele soltou um pequeno grunhido. Mudei-me para mais perto dele e continuei a beijá-lo como a mulher carente que era. Afastei-me de seus lábios e mordiscquei sua orelha antes de me mudar para o pescoço. Mais pequenos ruídos foram retirados dele. Sua respiração ficou dura e rápida enquanto continuava a correr a minha mão sobre a frente de suas calças uma e outra vez. Ele sussurrou meu nome e me levou mais difícil.

- Isabella, pare, - ele murmurou contra a minha boca. Eu continuei tocando-o e beijando-o. - Por favor, Isabella, isso é errado. Você tem que parar.

Sua voz era suave e convidativo. Ele não parecia um homem que queria que parasse. Parecia que ele estava me pedindo para continuar. O som agudo de sua voz, deixou-me saber que ele definitivamente não queria parar. Eu não queria. Em vez disso, coloquei-me dentro de suas calças jeans e agarrei-o.

- Sim, - ele sussurrou em minha boca. - Foda-se, sim, me toque, baby.

Mudei a minha mão para cima e para baixo o melhor que pude, desde que o cinto fazia cortes em meu braço. Ele estava tão quente ao toque e, enquanto ele estava duro como uma rocha, ele ainda conseguiu sentir a pele macia ao toque. Antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ele me empurrou contra a parede oposta do corredor. Senti suas mãos quentes contra os meus culotes, enquanto empurrava minha saia para cima. Ouvi o tilintar de seu cinto e o som de seu zíper. Ele levantou minha perna para cima e ao redor de seu quadril e puxou minha calcinha para o lado. Ele olhou de volta para mim e o olhar em seus olhos era cru... perigoso com a necessidade. Segurei em seus ombros e me preparei para o tiro de dor que deveria vir com a minha primeira vez. Senti a dureza quente contra minha coxa e sua respiração em meu ouvido quando ele se inclinou para a frente. Ele agarrou minha bunda com uma mão e levantou minha

perna mais alta com a outro quando ele pressionou contra mim. Então, tão rapidamente como começou, tudo parou. Ele soltou minha perna e se afastou de mim. Eu deixei-o lentamente cair no chão enquanto ele se abaixavau e puxava minha saia para me cobrir de volta. Finalmente, ele me olhou no rosto e a paixão selvagem tinha ido embora. Em vez do homem selvagem que era apenas alguns segundos antes, ele parecia um menino assustado, não adulterado, que havia acabado de acordar de um pesadelo horrível.

- Eu sinto muito, Isabella. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, - ele balançou a cabeça.

- Está OK. Eu não quero que você pare, - respirei.

- Não, - ele respondeu. - Isso não pode acontecer.

Ele olhou para longe de mim e colocou as roupas novamente. O tilintar de seu cinto e seu zíper soou novamente, lembrando-me do que quase aconteceu.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? - Perguntei. Eu ainda sentia como se meus joelhos fossem me deixar cair a qualquer momento.

- Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Nós não podemos ter relações sexuais.

Demorou um minuto para que suas palavras fossem registadas por mim. Isso continua a acontecer, mesmo me jogando para ele e ele me querendo, ele de repente me afasta. Eu estava com bolas azuis e nem sequer tenho bolas! Eu senti como se cada parte de menina estivesse prestes a estourar, se algo, qualquer coisa, não acontecesse em breve. Que homem em sã consciência recusa uma mulher pronta e disposta? Quero dizer, sério! Então, um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça.

- Oh Deus, Edward. Você tem alguma coisa? Como uma DST ou algo assim?

- O quê? Não! Por que diabos você me pergunta isso?

- Eu apenas assumi desde que você continua dizendo não para ter sexo, que devia haver alguma razão muito importante.

- Não, não é isso. Eu posso ter relações sexuais, - ele espetou-se no peito. - Só não consigo.

A maneira como ele disse que me fez pensar em todos os meninos do ensino médio que usaram isso para falar sobre mim. Parecia que ele estava completamente revoltado por mim. Eu senti como se tivesse levado um soco no rosto. Todo esse tempo estava me jogando para ele e ele estava desgostoso por mim. Isso deveria ter sido o meu primeiro pensamento. Duh, Isabella! Os homens querem corpos de praia, e não as baleias encalhadas! Oh, ele era uma criatura sexual que queria sexo, certo, apenas não de mim. Eu. A menina gorda. Eu. Isabella. Ele não me quer. Eu o empurrei e comecei a descer o corredor. Senti as lágrimas dos meus olhos arderem, mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de chorar. Eu não tinha chorado em anos, não havia nenhuma maneira de deixá-lo me fazer chorar. Amaldiçoei-me por ainda permitir que os meus olhos acumulassem água um pouco mais. Eu o ouvi chamar meu nome, mas continuei andando. Passei por entre a multidão de foliões na sala e ouvi o seu amigo, Mike, chamando meu nome quando saí pela porta da frente. O ar frio em cima de mim resfriou minha pele quente, envergonhada.

- Ei, menina, sexy, - disse Mike como um insulto. - Será que o idiota deixou-a encalhada? Quer ir comigo? Quero dizer... você quer que te dê uma carona? - Ele disse de propósito com um sorriso.

- Sim, por favor, me leve para casa.

Eu não me importava que ele estava sendo um grande pervertido bêbado. Eu não me importava que ele estava bêbado em tudo. Era estúpido da minha parte, mas precisava obter o inferno longe de Edward o mais rápido possível. Eu realmente não me lembro da casa em que estávamos. Estava completamente inconsolável e bêbada.

Quando cheguei em casa, Angela estava no sofá com Erin e Gabby.

- Você está bêbada? - Angela disparou do sofá e me seguiu até meu quarto. -Bella, o que está errado? Será que aquele bastardo fez algo para prejudicá-la?

- Não, estou bem! - Gritei para fora antes de bater a porta na cara dela. Eu não estava tentando ser mau e sei que ela me perdoaria amanhã, mas só queria ir pro meu quarto, lavar o rosto, e ir dormir. Eu nunca, nunca, queria ver Edward novamente! Trinta minutos mais tarde, depois de ter me resolvido na cama com roupas de dormir, ouvi uma batida na minha porta. Eu sabia que era Angela e as meninas tentando ser intrometidas.

- Não agora, todas vocês! - Eu gritei de volta. - Eu só quero ir dormir. Nós podemos falar sobre o que está me incomodando amanhã. Boa noite!

Virei as costas para a porta e estava em processo de ficar confortável quando ouvi a porta do quarto aberta.

- Angela, não quero falar sobre isso. Eu não preciso de um poder para a conversa de gordinhos. Eu só quero ser infeliz. Por favor, deixe-me habitar em minha gordura infeliz esta noite, OK? Por favor. - Eu virei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Não diga coisas desse tipo sobre si mesma, - disse Edward em um tom agudo.

Sentei-me como um raio ao vê-lo de pé ao lado da minha cama.

- Saia, - Eu assobiei antes de virar as costas para ele.

- Eu sinto muito. - Ouvi-o respirar fundo.

O álcool estava saindo lentamente do meu corpo e o pouco de dormência que senti antes estava começando a derreter. Eu estava começando a sentir a dor de hoje à noite e meu passado estava batendo em mim. Para não mencionar, minha perna maldita estava começando a doer de novo. Eu não poderia ter um outro pedido de desculpas. Hoje não. Não nunca. Até onde sabia, ele poderia levar esse pedido de desculpas e enfiá-lo em sua bunda sexy. Eu agarrei meu travesseiro e atirei-a nele.

- Sai fora! Me deixe em paz. Você não me quer assim, então tudo bem! Eu entendi, OK? Então pare de me torturar. Eu nunca fiz nada para você. Por que você insiste em me deixar louca? Eu estou farta dessa porcaria, então me deixe em paz!

Eu nunca jogava uma bomba dessas a menos que estivesse realmente emocional. Tenho certeza de que este momento estava qualificado como um momento de emoção excessivamente dramática. Ele não disse mais nada.

Afastei-me dele novamente e logo ouvi o clique suave da porta do meu quarto quando ele saiu. Caí em um sono profundo e embriagado.

UM CORAÇÃO ENDURECIDO

Já se passaram três dias desde que ouvi ou vi Isabella. Ela não está atendendo nenhum dos meus telefonemas e na única vez que parei em seu apartamento Angela disse que ela não estava lá, mas o carro estava. Eu estou sendo ignorado. Eu sei como funciona este jogo muito bem, desde que já joguei muitas vezes na minha vida, só que desta vez estou no fim da recepção e sofrendo um inferno. Eu nunca tive uma mulher me ignorando antes, e isso está me deixando uma merda. Eu sei que é nada menos do que o que mereço e de uma forma estranha é uma espécie de me colocar em linha reta. É uma amostra do meu próprio remédio e está vindo da fonte mais inacreditável. Se tivesse dito a qualquer um dos meus amigos que uma garota acima do peso estava ignorando meus telefonemas, eles cagariam. É um lugar horrível para estar... o fim de recepção. Eu não posso nem dizer que é por causa do dinheiro. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que até pensei sobre o dinheiro uma vez sequer desde a noite da festa. Eu sei que ainda precisava dele e tudo mais, mas passei meus dias pensando sobre ela e minhas noites esperando com meu celular por perto para o caso dela sentir falta de conversar comigo tanto quanto sinto falta de falar com ela. Eu até comecei a fazer algo que nunca tinha feito antes, que é se preocupar com outro cara. Tudo o que posso pensar é o fato de que meu prostituto amigo, Mike, tinha a levado para casa e teve pelo menos vinte minutos a sós com ela. Mike não teria nenhum problema tão grande quanto jogá-la contra a parede e transar com ela sem sentido. Eu, por outro lado, tive que de repente crescer um consciente. Eu o mataria se descobrisse que ele sequer colocou um dedo nela.

Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?

Mais tarde naquele dia, Alice e fizemos algumas compras de supermercado. Bem, Alice escolhia compras e empurrava o carrinho de supermercado por perto.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Edward? Você esteve em La la land pelo último par de dias. Não é sobre drogas é? Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro se for esse o caso, - Alice deixou escapar.

- Quer prestar atenção no que fala? Você é muito jovem para estar correndo por aí xingando como um marinheiro, e não, não estou usando drogas. Só tenho muita coisa na minha mente é tudo. - Eu esbarrei em uma mesa pequena e quase derrubei tudo.

- O pai diz que você age como se tivesse um coração partido. E você tem? - Disse ela com um sorriso enorme. - Você sabe que acho que poderia gostar desta nova garota que você está saindo.

- Eu não estou com o coração partido, - disse, e então rapidamente tentei mudar de assunto. - Você quer espaguete na quarta-feira à noite?

Comecei a escolher entre os diferentes tipos de molhos de espaguete como se fosse minha única verdadeira vocação quando ouvi Alice uma vez mais a amaldiçoar.

- Oh merda, - ela sussurrou.

- Alice, disse que já é o suficiente com a maldição! -

Eu parei quando fiquei cara a cara com Tania.

- Oh merda.

- Oi, Edward. - Ela sorriu para mim com ar satisfeito enquanto cruzava os braços e virava seu pescoço. - O que há? Eu acho que você está de volta na cidade? O engraçado é que, descobri que você nunca saiu! Que diabos, Edward? Tenho pessoas me ligando o dia todo me dizendo que você estava em uma festa ontem à noite com uma garota gorda e agora você tem coragem de olhar de volta para mim como se você não soubesse quem sou! Por que você não me ligou ou respondeu a nenhuma das minhas ligações? Eu não posso acreditar! Eu tenho metade de uma mente para romper com você.

Grande... era exatamente o que precisava. Agora ela queria ir com tudo daquele lance de namorada psicopata para cima mim. O que há com as mulheres marcando seu território? Tania estava perfeitamente bem em ser um corpo de foda até que ela pensou que alguém estava se movendo dentro. Ela estava agindo exatamente como pensei que ela iria e tinha cerca de três segundos para dizer-lhe para ir direto para o inferno, mas Alice falou antes que pudesse. Vi que faísca de raiva que bateu nos olhos de Alice e sabia que ia ser ruim na hora que vi a mão dela chegar e o olhar indignado no rosto.

- OK, antes de tudo, você nunca grite com o meu irmão daquele jeito porque vou vou colocar seu traseiro alto e magro em uma árvore! Em segundo lugar, ninguém sequer gosta de você, por isso, a melhor coisa que poderia... Cortei-a, agarrando seu braço.

- Alice, deixe-me lidar com isso, - disse enquanto me virava para Tania.

Eu quase ri do olhar chocado em seu rosto.

- Você vai deixá-la falar comigo desse jeito? - Tania perguntou com raiva.

- Tania, tudo o que está acontecendo é uma longa história. A única razão de deixar isso que nós temos ir tão longe quanto fiz era porque você era uma leiga rápida e fácil, - disse calmamente e me virei para Alice. - Vamos lá, vamos pagar por isso e sair daqui.

- Espere um minuto! Você não está falando sério! - Tania chamou. - Você está terminando comigo? - Ela esfaqueou-se no peito com aquela gigantesca unha. - Oh. Meu. Deus. Isso é épico! Você, um mecânico de garagem em uma oficina velha e suja, e , a gostosa com um corpo! Isso é tão engraçado não nem mesmo...

Suas próximas palavras nunca conseguiram sair de sua boca e pela primeira vez não ia punir Alice por agir como um menino. Tania nunca soube o que a atingiu. Ensinei Alice como dar um soco e serei amaldiçoado se não falar que caiu bem no centro do rosto de Tania. Ela cobriu o nariz sangrando com os dedos recém-cuidados. Sangue vermelho brilhante cobria as pontas brancas de suas longas unhas.

-Você quebrou meu nariz seu pequeno macho! - Seus gritos foram abafados.

Eu tive que puxar a traseira da camisa de Alice quando ela tentou uma outra batida. Ela não estava tendo, então levantei-a e levei-a para fora. Ela lutou e amaldiçoou o tempo todo. Nós saimos quando um dos funcionários da loja veio para ajudar Tania. Depois de uma hora de compras, deixamos o nosso carrinho cheio no corredor.

Mais tarde naquela noite, tomei um banho e depois relaxei na minha cama. Minha vida estava indo direto para a merda. Estávamos prestes a perder tudo, tinha acabado de terminar com a minha peça de semi-namorada/nada, e agora, uma mulher que realmente gostava de estar ao redor não quer ter nada a ver comigo. Que bosta.

Houve um leve toque na minha porta que invadiu meus pensamentos profundos.

- Sim, - gritei.

Alice entrou e me entregou um doce .

- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou quando chegou ao fim de seu doce com os dentes e começou a mastigar.

- Sim, vou viver.

- Então... essa nova garota que você não vai me deixar conhecer, é porque ela está acima do peso?

- O quê? - Comecei a entrar em pânico. Alarmes dispararam. Como diabos Alice sabia algo sobre o tamanho de Isabella? Será que Alice sabe o que tenho andado fazendo? "

-Tania disse que estava em uma festa com uma garota gorda e meio que percebi que talvez seja por isso que você não vai me deixar conhecê-la. Edward, você me conhece e conhece meu pai, não nos importamos com essas coisas. Eu acho que é ótimo.

Senti uma súbita explosão de alívio. A última coisa que queria era que minha irmã e meu pai soubessem o completo idiota total que realmente era.

- Sim, ela é um pouco cheinha, mas não é por isso que não vou deixá-los conhecê-la. Nós simplesmente não estamos nessa zona, ainda. Tecnicamente não estamos em qualquer zona mais porque ela não vai mais falar comigo.

- Mande algo agradável. Eu não sou a garota mais feminina do mundo, mas sei que gostaria de um cara para me enviar algo de bom, especialmente se ele fez alguma coisa para me irritar. Quando Jasper faz algo, ele me envia doces. - Ela ergueu a Twizzler. - Ele acidentalmente quebrou meu Gameboy hoje na escola, - ela encolheu os ombros.

- Jasper se preocupa com você, Ali. - Eu balancei a cabeça e ri com os olhos dilatados. - Eu vou pensar sobre o envio de algo agradável. Vá para a cama, você tem escola amanhã. Vejo você pela manhã, ok?

Eu vi como minha irmã mais nova, que agora parecia tão crescida, saiu do meu quarto. Levantei-me e imediatamente fui a minha cômoda e peguei a pequena caixa de joias que comprei na loja da Franklin no dia em que conheci Isabella. Eu abri e olhei para o pequeno medalhão. Realmente era perfeito para ela. Sorri para mim mesmo.

Uma semana depois, ainda não havia comunicação entre Isabella e eu. Claro, tinha desistido de ligar. Eu sabia que a melhor coisa para se fazer era simplesmente esquecê-la. Toda essa história de me encontrar com alguém por dinheiro era uma má idéia, para começar, para não falar que o tiro saiu pela culatra na minha cara, considerando que estava começando a realmente gostar de Isabella.

Tenho uma visita esperada da mãe de Isabella. Eu não estava fazendo jus à minha parte do acordo, e, neste ponto, não me importo mais. Eu já estava começando a pensar em novas opções. Talvez depois que perdessemos a casa poderíamos alugar um lugar por um tempo ou talvez mover-nos para a Geórgia e ficar com algum familiar até o pai e voltarmos para nossos pés. Eu já tinha começado a procurar um emprego melhor para arrecadr dinheiro e ainda ajudar a manter a garagem, apenas no caso de um milagre acontecer.

- Um acordo é um acordo, Edward. Minha filha está miserável. O que você fez e como você está indo para corrigi-lo? - Ela pegou um pedaço de gaze sobre o casaco perfeito.

- Eu não fiz nada. Ela me odeia. Ela deve me odiar depois do que estava tentando fazer. Estou fora do negócio, e não me importa se perdermos tudo. Eu não posso fazer isso.

Ela respirou fundo, frustrada, e beliscou a ponte de seu nariz como se estivesse causando-lhe uma dor de cabeça.

- Olha, o seu aniversário é neste fim de semana. Não vai ser uma grande festa, mas vai haver algo na minha casa, e não posso acreditar que estou prestes a fazer isso, mas por favor, venha para a festa.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, é errado e ela é realmente uma garota legal, só não...

- Vinte mil, - disse ela. Ela agora estava esfregando seu templo.

- O quê? - Eu quase engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- Eu, pessoalmente, entregarei um cheque de vinte mil dólares, se você fizer isso, que não inclui o dinheiro que já te dei.

- Você está transando com nozes, senhora! - Corri minhas mãos mais ou menos pelo meu cabelo em frustração. - Deixe-me pensar sobre isso.

Errado. Errado. Errado. Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

Ela tirou um cartão e entregou-o para mim. Olhei para baixo e vi seu nome e endereço.

- Me ligue quando você descobrir se você quer quer ser um homem e cuidar de sua família ou não.

Em seguida, ela se foi.

Eu tomei essa decisão mais tarde naquela noite. Depois de um dia duro de trabalho na garagem, corri para a casa e vi meu pai sentado à mesa da cozinha. Eu poderia dizer pela queda de seu corpo que ele estava bêbado como um gambá, mas as lágrimas em seu rosto são o que realmente fez-me entrar - Que tipo de homem sou.

- Edward? – Ele falou arrastado. - Eu não posso nem cuidar de minha própria família maldita. Nós vamos perder tudo, e é minha própria culpa. Eu não sou um homem, sou um bêbado. Ela me fez assim, sua mãe. Ela me fez assim. Eu era um bom homem, Edward, estava bem, e ela me fez desse jeito. - Ele apertou a testa contra a mesa e gritou até desmaiar.

Alice me ajudou a arrastar o seu corpo inerte para o sofá.

Tem sido anos desde que vi meu pai chorar, não desde logo após o fato da mãe nos abandonar. Naquele momento a parede em volta do meu coração endureceu imediatamente. Vê-lo desse jeito me deu uma nova perspectiva e me lembrou do que as mulheres eram capazes. Eu não podia permitir que o ataque inocente da Isabella em meus sentidos assumissem o controle. Ela era uma mulher... elas te machucam e deixam você. Eram boas somente para uma coisa e não estaria fazendo essa coisa com Isabella. Eu não era um garoto boceta desesperado por sexo. Sou Edward Cullen, o playboy do sul, e era hora de começar a atuar dessa forma. Eu não sei porque nunca duvidei de mim mesmo, para começar. Eu sabia o que precisava ser feito e que era hora de tripular para cima e fazer isso antes da minha família perder tudo. Eu mal cheguei em meu quarto antes de puxar o cartão do bolso e pegar meu celular. Disquei o número e esperei. Ele tocou duas vezes antes de pegar.

- Eu vou fazer isso, - disse antes de desligar rudemente.

DESEJOS DE ANIVERSÁRIO

Enfiei outra colher cheia de sorvete sabor biscoitos e creme na minha armadilha bucal. Sorvete me faz feliz, não estava feliz, daí o sorvete. Será que é mesmo possível estar realmente apaixonada por alguém depois de um curto período de tempo? Ele é tudo que posso pensar. Isso faz de mim louca? Tipo, deveria falar com alguém na instituição de saúde mental local? Sentia como se estivesse perdendo a cabeça. Eu não tenho estado deprimida desde que era um saco de pancadas adolescente miserável. Eu acho que perceber que queria algo que Edward não queria trouxe de volta muitas memórias antigas - memórias e emoções que pensei que havia enterrado há tantos anos atrás.

-Largue o sorvete, Isabella. De uma olhada neste cliente entrando, ele é sexy e com dinheiro, - disse Angela quando tentou obter uma melhor olhada no novo cliente. O sino acima da porta soou.

Soltei a força , limpei a boca e me dirigi para a frente da loja. Parei de repente em meus pés quando fui recebida por um par de olhos azuis deslumbrantes.

- Ei você aí, docinho, conheça sua fantasia. - Mike sorriu seu sorriso inclinado.

Eu só posso imaginar o que meu rosto parecia naquele momento. Ajustei minha camisa e me aproximei do balcão.

- Ei, Mike. É bom vê-lo novamente. O que posso fazer por você?

- Ah, como é doce... você se lembrou do meu nome. Eu não acho que você teria lembrado de nada com o quanto você teve que beber naquela noite, - brincou.

Angela pigarreou.

- Vejo que tem tudo cuidado, vou estar apenas na parte de trás, se você precisar de mim, - disse ela ao sair para ir para a parte de trás da loja.

- Você está aparentando estar bem hoje, Isabella. Você faz algo diferente com o seu cabelo? - Ele inclinou a cabeça e trabalhou com um sorriso.

Ele é bom, mas Edward era melhor. Eu podia sentir meu rosto começar a queimar quando limpei minha garganta nervosamente.

- Um - há algo que você está procurando? - Tentei mudar de assunto de volta ao seu propósito na loja de joias.

- Não, vim aqui procurando por você.

As borboletas no meu estômago estavam tendo um inferno de um partido e por um minuto não conseguia pensar em uma resposta. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo comigo, poderia dizer pela sua expressão satisfeita. Ele passou os olhos pelo meu corpo e, em seguida, fez o backup antes de sorrir. Ele sugou seu lábio inferior e, em seguida, passou a língua em seu lábio superior.

Foi sem vergonha ou algo tipo. Era diferente do estilo sedutor e suave de Edward. Mike estava tentando muito duro... Edward não tinha que tentar.

- Bem, aqui estou , agora, o que posso fazer por você? - Repeti.

- Você pode sair comigo na noite de sábado, - ele ergueu a sobrancelha em forma perfeita para mim.

- Desculpe-me?

De jeito nenhum que isso aconteceria. Apenas algumas semanas atrás, fui abordada por Edward, que é provavelmente o homem mais sexy que já vi, e agora, hoje o segundo homem mais sexy que já vi estava de pé na minha frente me pedindo para sair com ele. Eu devo ter ouvido errado.

- Eu quero levá-la para sair, a não ser é claro que você e Edward ainda...

- Não! Edward e não somos nada, - disse muito rapidamente.

Grande agora provavelmente era óbvio que estava totalmente apaixonado por Edward. O que posso dizer? Eu sou um mestre em ser calma, fresca e coletada. Não!

- Na verdade, tenho algo que tenho que fazer no sábado à noite. Sinto muito, talvez uma outra hora. - Reuni tão bem quanto possível.

Claro que ele parecia mais saboroso do que meio litro de sorvete de biscoitos e creme, que provavelmente estava derretendo na parte de trás da loja. Claro, a maneira como ele me olhou me fez querer me jogar para ele e pedir-lhe coisas que não tenho absolutamente nenhuma pista sobre como acontecem, mas as minhas dores nas partes de mulher foram graças ao Edward, não Mike, e não havia nenhuma maneira no bom nome de Ben e Jerry(marca de sorvete) que ia tomar esse caminho novamente. Eu não sei por que, mas por alguma louca razão desconhecida homens quentes foram atirando-se na minha frente. Obrigada, mas não obrigado. Eu prefiro me poupar o drama. Eu posso não saber o que diabos Edward queria, mas sei exatamente o que o Mike muscular prostituto quer e acho que vou passar a minha vez de dar uma volta em seu turbilhão. Pelo menos esse era o meu plano. Aparentemente, Angela tinha outros planos.

- Bella, por que não convida o seu novo amigo para sua festa de aniversário no sábado à noite? - Ela não estava realmente prestando atenção em nós, quando ela começou a fazer um monte de coisas por trás do balcão. Por essa razão, ela perdeu quando dei a ela o nosso secreto olhar de 'cala a boca'. Você sabe, boca apertada de olhos esbugalhados e olha para todo mundo dar a sua não tão esperta, fala antes de pensar, amiga.

- Eu adoro festas de aniversário, - disse Mike.

Como é que é possível fazer uma única frase, como essa, soar como um convite sexual? Onde se aprende uma habilidade como essa?

- Você, você gosta? - Eu gaguejei.

- Oh, sim. Então, você vai me convidar? Eu vou ter certeza de dar-lhe algo realmente bom para o seu aniversário, - ele sussurrou.

Desnecessário dizer que tinha agora um encontro para a minha festa de aniversário na noite de sábado. Muito obrigada Angela!

Mesmo que rezase para que o tempo passasse lentamente, sábado rapidamente se aproximou e estava me vestindo para a grande festa de aniversário desnecessária.

Honestamente, prefiro sair com as meninas e assistir filmes a noite toda. Eu não tenho nenhum desejo de passar a noite do meu aniversário em uma sala cheia de pessoas que só me consideram uma amiga, porque eles pensam nos ricos amigos da minha mãe. A campainha tocou e então ouvi vozes abafadas.

- Isabella! Mike está aqui! - Ela chamou através do nosso pequeno apartamento.

Terminei de vestir-me e, em seguida, atirei-me em meus sapatos. Chequei o espelho mais uma vez. Peguei minha bolsa e fiz meu caminho para a sala. Os olhos de Mike se iluminaram quando ele me viu e por um minuto deixei-me apreciar o elogio que seus olhos me deram.

- Uau, você está quente, - ele deixou escapar. Eu sorri e corei.

Caminhamos até o carro dele. Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e fechou-a, uma vez que estava sentada. O interior do carro dele cheirava como a carro novo. Inferno, o carro era novo. Eu não tenho certeza de que tipo de carro que era, mas quem se importava?

Eu encontrei-me sentindo falta do velho Camaro enferrujado e o cheiro de óleo de motor. Edward.

Quando nós chegamos à casa da minha mãe tive uma súbita explosão de nervos. Não que me importasse de ser o centro das atenções em uma sala cheia de amigos, mas mesmo que os meus amigos estivessem lá, ainda era principalmente uma sala cheia de conhecidos chiques da minha mãe. Alegria!

Mike agarrou minha mão sobre a caminhada até os degraus de mármore para a porta da frente. Eu queria puxá-la para longe dele, mas achei que seria rude. Suas mãos eram duras e frias. As de Edward eram firmes, mas quente, outra diferença entre os dois. Eu já sabia antes de chegar à porta que iria estar comparando a noite toda. Eu não sei o que é, mas algo sobre Mike simplesmente não parece certo.

Logo, já haviam se passado uma hora da festa. Eu tinha sobrevivido tanto tempo sem qualquer dano a longo prazo, mais, já tinha tido algumas taças de champanhe na minha garganta, então estava um pouco mais relaxada. Até mesmo deixei Mike puxar- me para o meio da sala enorme, que foi decorada em rosa e preto. Havia alguma música tocando lenta e me deixei relaxar contra ele enquanto me levava ao redor. Eu senti ele me puxar um pouco mais perto e por um minuto contemplei me afastar. Em vez disso, relaxei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Má ideia!

- Você cheira bem, - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Obrigado, - disse.

- Baunilha e cerejas, - disse enquanto ele corria a boca contra a minha orelha. Vi meu braço arrepiar quando um frio na barriga se formou. Eu não poderia ajudá-lo. Eu odiava a minha reação a ele, mas Edward tinha preparado meu corpo para o sexo e é tudo em que conseguia pensar. Por favor, deixe esta noite logo. Fechei os olhos por um minuto e imaginava que era Edward com quem estava dançando. Eu estou bem ciente do fato de que Mike era quente, mas ele não está quente. Eu não quero dizer fisicamente dentro quente, mas quente.

Não faz qualquer sentido.

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados por apenas mais alguns segundos e gostava dos pensamentos de Edward.

Finalmente, trouxe a minha cabeça para trás e olhei ao redor da sala. Os olhos verdes que olhavam para mim me pegou desprevenida.

O homem da minha imaginação estava parado do outro lado da sala e tudo em Edward estava certo. O jeans de ajuste relaxado que ele estava usando, o camisa preta abotoada que ele estava usando, e o sorriso que ele deveria estar usando teria sido perfeito também. O único problema era que ele não estava sorrindo.

O problema era que ele parecia completamente chateado.

O PENETRA DA FESTA

Eu apareci tarde para a festa. Imaginei que mais vale tarde do que nunca. Além disso, levou pelo menos duas horas para me convencer a ir.

Com um coração endurecido e uma missão, entrei no esconderijo secreto da diaba. Havia muitas pessoas lá que tive que escorregar e deslizar por entre a multidão apenas para chegar na sala principal. Olhei para as pessoas ricamente vestidas e, em seguida, para os meus jeans. Oh bem. Peguei um copo de alguma coisa de um homem que estava andando com uma bandeja e depois, lentamente, fiz o meu caminho através da sala. Não demorou muito para identificar Isabella do outro lado da sala. Ela parecia tão bonita e tive uma súbita vontade de estar perto dela. Meu coração endurecido lentamente suavizou ao vê-la.

Isabella... minha Isabella. Sorri para a sensação de calor que se espalhou através de mim. Ela estava dançando com um cara e não queria aproximar-me dela até que ela estivesse sozinha. De repente, percebi quem o cara era e meu sorriso desapareceu rapidamente. Eu vi como Mike deixou suas mãos contra seus quadris. Ele estava inclinado para baixo e sussurrando algo para ela. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que ele estava dizendo, mas Isabella parecia estar gostando. Ela deve ter sentido o meu olhar sobre ela, porque ela olhou para cima e direto nos meus olhos.

Eu queria ir lá e arranca-la para fora de seus braços. Eu queria levá-lo pelo pescoço e sufocar a vida fora dele, mas mais do que qualquer coisa que queria ser aquele com quem ela estava dançando.

Ao vê-lo ali, com as mãos em cima dela, literalmente, tirou-me o fôlego. Esperei impacientemente até que eles estivessem acabado de dançar e, em seguida, fiz o meu caminho para onde eles estavam. Mike virou-se e sorriu para mim antes que agarrasse o braço dele e puxasse-o para perto de mim.

- Que diabos, Mike? - Eu assobiei.

- Ed! E aí, mano? Eu não sabia que você ia estar aqui. É uma festa agradável, não é? - Ele sorriu, deixando-me saber que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito.

Olhei para Isabella em questão. Ela olhou para trás e nossos olhos se encontraram antes que ela colocasse a cabeça para baixo. Voltei minha atenção de volta para Mike. Eu podia sentir meu pulso em minhas têmporas e o calor no meu rosto.

- Posso falar com você por um minuto? - Perguntei enquanto puxava o braço de Mike novamente. Puxou o braço para trás e me deu um olhar estranho. Ele se virou para Isabella e agarrou a mão dela. Eu vi quando ele levantou a mão aos lábios e beijou-lhe os dedos. Eu queria rasgar a sua cara. O sorriso sedutor que jogou para ela fez meu estômago revirar. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo e não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que deixaria isso acontecer.

- Eu vou voltar bem, querida, - ele sussurrou para Isabella.

Um bonito blush cobriu o rosto e minha raiva cravou em mim. Eu praticamente arrastei-o para o outro lado da sala para fora do alcance de audição de Isabella.

- É melhor você começar a falar, - rosnei.

Ele puxou o braço para fora do meu alcance de ferro.

- Qual é o seu problema do inferno, Edward?

- Por que você está aqui com a Isabella? Melhor ainda, por que você está mesmo aqui, afinal?

- Fui convidado. Sou seu encontro.

- O inferno que você é! Você vai ficar longe dela. Estou falando sério, Mike. Fique bem longe dela! - Eu gritei um pouco alto demais.

Alguns dos convidados se viraram e olharam em nossa direção. Felizmente, a música de merda que eles estavam ouvindo ajudou a abafar um pouco do que estávamos dizendo. Mike inclinou-se para que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

- Olha, cara, você estragou tudo. Supere isso. Basta observar e ver o trabalho de mestre.

Mesmo que quisesse bater-lhe o inferno, sabia que não podia, não lá, e não na festa de aniversário de Isabella na frente de seus amigos e familiares. Eu não estava indo para dar a esses bastardos arrogantes uma razão para olhar para baixo na minha direção mais do que eles já faziam.

- Você precisa ir. Você precisa sair agora, - disse com toda a calma que pude.

- Oh, vamos lá, Edward. Não aja como se você não estivesse tentando entrar em suas calças. Eu sei que você está, cara. Fomos cortados do mesmo molde. De todas as pessoas, nem sequer tente me jogar algo assim. Eu sei a forma como o jogo é jogado, - ele riu.

Eu estava no meu último fio. Levou todo o autocontrole que tinha para não arrebentar a cara dele com o meu punho. Tomei uma respiração profunda e, em seguida, voltei minha atenção para onde Isabella estava de pé. Ela olhou para mim com olhos castanhos inocentes e sabia que não importa o que fizesse, tinha certeza de ter que manter Mike longe dela. Eu também sabia que não importa o por que, não lutaria em sua festa de aniversário. Eu não iria estragar sua noite ou envergonhá-la.

As próximas palavras que ele proferiu esmagou esses planos.

- Você sabe... garotas gordas têm baixa autoestima, - ele sussurrou maliciosamente. - Isabella é uma garota linda, e se jogar minhas cartas bem, poderia estar naquelas calças essa noite, - ele se afastou e riu de sua piada.

Foda-se! Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu depois, acho que apaguei momentaneamente com toda a raiva que se chocou contra mim. Tudo o que sei é que quando finalmente cheguei ao normal, estava de pé sobre um Mike sangrando e havia quatro homens estranhos me puxando para longe dele. Tentei desesperadamente romper com sua influência para que pudesse matá-lo. Outro homem se aproximou e ajudou a manter- me de volta. Eu podia ouvi-los me dizendo para me acalmar. Uma mulher estava me dizendo para sair. Havia sussurros em todo canto. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em matar Mike com minhas próprias mãos.

- Eu vou matar você! - Me ouvi rosnar.

As fêmeas apareceram de todos os lados com toalhas para ajudar a controlar o sangue que jorrava do nariz de Mike.

- Você quebrou meu nariz maldito! - Ouvi-o engasgar.

Tentei novamente romper o controle dos homens me segurando. Minha raiva simplesmente não ia embora. Eu geralmente sou calmo e descontraído, mas por alguma razão, as palavras dele só fez pressão.

- Eu vou quebrar mais do que o seu nariz quando chegar perto de você de novo, seu filho da puta!

De repente, Isabella apareceu na minha frente com a decepção em seus olhos e parei imediatamente. Sua amiga Angela estava ao lado dela olhando para mim como se fosse algum tipo de monstro.

- Edward, o que há de errado com você? - Isabella sussurrou em uma corrida. - Por favor, pare.

O olhar em seus olhos implorantes trouxe a realidade de volta para mim. Ela estava envergonhada. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela estava cautelosamente olhando ao redor da sala para as pessoas que estavam olhando para a cena se desenrolando na frente deles.

- Por favor, deixe, por favor, é só se acalmar. - ela murmurou em voz baixa.

Ela olhou para mim e a suavidade em seus olhos me acalmou ainda mais. Atordoado, balancei a cabeça e senti os braços me segurando afrouxar. Antes de sair, me inclinei sobre ela, para que ela pudesse me ouvir.

- Afaste-se quando puder e me encontre lá fora, vou esperar toda a noite, se for preciso. Eu sinto tanto sua falta, - Corri meus dedos pelo seu rosto. Eu não sei por que fiz isso. Eu precisava de algo para me manter no lugar, e seu rosto parecia ser a única coisa que poderia focar sem me lançar novamente. A suavidade de sua bochecha contra meus dedos ásperos me manteve em xeque. Eu dei-lhe um olhar suplicante e, em seguida, virei e afastei-me.

Eu não percebi até que estava do lado de fora encostado no meu carro que realmente quis dizer o que disse a ela. Eu sentia falta dela. Ao vê-la toda abraçada com Mike, me deixou maluco. Também deixou-me saber o quanto me preocupava com ela. Eu não queria que ela se machucasse por mim ou qualquer outro idiota por aqui. Vendo Mike com suas mãos sujas nela me fez mal, e ouvi-lo falar sobre fazer coisas com ela me fez irado, mais louco do que estive em um tempo muito longo. Esse tipo de raiva não tinha lavado através de mim desde o dia do banco quando o bastardo do gerente de banco falou mal da minha família. Ninguém fala mal ou prejudica as pessoas que me preocupam. Quando o fazem, vejo vermelho, e é isso. Talvez seja mais fodido do que pensava.

Depois de ficar de fora por cerca de trinta minutos, observava de longe quando Mike saiu da casa, entrou em seu carro e, em seguida, virou à esquerda. Levou tudo que tinha para não ir lá e bater o inferno fora dele novamente. Parecia uma eternidade, mas logo ouvi a porta da frente aberta de novo e vi quando Isabella saiu e olhou em volta. Ela me viu e, em seguida, caminhou em minha direção com um tranco de raiva. Ela estava linda vestida com seu cabelo enrolado.

Uma vez que ela estava perto o suficiente que podia sentir o cheiro de baunilha e cerejas, e sorri para mim mesmo.

- Você acha que isso é engraçado? - ela perguntou, indignada. Ela usou um dedo para espetar meu peito, me ligando.

Gostava que ela não tivesse medo de mim. Ela me cutucou novamente e agarrei sua pequena mão na minha.

- Bem, não é? - Seus olhos irritados brilharam.

- Não.

- Então por que você está sorrindo? Eu poderia bater aquele sorriso direito fora de seu rosto, você sabia disso? - Ela bufou, e depois soprou a franja de seu rosto ficou vermelha.

A idéia de ela estar com raiva o suficiente para me bater me fazia bem por algum motivo. Ela era uma leoa, uma pequena leoa, mas uma feroz.

- Seu cheiro é uma delicia. Eu vi como seus olhos ardentes se suavizou.

- Não mude de assunto, - disse ela quando quebrou o nosso contato com os olhos.

- O que você estava fazendo com o Mike? Você sabe o que ele está querendo,Bella. Ele está atrás de uma coisa e apenas uma coisa.

- Eu não sei, - ela suspirou, passou os dedos pelo cabelo. – É que simplesmente aconteceu. Eu não o convidei, Angela fez. Por que você se importa, Edward?

Boa pergunta. Eu corri pela minha cabeça uma e outra vez. Houve apenas uma resposta e que era a verdade. A umidade na minha boca desapareceu. Tentei engolir e quase se engasgou com nada.

- Eu me preocupo com você, Isabella. - Essas pequenas palavras pareciam ter todo o meu oxigênio enquanto falava. De repente, senti como se não pudesse respirar, como dizer as coisas que sentia seria a minha morte. - Eu não quero ver você se machucar e se você continuar a brincar com homens como Mike, você vai.

Seus ombros relaxaram um pouco.

- Você quer dizer que homens como você?

- Sim, definitivamente ficar longe de homens como , - ri baixinho. Se ela soubesse o quão sério que a sentença era. Fique longe de mim. Eu queria gritar para ela todas as coisas que estavam por demais evidente para mim. Eu era ruim para ela. Eu ia machucá-la no futuro próximo e sabia o que vem a seguir com este show, mas não tinha escolha. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

Ela sorriu para mim e foi como um doce, de abalar coração. Por um segundo, não podia fazer nada além de sorrir de volta para ela.

- Eu senti sua falta, também, - ela sussurrou. - E sinto muito por aquela noite na festa. Eu acho que pode ter sido por beber muito. Quero dizer, entendo se você não me vê dessa forma e sinto muito por me jogar em você assim. É tão embaraçoso. - Seu rosto estava em chamas com humilhação. Eu vi quando ela desajeitadamente tentou pensar em outra coisa para dizer. - Então ... amigos? Ela estendeu a mão.

Eu quase ri em voz alta. Ela estava tão longe da verdade que não era mesmo engraçado. Primeiro de tudo, o fato de que ela estava se desculpando quando deveria ser eu o que deveria estar de joelhos pedindo perdão, me deixou em nós. Em segundo lugar, ela obviamente não tinha idéia de como realmente a via. Eu pensei que ela era sexy em sua própria maneira pequena doce e como uma pessoa que ela era incrível. Sim, ela era um pouco robusta, e sim, um mês atrás, realmente não era a minha coisa, mas agora ela é linda para mim, dentro e fora. Eu peguei a mão dela e puxei-a lentamente para mim.

- Eu sou o único que deve sentir muito, - disse quando passei meus braços em volta dela.

- Por que você deve se arrepender? - Sussurrou em um tipo inocente e tentador que não posso explicar. Eu podia sentir seu nervosismo, ela estava tremendo contra mim e me empurrou com mais força. Embora sabia que não deveria, tinha que fazer. Eu não aguentava mais! Ela estava muito perto e ela cheirava tão bem. Ela se sentiu bem em meus braços e sentia falta dela como um louco, como realmente sentia falta dela.

- Só lamento. Faça-me um favor e dizer que você me perdoa.

Eu sabia o que estava pedindo-lhe. Eu estava pedindo-lhe que me perdoe pelo que estava por vir. Eu só precisava ouvi-la dizer isso.

- Eu te perdôo, - ela sorriu para mim.

Inclinei-me e beijei-a sem pensar em qualquer coisa. Não havia nenhuma loja e empréstimo de casa que precisava ser pago. Não havia mãe rica e cadela desonesta nas minhas costas. Era só eu e minha doce Isabella,e naquele momento, era tudo que precisava. Quando quebrei o beijo, olhei para ela. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados.

- Feliz aniversário, baby, me desculpe por meio que arruinar a sua festa, - disse enquanto colocava beijos suaves em suas bochechas e nariz.

Era uma nova baixa para o Playboy Edward e gostei.

- Você não arruinou-o, você o fez perfeito, - senti seus braços ficarem mais apertado ao redor do meu pescoço.

Beijei-a de novo e por apenas aquele momento, decidi esquecer tudo, a não ser ela.

CONHECENDO OS CULLENS

- Vai ser assim durante toda a semana ou vai sair dessa logo? - Angela perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu continuei a olhar para fora da janela da loja e tendo devaneios de Edward. Fazia duas semanas desde o meu aniversário e as coisas não poderiam ser mais perfeitas. Passamos horas no telefone todos os dias e quando não estávamos no telefone ou no trabalho, estávamos juntos. Algumas noites ele vinha para o meu apartamento e nós assistiamos a filmes aninhados no sofá. Às vezes, íamos para jantar, algumas noites tínhamos de ficar e fazer uma bagunça na minha cozinha para cozinhar coisas que não tinhamamos idéia de como cozinhar. Eu nunca sorri tanto na minha vida. Eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida. Eu nunca estive tão feliz... nunca.

Na noite de jogo ele foi incluído. Meus amigos o adoraram. Randy babava em cima dele e depois me disse que achava que Edward era um pedaço quente de bunda. Depois que todos foram embora e Angela estava cansada demais para ficar acordado mais um minuto, Edward e eu limpamos o apartamento bagunçado. Ele parecia tão bonito enchendo a máquina de lavar louça com um pano de prato pendurado no ombro.

- Que boa empregada você é, - brinquei.

Ele sorriu para mim com o seu todo-demasiado sexy sorriso. Todos os sentimentos loucos "Eu quero pular em seus ossos" desabou sobre mim. Ao longo do último par de semanas havia muitos sorrisos e brincadeiras. Houve toneladas de cócegas e carinho e mesmo que nós dois fingiamos que não estava lá, havia tanta tensão. Não importa o que, não queria parecer que estava me jogando para ele de qualquer maneira e, embora ele nunca disse isso, poderia dizer que ele estava tentando especialmente me manter sua distância. Não fazia qualquer sentido para mim. Nós dois éramos adultos e posso olhar para ele e dizer que ele era experiente. Eu nunca perguntei quantas mulheres ele tinha levado para a cama, mas era óbvio, desde seus maneirismos, que o homem sabia o seu caminho em torno do corpo de mulher, nenhum mapa necessário. Ele tinha o seu próprio sentido interior de direção e adoraria nada mais do que deixá-lo encontrar seu caminho através do meu vale.

Quando tudo estava limpo andei até a porta da frente.

- Mande-me uma mensagem quando chegar em casa e deixe-me saber que você fez isso com segurança, - disse.

- OK, - ele bocejou.

- Se você está cansado demais, você pode dormir aqui. Eu posso te dar um cobertor e você pode dormir no sofá, se quiser.

- Nah, preciso ir para casa. Eu tenho um dia agitado amanhã na loja e quero começar cedo. Boa noite. Bons sonhos, bebê, - sussurrou enquanto me deu o beijo tradicional na bochecha.

Seus lábios aqueceram o lado do meu rosto e senti sua respiração em meu ouvido. O homem estava me deixando louca. Sem pensar, estendi a mão e descansei-a contra sua bochecha. Corri meu polegar em seus lábios - o bigode fez uma leve cócegas na ponta do meu polegar. Seus olhos se conectaram com os meus e tudo no tempo parou. Muito em breve, trouxe minha mão.

- Boa noite, - disse.

Quando ele saiu fechei a porta, fazendo com que tudo estivesse desligado, e depois fiquei pronto para ir pra cama. Trinta minutos mais tarde, estava aconchegou- me na minha cama quando meu celular apitou. Peguei-oe li o texto.

"" Estou em casa, mas queria estar com você.""

Eu, de fato, tive bons sonhos naquela noite.

Foi exatamente uma semana depois disso que Edward me levou para sua casa pela primeira vez. Isso foi quando ele percebeu que tinha esquecido a carteira. Ele não parecia muito feliz em ter que percorrer todo o caminho de volta para sua casa, mas nós fizemos a viagem de 30 minutos a partir de Charleston para Walterboro de qualquer maneira. Era uma casa pequena e bonito, típica do lugar. O enorme alpendre assumiu grande parte do jardim da frente. Havia um curto caminho que levava ao que parecia ser uma garagem convertida e jardins cheio de estátuas quebradas. Claro que poderia usar alguma manutenção, mas me senti confortável. Era como uma casa deveria se ser. Era tudo o que imaginava que seria. Atrás da casa, liderada por uma longa estrada de cascalho que corria ao lado , era uma garagem enorme. Havia alguns carros discriminados esperando para entrar e pneus velhos em torno. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do óleo de motor e de borracha do jardim da frente e ele imediatamente me fez lembrar de Edward. Foi estranho ver onde ele trabalhava e vivia, mas de alguma forma me fez sentir mais perto dele. Eu gostei.

Não havia ninguém em casa, então não me sentia tão nervosa quando ele me perguntou se queria entrar por um minuto. Sua casa era acolhedora e calorosa. Eu o segui até seu quarto e fiquei na porta enquanto ele procurava em seu espaço por sua carteira. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. O quarto era tão... Edward. Havia uma grande cama no meio da sala, com lençol verde. Havia fotos do carro na parede e um calendário pin-up que não poderia deixar de notar. Eu queria odiar a gatinha do sexo magra que olhava para mim a partir do calendário, mas ela era simplesmente muito bonita para odiar. Edward percebeu que estava olhando e por um segundo pensei que o vi corar.

- Ah, aqui está! - Ele disse enquanto segurava sua carteira.

Ele virou-se de frente para mim e não importa o quanto tentasse não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo do meu rosto.

- O que é tão engraçado? - Questionou.

- Nada, é apenas este quarto, é tão... você. É exatamente como imaginei na minha mente.

- Você já imaginou meu quarto em sua mente? - Perguntou com um sorriso.

Ele inclinou a testa, me questionando em seu caminho todo sexy que me deixa louca. Senti meu rosto esquentar. Edward se aproximou e parou na minha frente.

- Você já? - ele perguntou de novo e sua voz era baixa, mais escura. Ele estendeu a mão e colocou meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e depois deixou a ponta do dedo correr para o lado do meu pescoço.

- Eu-eu-não, - gaguejei. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a dizer. Mais uma vez estava sem palavras. Muito legal! Eu poderia muito bem dizer-lhe que o imaginei nua em sua cama à noite.

Ele segurou a parte de trás do meu pescoço e se moveu um pouco mais perto.

- Você fez, não fez? - Ele se aproximou como um predador à espreita. Nunca me senti tão pequena, quando seu corpo grande tomou conta de mim. - Diga-me, - ele sussurrou contra o lado da minha boca. Seus lábios faziam cócegas antes que sentisse sua língua quente correr ao longo da costura dos meus lábios.

- Sim, - disparei. Meus olhos se fecharam e sabia que era um caso perdido. Homem, ele era bom neste tipo de coisas. Eu estava fora do meu alcance com essa porcaria de sexo.

- Quando você imaginou meu quarto, estou na minha cama? - Senti sua outra mão trabalhar o seu caminho até meu lado.

- Às vezes, - rangia.

- Bem, às vezes, quando você me imagina na minha cama, estou sozinho ou você está comigo?

- Eu estou com você. - Minha voz soou estranha. Eu suavemente mordisquei meu lábio inferior.

- Estou nu? Mais uma vez ele brincou minha boca com a língua e liberei meu lábio inferior dos meus dentes. Suavemente, ele chupou o local no meu lábio inferior, onde os dentes foram cavando segundos antes.

Eu nunca dei a minha resposta. Em vez disso, desisti e puxei-o para mais perto de mim. Eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dele e beijei-o. Ele respondeu imediatamente. Me puxou mais para seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de nós. Senti minhas costas contra a porta quando ele me levou para trás lentamente. Sua língua entrou em minha boca, fazendo-me ronronar alto. Eu conhecia sua língua com a minha e ele me chocou quando chupou a ponta da minha língua e pressionou seu corpo mais forte contra o meu. Eu estava desfazendo-me. Cada parte do meu corpo estava formigando e precisava de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para acontecer naquele momento. Do nada, houve um barulho estrondoso alto vindo de fora que me assustou. Eu me afastei.

- O que é isso? - Perguntei. Ele inalou então exalou profundamente enquanto inclinava sua testa contra a minha.

- Isso seria o meu pai na garagem. O barulho estrondoso alto seria um caminhão velho que temos vindo a trabalhar na última semana.

Não conheci seu pai naquela noite. Em vez disso, saimos rapidamente.

Depois daquela noite, fui levada para sua casa com mais freqüência. Toda vez que fui lá não havia ninguém em casa. Ele me deu um tour da garagem para trás e me mostrou alguns dos carros que ele estava trabalhando. Através de tudo isso, nunca consegui descobrir o que estávamos fazendo. Éramos amigos que saíamos ou se éramos um casal que agia como amigos? Desnecessário dizer que estava completamente confusa.

Havia momentos em que Edward agia como se ele mal conseguisse manter suas mãos longe de mim e, em seguida, havia momentos em que ele me tratava como um de seus amigos. Não demorou muito até que estava querendo saber exatamente o que ele nos considerava e não importa quantas vezes ouvi de amigos que era uma má idéia perguntar a ele, não poderia me ajudar. Eu queria estar envolvida com Edward... queria mais do que qualquer coisa. As peças com paredes dentro de mim queria espreitar ao virar da esquina e puxá-lo para o meu mundo completamente, mas não poderia fazê- lo, não até que tivesse certeza que ele estava no mesmo lugar emocionalmente que eu .

Decidi sair do trabalho mais cedo. Pensei que seria uma boa ideia passar pela casa de Edward e ter uma conversa com ele. Precisava ser feito. Eu estava caindo rapidamente e muito difícil por ele e realmente precisava saber se deveria permitir que esses sentimentos aflorassem, ou cortá-los pela raiz. Virei a rádio para cima e mantive meu psicológico controlado. Era isso, tinha que fazer isso. Eu tinha que falar com Edward. Eu precisava saber exatamente o que estávamos fazendo. Sei que todas as meninas querem as coisas claramente definidas e que isso assusta os homens até a morte, mas agora, pela primeira vez na minha vida, entendi exatamente o quanto essa definição significava. Se fôssemos apenas amigos ou formos mais? Quero dizer a sério, somos adultos. Eu deveria ser capaz de simplesmente pedir para Edward me falar onde ele vê que essa coisa toda vai, certo? Tudo o que ele disse não importa. Eu só precisava saber o quanto ele investiria em tudo isso, e se por algum acaso ele só queria fossemos amigos, então seria a melhor amiga maldita que ele já teve. Eu fui até a garagem ao invés de sua casa, desde que sabia que ele estaria trabalhando. Ele deve ter ouvido o meu carro porque andou para fora parecendo todo suado, gorduroso, e simplesmente sexy. Querido Senhor, por favor, tem misericórdia de mim. Silenciosamente rezei por uma força superior para manter minhas mãos para mim. Não desliguei meu carro. Em vez disso, saí e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu não queria ficar confortável apenas no caso de ele estar muito ocupado para sentar e conversar um pouco.

- Hey, baby. Eu não sabia que você estava vindo. - Ele tentou limpar um pouco da sujeira e gordura de suas roupas.

Se ele soubesse o quão quente ele parecia todo coberto de graxa.

- Você tem um minuto para conversar? Se você estiver ocupado, posso esperar. Eu sei que deveria ter ligado, mas realmente preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa muito importante...

- Ssshhh, - ele me cortou. Ele tinha um olhar confuso questionador em seu rosto quando olhou para o espaço.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? Edward? -

Ele me cortou de novo quando levantou o dedo, me dizendo para ficar quieta. Andou até o capô do meu carro.

- Abre seu capô, querida.

- O quê? Você está me ouvindo?

- Sim, bem, não realmente, mas vou. Em primeiro lugar, abre o seu capô.

Voltei para a porta do lado do motorista do meu carro, abri a porta, em seguida, estendi a mão e abri o capô do meu carro.

- Feliz? - Perguntei sarcasticamente com um sorriso. Ele levantou o meu capô e, em seguida, começou a cavar em volta. - O que você está fazendo? - Inclinei-me sobre o capô aberto, onde ele estava cavando.

- Você precisa de um tune-up e uma mudança de óleo. Você não ouviu isso? - Ele virou a cabeça para sorrir para mim e uma raia solitária de graxa no rosto que chamou minha atenção. Eu quase estendi a mão e limpou-a. - Puxe o seu carro até a garagem e vou cuidar dele.

- O quê? Não. Edward, vim aqui para falar não para consertar meu carro. Está tudo bem, vou levá-lo e consertar em algum lugar mais tarde.

- Como diabos você vai! Primeiro de tudo, posso falar e mudar as velas e óleo, ao mesmo tempo. Em segundo lugar, que tipo de homem seria se não cuidasse do carro da minha garota? Eu sou um mecânico, você sabe. - Ele sorriu docemente para mim.

Sua garota.

Ele pulou no meu carro e fechou a porta. Vi quando ele puxou-o na garagem e começou a mexer. Eu não poderia dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. Eu era a sua garota. O que diabos isso significa, afinal? Angela era minha garota, mas isso não significa que quero fazer sexo com ela. Não me interpretem mal, ela é bonita e tudo, mas ela não é realmente o meu tipo. Seu comentário me deixou ainda mais confusa do que estava antes. Maldito seja ele e sua confusão total! Isso e sua laia sexy. Apenas maldito! Segui-o para a garagem.

Eu não poderia trazer todo "o que diabos estamos fazendo?" Assunto, agora que ele me chamou de sua garota. Isso poderia significar qualquer coisa. Eu poderia ser sua amiga e ficaria como sua amiga gorda chamada Bubba, ou poderia ser sua namorada e que ele ia fazer coisas ruins a noite e sonhar com isso o dia todo. Eu prefiro a segunda.

Vi como ele trabalhou em meu carro. Ele usava calça jeans gordurosas com um pano de flanela vermelho pendurado para fora de seu bolso traseiro. A regata preta que estava usando sob a camisa estava tão molhada de suor que aderia cada corte e canto de seu corpo. Eu não podia deixar de olhar. Seus braços bronzeados faziam flexão e alongamento e o óleo brilhante em sua pele fez suas tatuagens parecerem mais vívidas. Um dia ia olhar de perto para essas tatuagens. Um dia vou delinear os bebês com a minha língua. Ele estava tão bem e eu estava ficando muito quente e incomodada.

Ele entrou debaixo do carro e pegou ferramentas diferentes. Era como assistir a um artista no trabalho e poderia dizer que ele realmente amava o que fazia.

- Então, o que você quer falar? - Perguntou ele de debaixo do carro.

- Huh? Oh, um, não me lembro. Tenho certeza de que não era nada importante.

Retirou-se de debaixo do carro, a pequena coisinha rolante fez um barulho de rangido. Assisti-o esticar seu corpo em forma perfeitamente enquanto ele ficava confortável.

- Você está bem, Bella? Você parece estranha. Está se sentindo bem?

Levei um minuto para descascar os olhos de fora de seu peito e jeans sujos e olhar para o rosto dele.

- Huh? Oh, acho que estou ficando doente. Eu sinto que poderia ter uma febre.

Meu rosto tinha que estar vermelho brilhante. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, mas ele e esses pensamentos não eram muito puro. À noite tinha sonhos dele fazendo e dizendo coisas para mim. Durante o dia tive sonhos sobre ele me tocar de certas maneiras e me fazer sentir coisas que nunca senti antes. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em qualquer coisa no trabalho. Mesmo Angela comentou sobre como fora de ar estava recentemente.

Ele pulou da coisinha rolante e se aproximou de mim. Puxou o pano vermelho do bolso de trás e limpou a graxa das mãos antes de por a parte de trás da sua mão direita na minha testa. Calafrios passaram por todo o meu corpo, mas me senti quente por toda parte.

- Você não se sente quente, mas você parece um pouco corada. Fique aqui, vou correr em casa e te dar um refrigerante, OK?

- OK.

Eu o vi correr pelo quintal e na porta de trás, a porta blindada batendo alto. Sentei- me em uma cadeira dobrável ao lado do meu carro e esperei que ele voltasse. Ouvi um carro, em seguida, vi quando um menino em um boné de baseball saltou e foi em direção a garagem. Ele estava a meio caminho para casa antes perceber que estava sentada aqui.

- Ei, tem alguém aqui para ajudá-la? - ele perguntou quando tirou seu chapéu e uma confusão de rabo de cavalo foi revelada. De repente, percebi que ela era uma menina, e não um menino, e soube imediatamente que era Alice, irmã mais nova de Edward.

- Sim, estou realmente esperando por Edward voltar. Ele foi buscar-me um refrigerante.

Seus olhos se iluminaram.

- Você é a nova amigo de Edward? O que ele está sempre ao telefone?

- Hum, penso que sim? Isabella é o meu nome. Você deve ser Alice?

Primeiro de tudo, Alice era a coisa mais gostosa que já tinha visto na minha vida desde sempre. Sim, ela estava vestida como um menino e sim, seu cabelo estava uma bagunça quente todo puxado para cima em um rabo de cavalo baixo, mas além disso, ela era linda. Ela tinha os lindos olhos verdes de Edward e um bronzeado que as meninas pagariam um bom dinheiro para ter. Seu sorriso era grande e branco e seu rosto estava sem mácula. Ela tinha a pele impecável de uma menina que não se contaminava com maquiagem todos os dias. Ela era curta, com um pequeno corpo, de modo absolutamente adorável. Eu tinha que sorrir para o jeans rasgados e grande t-shirt preta ACDC, mas poderia dizer que por baixo de tudo, havia uma bela jovem.

- Essa sou ! É tão bom te conhecer. Você é muito mais bonita do que Tania! - Ela deixou escapar.

- Tania?

- Sim, ela era uma grande puta. Ele não disse a você sobre Tania? Oh bem, não o culpo. - Ela acenou. - Ninguém gosta dela. Eu nem acho que ele gostava muito dela. Ela era apenas um pedaço de asno.

Você sabe como as coisas são. Eu não, não realmente, mas, aparentemente, esta adolescente sabia. Sem mencionar o sentimento de naufrágio terrível que atacou meu estômago com apenas a menção de Edward com esta menina Tania. Foi Tania sua namorada, também? Estava prestes a perguntar mais sobre esta pessoa Tania quando ouvi a porta bater exibindo novamente que ele estava voltando. Ele se aproximou de mim com um enorme sorriso no rosto e uma coca-cola na mão. Olhando para eles, poderia dizer que se não houvesse uma diferença de idade entre os dois, eles poderiam se passar como gêmeos, além do fato de que ele é alto e bonito e ela é pequena, bronzeada, e linda. Eu vi o seu sorriso desaparecer quando viu que sua irmã mais nova estava de pé ao meu lado.

- Alice. Você está em casa cedo, - de repente ele parecia nervoso quando me entregou a coca.

- Sim, hoje foi um início de dia. Lembra-se? Eu lhe disse a noite passada. Eu lhe disse que iria ajudá-lo na loja hoje. O que se passa com este Honda? É este o seu carro, Isabella? - Ela voltou sua atenção para mim antes de caminhar até o carro e olhar sob o capô.

- Sim, esse é o meu bebê. Eu não a nomeei como seu irmão fez com o dele, mas vou em algum ponto. Estava pensando em algo ao longo das linhas de Bárbara ou Bertha. Alice riu comigo.

Edward ainda não disse nada; ele meio que voltou para o carro e começou a trabalhar com ele novamente. Os próximos 30 minutos foram constrangedores. Alice e eu sentamos e conversamos o tempo todo. Nós rimos e ri sobre a escola e algumas coisas de mocinha. Para alguém que era um moleque, ela ainda tinha uma pitada de adolescente em algum lugar. Ao longo de toda a conversa e o carro recebendo algum trabalho, não pude deixar de notar como o silêncio Edward estava sendo intrigante.

Depois do meu óleo ser alterado e o ajuste completo, Alice me convidou para jantar no sábado seguinte em sua casa com ela, Edward, e o pai.

Olhei para Edward por uma resposta, mas quando ele não olhou na minha direção decidi tomar a decisão por mim mesmo.

- Claro, soa divertido. Devo levar alguma coisa?

- Só você mesmo, - ela sorriu. Não muito tempo depois que Alice entrou e me deixou com Edward sozinhos.

- Está tudo bem? - Perguntei.

- Tudo bem. Bem, o seu carro está melhor agora. Você vai precisar de uma outra mudança de óleo em cerca de três mil milhas. Eu vou entrar e tomar um banho, estou coberto de graxa. Vejo você no jantar neste fim de semana? "

Ele não estava olhando na minha cara em tudo. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- Se você não quer que eu vá, não vou. Eu não sou uma intrometida que queria me meter com a sua família ou qualquer coisa. Eu deveria ter ligado antes de vir. Sinto muito por me intrometer, e entendo se você não quer fazer toda a coisa de família. Ligue-me mais tarde.

Eu tentei soar como se o fato de que ele me queria para estar em torno de sua família não me incomodasse. Além disso, havia toda essa conversa da Tania estúpida. Como me sentiria sabendo que havia outra garota vindo para jantar em sua casa? Não havia nenhuma maneira dele saber como me senti com o coração partido somente com o tom da minha voz ou a expressão no meu rosto.

Me virei e comecei a entrar no meu carro quando ele me agarrou pelo pulso e me puxou para ele. A próxima coisa que sabia era que sua boca quente estava se movendo contra a minha. Respondi imediatamente e joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele começou a me fazer um backup até que senti minhas costas contra meu carro. Ele se afastou um pouco e mordiscou meu lábio inferior antes de se mudar para o meu pescoço.

- Você sempre cheira tão bem, - ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço.

Um gemido profundo foi a minha resposta. As palavras estavam além de mim neste momento. Eu o puxei para perto de mim e inclinei a cabeça para o lado para dar-lhe mais espaço para trabalhar. Sua boca se sentia tão incrível. O carro estava praticamente me segurando. Minhas pernas com certeza não estavam fazendo seu trabalho mais.

O som de alguém limpando a garganta nos fez saltar longe um do outro. Minhas pernas ainda se sentiam como borracha, mas de alguma forma consegui ficar em pé.

- Pai, essa é Isabella. Isabella, este é o meu pai, - Edward parecia sem fôlego. O homem mais velho ficou de pé em frente a nós sorriu para mim como se compartilhassemos um grande segredo. Ele estava tão gorduroso como Edward, exceto que ele usava uma velha, azul camisa leve do trabalhado com um patch com nome costurado dentro e, velha calça azul marinho suja. Ele era um Edward bonito mais velho com uma barba desgrenhada e um brilho nos olhos. Ele irradiava calma e carinho e imediatamente me senti confortável em torno dele.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita. Então, você é a única tomando todo o tempo do meu menino.

Ele apontou para Edward usando a vara de pesca na mão. A outra mão carregava uma caixa de cerveja. Eu podia sentir a queimadura em minha cara e tudo o que realmente queria fazer era pular no meu carro e sair daqui.

- Sinto muito, - sussurrei.

- Ah, querido inferno, não se desculpe. Não é uma coisa ruim. Fico feliz que ele finalmente conseguiu uma mulher real. Aquela garota, qual era o nome dela? Oh yeah, Tania. Ela era uma coisa pouco altiva. Ela não era nada além de um pouco de pele nos ossos. Bom ver que tem uma senhora com um pouco de carne sobre ela, - disse ele para Edward. O rosto de Edward virou com sete tons de vermelho. - Não seja uma estranha, OK? E não me chama Sr. Cullen, também. Por aqui, ou é Carlisle, Belo ou pai. - Ele piscou para mim enquanto passava. Fiquei ali um minuto tentando descobrir se isso estava realmente acontecendo ou se estava tendo um pesadelo horrível. Não há nenhuma maneira de que acabei de conhecer o pai de Edward pela primeira vez, depois dele nos flagrar no maior amasso contra meu carro. Bem, isso foi um apenas uma grande primeira impressão. Tenho certeza que ele acha que sou apenas mais uma das pequenas putas de Edward. Inferno, acho que tecnicamente sou apenas mais uma das pequenas putas de Edward. Estou certo de agir como uma.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. Isso foi tão embaraçoso, - disse . Minha voz estava tremendo.

- Isabella, sobre Tania - me desculpe não... - o interrompi.

- Não se preocupe com isso; você não tem que me contar tudo sobre sua vida, Edward. Não é como nós fossemos nos casar ou qualquer coisa assim. Você é livre para fazer o que quiser. Eu não sou sua guardiã. - Tentei agir como se o mistério de Tania não me incomodasse.

- Nós não estamos mais juntos... quero dizer, nós meio que nunca tivemos. Não importa... não temos mais nada. Nós não fazemos mais nada.

Eu sabia o que ele estava tentando me dizer e estou feliz que ele fez. Nada mais foi dito sobre isso mesmo que quisesse fazer um milhão de perguntas. Mantive minha boca fechada. Eu não queria parecer uma menina psicopata, mas acho que agora sei para quem foi realmente o grande colar que escolhi na loja de Joias da Franklin no primeiro dia que o conheci.

Quando voltei para meu apartamento, Angela estava recostada no sofá. O momento em que entrei por ela, ela começou a rir histericamente.

- O que é tão engraçado? - Perguntei.

- Alguém teve um bom dia. - Ela continuou a rir. Eu olhava para ela, confusa.

- Por uma questão de fato tive, mas como você sabe? Ela começou a rir mais uma vez antes de apontar para as minhas calças.

- Há grandes impressões de mãos gordurosas e negras em todo o seu bumbum,Bella. - Ela riu mais ainda.

- OK, então tive um grande dia. - Eu dei minha língua para ela quando fiz o meu caminho para o quarto.

_** Beijos e até sexta**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Penúltimo capítulo meninas!_

_Obrigada pelo carinho;_

_Cheiva, Neri, Barbara, Ana Carol, Jaqueline, Monara, Beth, Natalia,_

_ Ana Beatriz, Kjessica, Nina, Grazi, Alana e Shirley,_

_Domingo posto o Último._

_Boa leitura_

**Esse sábado foi o dia do jantar com a família de Edward. Fui para casa dele cedo e nós saímos para seu quarto enquanto seu pai dava os últimos retoques no jantar. Peguei uma caixa de fotos que ele tinha guardado em seu armário e comecei a passar por elas. **

**Havia fotos de Edward e Alice quando eles eram apenas crianças que riam. Ele era um garoto tão bonito. Havia fotos de família de primos, tias e tios. Havia fotos de Edward em seu baile de formatura e fotos dele e de seus amigos. De repente, me deparei com uma imagem que me fez ofegar. **

**Olhando para mim estava uma imagem de Tania Denali, a líder do anel das doze meninas que tinham chutado e me batido. Ela era uma garota viscosa que não cuidava de nada nem ninguém, mas a si mesma. Ela arruinou a minha vida e riu sobre isso. **

**Eu silenciosamente rezei para que essa não fosse a Tania de Edward. Eu pedi a Deus por isso. Ele poderia ter dormido com a menina que, sozinha, planejou o ataque do ensino médio em mim? Foi a mesma puta que me deixou na floresta com hemorragia interna? **

**Eu ainda podia ouvir suas risadas. Anos de terapia não me curaram de todo o mal, ainda havia noites ocasionais quando acordava com as folhas presas em mim e um grito por ajuda em meus lábios. Eu nunca mais queria me sentir tão impotente novamente. Ver o rosto dela trouxe de volta aqueles sentimentos terríveis. **

**Deixei a imagem rapidamente e coloquei a tampa na caixa, mas Edward deve ter visto a minha resposta a sua imagem. Ele pegou e me olhou meio estranho. **

**- Você conhece? - Ele perguntou equanto ergua a foto. **

**- Não, quem é? - Eu fingia não saber quem ela era. **

**- Ninguém, -disse ele enquanto amassava a foto de Tania e jogva-a na lata de lixo ao lado de sua cômoda. Eu imediatamente me senti alíviada em saber que ele já não tinha uma conexão com uma menina tão cruel e rezei para que nunca tivesse que ver seu rosto novamente. **

**PARTES DO ENIGMA **

**Depois de me pendurar no meu quarto com Isabella por um tempo, já era hora de jantar e estávamos todos sentados ao redor da pequena mesa no meio da cozinha. **

**- Eu não preciso de um professor de matemática! Vamos, papai, isso é loucura! Eu já passei tempo demais na escola e agora você quer me pagar um professor de matemática? Isto é asneira... - ela parou imediatamente. **

**Papai olhou para ela. **

**- Se você vai manter essa boca imunda vou contratar uma senhora para ensiná- la como agir feito uma dama, - pai disse e depois piscou para Isabella. **

**Claro que minha família iria gastar este tempo discutindo na frente de um convidado para jantar. Eu os amo, mas não conseguiam esperar até que estivéssemos sozinhos? **

**Olhei para Isabella e vi como ela brincava com seus spaghetti com a cabeça para baixo. Ela parecia muito bonita, mas poderia dizer que havia algo a incomodando. Eu tenho que lembrar de perguntar a ela o que havia de errado mais tarde, quando estévessemos sozinhos. **

**Não que isso importasse, mas com as roupas que ela estava usando poderia dizer que ela estava emagrecendo um pouco e silenciosamente esperava que ela não fosse ficar muito magra. Esse pensamento me fez sorrir para mim mesmo. **

**Eu definitivamente percorri um longo caminho desde as meninas altas e magras que costumavam me atrair. Isabella não era magra e ela não era alta, mas ela foi lentamente se tornando tudo o que poderia querer. Empurrou o cabelo atrás da orelha, revelando seu pescoço e por um minuto tudo o que podia pensar era em colocar minha boca lá. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu ou quando aconteceu, mas a cada momento que passo em torno de Isabella era um verdadeiro inferno para mim. Houve momentos em que estávamos em torno de si que tudo o que podia pensar era em segurá-la perto de mim. Imaginei o sorriso que aparecia depois que a tinha beijado bom e duro. Imaginei a suavidade de sua pele. **

**Às vezes, me imaginava fazendo coisas para ela com a boca e as mãos, coisas que a fariam dizer o meu nome repetidas vezes, coisas que ela provavelmente estava desinformada. **

**Eu não ia chegar a ser a pessoa que introduziria as coisas para ela. Algum outro homem que merecia sa dar a esse luxo, mas sempre teria pequenos momentos como este. Momentos em que assisti enquanto ela brincava com a comida sem saber que os meus olhos estavam sobre ela. Eu sempre teria a lembrança de seu sorriso e o som de sua risada. Teria de ser suficiente. **

**Espero que, uma vez que toda essa merda fosse feita e acabada, poderia mover-me facilmente de volta ao meu velho papel e ser eu mesmo novamente. Tomara que fosse capaz de esquecer Isabella, com a exceção de algumas memórias escondidas que só eu saberia que existia. **

**Ela deve ter sentido o meu olhar, porque ela olhou para cima. Não disse uma palavra, mas podia ver isso em seus olhos. Ela estava pensando em mim também. Talvez não as mesmas coisas exatas, mas algo que a fez corar seu doce rosto para a mesma cor do molho de espaguete no prato. **

**Ela queria que a levasse para cama - podia ver isso em seus olhos toda vez que ela olhava para mim. Você não sabe o que é o inferno até que você esteja perto de uma mulher intocável que faz o seu sangue ferver; uma mulher que sabia que iria fazer tudo o que desejar, se fosse autorizado a tocá-la. Inferno. **

**Senti-me endurecido e entrei em pânico. Antes de perceber o que estava fazendo pulei da mesa. A cadeira foi derrubada no chão da cozinha e a mesa tremeu. Papai e Alice olharam para mim como se tivesse perdido minha mente. Isabella rapidamente olhou de volta para seu prato de comida. **

**- Eu volto em breve, - disparei. **

**Quando fiz meu caminho para o banheiro no corredor, olhava para o espelho e contava a partir de cem para trás. Era sempre algo diferente a cada vez que estava em torno de Isabella. Hoje, estava contando para trás. Ontem, recitei o juramento de lealdade três vezes. Não há como dizer o que vou fazer amanhã para tirar a minha mente de fazer sexo com ela. **

**Dez minutos mais tarde, estava pronto para me juntar ao jantar novamente. O resto da noite fluiu sem problemas. Nós conversamos e rimos durante todo o jantar e depois comemos o cheesecake de morango que Isabella fez para a sobremesa. Estava delicioso, é claro. Meu pai e a sua, autohumorístico habitual e Alice estavam falando sobre a escola e seus amigos. **

**Durante a conversa, Isabella ainda de alguma forma falou com Alice sobre ir a algum baile da escola e, de alguma forma conseguiu convencê-la a usar uma saia. Meu pai e eu rimos alto com essa. Alice corou e Isabella nos deu um olhar de censura tipo, "pare com isso". Ela acariciou a mão de Alice e sussurrou algo sobre os homens e como éramos ignorantes. Todos nós continuamos a rir. Esta casa não tinha visto tanta alegria em um tempo muito longo. **

**Através de tudo isso, poderia dizer uma coisa muito importante, Isabella ajustavasse. Minha família adorava ela e ela amou todos os momentos. Eu poderia dizer pelo jeito que ela sorria para o meu pai ou ria com Alice. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente no meu mundo. Ela era como uma peça do puzzle que faltava para nós e que era provavelmente a realização mais assustadora de sempre. **

**Depois do jantar, todos nós nos sentamos na sala de estar e assistimos a um filme. Pai desmaiou em sua cadeira em 20 minutos e Alice, que estava deitada de bruços no chão, em frentea TV, nem sabia que existiamos.**

**Eu não tinha ideia do que o filme se tratava, tudo que podia fazer era pensar sobre o quão bom me senti aconchegado no meu sofá com Isabella. Tudo parecia tão certo. **

**Eram coisas que não deveria estar pensando. Esses eram os pensamentos que não estavam autorizados a correr pelo meu cérebro em qualquer ponto e/ou tempo, mas não podia detê-los. Eu estava apaixonado por ela e não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa boa ou uma coisa muito ruim. **

**Quando chegou a hora de sair, andei com Isabella para seu carro. Eu queria pedir- lhe para ficar comigo. Queria ela na minha cama para o resto da noite, seja para estarmos aconchegados dormindo ou curtindo um ao outro, de qualquer forma parecia grande para mim. Mas nunca disse uma palavra sobre a sua permanência, no entanto. Até onde sabia, este era apenas mais um pensamento ilegal. **

**- Eu adoro a sua família, - disse ela enquanto cavava em sua bolsa para pegar suas chaves. **

**- Eles te amam. - Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. **

**Ela riu e, em seguida, puxou as chaves fora. **

**Por favor, fique comigo. Por favor, fique. **

**- Eu te ligo amanhã. - Minha voz soou rouca, como se tivesse passado a noite comendo cascalho. **

**- OK. Boa noite. - Ela inclinou-se e beijou minha bochecha. **

**O calor de sua boca na lateral direita do meu rosto fez formigar. **

**- Boa noite, meu amor. **

**Fiquei na varanda da frente e vi quando ela foi embora. Suas luzes traseiras foram completamente desaparecidas antes que eu entrasse. **

**- Eu gosto dela, Ed, - disse Alice no caminho para o quarto dela. - Tipo, realmente gosto dela. Acho que ela**

**te pegou. **

**- Sim, gosto dela, também. Mas não sei nada sobre a parte pegou, porém, - sorri. **

**- Oh, cale a boca! Você não está enganando ninguém. Eu e o pai vimos você quase transando com os olhos com ela na mesa. **

**- Alice! **

**- O quê? Eu não disse bolas. - Ela riu quando fechou a porta do quarto na minha cara. **

**Naquela noite, tive o pesadelo mais vívido sobre Isabella. Ele começou como qualquer outro sonho que tive com ela envolvida. Nós estávamos nos beijando e se tocando, você sabe, o sonho de costume de um cara, mas desta vez no meio do sonho, ela começou a desaparecer. Eu continuei gritando para ela ficar, mas ela apenas sorriu e se afastou de mim, enquanto lentamente desaparecia. Antes que ela desaparecesse completamente, seu rosto se transformou no rosto de minha mãe. Em seguida, ela se foi. **

**Acordei suando frio com o nome de Isabella em meus lábios. Desnecessário dizer que foi uma noite sem dormir. **

**QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS **

**Nós desenvolvemos uma rotina depois disso. Isabella veio à minha casa para o jantar muitas vezes e trouxe uma sobremesa diferente para meu pai a cada vez. Ocasionalmente, passava a noite na casa dela e dormia no sofá. Isso só acontecia tarde da noite, quando estava cansado demais para a longa viagem até casa, e só quando Isabella insistia nisso. **

**Eu mesmo vi a mãe dela algumas vezes, o que era horrível, mas continuei empurrando-o na minha cabeça que era a coisa mais importante que poderia fazer para as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. O único problema era que Isabella foi se tornando rapidamente uma dessas pessoas importantes. **

**Estava dificil manter a relação assim. Estar com Isabella era como uma segunda natureza e a tensão sexual estava começando a nos matar. Ficamos assim por semanas, até que finalment perdi. **

**Tínhamos passado a noite assistindo filmes e comendo take-out chinês em seu lugar. Era como qualquer outra noite normal e tão ruim quanto, queria ficar abraçado no sofá com ela, sabia que tinha que ir. **

**- OK, baby, tenho que ir, - disse enquanto estava me espreguiçando. **

**Estas noites e dias de trabalho estavam começando a cobrar um pedágio em mim. Não importa quanto de sono tinha, sempre me sentia cansado. Eu dormia, mas era um sono agitado. **

**- Fique, - ela choramingou quando se levantou e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura. **

**- Eu não posso, querida. Eu tenho que acordar bem cedo pela manhã. **

**Ela olhou para mim e mordiscou seu lábio inferior. Ela parecia tão bonitinha que não pude resistir a rir. - Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou ficar, mas só porque você me deu a cara de filhote de cachorro. Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o fato de que estou completamente viciado em você, - a puxei para perto de mim e ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. **

**- Você está viciado em mim? **

**- Oh sim, estou precisando de uma intervenção séria. - Eu dei-lhe um beijo rápido, quando ela riu. **

**- Eu só vou pegar um cobertor e travesseiro. Não vai enlouquecer Angela quando ela chegar em casa e ver que estou caido no sofá de novo? **

**Comecei a ir em direção ao armário de roupa no corredor e pegar um cobertor extra e travesseiro, mas quando me virei Isabella estava em pé na minha frente. **

**- Isso não será um problema porque você não vai estar dormindo no sofá esta noite. **

**Ela puxou o cobertor de fora dos meus braços e enfiou-o de volta no armário. Comecei a protestar quando ela cobriu minha boca com a mão. **

**- Edward, quero cair no sono em seus braços. Eu não tive uma boa noite de sono nas últimas semanas e estou cansada. Eu sei que a única maneira que vou dormir bem é se você estiver deitado ao meu lado, então vamos lá. **

**Ela enfiou a mão na minha. Eu não fiz nada para detê-la quando me puxou pelo o resto do caminho do corredor e, em seguida, em seu quarto. O que poderia dizer? Aqueles eram os meus pensamentos exatos, e se ela queria dormir em meus braços tão mal como queria que ela dormisse neles, então, eu sabia que podia controlar a situação. Eu poderia ser um homem gentil apenas uma última vez antes de tudo isso acabar. **

**Eu sabia que, no fundo, tinha que ser honesto com Isabella, e em algum momento, de preferência depois que tivesse o dinheiro em minhas mãos, também sabia que ela nunca falaria comigo novamente. **

**Eu a segurei perto de mim e descansei minha bochecha contra o topo de sua cabeça. Não demorou muito até que senti-me perder a batalha com o sono. Eu estava quase no fim quando senti um dedo contra os meus lábios. Eu deixei meus olhos abertos e lá estava ela sorrindo para mim. **

**- Desculpe, não posso me segurar.- ela sorriu. - Eu amo a sua boca. **

**A sensação de sonolência desapareceu instantaneamente quando ela passou o dedo pelo meu lábio inferior. Eu queria chupar e mordiscar a ponta, mas não o fiz. **

**- Minha boca te ama, - respondi. **

**Fiquei lá enquanto ela traçava meus lábios. Seu toque fez tantas coisas para mim. Olhei em seus olhos, a minha coisa favorita de fazer, e me perguntei como ela entrou no meu mundo. Como ela chegou na minha cabeça? Como se tornou tão importante para mim? **

**Ela passou a ponta dos dedos em toda a minha testa e fechei meus olhos enquanto ela suavemente tocava minhas pálpebras. Quando abri os olhos para olhá-la novamente, ela correu os dedos ao redor da minha cavidade ocular. **

**- Eu amo seus olhos, - ela sussurrou. **

**Engoli em seco. **

**- Meus olhos te amam. **

**Outras palavras estavam na ponta da minha língua. Eu queria dizer tantas coisas, mas senti como se minha boca estivesse cheia de areia seca. Eu tive que parar de ignorar o que o meu coração estava repetindo a cada batida. Eu tive que parar de negar isso. Eu estava lentamente me apaixonando por ela. **

**Ela era muito divertida de estar ao redor. Eu sentia felicidade em apenas estar perto dela. Eu estava sempre sorrindo e me senti muito bem. Ela me fez sentir de novo o que era, por si só, maravilhoso. **

**- Eu amo seu rosto, - disse ela enquanto seu dedo se movia pelo meu rosto. **

**Falar não era uma opção para mim. Eu só assisti e permiti-lhe uma liberdade que nunca tinha permitido com ninguém. Ela tinha o controle completo de mim. **

**- E adoro isso, - ela disse quando passou o dedo pelo meu cavanhaque e bigode, circulando minha boca. Eu suavemente beijei-lhe a ponta do dedo quando parou nos meus lábios. **

**Então, um pensamento me atingiu. Tudo isto seria breve. Eu teria que deixá-la. O que estava pensando? Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de lhe dizer a verdade. Seria cruel e desnecessário. Eu faria a coisa honrosa e simplesmente iria embora. **

**Eu terminaria com ela o mais rápido que pudesse e iria embora e nunca mais olharia para trás. **

**Eu era uma pessoa horrível. Eu fiz tudo por dinheiro e ele me mordeu na bunda. Eu estava me apaixonando por ela. Karma teve seu jeito comigo, chicotes e correntes num estilo sem palavra segura, e não podia fazer nada para impedi-la. **

**Isabella merecia uma boa pessoa. Ela merecia alguém que a amasse porque ela era a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo, dentro e fora, e não algum mecânico quebrado que acidentalmente se apaixonou por ela, porque ele estava sendo pago para sair com ela. Eu sabia o que viria no próximo par de semanas, e era provavelmente uma boa ideia começar a preparar-me para me afastar mentalmente. Seria mais fácil para nós dois se eu fizesse isso. **

**- O que fiz para merecer você? - Ela suspirou. **

**Exatamente! O que ela tinha feito para me merecer isso? Ela não merecia a mim - a pessoa horrível que se preocupa mais sobre si mesmo do que qualquer outra pessoa. Bem, isso não era inteiramente verdade, estava fazendo isso para o pai e Alice. Mais para eles do que para mim, mas ainda assim, isso não desculpa o fato de que deixe essa pobre garota se apaixonar por mim. Deixá-la para trás ia doer. Ela merecia mais. Ela inclinou-se e beijou-me docemente. Quanto mais e mais nós fazemos isso, mais difícil era para sair. Eu vinha para a casa dela ou ela viria para a minha, teríamos algo perto de ter sexo, e , iria levá-la para casa ou iria embora. Não era certo, mas não poderia ajudá-la. O tempo que tinha com ela era tão precioso para mim e sentir seu toque era tão bom. **

**Depois de todas as mulheres com quem tinha estado, essa menina podia me tocar e me trazer de joelhos o tempo todo. Sua pele era tão suave, ela era tão suave. Não era como estar com Tania ou qualquer uma das outras vadias. Isabella era atenciosa e gentil em tudo o que ela fazia. Ela tocou-me enquanto me amava, e por um menino cuja mãe o abandonou, um menino que não se sentia digno de qualquer forma de amor, isso era enorme para mim. Ter de resistir dessa vez vai me quebrar. **

**Beijei-a de volta, puxando suaves gemidos dela. Ela me puxou para mais perto e pensei que ia pegar fogo quando ela colocou a mão em cima da minha camisa e começou a esfregar minha barriga para cima e para baixo. Mais e mais, cada vez mais perto do topo da minha calça jeans. Eu achava que ela era virgem, mas ela sabia o que diabos ela estava fazendo e isso me fez ter dúvidas. **

**- Você me faz tão louca, - ela murmurou em meu ouvido. - Tudo sobre você me faz assim... **

**Ela cortou e começou a me beijar novamente. OK, então dessa vez ela era doce em me falar, também. Iria, definitivamente, ser difícil de ir embora desta vez. Eu só beijei de volta, no fundo orando a Deus que podesse abster-me desta vez. Eu sempre rezava quando chegavamos a este ponto. **

**Quando achava que não poderia ficar muito pior para mim, pegou minha mão e forçou-o a camisa para cima, pressionando minha palma da mão contra seu mamilo duro. Eu estava tão totalmente errado sobre isso, e só piorando. **

**- Eu quero você, Edward, - ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. **

**Sentei-me rapidamente e trouxe minha mão para trás como se uma serpente estisse aninhada dentro de sua camisa. **

**Por que ela tinha a dizer coisas assim para mim? Eu puxei sua camisa para baixo e, em seguida, deitei ao lado dela. **

**- Eu acho que provavelmente deveria ir para casa, Bella. Pai tem toneladas de trabalho para fazer amanhã e vou precisar estar lá cedo, - disse rapidamente, tropeçando através de todas as palavras. - Você vai me acompanhar até a porta? - Tentei agir não afetado. **

**Puta merda, eu fui afetado; tipo, prestes a gozar em minhas calças de afetado, o que é uma loucura, porque tudo que fiz foi tocá-la no seio como se fosse algum adolescente de quatorze anos de idade recebendo novas sensações. **

**- Não me deixe, por favor, - ela sussurrou. - Você sempre me deixa quando chegamos a esta parte e ... só não acho que possa... - parou. **

**Eu perguntei.**

**- O quê? **

**- Eu não acho que posso ficar mais uma noite sozinha na cama, especialmente com você em minha mente. Você sempre me deixa, não posso mais fazer isso, Edward. Você está me deixando louca, mentalmente e especialmente fisicamente. Eu só preciso saber, há uma razão para você manter isso sem um término? Sou eu ? - Assisti a sua garganta trabalhando para cima e para baixo quando ela engoliu em seco. - Eu sei que não sou uma garota magra e prometo entender. Apenas me diga a verdade, você não está atraído por mim sexualmente? Eu posso levá-lo, você sabe. Eu prefiro a honestidade. **

**Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela pensava que não a queria. Ela pensava que não estava atraído por ela. Ela não tinha idéia da lista de coisas sexuais que meu corpo pedia para fazer com ela. Como você diz a mulher que assombra seus sonhos todas as noites que você não pode ter relações sexuais com ela? Não importa o quanto fantasiasse sobre isso, não importa o quanto quisesse rasgar a roupa dela e me enterrar dentro de seu corpo acolhedor, eu não podia. Eu queria ligar o meu corpo com o dela de uma forma que apenas as partes mais profundas da minha alma pudessem entender. Eu estava em agonia, e, porra, sendo sugado. Como posso dizer a ela que o motivo de não tê-la é porque seria errado? Eu estava errado, porque todo o relacionamento começou como uma mentira. Tecnicamente, ele ainda era uma mentira. Mesmo que ao longo do último par de semanas Isabella tinha derrubado todas as paredes metafóricas que eu tinha e agora estava enrolada em volta do meu coração, ainda estava tirando dinheiro de sua mãe. Eu ainda estava mentindo para ela. **

**Não há nenhuma maneira que ela iria entender o que eu sentia. Ela nunca faria isso para outra pessoa. Seu coração é muito bom para o meu. Ela é muito boa para mim. **

**- Eu acho que já tenho a minha resposta, - disse ela. **

**- O que você quer dizer? - Perguntei. **

**- Perguntei-lhe se era eu e você não disse nada, - ela suspirou alto. - Vá em frente e vai embora, não vou ficar chateada, prometo. **

**Ela virou-se de costas para mim e se enrolou em seu lado como se estivesse prestes a ir dormir. **

**- Por favor, certifique-se de trancar a porta antes de sair. **

**Eu estava fazendo ela infeliz, e odiava isso. Mantive-me quieto para não estragar as coisas. Talvez fosse por isso que a minha mãe me deixou. Talvez tenha sido muito fodido para ela me amar, assim como estou sendo muito fodido para Isabella. **

**Fodido ou não, me recusei a dar dentro, me recusei a tomar sua primeira vez dela assim. Tem que ser especial e não com um homem que está sendo pago para estar perto dela. **

**Deixá-la dessa forma era provavelmente a coisa mais difícil que já tive que fazer, mas nunca seria capaz de dizer isso a ela. Por mais que queria ser completamente honesto com Isabella, ela nunca poderia saber como tudo isso começou. **

**Não é que ela não iria entender, é mais do que isso. Eu sei que se ela descobrisse, isso a mataria. Descobrir que sua mãe conspirou atrás de suas costas, para descobrir que nunca teria a notado, se não fosse pelo dinheiro de sua mãe, e saber o quanto ela desprezava o dinheiro, acho que ela nunca mais seria a mesma. Eu nunca mais quero machucá-la assim tão mau. **

**Escorreguei mais perto atrás dela, dando a ela todo o meu calor. Eu só queria abraçá-la por um minuto antes de sair. Toda vez que a deixo, sempre me parece que é a última vez em que vou vê-la. No fundo, sei que é a culpa. **

**Ela apertou sua bunda contra mim e, em seguida, começou a moer contra minha virilha. **

**- Você não pode continuar fazendo isso, - sussurrei com voz rouca em seu ouvido. **

**Isso deve ter feito alguma coisa para ela, porque antes que percebesse, ela virou-se de frente para mim e estava chegando na frente da minha calça agarrando e me acariciando. Como uma menina pirado em cima de um cara, agarrei o braço dela e tentei puxar a mão do meu pau. **

**- Puta merda, Isabella, você tem que parar, - praticamente gritei. - Eu preciso ir... oh merda... preciso ir.**

– **Mas é tão bom. **

**- Não! - **

**Ela rosnou mostrando seus dentes quando ela me virou de costas e montou em mim. Eu adoro quando uma garota se encarrega e ter Isabella me montando foi foda, quente. **

**- Diga-me que você não quer isso, Edward. Eu quero ouvir você dizer que não me quer. Diga, e prometo que nunca vou tocar em você de novo. Ela começou a se mover para trás e para a frente como um profissional. O atrito era demais para suportar. **

**- Eu não posso... não... - as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Nada do que queria dizer sairia. - Eu posso sentir que você me quer, - disse ela enquanto pressionava seu corpo para baixo contra a minha dureza. - Apenas me diga que você não quer isso e vou deixa-lo agora mesmo. **

**Havia algo diferente em sua voz. Houve um som que nunca tinha ouvido antes. Eu não poderia colocar o dedo sobre ele, mas era definitivamente diferente. Eu subi com as duas mãos para tocar seu rosto. A umidade sob meus dedos me disse exatamente por que ela parecia tão diferente. **

**- Você está chorando? - Perguntei. Meu coração parou e todo o sangue deixou meu cérebro. **

**- Eu não choro. - Ela bateu mais ou menos em seu rosto. - Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém... você me conhece melhor do que ninguém, - ela sussurrou. - Edward, você precisa sair. Eu não quero mais fazer isso. Estou cansada de tentar. Não importa o quão perto acho que estou ficando perto de você, você só parece manter-se afastando- se de mim, por isso antes que o que sinto piore, talvez devêssemos parar de sair juntos. **

**Pânico bateu no meu peito e não por causa do dinheiro. O pensamento de não estar ao seu redor, de repente fez mal ao meu estômago. **

**- O quê? Por quê? Sinto muito, querida. Eu só... quero estar perto de você, - disse em uma corrida. **

**- Eu só estou tentando me salvar, - ela fungou. **

**- Exatamente! É isso que estou tentando fazer, também. O que você acabou de fazer é tão difícil para mim... **

**Ela suspirou em frustração. **

**- Não, não é isso que quero dizer. Estou tentando me salvar, mas não da maneira que você pensa. **

**- Eu não entendo. Estou fazendo algo que está te machucando? - Engoli em seco. **

**Se ela soubesse. **

**- Não, bem, mais ou menos. - O quarto ficou em silêncio. O som de nossas respirações pesadas cheias de ar.**

**- Eu acho que... acho que estou apaixonada por você, Edward. **

**Tudo parou, meu peito estava pesado. Eu não conseguia respirar. Por que não conseguia respirar? Esta era a parte onde deveria me levantar e correr para a minha vida, mas não podia me mover. Ela disse as palavras que um homem como eu temia. **

**Tania uma vez disse que me amava durante o sexo, mas quando Isabella disse essas palavras, me deu uma reação física. É, literalmente, senti como se meu coração estava tentando explodir no meu peito, como se estivesse tentando retornar ao seu legítimo proprietário... Isabella. **

**- Eu não deveria ter dito isso. A última coisa que quero fazer é assustá-lo. **

**Ela começou a tentar tirar o que disse. **

**De jeito nenhum que eu iria deixá-la retirar o que disse. Não quando acalmou cada experiência dolorosa que já tive na minha vida. **

**Eu cobri sua boca com a minha; beijando-a como nunca beijei antes. Ela me amava. A mim. A horrível mentira, não bom o suficiente, filho da puta que eu era, e ela me amava. Deus sabe que não merecia esse amor, mas precisava. Passei meus braços em torno dela e virei-a de costas, posicionando-a sob mim. Eu puxei minha boca da dela e começar a beijá-la no pescoço. Ela gemeu um profundo gemido rouco e me dei completamente. **

**Seu anuncío por seus sentimentos por mim fez algo para mim. Eu não sei o que, mas não conseguia parar. Eu não quero lutar mais. **

**Deste momento em diante as coisas seriam diferentes. Eu seria torturado e puxado em duas direções diferentes. Eu tinha a minha família para conseguir este dinheiro e então tinha Isabella, que nunca quis machucar. Não importa que decisão que tomasse, ia fazer alguém com quem me preocupava se machucar. Eu estava fodido, não importa o que fizesse. **

**Suas mãos estavam por toda parte. Ela estava tocando o meu rosto, passando as mãos pelo meu peito ou nas minhas costas. Ela estava me deixando louco, mas sabia que tinha que levá-la lentamente. Não importa o quão ruim queria rasgar sua roupa e estragar os miolos dela, sabia que tinha que ir devagar. Isabella nunca tinha dito que ela era virgem, mas eu meio que achava que ela era. O pensamento de ser o primeiro a reclamá- la me fez crescer mais. **

**- Eu te quero tanto. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? - Perguntei. **

**Eu queria dar-lhe outra chance de voltar com isso. Deus sabe que estava além de mim mesmo para parar neste ponto. Ajudei-a quando ela abriu minha camisa antes de começar a beijar meu pescoço e ombros. **

**- Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de nada na minha vida. **

**Mudei-me para o lado da cama e acendi a lâmpada pequena mesa. Eu queria ser capaz de ver tudo; cada expressão facial e cada gemido. Eu queria ver tudo de sua pele. Voltei para cima dela e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Ela ficou completamente tensa e foi aí que percebi a expressão assustada que ela usava. **

**- O que há de errado? - Perguntei. **

**- Temos de ter a luz acesa? Eu realmente não me sinto confortável... Eu não quero que você me veja nua, - ela finalmente deixou escapar. **

**Sorri. Ela estava preocupada comigo vendo-a nua. Ela pensava que não ia gostar do que veria. Bem, já era tarde demais para isso. Eu já havia sentido-a contra meu corpo tantas vezes que poderia imaginá-la nua e sabia que ia amar cada parte dela. **

**- Eu quero ver você, baby. Por favor, deixe-me ver você, - a beijei suavemente. **

**- Mas... **

**- Nada de mas, - sussurrei. - Você é linda. Eu deveria ter-lhe contado isso um milhão de vezes já, porque é a verdade. Eu quero te beijar. - Beijei seus lábios. - E te lamber. - Lambia os lábios. - Em todo o seu corpo e não posso fazer isso a menos que você esteja deitada na minha frente completamente nua. **

**O pensamento dela deitado na minha frente, nua como uma espécie de sacrifício perfeito que não merecia fez meu pau inchar mais. **

**- Por favor, deixe-me fazer amor com você, Isabella. **

**- OK, - ela sussurrou. **

**Comecei a desabotoar sua camisa novamente. **

**Tomei meu tempo precioso a despi-la, desembrulhando-a como o presente que ela era. Beijei cada parte dela que se tornou visível. Os ruídos que ela fazia agitando minhas entranhas. **

**Uma vez que ela estava completamente nua, levantei-me de joelhos e olhei para ela. Ela tentou cobrir os seios, mas rapidamente escovei as mãos de lado para que **

**pudesse admirar cada parte de seu corpo. Cada curva, cada covinha, cada pedaço de sua carne quente e macia, que me chamava. **

**- Oh meu Deus, baby. Nunca esconda seu corpo de mim novamente. Você é tão sexy, suave e quente, - corri minhas mãos para cima por seus lados em direção a seus seios e quando cheguei a eles, passei os polegares sobre os mamilos perfeitamente redondos e alegres. - E estes são perfeitos. **

**Inclinei-me e substituí meus polegares com a minha boca e língua. O som que ela fez colocou todo o meu corpo a pulsar. Tomei meu tempo degustando e chupando como se ela nunca tivesse sido provada antes. Seus dedos jogados pelo meu cabelo e, por vezes, apertando minha boca me fazia mais doido por ela. Minha, era tudo que conseguia pensar. Ela era minha e nunca iria deixá-la ir. Ela gemia baixinho e ficava me dizendo para não parar. Eu não estava parando, estava apenas começando. **

**O LANÇAMENTO **

**Eu resistia a vontade da me cobrir cada vez que ele olhava para meu corpo. Ainda não podia acreditar que estava aqui, nua, enquanto ele praticamente olhava e tocava cada parte de mim. Ninguém jamais me fez sentir tão confortável comigo mesma. Ninguém jamais me fez sentir tão bonita e sexy em toda a minha vida. Eu sabia que depois de hoje nunca iria deixá-lo ir. Eu nunca tinha tido na minha vida algo tão maravilhoso. Tudo o que Edward estava fazendo para mim me fez sentir bem, e eu estava ao ponto em que não conseguia controlar os sons que foram derramados dos meus lábios. Eu queria sentir sua pele contra a minha. Eu queria senti-lo todo. Sua pele era mais suave do que imaginava que seria e ele estava tão quente**

**. - Sim, me toque, - ele gemeu contra meu corpo. **

**Ele lentamente começou a mover sua mão para baixo no meu estômago para a parte de mim que gritava desesperadamente por ele. Eu mal podia esperar para que ele me tocasse. Eu estava começando a doer tanto que estava ficando desconfortável e podia sentir a lâmina de umidade entre minhas pernas cada vez que mudava de posição. Finalmente, ele empurrou a mão entre minhas dobras e passou o dedo em meu clitóris. Pensei que ia pular para fora da cama. A sensação que correu por meu corpo me fez chorar sem qualquer consideração. **

**- Você está tão molhada para mim, - ele sussurrou contra meus lábios. **

**Ele passou o dedo para cima e para baixo apenas dentro dos lábios de minhas partes mais vulneráveis, movendo minha umidade ao redor e fazendo-me respirar em pequenos entercalços. Não importa o quanto tentasse, não conseguia ter uma boa respiração. Em seguida, seu dedo se moveu lentamente para dentro de mim e pensei que, naquele momento, nunca sentiria algo tão bom quanto isso nunca mais. **

**Lentamente, ele moveu seu dedo dentro e fora e de olhos fechados e arqueei as costas para mais. Afundei meus dentes em meu lábio inferior e tentei acalmar os sons animalescos que estavam saindo da minha boca. Quando ele deslizou um segundo dedo dentro de mim pensei que ia morrer de prazer. Ele continuou a mover seus dois dedos ao redor de maneiras que causaram ondas de sensação em toda a minha barriga. Eu me sentia formigante de corpo inteiro. **

**- Você é tão apertada e macia por dentro, - ele respirou contra o lado do meu pescoço. **

**Ele começou a usar o polegar contra o meu ponto quente sensível novamente enquanto ainda movia seus dois dedos dentro e fora de mim e pensei que estava prestes a explodir. Houve uma acumulação em meu interior como nunca havia tido antes. Ele estava me fazendo contorcer, e não podia nem sequer ficar constrangida com minha reação. Eu não podia me preocupar com o meu corpo todo a mostra - tudo que queria era fazer a dor entre minhas pernas parar. **

**- Você nunca se tocou assim? - Ele perguntou suavemente. **

**Não houve constrangimento, apenas uma dor doce. **

**- Sim, - gemi. **

**- Isso é tão quente. Eu adoro quando uma mulher toca a si mesma. - Seus dedos se moviam mais rápido. - Você já fez a si mesmo gozar? **

**Neguei balançando a cabeça. **

**- Nós devemos fazer algo sobre isso, não deveríamos? - Disse ele, sem fôlego. **

**- Sim, por favor, - implorei. **

**Eu não conseguia nem abrir os olhos. Estava tão perto, podia sentir isso. Tão perto. Ele parou tudo e tirou os dedos de mim. Ouvi-me protestar contra a parada repentina. **

**Eu queria chorar. **

**Foi quando ouvi o zíper da calça jeans e, em seguida, o som do farfalhar de roupas. Quando senti a sua dureza quente ao lado da minha coxa, finalmente abri os olhos para olhar para ele. Isto estava realmente prestes a acontecer. **

**- Diga que me quer, Isabella. Diga que me quer dentro de você. - Ele me beijou lentamente quando se posicionou entre as minhas pernas. **

**Eu podia sentir a ponta do seu calor contra mim, duro e urgente, e queria empurrar meus quadris para mais. Eu queria ele profundo e duro, e agora! **

**- Por favor, Edward... - ouvi-me dizer quando comecei a me pressionando contra ele. **

**- Diga isso, baby. Diga que me quer dentro de você, preciso de ouvir isso. **

**- Eu quero você, Edward, dentro de mim. - Choraminguei. **

**- Eu não tenho preservativo, mas vou sair, OK? **

**Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando, mas não me importava. **

**-Uh huh, - murmurei. **

**Queimou e doeu, quando ele entrou em mim lentamente. Foi tão bom, mas doeu mais ainda quando me estiquei para acomodar o seu tamanho. **

**Uma vez que ele estava dentro completamente, parou de se mover de repente. **

**- Olhe para mim, Isabella. - Ele parecia tenso. **

**Meus olhos se conectaram com a dele. **

**- Isso esta OK? - ele perguntou. - Está doendo? **

**- Só um pouco. **

**- Você quer parar? **

**- Não, por favor, não pare. **

**Ele se inclinou e começou a me beijar quando lentamente retirou-se e, em seguida, mergulhou dentro de mim novamente. Ele fez com que os nervos no meu estômago recuassem. Barulhos estranhos que não reconheci derramaram dos meus lábios. **

**Dentro e fora, uma e outra vez e foi incrível. Sua respiração no meu ouvido e estalos dos nossos dois corpos se unindo era tudo que podia ouvir. Ele parecia deslizar para dentro tocando cada parte que implorasse para ser tocado. Ele era tão bom no que fazia e parte de mim sabia que ele estava se segurando para mim. **

**- Você se sente tão bom, tão apertada. Tem sido assim por muito tempo e você se sente incrível, baby. - Ele disse enquanto se movia dentro de mim uma e outra vez. **

**Seu ritmo mudou e enquanto ele ainda ia profundo, estava se movendo mais rápido. Minha respiração mudou enquanto chupava pequenos pedaços de oxigênio. A dor e formigamento estava trabalhando lentamente seu caminho até meus quadris e para baixo em minhas pernas. Havia algo fora do meu alcance. Eu tinha certeza de que estava prestes a ter o meu primeiro orgasmo. **

**- Não pare, - disse desesperadamente. - Por favor. **

**Mordi meu lábio inferior, quando a dor e formigamento fizeram o seu caminho em meu estômago. Ele serpenteava em volta do meu corpo e lentamente começou a se dissolver. Houve um aumento... cima e para cima e para cima e mesmo que nunca tivesse me sentido antes da queda, sabia que ia ser maravilhoso. **

**- Oh meu Deus, baby. Eu acho que vou... não pare, - Eu sabia que estava sendo alto, mas não me importava com quem me ouviu. **

**Tranquei em sua bunda e pressionei-o com mais força contra mim. Eu estava tão perto que não aguentava mais. Para cima e até um pouco mais, a ascensão continuou e não sei o quanto mais alto poderia subir. - Foda-se. Eu tenho que parar agora, Isabella. - Eu o ouvi dizer. **

**Ele parecia sem fôlego e com dor. **

**Não havia nenhuma maneira que estava deixando-o parar. Eu estava prestes a cair. Tudo dentro de mim estava prestes a derreter em algo milagroso. **

**Em vez de deixá-lo sair, agarrei apertado e pressionou-o mais profundo. Era ali mesmo. Oh Deus, ele estava bem ali. **

**- Eu tenho que parar, - ouvi-o dizer mais alto. **

**- Não! Não pare! Eu vou... **

**Agarrei-o e segurei-o mais apertado enquanto fazia ruídos que nunca tinha ouvido ouvir-me fazer. Meu corpo tomou vida própria, quando a dor e formigamento que fervia no meu estômago lentamente dissolvendo-se em puro prazer intenso que derramou do meu corpo. Senti-me apertando em volta dele uma e outra vez quando cada espasmo de prazer atravessou meu corpo. Eu estava morrendo! Pelo menos senti que estava morrendo e me senti tão malditamente fantástica. **

**- Sim, querida. É isso mesmo, deixe-o sair fora. - Fez um grande esforço em cima de mim. **

**Então, ele estava xingando a si mesmo. Ele acelerou, o que só intensificou a minha libertação. Eu mal ouvi-o dizer algo e fazer seus próprios ruídos quando, por fim, ele soltou um ruído gutural alto. Seu corpo estremeceu quando ele bateu-se duro e profundo dentro de mim. Então tudo parou. **

**Ele segurou-me como se sua vida dependesse disso e senti todo o seu corpo tremendo. Minhas pernas estavam tremendo como um louco quando mais algumas ondas de prazer laminado passava através de mim. Estávamos respirando como se tivéssemos acabado de correr uma maratona. Ele ergueu o rosto do meu pescoço e uma pequena gota de suor que escorria de sua testa caiu no meu peito. O tempo parou quando ele olhou para mim como se fosse a primeira vez que via meu rosto. Estudou-me tão críticamente que estava começando a me perguntar **

**se tinha me transformado em outra pessoa durante o meu orgasmo. Eu com certeza me senti como uma nova mulher. **

**Ele ficou em cima e dentro de mim por alguns segundos a mais, antes de finalmente se afastar. Senti imediatamente a sua perda e queria abraçá-lo para mim, mas ao invés disso ele se levantou e começou a colocar suas roupas. De repente, me senti muito exposta e a vergonha começou a assumir. Peguei no meu cobertor para me cobrir. **

**- O que há de errado? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? - perguntei quando ele agarrou seus sapatos. **

**- Eu disse que precisava parar! - Ele rosnou para mim e isso me fez saltar. **

**Ele nunca gritou comigo e agora ele estava louco. Como ele podia estar tão louco depois de algo tão maravilhoso que acabara de acontecer? Eu ainda sentia as pequenas dicas de espasmo e prazer e ele ainda estava de pé na minha frente, colocando-se em suas roupas como se houvesse um incêndio e gritando comigo. **

**- Eu sinto muito, ... - comecei. **

**- E se te engraviei? - Ele puxou a camisa sobre a cabeça. - Eu disse que não tinha camisinha, mas você só ficava me pressionando para continuar! **

**- Mas, Edward, não posso... - ele me cortou de novo. **

**- Você acha que quero ficar com você desse jeito? - Ele apontou para mim e peguei a cara de nojo quando ele se abaixou para amarrar os sapatos. **

**Nesse momento, um pequeno pedaço de mim morreu. **

**A dor passou por mim, suas palavras cortando tão profundamente que tinha certeza que estava sangrando até a morte. **

**Eu nem sequer tenho tempo para dizer-lhe que era impossível para mim ficar grávida antes que ele pegasse as chaves e corresse para fora do meu quarto. Eu ouvi a abertura da porta da frente e então ouvi bater fechada... assim como meu coração. Eu nunca na minha vida me senti tão usada e repugnante. O olhar em seus olhos para o pensamento de estar "preso" a mim foi trágico. Lá estava eu , derramando meu coração para ele e dando-me a ele de todas as maneiras que pude, e ele estava obviamente me afastando o tempo todo. Atirei-me para ele, e um homem é um homem, eles só podem transformá-lo longe por tanto tempo, certo? **

**Ele não me quer, mas eu estava lá e estava pronta e que tipo de idiota estúpido recusaria uma mulher molhada e pronta? **

**Caí para trás em meus travesseiros e chorei como não tinha chorado desde que tinha quinze anos. Chorei como se este fosse o meu primeiro ano tudo de novo e estava sendo ridicularizada por ser a garota gorda. Chorei como jurei que nunca iria chorar de novo e fiz uma promessa a mim mesma naquele momento que este seria realmente a última vez. Eu estava farta, farta com todos, especialmente com Edward. Eu nunca iria me deixar ter essa dor novamente. Nunca! **

**DESTRUIDOR DE CORAÇÕES COM O CORAÇÃO DESTRUÍDO **

**Fazia três dias desde a última vez que vi ou falei com Isabella e estava infeliz. Eu sentia falta dela. Eu nunca perdi ninguém antes, bem, exceto minha mãe, mas acho que o ódio que tinha por ela me fez passar. Eu não odeio Isabella. Eu a amo. Posso dizer a mim mesmo agora. Eu estou apaixonado por Isabella e isso é uma merda. **

**Eu não sei por que me apavorei com ela como fiz, não estava nem mesmo bravo com ela. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo, porque pela primeira vez na minha vida perdi o controle com uma mulher. Eu nunca na minha vida fiz isso. Minha única desculpa é que o sexo com Isabella foi incrível. Ela foi incrível. **

**Toda vez que fechava os olhos ainda podia vê-la se contorcendo embaixo de mim com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta de prazer. Eu ainda podia ouvi-la gemer meu nome e ofegar, pela primeira vez, experimentou um orgasmo, um orgasmo que dei-lhe com o meu corpo. Só de pensar nisso me fez ligado e assim por quase dois dias andava sonhando com uma rocha dura sobre Isabella. Eu não tinha me masturbado tanto desde que tinha treze anos. **

**Eu estava no meio de um desses devaneios ao tentar mudar o óleo de um quatro portas Honda, o que me fez lembrar de Isabella, quando, como um idiota, de repente estava coberto com o óleo velho que estava dentro do carro. **

**- Maldição! -sai de debaixo do carro para encontrar meu pai rindo para mim. **

**Ele me entregou um pedaço de pano e comecei a limpar o óleo do meu rosto e braços. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? **

**- Você sabe que precisa apenas ceder e procurar isso de novo. Você está estragando as coisas em torno desta garagem por dois dias. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar consertando tudo de novo, garoto. - Ele sorriu seu sorriso secreto. **

**- Eu não sei o que você está falando. - Comecei jogando em torno de porcas e parafusos e limpar o óleo. **

**- OK, admita que você sente falta dela. Não seja um burro como eu era. O que você fez, afinal? **

**- Por que você assume automaticamente que fiz alguma coisa? Você não tem nenhuma fé em mim? **

**- Oh, vamos lá, menino, a menina não poderia machucar uma mosca. De fato, ela está bem perto de perfeita, não é? Eu a pegaria antes que alguém faça. Não seja um tolo, Edward. - Ele voltou para o caminhão que ele estava trabalhando e não disse mais uma palavra. **

**Ele estava certo. Ele normalmente estava, mas eu não poderia fazê-lo. Eu a amo e tenho que fazer isso ir embora. Era a minha forma de proteção. Nunca mais ficaria do jeito que era quando jovem. Nunca mais outra mulher me deixaria sem coração do jeito que minha mãe fez. **

**Não há outro caminho para ele, as mulheres sempre deixam. Elas te amam e depois vão embora. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Então, estou deixando Isabella sozinha, antes que ela me quebre ainda mais.**

**- Pai, vou tirar alguns dias de folga. Talvez passar o tempo com Emmett em Jacksonville. Eu só preciso de algum tempo para pensar. Você acha que poderia segurar aqui enquanto eu estiver fora? **

**- Eu segurei este lugar por muitos anos antes de você aparecer. Eu posso estar velho, mas acho que posso lidar com as coisas por aqui sem você. - Ele bufou e voltou ao trabalho. - Mas você não pode correr disso, não importa o quão rápido corra. **

**Eu o ignorei e entrei para tomar um banho rápido. Logo depois que eu estava no telefone com meu primo, Emmett, que não via ha tempos, segui embalando algumas coisas na minha mala. **

**Uma hora mais tarde, e depois de dizer a Alice que estaria de volta em poucos dias, estava fora da porta e no meu carro na rodovia indo para a Flórida. Pode parecer exagerado, mas precisava de um período de férias. Eu precisava de tempo para pensar sobre o que diabos estava fazendo. **

**Eu dirigi em silêncio até que estava no meio do caminho através da Geórgia. Coloquei meu celular no silencioso e só dirigia. Tantas coisas passaram por minha mente. Tantas coisas continuaram comendo em mim: Perder a loja, a única casa que já tinha conhecido, e Isabella, a única mulher que roubou meu coração. Sem sequer fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo sem perceber, Isabella quebrou meu coração e não era nem mesmo culpa dela. A culpa era minha. **

**Deixei muitos corações partidos em minhas faixas e honestamente nunca pensei duas vezes sobre isso. Agora, pela primeira vez na minha vida estava arrependido pelas coisas que tinha feito. Fiquei triste se já fiz alguém se sentir qualquer tipo de dor. A pior parte foi que tirei algo de Isabella que nunca poderia dar de volta. Tirei a virgindade dela quando não merecia. Eu era um ladrão! Eu era um pervertido doente, egoísta, que merecia toda a dor que sentia naquele momento. **

**Fiz isso até chegar na casa de Emmett e não parei em nenhum momento. Trouxe minha mala e depois pegamos um lanche rápido em um pequeno restaurante. A pequena reunião de família entre mim e Emmett foi feita em um bar na mesma rua do apartamento dele. Bebi tanto que nem sei como chegamos de volta ao seu apartamento. **

**Acordei na manhã seguinte com a pior ressaca que já tive na minha vida. Eu não conseguia nem sair do sofá. Tinha relaxado lá por cerca de uma hora com uma dor de cabeça latejante, quando comecei a sentir o cheiro de bacon. **

**- Ei, Ed! Você tá vivo, mano? Estou cozinhando um rápido café da manhã! - Emmett gritou em seu pequeno apartamento de um quarto. **

**Cada sílaba bateu dentro da minha cabeça, fazendo a dor piorar. Rolei para fora do sofá e de repente senti náuseas. Isso me fez pensar como o pai fazia esse inferno todos os dias. **

**Me arrastei para a sua cozinha e caí em uma cadeira. **

**- Poderia não gritar mais, por favor? - esfreguei meu templo. **

**Emmett colocou uma cerveja na minha frente e o cheiro fez a minha barriga dar um rolo. **

**- Morde o cão, mano, é o único caminho. **

**Belisquei meu nariz e bebi a cerveja mais rápido que pude. Então eu devorava o bacon gorduroso e ovos que Emmett jogou para mim. **

**- Então, a que devo a honra? - Emmett perguntou quando relaxou contra o balcão da cozinha. **

**- Só precisava de uma pausa. - Mordi um outro pedaço de bacon, que foi surpreendentemente resolvendo-se em meu estômago um pouco. **

**- Uma pausa, hein? Pareceu-me que necessita mais do que fazer uma pausa na noite passada. Eu sei da minha família, e então diria que você estava afogando algumas dores. Eu não acho que já vi alguém beber tanto na minha vida. **

**- Eu não estava afogando qualquer coisa, basta ter um pouco de tempo com o meu primo favorito. Então, como está a tia Peggy? - Mudei de assunto rapidamente. **

**- Ela está bem, acho. Como vão o tio e Alice? Ela ainda é uma menina chuteira? **

**Continuamos a conversar. Eu nunca mencionei o fato de que estávamos prestes a perder tudo e nunca disse nada de Isabella, mesmo que ela ficase na minha mente o tempo todo. **

**Não poderia deixar de me perguntar se ela estava bem. Machuquei-a? Será que ela me odeia? Foda-se. Espero que ela me odeie! Talvez isso irá tornar-se mais fácil para deixá-la ir. Esse monólogo interior bipolar continuou por horas. **

**Chequei meu telefone constantemente para ver se tinha alguma chamada não atendida. Eu queria tanto que ela me ligasse, mas ao mesmo tempo esperava que ela não o fizesse. Eu queria ouvir a voz dela. Eu queria dizer a ela que estava arrependido e pedir-lhe perdão, mas nunca poderia falar com ela novamente. Era tão simples. **

**Naquela noite, enquanto dormia no sofá horrível de Emmett, tive outro pesadelo com Isabella se transformando em minha mãe e me deixando. Acordei às duas da manhã, mais inclinado a cortar todos os laços com Isabella do que estava antes de ir dormir. Seria difícil de fazer. Quando disse a Isabella que era viciado nela, era a verdade, mas ela era um hábito que eu estava determinado a quebrar. **

**FLASHBACKS **

**- Bella, o que há com você? - Perguntou Angela. **

**- Nada, só estou cansada. - Rolei de volta para tentar voltar a dormir. **

**Após Edward literalmente me amar e me deixar, chorei, fiquei com raiva, tomei um banho para lavar o nojo, e então estou na minha cama. onde tenho estado desde então. **

**- Sra. Franklin está realmente preocupada com você, Bella. Você nunca falta ao trabalho, e se estou sendo honesta, se você não começar a comer logo, vou ligar para sua mãe. **

**- Por favor, não me torture mais, chamando-a. Eu vou comer. Eu realmente preciso dormir um pouco. Ela disse mais alguma coisa, mas simplesmente ignorei e voltei a dormir. Quando abri os olhos novamente, estava escuro lá fora. Alguém estava tocando a minha campainha e batendo na minha porta como uma pessoa louca. Fiquei esperando que Angela respondsse, mas, aparentemente, ela não estava lá. **

**Envolvi meu cobertor em volta de mim e arrastei minha bunda para a porta da frente. Pendurei-a aberta e foi surpreendida ao ver Alice parada lá. **

**-Uau! Você se parece como uma bunda, Bella. Você está doente? **

**- Nãoo. Estou apenas cansada. Há algo errado? **

**No minuto em que a vi de pé lá pensei imediatamente em Edward. De repente, tive um pensamento horrível sobre algo de ruim acontecendo com ele. Mesmo que o nome dele fosse como fogo na minha garganta, tinha que perguntar. **

**- Tudo OK com seu pai e Edward? **

**- Ah, sim, todo mundo está bem. Papai está em casa e Ed foi para a Flórida. **

**Oh, meu Deus! Será que ele ia mudar para a Flórida? Eu realmente nunca iria vê- lo novamente? **

**Eu comecei a entrar em pânico. **

**- Para sempre? - As palavras guincharam. **

**- Claro que não! Ele só passou para visitar o nosso primo, Emmett. Ele deve estar de volta em dois dias. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo por estar tão aliviada. **

**- Bem, o que está acontecendo? **

**- Eu tenho um encontro! - Ela gritou como uma menina real adolescente. **

**- O quê? Entre, entre! Conte-me tudo! **

**Eu a puxei para o meu apartamento e, pela primeira vez em muitos dias me senti normal, quando ela começou a me contar sobre um cara chamado Justin, que pediu a ela para ir ao baile da escola. **

**- Eu sei que é de última hora, mas você poderia por favor me ajudar a me vestir. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que fazer, - ela encolheu os ombros inocentemente. **

**- Eu adoraria! Liquei para papai e certifique-se de que está tudo bem você dormir aqui e então podemos passar o dia todo amanhã fazendo compras até você ficar pronta. Que horas é que Justin vai pegar você? - Ele vai chegar na minha casa às seis. **

**Alice ligou e, claro, seu pai estava OK com ela ficando na minha casa para a noite. Angela chegou em casa logo depois. Tivemos comida chinêsa entregue e, em seguida, passamos a noite assistindo filmes de mulherzinha. Eu tentei com todas as minhas forças não falar sobre Edward ou muito menos pensar nele. Falhei terrivelmente na última parte. Fiquei pensando sobre sua viagem espontânea para a Flórida e se ela tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo. Eu ficava imaginando se ele estava mesmo pensando em mim. **

**Fui dormir naquela noite me sentindo um pouco melhor. Por alguma razão, Alice estar comigo tornou as coisas mais fáceis. Foi a melhor coisa depois de ter Edward lá. **

**Na manhã seguinte, levantei-me cedo, tive um rápido café da manhã, e então fomos para o shopping. Essa coisa de compras estava ficando mais divertido cada vez que ia. Tivemos nossos cabelos e unhas feitos e, por fim, quando estávamos prestes a desistir, encontramos um vestido lindo verde esmeralda na altura do joelho que Alice concordou em vestir. **

**Quando entramos na casa de Edward, pensei que seu pai ia ter um ataque cardíaco quando viu Alice. Ela estava linda. Seu cabelo e maquiagem foram feitos a perfeição e o verde do vestido dela destacou os olhos lindamente. **

**Papai(soa bem isso) e eu conhecemos Justin, que parecia um garoto muito bom, e, em seguida, como uma irmã mais velha orgulhosa, vi quando ele deu a ela um buquê lindo e abriu a porta do carro para ela. Eu estava tão orgulhosa e triste ao mesmo tempo. Olhei ao meu redor. **

**Assisti Alice ir e olhei para seu pai. Eu não deveria ter estado lá. Uma vez que o casal bonito estava completamente fora de vista disse a seu pai que tinha que voltar para casa. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele e Alice sabiam, mas desde que a excitação do momento de Alice tinha acabado, me senti fora do lugar. **

**- Você pode ficar por aqui, Isabella. Talvez ter um jantar com um homem velho. - Disse o pai quando ele tomou um gole rápido de sua cerveja. **

**- Eu adoraria, mas realmente tenho que ir para casa. Eu e Angela temos alguns planos para esta noite e está ficando tarde. - Eu tentei chegar a uma razão rápida para sair. **

**Estar lá, naquela casa cheia de fotos de Edward quando era mais novo estava me deixando louca. O desejo de ir para o quarto dele, deitar em sua cama, e gritar era muito grande. Tão triste quanto pareça, até mesmo o cheiro da velha casa estava me deprimindo. **

**- OK, querida. Não seja uma estranha. **

**- Eu não vou, - menti. **

**Estendi a mão e dei-lhe um abraço. Eu sabia que provavelmente nunca iria vê-lo ou a Alice novamente. Tristeza encheu-me, e antes que percebesse comecei a chorar e me fez parecer uma idiota, rapidamente me virei para sair. **

**- Ele sente falta de você, - Papai chamou. **

**Eu parei. **

**- O quê? **

**- Eu apenas pensei que você deveria saber. Edward sente sua falta. **

**O choro estava se tornando uma coisa normal para mim nestes dias. Eu chorei todo o caminho de volta para o meu apartamento. Quando cheguei em casa Angela finalmente obrigou-me a dizer-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Ela me abraçou enquanto chorava em seu ombro. **

**Com os olhos inchados e uma garganta dolorida, adormeci na minha cama. **

**Por volta das onze horas daquela noite meu celular começou a tocar. Em uma névoa sonolenta, quase não respondi a tempo. **

**- Olá, - respondi meio adormecida. **

**- Isabella! Sou eu , Alice! Poderia, por favor vir me pegar? **

**Ela estava em pânico. **

**Sentei-me rapidamente e esfreguei os olhos do nevoeiro. **

**- Onde está você? - Perguntei rapidamente. **

**Eu poderia dizer pelo som de sua voz que algo estava definitivamente errado. **

**- Em uma festa, depois que o baile terminou. Há um monte de coca aqui e as pessoas são mais velhas e algum sacana agarrou meu peito. Justin está bêbado e não pode dirigir. Por favor, venha me pegar, - ela implorou. **

**Peguei as direções enquanto amarrava meus sapatos e joguei minhas coisas na bolsa. **

**- Estarei ai em vinte minutos. Não se mexa! **

**Eu estava fora da porta e cheguei em uma casa cheia de pessoas da minha idade. Saí do carro e fiz meu caminho através da multidão no gramado da frente. A música era tão alta que mal podia ouvir-me pensar. Quando cheguei no interior da casa, fui até algumas meninas e perguntei se elas sabiam onde poderia encontrar Alice. Ninguém parecia saber de quem eu estava falando. Vi Justin desmaiado no canto, então, depois de pesquisar todo o primeiro andar e respirar inteiramente demasiado fumo de segunda mão, tomei as escadas de dois em dois degraus. **

**Abri todas as portas que vi para procurar Alice. A música parecia me seguir e ainda não conseguia ouvir nada, mas de repente o som de uma menina gritando parecia perfurar a música de rap alta que estava tocando. **

**Corri em direção ao grito e acabou na frente da última porta no longo corredor. Sem pensar duas vezes, bati a porta aberta. Em dificuldades na cama estava Alice e três homens mais velhos. Ela estava lutando com eles com toda a sua força à medida que rasgavam seu vestido verde. Memórias daquele dia na floresta quando estava sendo atacada por líderes de torcida malévolas passaram pela minha mente. Eu podia ouvir meus gritos em minha mente, podia ouvir-me implorando para eles pararem de me bater, e então Alice **

**gritou novamente e perfurou minhas memórias e me trouxe de volta para o momento. Eles estavam tentando estuprá-la. Eu só tinha um segundo de choque antes de ir para o ataque. **

**- Saia de perto dela! - Eu gritei.**

**Peguei um enorme vaso vermelho e bati contra a cabeça do primeiro cara que alcancei. Ele quebrou quando caiu no chão desmaiado. Os outros dois atacantes se viraram para mim e vi os olhos Alice cheios de terror enquanto ela lutava para sair da cama. Seu vestido estava rasgado e seu cabelo era uma massa de cachos caindo. Rímel preto corrido pelo seu rosto com lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto. **

**- Que diabos? - Um dos caras disse. **

**- Quem diabos é você? Olha, James, é um hipopótamo! - Eles riram. **

**Mais memórias de ser insultada na escola bateu em minha mente, todos os nomes horríveis, toda a intimidação e provocação. **

**- Apenas deixe-a ir, - tentei parecer o mais calma possível. **

**- Por que você não desce e encontra algo para comer. Tenho certeza de que prefire ser encher de gordura do que se preocupar com a vida dos outros. **

**- Oh foda-se. Eu tenho algo que posso enfiar em sua bunda gorda. **

**Eles riram novamente. **

**Com um grunhido Atirei-me para o cara mais próximo de mim, mas ele era mais forte do que parecia. Ele me empurrou contra a parede e vi quando o punho veio à tona. Em câmera lenta ele desceu contra o meu rosto. **

**Minha bochecha explodiu e provei sangue imediatamente. Estendi a mão e cravei as unhas em qualquer pele que poderia encontrar. Eu podia ouvir Alice brigando com o outro cara no fundo. Eu precisava chegar até ela. Eu precisava ajudá-la. **

**Outro hit veio e senti-me tonta. Ouvi líderes de torcida rindo e ao mesmo tempo podia ver Alice lutando por sua vida em toda a sala, quando caí no chão. A memória de alguma forma foi misturando-se com a minha realidade. **

**Ouvi-a gritar e continuar a lutar, mas toda vez que tentava chegar até lá vinha outro chute nas minhas costelas. Os chutes não paravam. A cada chute, podia ouvir a risada que ecoava das garotas adolescentes. Eu podia ouvi-los me chamando de Grande Isabella. Era uma repetição de quando tinha quinze anos, exceto que em vez de um grupo de meninas estava sendo chutada e esmurrado por um homem adulto. E duro dizer que preferia os das meninas. **

**Assim como antes, meu corpo ficou dormente e já não podia sentir seus chutes. Eu sabia no fundo da mente que a dormência era uma coisa ruim. Ouvi Alice gritar de novo e tentei com tudo que tinha para levantar mais uma vez. Em vez de meu estômago, vi seu pé vindo em direção ao meu rosto. Eu tentei me defender, mas não podia levantar os braços. Senti sua grande bota do lado da minha cabeça, e em seguida, o quarto ficou escuro. **

**NOTÍCIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA **

**Eu ouvi meu celular tocando. Em meu sono não podia decidir se ele estava realmente tocando ou se estava sonhando. Fiquei pensando em meu torpor sonolento que talvez fosse Isabella me ligando. Então percebi que meu celular estava tocando muito e tinha sido por muito tempo. **

**Levantei rapidamente e vasculhei o estranho quarto escuro à procura do meu telefone. Eu encontrei-o dentro do sofá que eu estava dormindo. **

**O número não era familiar. Imaginei que devia ser Tania. Como ela tem o número do meu celular novo, não tinha idéia, mas somente ela teria a coragem de realmente chamar-me neste momento na parte da manhã. Conhecendo-a, provavelmente era algo juvenil e estúpido. **

**- Olá! - Gritei ao telefone. **

**- Edward!Sou eu meu filho, você está acordado? - Parecia que ele estava em pânico. Meu pai nunca entrou em pânico. **

**- O que há de errado? - Disse. **

**Esfreguei os olhos abruptamente e balancei a cabeça tentando sacudir o sono do meu cérebro. **

**- Você precisa voltar para a cidade o mais rápido possível... **

**Eu já estava de pé e no minuto em que ele disse isso senti como se estivesse caindo. **

**- O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Onde está Alice? - Soltei quando peguei pedaços aleatórios de roupa que tinha jogado ao redor da sala. **

**Vesti um par de jeans e t-shirt que usava naquele dia. Joguei as coisas em minha maleta e estava pronto para ir antes de falar novamente. **

**- Alice foi ferida. Havia tantos deles. Eu deveria ter estado lá. Ela não podia... Eu não sei como, mas Isabella... ela tentou... - ele gaguejou. **

**-Devagar, pai. Acalme-se e me diga exatamente o que aconteceu. E sobre Alice e Isabella? - Eu perguntei em pânico. **

**- Ela é... Eu não sei se ela vai ficar bem. Se não fosse por Isabella ela poderia não ter... nós precisamos de você em casa, Edward. Alice estava pedindo por você. Só por favor chegue ao Hospital São Marion logo que possível OK? Eu não quero fazer isso por telefone e por favor tenha cuidado. Eu não posso tolerar a ideia de perder qualquer um de vocês esta noite. Eu amo você, filho, e vou vê-lo em breve. **

**Houve um silêncio no outro lado da linha antes que a tela do meu celular ficasse escura. Papai tinha desligado e tudo o que estava acontecendo era ruim. **

**Papai estava sóbrio e ele ainda estava gaguejando. Isso por si só assustou a merda fora de mim. O que diabos estava acontecendo em casa? Eu nem sequer parai para contar Emmett que estava saindo. Eu não me importo com isso. Eu só precisava voltar para casa para Charleston o mais breve possível. Tudo o que podia fazer era rezar para que tudo estivesse OK. **

**Perguntas encheram minha mente enquanto jogava minha maleta no banco de trás do carro. Fiquei ao lado dele por um minuto antes de entrar **

**Tinha o mundo parado de girar? De repente, senti como se meu cérebro estivesse girando enquanto o mundo ao meu redor ficava imóvel. Pensei que ia desmaiar. Balancei a cabeça tentando limpá-la. Alice precisava de mim, e acho que Isabella precisava de mim, também. Elas eram as únicas mulheres em meu mundo que não me derrubaram ou me machucaram e não estava lá para elas. Eu precisava estar lá para elas, não importa o quê. **

**Fiz meu caminho para o hospital em tempo recorde. Uma viagem de quatro horas tinha levado um pouco mais de duas . **

**Pulei para fora do carro e corri para o hospital. Quando fiz isso para a recepção não havia ninguém lá. Eu estava prestes a perder o controle quando notei meu pai andando na minha direção. Ele estava tão pálido. Veio e passou os braços em volta de mim e apertou. **

**Segui-o para uma sala onde minha irmã estava deitada na cama. Fiquei em estado de choque por um minuto enquanto pegava no fato de que ela parecia como se tivesse sido espancada muito mal. Eu corri para o lado da cama e peguei a mão dela. **

**- Alice, o que aconteceu querida? Diga-me o que aconteceu. Eu vou matar o filho da puta que fez isso, juro! Eu podia sentir a raiva crescendo dentro de mim. Eu quis dizer isso! Eu mataria quem quer que fosse que tivesse colocado as mãos sobre a minha irmãzinha. **

**- Eu estou bem, apenas alguns solavancos e contusões, nada que não possa lidar, - disse ela asperamente. - Eu lutei com ele, Ed. Eu até chutei nas bolas algumas vezes. Oh, desculpe... Eu disse bolas novamente. - Ela tentou sorrir. **

**Ela contou os acontecimentos do dia. Senti uma pontada no estômago quando ela me contou sobre ela e Isabella passar o dia juntas e Isabella ajudando-a se preparar para o baile. Ela explicou o after party cheia de drogas e as pessoas mais velhas e me contou sobre como ela chamou Isabella antes de ser puxada para cima em um quarto por três homens estranhos. Eu senti como se estivesse prestes a estourar de raiva. **

**- Se não fosse por Isabella, eles teriam me estuprado, Edward. Não há como dizer mais. - Lágrimas derramavam-se de seus olhos inchados. - Em seguida, um grupo de pessoas da festa irrompeu na sala, eles devem ter ouvido meus gritos e os caras sairam correndo. Felizmente, alguém chamou uma ambulância.**

**Olhei ao redor da sala pela primeira vez. Eu queria Isabella lá comigo. Eu queria abraçá-la e agradecê-la por proteger uma das pessoas mais importantes na minha vida, mas quando olhei ao redor ela estava longe de ser encontrada. Olhei para o meu pai que estava em lágrimas. **

**- Onde ela está, pai? Onde está a Isabella? **

**- Siga-me, - disse ele tristemente. **

**Ele não disse muito mais enquanto o segui até o elevador e, em seguida, pelo longo corredor do piso de cuidados intensivos. Ele abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Eu não poderia me fazer passar pela porta. Eu só fiquei ali na porta olhando para dentro. Deitada na cama do outro lado da sala estava Isabella, e ela estava coberta de tubos e fios. **

**Seu rosto estava inchado e irreconhecível. Seu cabelo estava sufocada com sangue seco. Havia pontos sobre sua sobrancelha esquerda e hematomas por toda parte. Quando chegou a coragem de caminhar até sua cama, cheguei lentamente, minha mão e agarrando-lhe a mão macia. Ela não se moveu. A máquina ao lado de sua cama estava apitando tão alto, mas tudo soava abafado. **

**Ela estava inconsciente, e a máquina engraçada de se olhar soprava ar em seus pulmões, era óbvio que ela não estava nem respirando sozinha. Meus joelhos sentiram como se estivessem indo cair de mim. Eu segurei na parede ao meu lado para me segurar. **

**Isso não pode estar acontecendo! **

**- Será que ela vai ficar bem? - Minha garganta estava grossa. **

**- Eu sinto muito, Edward. - Meu pai disse-me enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. **

**Pela primeira vez desde que minha mãe saiu, chorei no ombro do meu pai. **

**Cerca de trinta minutos depois entrei em contato com Angela, ela apareceu no hospital e chorou sobre Isabella. Ela, então, ligou para a Sra. Swan, que estava histérica. Escutei como Angela tentou acalmá-la. Logo ela estava colocando o celular de volta na bolsa e na cabeceira da Isabella novamente. **

**-Sra. Swan está furiosa. Ela está de férias e não pode estar aqui por pelo menos dois dias, - ela fungou. Angela parecia chateada com o fato de que a mãe de Isabella não ia estar lá por dois dias. Eu, por outro lado, fiquei um pouco aliviada. Eu sabia que a mãe deveria estar lá, mas sabia que no minuto em que visse o meu rosto tudo seria revelado e não estava pronto para isso. Eu queria Isabella melhor e queria abraçá-la pelo menos uma última vez antes que a verdade saisse. **

**Mais tarde, o médico veio e conversou com Angela e disse que Isabella teve sangramento interno, bem como um inchaço em torno de seu cérebro. **

**- Eu acho que se conseguirmos o inchaço em volta do cérebro controlado, vou me sentir muito melhor sobre o seu prognóstico. Agora é difícil dizer. Ela poderia acordar a qualquer momento, ou ela poderia estar neste estado de coma por mais algum tempo. Não há nenhuma maneira de saber até que o inchaço diminua um pouco mais. Demos a ela alguns antibióticos para combater algumas infecções possíveis. Saberei mais assim que o resto os resultados do teste entrar - Ele parecia tão confuso quanto nós. **

**Desnecessário dizer que nenhum de nós se sentiu melhor depois de falar com ele. **

**Passei o resto da noite entre os quartos de Isabella e Alice. Eu continuei a chutar internamente minha própria bunda. Eu deveria ter estado lá. Eu não deveria ter ido para a Flórida. Eu deveria estar lá para elas. Alice teria me chamado e eu teria matado esses babacas covardes. Que tipo de homem poderia bater em uma mulher assim? **

**Um que merecia morrer, esse é o tipo. **

**Eu estava no quarto de Isabella quando o sol apareceu.Não tinha pregado o olho a noite toda. Meu pai e eu tinhamos tomado voltas nas salas das meninas. Enfermeiras tinham estado dentro e fora de ambos os quartos durante toda a noite. **

**Descobrimos por volta das sete da manhã que Alice seria liberada do hospital no mesmo dia. Isabella, por outro lado, ainda não sabiam responder. Eu estava lentamente perdendo a aderência com a realidade, seja pela falta de sono ou a partir do choque de ver a mulher que amava com todo o meu coração em um aparelho para respirar e em coma. **

**- Acho que você poderia gostar disso. - Angela me entregou uma xícara de café quente. **

**- Obrigado. - peguei o copo e bebi lentamente o líquido quente. **

**Eu precisava de qualquer coisa que pudesse me manter acordado para que estivessa lá quando ela acordasse, ou devo dizer, se ela acordasse. **

**Angela se sentou na cadeira em frente a mim. **

**- Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que ela está passando por isso de novo. - Ela começou a chorar.**

**Suas palavras me pegaram de surpresa, e pensei que talvez estivesse ouvindo coisas. **

**- De novo? - perguntei, confuso. **

**- Sim, de novo. Você não ficou por aqui para descobrir, mas quando Isabella era adolescente ela era alvo de brincadeiras por causa do seu tamanho e realmente não teve nenhum amigo. Um dia, ela foi abordada por um grupo de meninas de torcida e fez pensar que queria ser amiga dela e pediu-lhe para encontrá-las na floresta nos arredores da propriedade da escola. Ela foi, e quando chegou lá as meninas passaram a chamar- lhe de nomes ofensivos e, em seguida, bateram nela até que ela estava inconsciente. Sua mãe disse- me mais sobre o fato, mais do que Isabella contou, mas sei que ela estava no hospital por um tempo. **

**Por que não ela nunca tinha me falado sobre isso? Eu pensei que ela me contasse tudo. **

**- O que aconteceu com as meninas? - Eu perguntei com raiva. **

**Eu podia sentir o meu domínio sobre a xícara de café. **

**- Nada. Isabella se recusou a prestar queixa ou qualquer coisa. Considerando-se o que levou dela, teria processado as pequenas cadelas, mas não a nossa Isabella. Ela só mudou de escola e nunca falou sobre isso de novo. Essa foi a última vez que ela chorou, bem, até você. **

**Angela rapidamente levantou-se e ocupou-se. A conversa tinha acabado de tomar um rumo estranho. **

**Eu, por outro lado, de repente, sentiu-me mal do estômago. Só de saber que eu não era melhor do que as meninas de sua escola me esmagou. Eu a fiz chorar. Eu era pago para sair com ela e então a fiz chorar. Fui até o lado da cama de Isabella e agarrei sua mão macia novamente. Eu estava fazendo isso várias e várias vezes ao longo da noite. Eu não sei por que fiz isso, mas acho que talvez fosse porque precisava saber que ela ainda estava quente, que ela ainda estava viva. **

**De repente, algo que Angela disse correu pela minha mente mais uma vez. **

**Considerando o que eles levaram dela... **

**- Angela ... **

**Ela parou o que estava fazendo e virou-se para mim. **

**- Sim? **

**- Você disse que aquelas meninas tomaram algo dela. O que quis dizer com isso? - Eu perguntei, confuso.**

**- Eles bateram nela e chutaram tão mal no estômago que ela teve uma hemorragia interna, juntamente com uma tonelada de outros problemas. Isabella não pode ter filhos agora. **

**Essas últimas palavras me balançaram. Eu me senti tonto e de repente tive que me sentar. Eu tinha tirado a virgindade dela e, em seguida, disse algumas das coisas mais cruéis sobre ela engravidar e ficar preso a ela. As minhas palavras que disse a ela percorram meu cérebro. **

**E se te engravidei? Você acha que quero ficar preso a você assim?! **

**Olhando para trás, me lembro dela tentando me dizer algo antes de sair de seu quarto. Ela poderia ter tentado me dizer que não era possível, que ela nunca poderia ter filhos? **

**Senti-me como um merda oficialmente. No pouco tempo que tinha conhecido ela, tinha conseguido feri-la mais do que qualquer uma das pessoas horríveis que haviam entrado em sua vida antes de mim, e estou apaixonado por ela. **

**Eu ia fazer tudo melhor. Eu ia fazer tudo ir embora. Silenciosamente prometi que não importa como, iria fazer as pazes com ela. **

**Angela saiu do quarto e tive uma pausa mental. Como poderia ter sido tão frio? **

**Fui até a cama de Isabella mais uma vez. Ela estava machucada e pálida, mas seus lábios eram tão rosa quanto pétalas de rosa. Sem pensar duas vezes, inclinei-me sobre ela. **

**- Por favor, acorde, baby, - sussurrei. **

**Pressionei meus lábios contra os dela quando senti uma única lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto. **

**- Eu amo você, Isabella. Eu sinto muito. **

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ DOMINGO**_


	5. Chapter FINAL

_ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!_

_DESCULPEM A DEMORA._

_OBRIGADA A TODAS QUE COMENTARAM E ACOMPANHARAM A FIC._

_BOA LEITURA!_

_- Por favor, acorde, baby, - sussurrei. _

_Pressionei meus lábios contra os dela quando senti uma única lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto. _

_- Eu amo você, Isabella. Eu sinto muito. _

**O BEIJO DE AMOR VERDADEIRO **

**Em algum lugar longe podia ouvir vozes. Elas foram seguidas por fortes dores atrás dos meus olhos, que não conseguia abrir. senti o calor na minha mão e, em seguida, mais vozes. Eu não poderia fazê-los sair para fora, elas estavam tão longe. **

**Tentei respirar fundo, mas não podia. Eu não podia mover nada. Lentamente, estava chegando a mais e os sons ao meu redor estavam se tornando mais definidos. Eu podia ouvir Angela falar e outra pessoa, uma voz masculina. **

**Era esse o meu pai? Quem era? **

**Então, de repente, a voz era familiar. **

**Edward. **

**Tristeza instantânea tomou conta de mim, não sei por que. Eu estava tendo um momento difícil para focar em algo. Eu tentei novamente abrir os olhos, e, em seguida, uma luz afiada, brilhante rompeu e rapidamente fechei-os novamente. Havia um sinal sonoro alto que estava começando a me irritar, e queria que parasse. **

**Mais uma vez, lentamente tentei abrir meus olhos. Doeu para movê-los. Eu consegui abri-los e vi Edward. Ele estava de pé em cima de mim com a cabeça baixa e parecia que ele estava chorando. **

**Será que morri? **

**Fechei os olhos novamente, porque está tão mal para mantê-los abertos. Eu podia ouvir a voz de Edward novamente. Em seguida, houve calor contra os meus lábios. Houve suavidade e calor que nunca quis terminar. Tentei mais uma vez mover a minha mão. **

**- Eu amo você, Isabella. Eu sinto muito, - o ouvi fungar. **

**Sim, estava morta. Eu estava morta e devo ter feito algo de bom na minha vida porque, independentemente da dor que vem junto com a morte, estava no céu. **

**Eu abri meus olhos novamente. Dor disparou atrás deles quando a luz veio dentro e Edward estava olhando para mim, e mesmo que ele tivesse uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto, um sorriso enorme apareceu. **

**- Isabella, - ele sussurrou enquanto limpava a lágrima de sua bochecha. Tentei falar. Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa lhe dizer que o amava também, mas algo estava preso na minha garganta. Em seguida, as lembranças do que aconteceu desabou sobre mim. Eu estava em um quarto e Alice estava sendo atacada. Tentei gritar por Alice, deixar Edward saber para ir com ela, mas novamente houve algo alojado na garganta. Então percebi que não estava respirando e comecei a entrar em pânico. Seja o que estava na minha garganta estava me impedindo de respirar. **

**O sinal sonoro no fundo ficou mais rápido. Meus braços se movendo rápido em conjunto com o terror dentro do peito, eu não estava respirando e algo estava me sufocando. **

**Alice estava sendo ferida e Edward não sabia, tinha de detê-los. Meus braços estavam debatendo enquanto tenteva me levantar e desalojar o que quer que estava na minha garganta ao mesmo tempo. **

**- Acalme-se,amor, acalme-se. Alguém me ajude. Rápido! - Eu ouvi Edward gritar. **

**Então, ele estava segurando meus braços para baixo. **

**Por que ele estava me segurando para baixo? **

**Ouvi-me fazer um barulho estranho de asfixia então havia enfermeiros, seguido por um homem estranho em pé bem em cima de mim. **

**- Isabella, preciso que você fique calma até que eu remova o seu tubo de respiração, OK? Isso vai ser desconfortável. **

**Eu senti um puxão na minha garganta e então fui amordaçada ou como algo sendo retirado da minha garganta. Então, era capaz de levar a minha primeira respiração. Doeu meu corpo inteiro para respirar, e em vez de gritar de dor como se quisesse, me ouvi fazer ruídos gemidos estranhos. **

**- O que está acontecendo? Ela está bem? - Eu ouvi Edward dizer em segundo plano. - Alguém, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo! **

**- Nós vamos dar algo para aliviar a dor, Isabella. - O homem estranho estava realmente perto do meu rosto. Tentei dizer-lhe para se mover. Eu queria dizer a ele para sair do meu caminho. Eu precisava contar a Edward para ajudar Alice, mas tanto quanto tentasse, nada poderia sair. Por fim, a dor estava começando a me desgastar e o sono me dominando. Fechei os olhos por apenas um segundo e quando abri novamente o estranho tinha ido embora e Edward estava de pé em cima de mim com a preocupação em seus olhos. Alice-Edward-ajuda Alice. **

**- Ajuda-Alice, - consegui sussurrar. **

**Parecia que era fogo que saia de minha garganta. Eu vi a expressão no rosto de Edward mudar em uma mistura de tristeza e admiração. Então, quando não aguentava mais, dormi. **

**Eu não sei quanto tempo dormi, mas quando acordei de novo Edward estava sentado ao lado da minha cama caido com a cabeça dormindo. Minha visão ainda estava embaçada, mas podia ver bem o suficiente para ver que ele parecia tão calmo e ainda muito exausto. Parecia que ele não se barbeava há algum tempo. Eu estava olhando para um homem diferente, fisicamente e emocionalmente. Eu não me movi, apenas fiquei lá meio acordada e na dor horrível. Eu não queria correr o risco de acordá-lo. Apenas sentar lá e assistir seu sono. Eu lentamente corri meus dedos pelo cabelo. Ele fez um barulho suave, infantil e meu coração doeu. Depois de tudo que aconteceu ao longo das últimas semanas, tudo que conseguia pensar era o quanto o amava. Eu amei tudo sobre ele, e sua família maravilhosa foi apenas a cereja no topo. **

**Ele mudou de novo quando suavemente passei os dedos pelo cabelo. **

**Ele disse que me amava. **

**Eu estava tendo um momento difícil para juntar as peças, mas lembro-me especificamente dele dizendo isso. Em seguida, uma outra memória veio e tive que acordá-lo. Eu balancei o ombro um pouco. **

**- Edward, por favor, acorda. - Eu não queria gritar e ter enfermeiros vindo dentro. **

**Ele deu um pulo como se houvesse um incêndio e piscou rapidamente. De repente, ele caiu em si e pegou minha mão. Ele beijou a minha mão antes de colocar o rosto na palma. **

**- Estou tão feliz que você está OK, baby. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se... - Ele continuou a acariciar minhas mãos com seu rosto. **

**- Edward, onde está Alice? Ela está bem? **

**Ele olhou para mim e suavemente empurrou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Um sorriso lento desenvolveu em seu rosto quando ele passou o dedo para o lado do meu rosto. **

**- Ela está bem, graças a você. Você a salvou. **

**- Mas os homens não o fizeram? **

**Eu não poderia trazer-me a dizer a palavra estupro, mas ele sabia o que estava pedindo. **

**- Não, eles não o fizeram. - Ele baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. - Eu deveria ter estado lá, Isabella. Eu deveria estar lá para você e ela, mas não estava. E isto é minha culpa, tudo isso. Eu sinto muito por tudo que fiz para você. Eu quero fazer um começo limpo com você. Há tanta coisa que quero dizer quando você sair daqui, mas agora tudo o que quero que você saiba é que estou apaixonado por você e quero estar com você, não importa o que aconteça. **

**Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa, então meu nariz, e então meus lábios - tudo muito suavemente. **

**- Eu também te amo. - subi e espalmei sua bochecha. **

**Alguém limpou sua garganta na porta e Edward pulou para trás como se fossemos adolescentes e tivéssemos sido pegos. Olhei para cima e minha mãe olhou para mim. Ela parecia preocupada, o que era uma expressão que não tinha visto em minha mãe muito na minha vida. Ela deixou a porta e veio para o meu lado. **

**- Você está se sentindo bem? - Ela perguntou quando pegou a minha mão. **

**- Eu estou com um pouco de dor, mas nada que não possa lidar. **

**- Eu sinto muito, não estava aqui, querida. Você não tem ideia do quanto estava preocupada. Eu apenas tirei umas mini-ferias para Nova York para ver sua tia Baárbara e acho que deveria ter verificado o tempo, porque, acredite ou não, fiquei preso em uma nevasca. Voos não estavam saindo. Eu sinto muito. Ela alisou meu cabelo para trás. Era estranho e muito maternal, e isso me pegou de surpresa. **

**- Está tudo bem, mãe. Eu sou uma menina grande, - sorri. **

**Então, estava confusa. **

**- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Que dia é hoje? - Perguntei. **

**Edward intensificou. **

**- Você já esta aqui há pouco mais de uma semana... Contanto que você fique bem, você vai para casa em breve. Pelo menos é o que diz o doutor Ryan. **

**Ele parecia desconfortável em torno de minha mãe. **

**- Quando você chegou aqui, mãe? - Perguntei. **

**- Agora, - ela olhou para o lado como se estivesse envergonhada. **

**Ninguém teve a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Houve um apito na porta e logo fui bombardeada por Alice e Carlisle. **

**- Olha quem está acordada! - Ele disse quando me abraçou. **

**Em seguida, houve Alice, que pensei que nunca ia me deixar ir. Eu ri e puxei o cabelo de uma forma de separação. **

**- Eu te amo, Bella. Eu nunca vou ser capaz de te agradecer o suficiente, - disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia mais velha, como se a experiência a fez mais sábia nos caminhos do mundo. **

**Eu não perdi o contato visual estranho entre minha mãe e Edward. **

**Descobri a partir de Carlisle e Alice mais tarde naquela noite que Edward só tinha deixado o hospital para ir para o meu apartamento e tomar um banho. Ele nem sequer teve uma chance de ir todo o caminho até sua casa em Walterboro. Desde que meu apartamento era perto do hospital, ele havia implorado a Angela para deixá-lo tomar banho lá. **

**Alice e papai tinha estado trazendo-lhe a roupa e, aparentemente, tinha sido três dias desde que ele tinha comido. Eu tive minha mãe trazendo comida a todos e praticamente forçando alimentos em Edward. Papai e Alice riram. **

**Eu nunca senti tanto amor em volta de mim em toda a minha vida. Sem ele parecendo estranho, pai e Alice já se sentia como família. Eu já tinha chamado de Pai, papai, para o último mês. Tanto quanto estava, eles eram minha família. **

**Dois dias depois, tinho que ir para casa. Fiquei encantada pela forma como atento Edward era. Ele me ajudou no meu apartamento, no meu sofá, e, em seguida, cuidou de mim melhor do que qualquer enfermeiro poderia. Ele constantemente perguntava se precisava de alguma coisa ou se queria alguma coisa. Enquanto a minha mãe, que geralmente é executadora do mundo, sentou-se ao longe, olhando. Foi estranho. **

**Quando comecei a minha primeira olhada no espelho quase chorei. Parecia horrível. Fiquei lá no meu quarto e olhei para o espelho em estado de choque. Houve uma batida suave na porta antes de Edward enfiar a cabeça dentro. **

**- Eu estava apenas verificando você, querida, - disse ele. - O que você está fazendo? **

**- Por que ninguém me disse que eu estava assim, Edward? Eu não quero que você me veja, você deve ir para casa. Eu ligo para você uma vez que esteja melhor, e parecendo normal novamente. - Coloquei minha cabeça para baixo. **

**Não importa o que, não iria chorar. Sim, estava horrível, e, sim, coisas ruins aconteceram, mas agora tinha Edward. Ele era todo meu, só não quero que ele me veja assim. **

**Ouvi-o andar atrás de mim, e então senti ele colocar a mão no meu ombro. **

**- Olhe para mim, - disse ele quando virei o rosto para ele. - Você é a mulher mais linda que já vi e estou completamente apaixonado por você. - Ele suavemente traçou o hematoma ao redor do meu olho com a ponta do dedo. - Mata-me que alguém tenha feito isso em você e Alice. Quando descobrir quem fez isso pretendo totalmente em batê-los até a morte. **

**Ele se inclina e me deu um beijo suave, e senti meu coração derreter. **

**- Eu tenho uma má notícia, no entanto. Papai está inundado no trabalho. Ele não me pediu para ajudar, mas sei que preciso. Comprometo-me a passar por aqui todas as noites para ver como você está e vou manter o meu celular no bolso o tempo todo. Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa, OK? **

**Eu ri. **

**- Edward, estou bem. Vá ajudar o pai e apenas venha me ver quando você puder. **

**- Eu te amo. - Ele se inclinou e me deu outro beijo. **

**- Eu também te amo. **

**Eu assisti-o sair. Tomei um banho longo e quente e, em seguida, passei o resto da noite na cama assistindo TV. Angela aparecia de vez em quando para ver como estava. Após a quinta vez, ela admitiu para mim que Edward ligava quase toda as hora para se certificar de que estava bem. Eu sorri. Apesar da terrível surra e internação, nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida. **

**A MELHOR POLÍTICA DE HONESTIDADE **

**Eu fiquei acordado a maior parte da noite na garagem. Estávamos atrasados com o serviço, não que isso fosse culpa de alguém, mas minha própria. Eu nunca deveria ter ido para a Flórida. Se estivesse lá, em vez de fugir como um punk, Alice teria ligado a mim. Minha irmã não teria sido ferida e Isabella não teria sido praticamente espancada até a morte. **

**Devo-lhe muito. Ela quase deu sua vida por minha irmãzinha e estava determinado a lhe dizer a verdade. Dane-se o dinheiro, diabo, dane-se tudo! Eu queria ser honesto com Isabella e começar de novo. Pura e simplesmente, quero Isabella completamente. **

**Liguei para Angela constantemente para verificar Isabella, ela estava começando a ficar brava comigo. Estar longe dela quando ela mais precisava de mim me fez sentir-me mal, mas tinha que trabalhar. Papai nunca seria capaz de fazer tudo isso por conta própria. **

**Eu trabalhei durante toda a noite e acabei caindo no sono no sofá velho na garagem. Eu tive uma noite difícil de sono e fui acordado por Alice que estava cavando através da papelada na velha e surrada mesa onde guardava todas as contas de garagem e outras coisas. Eu vi de longe como ela descobria tudo por conta própria. Todos os papeis sobre o banco e o encerramento em nossa propriedade estavam bem em ali. Ouvi seu suspiro. **

**- Alice, deixe esses papéis, - disse sonolento. - Isso não é da sua conta. **

**- O inferno que não é! Por que vocês não me contaram sobre isso? - Ela levantou um artigo do banco. - Eu deveria saber se estamos prestes a perder tudo! Tudo o que conseguia pensar era a porra de um Baile estúpido e você e meu pai estavam sofrendo sobre contas! - Ela caiu em lágrimas de raiva com a parte de trás do braço. **

**Eu pulei do sofá e fui até ela. **

**- Alice, você é apenas uma garota, querida. Nós não queremos que você se preocupe e você não deve se preocupar. Eu vou cuidar disso, - a acalmava. **

**- Mas, Ed, vamos perder tudo! Esta é a nossa casa, não podemos perder a nossa casa! - Ela estava pirando e nunca tinha visto Alice assim. **

**O pagamento estava previsto para daqui uma semana e já sabia em minha mente de que não aceitaria o dinheiro da Sra. Swan. Independentemente se íamos perder tudo. Por que eu estava mentindo para Alice? Por que não ser honesto e prepará-la para o pior? **

**Então, Alice disse algo que abalou o meu mundo, algo que me fez decidir que talvez dizer a Isabella após a dívida ser paga seria uma idéia mais realista. Ela ia ser ferida pela verdade, independentemente de haver ou não o recebimento do dinheiro. Eu poderia deixar as coisas bem fixa com minha família e, em seguida, ser honesto com Isabella. **

**- Eu estou deixando a escola e conseguindo um emprego, - disse Alice com determinação pura.**

**Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu deixaria isso acontecer. **

**- Sobre o meu cadáver! - Eu disse com raiva. - Não se preocupe com isso, Alice. Eu já tenho o dinheiro para pagar o banco. Basta ir para dentro e prepare-se para a escola. **

**Continuei a trabalhar em carros ao lado de meu pai pelo o resto do dia. No momento em que fui para o chuveiro, estava exausto. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em ficar limpo e ir até Isabella. Tinha sido apenas um dia, mas sentia falta dela como um louco. Ela passava a maior parte do dia na cama, e eu tinha passado a maior parte do dia no trabalho, de modo que mal tinhamos nos falado. **

**No passeio de carro para o apartamento dela, pensei em torno da decisão de levar o dinheiro ou não. Eu nunca tinha estado mais confuso sobre o que fazer da minha vida. Até o momento em que cheguei à casa de Isabella, tinha certeza que ia pegar o dinheiro. O que era mais uma semana, quando eu tinha mentido para ela por quase três meses? **

**Sra. Swan estava esperando do lado de fora do prédio da Isabella por mim e ela tinha planos diferentes. Sorte a minha! **

**- A que devo a honra? - Perguntei sarcasticamente. **

**Ela não perdeu tempo e chegou ao ponto. **

**- Eu nunca vi Isabella mais feliz. Eu quero que você continue a vê-la por mais três meses. Então você vai ter o seu dinheiro. **

**- Espere um minuto maldito! Um acordo é um acordo! Eu só tenho até o final desta semana para fazer esse pagamento, você não pode fazer isso! **

**- Eu falei com o banco e tomei conta disso, o que você diz? Quer o seu pagamento feito ou não? **

**- Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso com ela. Estamos apaixonados. É cruel. Eu quero sair agora e quero dizer a ela a verdade. **

**Ela caiu na gargalhada. **

**- Primeiro de tudo, os homens não sabem nada sobre o amor - então nem me venha com essa besteira, - disse ela ferozmente. - Em segundo lugar, minha filha nunca poderia estar apaixonada por um cara como você. Ela está confusa e cegada por seu primeiro namorado. Não confunda isso com amor. Edward, devo lembrá-lo que sou amiga dos donos do banco? Você diga a minha filha algo e vou ter certeza que você e seu pai perca tudo, assim como nunca trabalhem nesta cidade novamente. Não mexa comigo. **

**Eu não podia dizer nada. Ela me tinha pelas bolas e estava tão chocado com a sua maldade que tudo o que podia fazer era olhar para ela. **

**- Além disso, você vai sair quando eu disser que você pode, está entendido? Sr. Cullen, sempre consigo o que quero, nunca se esqueça disso. Mais três meses, e então? **

**O que poderia fazer? O que poderia dizer? Talvez ela estivesse certa sobre Isabella. Talvez Isabella realmente não me amasse. Ela era melhor do que eu , com certeza. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer para pará-la, já foi iniciado e tinha que terminá-lo ou iria perder tudo, incluindo Isabella. **

**- Eu não vou dizer uma palavra, mas não vou a lugar nenhum daqui a três meses. Eu estou aqui para ficar, mãe, - disse sarcasticamente. Sorrindo com os meus dentes, mas nunca chegaram a meus olhos. **

**- Vamos ver sobre isso. **

**Uma vez que a cadela se afastou e antes de ir para dentro para ver Isabella, liguei para o banco e perguntou sobre o empréstimo do meu pai. O homem me disse que tudo foi resolvido e sabia que tinha que continuar. Tanto quanto odiava isso, tive que fazê-lo por pelo menos mais três meses. Eu só tenho que fingir que o dinheiro nunca tinha chegado e tinha que lembrar que a relação era agora real para mim. Isabella era minha. **

**Naquela noite, mesmo que nós dois estivéssemos cansados, Isabella e aconchegamos na cama e conversamos. Fazia mais de uma semana desde que fizemos sexo e tão longo desde que nós tivemos uma conversa decente. Corri meus dedos pelo cabelo macio enquanto colocamos tudo para fora. **

**- Angela me contou sobre o que aconteceu com você quando era mais jovem. - Eu segui o machucado em sua bochecha suavemente. Fiquei contente de vê-lo que estava começando a desaparecer. - Por que você não me contou sobre isso, baby? - Perguntei. **

**De repente, ela parecia desconfortável. **

**- Foi constrangedor, não gosto de dizer às pessoas sobre isso. Isso me faz parecer fraca. - Ela se mexeu na cama, de modo que ela não estava me olhando no rosto mais. **

**- Eu sinto muito pelo que disse... naquela noite. Eu não tinha idéia de que você não poderia... você sabe, - não poderia trazer-me a dizê-lo. **

**Doeu meu coração que uma mulher tão doce e carinhosa como Isabella nunca iria experimentar a maternidade. Havia mães, como a minha, que podiam caminhar longe de seus filhos como se fossem merda. Isabella nunca faria isso. Ela teria sido uma mãe extraordinária. **

**- Eu deveria ter lhe contado sobre a coisa de sem filhos. Eu tentei naquela noite. Eu não tenho certeza onde você vê isso acontecendo com a gente. - Ela engoliu em seco e poderia dizer que havia lágrimas que ela estava tentando não derramar. - Mas se as crianças são algo que você quer em seu futuro, então você não deve contar comigo para ser uma parte disso. - Sua voz soava grossa. **

**- Eu quero você no meu futuro. Vamos nos preocupar com o resto mais tarde. **

**Inclinei-me e beijei-a suavemente. Ela me beijou de volta mais forte e com medo de a machucar,a afastei um pouco. **

**- Sinto muito, - disse ela. **

**- Não se desculpe, querida. Eu só não quero te machucar. Eu não vou te dar nada além de beijos suaves até que esteja tudo melhor, - sussurrei enquanto suavemente beijava o lado de seu pescoço. **

**Ela prendeu a respiração. **

**- Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora, - ela suspirou. **

**Eu ri. Ela era tão adorável. **

**- Não, senhora, não até que você esteja completamente curada. - Repreendi de brincadeira. **

**- Sério, nunca me senti melhor. - Ela agarrou meu rosto e começou a me beijar. **

**Baunilha e cerejas **

**- Isabella. **

**Eu podia me sentir ficando duro. Imagens de seu rosto em êxtase a primeira vez que fizemos sexo passou pela minha mente e então fui de ser apenas duro para latejante. **

**- Tem certeza?- Perguntei entre beijos. **

**Ela não respondeu. Em vez disso, se abaixou e espalmou minha dureza através de minhas calças. Assobiei quando ela mordiscou meu lábio inferior. Beijei-a com força enquanto ela enfiava a mão dentro das minhas calças e colocava os dedos moles em torno de mim. **

**- É tão duro e quente, - ela sussurrou em reverência. **

**- Isso é o que você faz para mim, - gemi em seu pescoço. **

**Não havia nada nos impedindo de ter sexo mais e já que sabia que não importa o que, iríamos ficar juntos, não parei. **

**Rolei de costas e beijei-a como nunca tinha feito antes. Parei apenas tempo suficiente para puxar sua camisa sobre a cabeça. Então tudo parou. **

**Fiquei olhando para ela e fiquei completamente abalado. Ela estava toda machucada. Havia um grande hematoma em seu lado que realmente parecia uma marca de sapatos. Raiva cega rolou através de mim. Eu queria gritar e gritar. Eu queria encontrar o filho da puta que fez isso com ela e queria sufocar a vida fora deles. **

**- O que há de errado? - Ela perguntou quando começou a cobrir-se. **

**Eu subi e puxei o cobertor de suas mãos. **

**- Não. - Senti as palavra como areia na minha boca. - Oh Deus, Isabella. **

**Corri meus dedos suavemente sobre os grandes hematomas por todo o corpo. Os pequenos no rosto não se comparavam. **

**- Eles não machucaram muito. - Ela tentou sorrir. **

**Ela me puxou e me beijou de novo, mas tudo que eu queria fazer era chorar. **

**- Eu não posso, querida. É muito cedo. Eu odiaria a mim mesmo se te machucasse. **

**Comecei a afastar-me, mas ela agarrou meu braço e me puxou de volta para ela. **

**- Não se afaste, Edward, por favor. Eu preciso que você me ame. Basta fazer tudo ir embora. - Ela começou a me beijar lentamente novamente. **

**Não havia nenhuma maneira que poderia dizer não para ela. **

**- Vamos ir devagar e com calma, - disse entre beijos. **

**Tirei lentamente seu sutiã e joguei-o no chão. Nem uma vez ela tentou se cobrir e sua nova confiança me excitou. Fui direto para o mamilo enquanto chupava-o em minha boca e atiçava-o com a minha língua. Sua respiração era irregular e suas mãos estavam em meus cabelos, pressionando a boca para ela. Sentei-me de joelhos e puxei minha camisa. Ela seguiu-me e começou a beijar e tocar meu peito e pescoço. **

**- Isso é tão bom, - disse asperamente. De alguma forma, perdi o controle da situação por completo e ela me empurrou sobre minhas costas. Ela beijou e me lambeu todo o caminho até o meu peito até que ela estava no topo das minhas calças. Então ela começou a puxar. Eu não podia impedi-la. Eu era dela completamente. Ela poderia fazer comigo o que quisesse. **

**Não tive nenhum problema em deixá-la ter o seu jeito comigo. Para não mencionar, com ela saindo do hospital ontem, não queria fazer nada que fosse demais para ela. Deixei-a tomar as rédeas. **

**Uma vez que ela ganhou a luta com as minhas calças, começou a descer sobre mim. Antes que ela me tocou com a boca a vi recuar e fazer um pequeno ruído. Parei com ela. **

**- Você está bem? - Debrucei-me em meus cotovelos e perguntei. **

**- Estou bem, só coloque-se de volta. - Ela me empurrou de volta. **

**Quando ela tentou se abaixar vi que ela estava com dor. **

**- Baby, pare, isso está te machucando. **

**Sentei-me e lentamente a fiz deitar-se. Ela tentou argumentar comigo, mas cobriu sua boca com a minha e beijeia suavemente e lentamente. Depois de beijá-la até que ela estivésse tranquila, fiz meu caminho gradualmente para baixo de seu corpo. Eu beijei cada pedaço de pele que vi e chupei as partes sensíveis. Cada contusão passada no meu caminho Beijou suavemente e fiz uma promessa silenciosa para ela com minha boca e as mãos para fazer tudo melhor. **

**Ela pegou um punhado de cobertor e suaves suspiros vieram de seus lábios. Os ruídos inocentes que ouvi fazia minha espinha formigar e minha virilha doer. Isabella era natural. Tudo o que ela dizia ou fazia, enquanto adorava seu corpo era real e não ensaiado. Tudo que fiz para ela era tão novo para ela e foi mostrado em suas ações. **

**Fazendo ela se sentir bem me fez sentir bom também. Quando fiz meu caminho para a calcinha rosa e preta, tirei-lhe lentamente. Ela entrou em pânico um pouco e tentou me parar, mas acalmei-a e comecei a beijar sua coxa. Suas pernas começaram a tremer um pouco e sorri para mim mesmo. **

**Seu perfume invadiu meus sentidos. O desejo de prová-la era extremo. Eu não queria assustá-la, então mudei lentamente de posição. Suavemente soprei em seu ponto sensível para prepará-la para o que estava por vir. Ela gemeu e o som era áspero e rouco. **

**Enrolei um braço no lado de fora de seu quadril, na esperança de ainda segura-la e então deliberadamente passei os dedos disponíveis de cima para baixo dentro de seus lábios úmidos. Sua respiração parou. Usei dois dedos para segurá-la aberta e depois, lentamente, corri minha língua sobre ela. **

**Seus quadris sairam da cama. Passei o meu outro braço em volta de seu quadril e enterrei meu rosto entre suas pernas. Minha boca se encheu de sua doçura e as minhas glândulas salivares começou a derramar. **

**Chupei e lambi até que senti seu corpo fica tenso. Ela estava se lamentando e ofegante. Continuei, sacudindo minha língua sobre sua rosa flor quente, mais rápido e mais rápido. **

**- Edward, se você não parar, vou gozar na sua boca, - disse ela entre respirações profundas. **

**Ah, sim, por favor. Eu não podia falar, mas me ouvi rosnar com prazer. Eu continuei até que, finalmente, ela levantou os quadris e teve um orgasmo muito alto. Ela gritou meu nome uma e outra vez enquanto lambia seus novos sucos picantes. Ela tinha um gosto tão doce. Segurei seus quadris tão imóveis quanto possível e não parei de lamber até que senti seu corpo inteiro tremer. **

**Eu não aguentava mais. Agora que tinha provado dela, tinha que senti-la a minha volta. Não perdi tempo quando facilmente subi em cima dela. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e seu rosto e corpo estavam brilhando com um brilho fino de suor. Ela me olhou nos olhos quando levantei a perna e lentamente entrei nela. Desta vez me encaixei perfeitamente. Comecei a empurrar lentamente meus quadris. Sentia-me tão incrível e quente. Mantive-o lento e fácil. Não importa o quão ruim queria bater-me em seu interior uma e outra vez o mais rápido possível, sabia que tinha que manter a calma para que não a machucasse. Aparentemente, ela tinha outras idéias. **

**- Mais duro, - arquejou. **

**Levantei a perna mais alto e comecei a empurrar meus quadris mais difícil. Mais difícil se sentia bom pra caralho. Ainda mantive a um ritmo lento. Mas ainda assim, estava incrível. **

**Ela estava começando a se contorcer e gemer. Estava chegando perto novamente. **

**- Mais rápido, Edward, por favor, posso levá-lo. - Ela levantou a outra perna e envolveu na minha cintura. Não demorou muito até que estivesse bombeando dentro e fora dura e rapidamente. Eu podia sentir o suor escorrer pelo meu rosto e costas. Ela inclinou-se e começou a me beijar, fazendo todo o meu corpo doer, enquanto ela gemia em minha boca. Continuei indo, mas simplesmente não conseguia profundidade suficiente. Passei meus braços sob os braços e ao redor de seus ombros e, em seguida, começou a me mover mais rápido. Meu rosto estava enterrado em seu pescoço e podia sentir seu pulso rápido contra minha boca. **

**- Sim! Não pare. Por favor, baby, não pare! - Ela foi ficando mais alta. **

**A sala estava cheia de gritos de Isabella de prazer, minha respiração difícil, e o maravilhoso som das palmadas de nossos corpos se unindo. **

**Senti seu corpo apertar em torno de mim e logo ela estava chamando o meu nome em êxtase. Eu podia sentir sua umidade aumentando entre nós enquanto ela tremia e isso é tudo o que tinha. Enterrei meu rosto mais profundo no lado de seu pescoço quando senti meu orgasmo me levar. **

**Eu nunca fui um fabricante do ruído durante o sexo, geralmente apenas uma respiração difícil e um grunhido ocasional quando gozava. Os ruídos e palavras que saíram da minha boca quando me derramei dentro dela eram contra a minha vontade. **

**Foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida inteira. Fiquei dentro dela até que podia me sentir ficando mole. Eu mal conseguia me segurar de tão fraco, então rolei para manter meu peso fora dela. Como um gato, ela aconchegou-se ao meu lado e envolvi meu braço ao redor dela. Ouvi sua respiração até mesmo fora. Quando o sono me tirou, só conseguia pensar uma coisa... queria isso para sempre. **

**EXPLOSÃO DO PASSADO **

**Quando acordei, Edward não estava na minha cama. Estendi a mão para ele e não senti nada além de seu travesseiro. Então ouvi a água do chuveiro correndo e sorri para mim enquanto rolei de volta e me aconcheguei mais profundamente em minha cama. **

**Estava me sentindo muito melhor, não demoraria muito até que pudesse voltar a trabalhar e as coisas poderiam voltar ao normal. Saí da cama lentamente, joguei algumas roupas em meu corpo e saí para a cozinha. Coloquei um pouco de café da manhã e, em seguida, sentou-me e esperei que Edward terminasse seu chuveiro. **

**Ele parecia tão sexy quando entrou na cozinha. Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás e molhado, e ele cheirava a sabonete e xampu fresco. **

**- Você não deveria estar fora da cama, querida. - Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijinho doce na boca. - Eu ia cozinhar café da manhã depois que tomasse um banho. Estava esperando mantê-la presa na cama para os próximos dias, - disse ele com uma piscadela. **

**- Eu estou bem. Eu vou tomar um banho. Depois disso, você pode manter-me na cama por tanto tempo quanto você gostar, - sorri para ele do outro lado da pequena mesa da cozinha. **

**- Eu realmente tenho que ouvir tudo isso? - Disse Angela quando entrou na cozinha. **

**Seu cabelo estava empilhado em cima de sua cabeça. Ela esfregou os olhos e bocejou alto. **

**Passei o dia inteiro na cama. Edward ficou comigo e nós assistimos a filmes antigos aconchegados. Mais tarde, naquela noite, ele foi e pegou alguns menus para pedir o jantar. Comemos na cama e partilhamos nossa comida. Adormeci em seus braços duas horas depois. **

**Foi tão bom só estar com ele. Enquanto o sexo era espetacular, não era necessário. Nós amavamos estar juntos, rindo e conversando. **

**Na manhã seguinte acordei antes de Edward, e como uma namorada psicopata, fiquei lá e assisti-o dormir. Ainda era tão surreal que estivesse apaixonada por um homem tão lindo e ele me amasse de volta. Lembro-me de apenas há alguns meses estar sentada no Mirabelle com minha mãe e o desejo de estar neste tipo de relacionamento, e lá estava , deitada ao lado do homem dos meus sonhos. **

**Corri meus dedos sobre os mergulhos e curvas de seu peito musculoso. Segui o contorno de cada tatuagem que meus olhos podiam ver. Havia duas estrelas correspondentes de cada lado da sua pélvis que espiavam para fora da cintura do cordão da calça de dormir. As estrelas eram concebidas para olhar como se estivessem em ruínas e foram perfeitamente situada na onda de seus músculos abdominais inferiores. **

**Deixei as tatuagens de estrela e fiz meu caminho através do cabelo escuro que cercava seu umbigo adorável. Vi como meus dedos subiam e desciam quando trabalhava através de seus músculos abdominais. As palavras "Todas as feridas tornam-se sabedoria" foram fechadas em diagonal na lateral de suas costelas em letra cursiva. **

**Coloquei um beijo suave em todo o símbolo japonês no lado direito do peito e atenção extra para a faca irregular que foi tatuado sobre o coração. Foi magnificamente detalhado para olhar como se tivesse sido apunhalado no coração. Pequenas gotas de sangue escapava dos lados da lâmina em tinta vermelha. Era a única cor em seu corpo. **

**Cobri-a com a minha mão. Eu não queria pensar em Edward sendo esfaqueado no coração. Eu não queria que ele nunca mais se machucasse. Só um homem que foi ferido profundamente poderia ser tão desligado. Estranhamente, entendia seus motivos, embora não os conhecia e me senti honrada que ele tivesse me permitido um pequeno vislumbre de seu mundo. **

**Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro e peguei no detalhe da tatuagem que cobria toda a parte superior de seu braço. À primeira vista pareciam todas emaranhadas, linhas irregulares, mas olhando para ele mais perto, pude ver que havia palavras torcidas para as vinhas. Medo... dor... dor... lamento... ódio. Cada palavra atada a faca em seu coração. **

**Subi e corri os dedos pelos cabelos e beijei-lhe a bochecha. **

**- Fique, - ele sussurrou em seu sono. - Por favor, Isabella. Fique. **

**Seu sono tranquilo se transformou em um pesadelo. Eu podia ver o suor começar a se acumular em sua testa. Todo o seu corpo parecia tenso diante dos meus olhos. Eu aconcheguei-me mais perto dele e passei os dedos pelo cabelo. **

**- Você está tendo um pesadelo, querido. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu estou bem aqui, - disse para tentar acalmá-lo. **

**- Mãe, por favor, não me deixe - Isabella, não! - ele pulou em pânico, os olhos arregalados de medo. Sentei-me e deixei-o ter um momento. Seus olhos em pânico levou-me até que, finalmente, ele estendeu a mão e me puxou de volta para ele. **

**- Você está bem? - Perguntei. **

**- Sim, estou bem. Que horas são? - Ele desviou o olhar e procurou um lugar para colocar seus olhos, para que eles não pousarem em mim. **

**- É cedo ainda. Você teve um pesadelo? **

**- Sim, ele não é grande coisa. - Ele deu de ombros e começou a ficar incomodado. **

**- Sobre a sua mãe... e ? - Perguntei timidamente. **

**Seus olhos dispararam para o meu e houve um breve lampejo de pânico em seus vidrados olhos verdes. Com a mesma rapidez, seu sorrindo descontraído escorregou no lugar. **

**- Então, o que estamos fazendo hoje, linda? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso. Ele ignorou completamente a minha pergunta. Nós nunca tinhamos falado sobre sua mãe. Eu sempre senti que era um assunto delicado, mas recolhi a partir de minhas conversas com Alice que sua mãe os havia deixado quando eles eram jovens.**

**- Edward, - estendi a mão e coloquei sobre o braço dele. - Você quer falar sobre isso? **

**- Sim, não teria perguntado se não quisesse falar sobre isso. Quero ter um outro filme em dia cama? - Ele acariciou minha face. **

**- Isso não é o que estava falando, querido. - Ele ficou tenso ao meu lado. - Eu quis dizer se você quer falar sobre o pesadelo e sua mãe? **

**Seu rosto doce e sorridente ficou escuro. **

**- Esquece isso, por favor. **

**Ele saiu da cama e foi até o banheiro. Ouvi a água do chuveiro e sabia que tinha apertado o botão errado. Me senti horrível. **

**Segui-o até o banheiro e fiquei no caminho da porta. Ele enfiou a mão no chuveiro de água para verificar a temperatura, e em seguida, notou-me de pé ali. **

**- Veio para um show? - Ele perguntou quando lentamente começou a desamarrar as calças de cordão. **

**- Você vai me dar um show? - Flertou de volta. **

**- Venha aqui. - Sua voz era severa e exigente. **

**Fui até ele, então me inclinei para beijar seus lábios macios. O beijo começou suave e doce, mas logo Edward assumiu e nossas línguas estavam lutando por terra. **

**Ele me apoiou até que senti o balcão do banheiro atender a parte de trás das minhas coxas. Ele parou de me beijar e rapidamente virou o rosto para o espelho do banheiro. Assisti nossa reflexão quando ele muito lentamente beijou o lado do meu pescoço, em seguida, mordeu minha orelha. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus no espelho. Era tão sexy. **

**Ele trabalhou com as mãos em torno do fundo da minha t-shirt, em seguida, levantou-o e levou-o de cima de mim. Estava ali na minha calcinha na frente dele e não poderia trazer-me a olhar para o meu reflexo nu. Eu sabia que uma vez que me visse, meu humor iria azedar. **

**Virei meus olhos. Eu só podia imaginar como meu corpo pálido, robusto parecia ao lado de sua beleza. **

**- Não olhe para longe, - disse ele asperamente no meu ouvido. **

**Liguei meus olhos de volta ao seu e lá eles ficaram. Enquanto estivesse olhando em seus olhos, estaria bem. Eu só não queria me ver. **

**Ele passou as mãos até meus lados e trouxe-os ao redor do estômago. **

**- Olhe minhas mãos, - ele murmurou. **

**- Não, - sussurrei. **

**Senti minha expressão caindo. Olhar para suas mãos significava olhar para o meu estômago. **

**- Você tem um problema de olhar para si mesma? - Sua respiração soprou no meu ouvido enquanto mordiscava suavemente no lóbulo. **

**Foi tão bom e deixei meus olhos vibrarem fechados. **

**- Abra os olhos e olhe para si mesmo. - Sua voz era áspera. Meus olhos saltaram abertos e viajaram até suas mãos. Como esperava, seu corpo parecia mais escuro e mais firme em relação ao meu. **

**- Gosto muito de olhar para o seu corpo. É tão sexy e suculenta. - Ele passou o nariz para baixo no meu cabelo e me soprou dentro. - Adoro beijar e degustar você aqui. - Ele trouxe ambas as mãos para cima e segurou meus seios. Então ele trabalhou lentamente as mãos para trás pelo meu corpo, até que ele estava na minha linha da calcinha. Mergulhou um dedo dentro da minha calcinha e correu em meu ponto de prazer. **

**- E particularmente adoro beijar e degustar você aqui. **

**Minhas pernas tremeram e um pequeno ruído escapou dos meus lábios. **

**- Mencionei que você tem um gosto incrível? - Sua língua espiou e lambeu rapidamente para o lado do meu pescoço. **

**Mudou o dedo de novo, mal me pastando no meu ponto mais sensível. Meu corpo pedia para ele colocar pressão lá e para mover os dedos mais baixa e mais profundamente. **

**- Eu aposto que você quer ser tocada aqui, - ele pressionou. - Eu aposto que você quer gozar. Você não acha?**

**- Sim. - Minha voz soou profunda e sedutora. Surpreendeu-me quando ouvi-a. **

**Ele lentamente começou a empurrar minha calcinha para baixo. Uma vez que elas estavam em meus tornozelos, pisei fora delas. Ele passou as mãos pelos meus braços, até que foram colocando em minhas mãos. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos quando seus beijos mudou-se para a parte de trás do meu pescoço. Então, muito inesperadamente, ele trouxe minhas mãos e colocou-as no meu peito. Usando suas mãos, ele massageou suavemente meus seios. **

**Minha pele ondulou quando ele apertou minha mão contra o meu corpo e lentamente trabalhou-los sobre o meu estômago. Eles foram ainda mais para baixo, até que ele estava pressionando o dedo na minha umidade. Meu corpo estava tenso quando inclinei minhas costas contra ele. **

**Em seguida, havia um ritmo quando ele usou o meu dedo para massagear meu clitóris em movimentos circulares. Parecia incrível, e em pouco tempo estava começando a ofegar e gemer baixinho. Suas mãos deixaram os meus e o movimento parou. **

**- Não pare, - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto movia as mãos para acariciar o resto de mim. Hesitante, continuou seu ritmo em mim mesmo. Seus olhos bateu no meu. No início, houve um pouco de vergonha, mas uma vez que senti sua imprensa dureza nas minhas costas e ouviu sua respiração aumentando, sabia que estava transformando-o em um macho excitado. **

**Mordi meu lábio inferior quando a dor aumentou em meu útero. **

**- Da próxima vez que você estiver sozinha e se tocar, quero que você fantasie sobre esse momento. **

**O espelho estava começando a embaçar e logo não podia ver nossos reflexos mais. Ele me virou e me levantou no balcão do banheiro como se não pesasse nada. Ele me puxou para a beira do balcão, e em seguida, levantou-me de novo quando ele empurrou-se dentro de mim. Eu envolvi minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Em questão de segundos, estava desmoronando e ele gemendo sua aprovação quando agarrou minha bunda. Foi rápido e duro. O banheiro estava cheio de vapor e respiração pesada. Eu ouvi gemer meu nome no meu ouvido quando bateu-se dentro de mim uma última vez. **

**Não foi até que terminei com o meu chuveiro que percebi o que tinha feito. Ele tinha efetivamente tomado minha mente longe de todas as perguntas que tinha sobre sua mãe me seduzindo. Eu odiava que ele fosse tão liso e usasse o sexo contra mim, mas ao mesmo tempo queria aplaudi-lo. **

**Depois daquele dia nunca mencionei sua mãe novamente. Eu sabia no fundo da minha mente que Edward estava mais quebrado do que ele deixava perceber, mas quem não era? Eu só queria que ele falasse sobre isso. **

**Uma semana depois fomos às compras com Angela. **

**- Eu odeio shopping centers, - disse Edward enquanto chupava sua cereja lamacenta. - Está cheio de garotas adolescentes em jeans skinny de 12 anos de idade com muita maquiagem. - Ele apontou para um garoto com um moicano verde. - Essas calças do moleque são mais apertadadas do que o pinto que se passa com ele. **

**- Skinny tipo de coisa de agora, - Angela riu. **

**Estávamos na caça para o presente de aniversário perfeito para a nossa amiga Erin, e Edward havia denominado. Ele parecia engraçado, todo alto e tatuado entre as lojas femininas. De vez em quando pegava-o balançando a cabeça e revirando os olhos. Ele era um cara. **

**- Bella, você sabe que quer um par de jeans skinny, - Angela brincou. **

**- Um, o inferno não. Você nunca vai me pegar vestindo jeans skinny ou nada camuflado, - disse enquanto consultava outra loja. **

**- Eu não me importo com o que você veste. Prefiro você nua de qualquer maneira. - Edward serpenteou sua mão por trás de mim e agarrou minha bunda. **

**Eu bati em sua mão e senti meu rosto esquentar. Ser carinhoso em público era novo para mim e acho que ele tem um gosto por me fazer corar. **

**Angela revirou os olhos.**

**- Por que não camuflagem? - ela perguntou. **

**- O ponto de camuflagem é a mistura do ambiente, certo? Uma menina do meu tamanho não está misturando-se em qualquer coisa. **

**Angela e eu riamos enquanto Edward balançava a cabeça. **

**Ele odiava quando fazia piadas de menina gorda, mas era o meu tipo de coisa. Crescendo, aprendi rapidamente que fazer as piadas antes de mais alguém conseguisse. Diminuia a provocação se fizesse as pessoas rirem de mim, em vez de para mim. **

**- Eu tenho que fazer xixi. Vou encontrar com vocês daqui a pouco, ok? - Angela disse enquanto saia da loja. Edward e saímos atrás dela e fizemos nosso caminho para a próxima loja, passando pela Victoria Secret no caminho. **

**- OK, agora que é mais parecido com comigo. Vamos, - ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou em direção à loja. **

**Eu sempre fiz questão de nunca ir a Victoria Secrets. Eu sabia o segredo que a cadela era e que tinha tudo a ver com calcinhas fibrosas com tecido não suficiente para cobrir minha bunda. **

**Angela já havia tentado falar comigo para comprar um par de calcinhas, mas o pensamento de entrar e nunca sair sempre me assustou. Perder a linha fina de tecido era uma possibilidade muito real para uma menina do meu tamanho. Para não falar que ficar parecendo uma lutadora de sumô nunca foi minha praia.**

**- Eu não vou lá. - Puxei meu braço para trás. **

**- Por que não? Você pareceria quente naquela coisa preta lá, - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto acenou para um pedaço enorme de sucata de tecido pendurado na janela do showcase. **

**- Acho que não, - corei. - Eu nunca usaria algo parecido. **

**- Nem s disse um muito por favor como a cereja no topo? - Ele se inclinou e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. **

**- Não, não, mesmo assim. - Travei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. **

**Ficamos dessa forma enquanto as pessoas andavam em torno de nós, mas não prestamos atenção. **

**- E se prometesse sugar a cereja no topo, - ele sussurrou contra o lado do meu pescoço antes de plantar um beijo suave atrás da minha orelha. **

**Não havia vencedor quando ele falava para mim assim. **

**- OK, tudo bem. - Olhei para ele através dos meus cílios escuros e vi um suave sorriso em seu rosto. **

**- Eu não posso esperar para chegar em casa e vê-la naquela coisa, - ele sorriu. **

**Casa. A maneira como ele disse isso fez meu coração pular uma batida. **

**Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus e se voltou para Victoria Secret novamente. **

**Eu segui atrás dele plantada em suas costas quando fez uma parada abrupta. **

**- Bem, Olá, Edward. Como estão as coisas? - Tania perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio. **

**Eu não precisava ver seu rosto para saber que era ela. Eu nunca esqueceria a voz dela. Acho que esperava que nunca a visse novamente, especialmente não enquanto estivesse com Edward. Desde o dia que descobri que a Tania que arruinou a minha vida foi a mesma Tania que costumava ser o sua namorada, tinha um pequeno medo de que iríamos correr para ela enquanto estávamos juntos. Meu maior medo tinha acontecido. **

**- Estou bem, - ele disse com um tom cortante. Então aconteceu. Seus olhos deixaram seu rosto e encontraram os meus. Sua expressão mudou de raiva para um divertido cheio de raiva total. **

**- Não me diga que você está com ela, - ela apontou para mim com desgosto em seu rosto. **

**- Isso não é da sua conta, - ele respondeu de forma uniforme. **

**- Oh meu Deus, Isabella? Grande Isabella? - Ela jogou a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada e senti o corpo de Edward ficar tenso. - Não lidamos com você naquele dia na floresta? - Ela riu para si mesma. - Oh meu Deus, ainda me lembro de seu rosto naquele dia. Ele estava inestimável. Pensei que nunca mais a veria novamente. Vejo que **

**ainda tem aquela coisa de problema de peso acontecendo. - Ela fez sinal com a mão para o meu corpo. **

**Senti como se estivesse morrendo mil pequenas mortes. O constrangimento que senti nunca poderia ser colocado em palavras. Por que ela tem que fazer isso agora? Por que na frente de Edward? **

**- Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente mudou de escola por causa disso. Estávamos só brincando com você. Uma menina do seu tamanho pode levar alguma brincadeira, - ela continuou. - E, em seguida, sua mãe chamou a escola por nós. Você me expulsou da torcida, sua vaca gorda! **

**Edward olhou para mim com perguntas em seus olhos. Eu quase podia ouvi-lo me perguntando por que não lhe disse. Então vi algo escrito em seus olhos... raiva. Seu rosto estava ficando vermelho brilhante e pensei por um minuto que ele ia gritar comigo e juntar-se com Tania e me chamar de nomes como se estivéssemos na escola novamente. **

**Em vez disso, ele voltou sua atenção para Tania e deu um passo ameaçador em direção a ela, fazendo-a voltar um pouco. **

**- Se você falar com ela assim de novo, você vai se arrepender para o resto de sua vida. Se você alguma vez chegar perto dela novamente vou pessoalmente fazer a sua vida um inferno. Eu nunca coloquei minhas mãos em uma mulher na minha vida, mas se pensar por um minuto que você está fazendo com essa garota, - ele apontou para mim. - Um único minuto de estresse ou dor de cabeça vou pessoalmente vir a sua casa e sufocar a merda fora de você. Você entendeu? **

**Sua voz era um sussurro sinistro e vi quando o rosto de Tania passou de vermelho para branco. Ela olhou de volta para ele como se ele fosse um homem louco antes de balançar a cabeça e se afastar. **

**Seu corpo relaxou e sua expressão facial se suavizou quando ele se virou para mim. **

**- Você está bem, querida? - Sua voz se suavizou, também. Eu adorei. **

**- Estou bem, um pouco envergonhada, mas estou bem. - Abaixei e peguei o saco que nem percebi que tinha caído. **

**- Você não tem nada para se envergonhar. - Ele se inclinou e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. - Se alguém deveria estar envergonhado, deve ser ela por agir como uma cadela enorme. Você, por outro lado, é perfeita. Ele me beijou e tudo e todos ao nosso redor desapareceram. **

**Naquela noite, ele ficou na minha casa. Ele era uma besta insaciável e eu adorei. Não tirou as mãos de cima de mim a noite toda. Culpo o pequeno pedaço de tecido de sucata que ele me comprou da Victoria Secret. Fizemos amor até que nós dois estivéssemos exaustos e desmaiamos. **

**QUESTÕES DE MAMÃES **

**Quando saí para o trabalho, Isabella ainda estava dormindo. Não há nada mais bonito do que um Isabella sexualmente satisfeita dormindo como um anjo. Nunca pensei que haveria um dia em que tivesse que me forçar a deixar uma mulher para ir ao trabalho, mas ela era uma força magnética. Estar perto dela me fez sentir como se fosse equilibrado, como se não estivesse quebrando e dividindo-me em direções diferentes o tempo todo. **

**Desde que a conheci havia apenas um punhado de momentos em que sentia minha loucura habitual e todos aqueles momentos tinha algo a ver com ela ou Alice estando com algum tipo de dor. Fora isso, me senti completo novamente. Eu não me sentia assim desde antes de minha mãe nos deixou. **

**Eu cantava junto com o rádio, enquanto trabalhava em uma junta do cabeçote queimado em um velho Chevy. Pela primeira vez desde que era um menino, não me sentia como se houvesse um peso sobre meus ombros. **

**- Você canta uma merda, - disse Alice quando jogou um pedaço de doce para mim. **

**Fiquei contente de ver que ela não foi afetada pela grande cena traumática de algumas semanas antes. Tive que dar créditos a ela, era dura como pregos. Não poderia estar mais orgulhoso. **

**- Mais doce? O que Jasper fez agora? **

**- Ele bateu em Justin e me envergonhou na escola. **

**- Justin? **

**- Meu encontro naquela noite, - ela encolheu os ombros. - Não foi culpa dele. Ele estava apenas sendo uma adolescente normal e ficando bêbado. **

**- Ele não deveria ter deixado você sozinha assim. Estou feliz por Jasper ter um pedaço dele. Mais notícias sobre os caras? Eu adoraria ter em minhas mãos algo sobre eles. **

**Alice nunca poderia mentir para mim. Ela tinha um sinal que a entregava e há anos vinha tentando tirá-lo para que pudesse ter certeza que não desconfiasse que fez isso. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que diria a ela para que pudesse mentir na minha cara. Era a coisa mais ridícula, mas toda vez que ela mentia suas narinas inflavam um pouco. **

**Vi quando ela arrastou seus pés e, em seguida, virou-se. **

**- Não, nada, - disse ela enquanto cavava em seu pequeno saco de doces uma outra peça. **

**- Agora olhe na minha cara e diga o que acabou de dizer, - disse. **

**Ela virou meu caminho e suas narinas antes mesmo de começar a falar **

**- Corte a merda, Alice. Eu vou perguntar ao pai. Será que descobriram quem eram ou alguma coisa? **

**- Eles fizeram, mas não quero que você tenha seu rabo preso por assassinato. Basta deixá-lo ir e deixar a polícia lidar com isso. Vou te dizer, se você prometer que não vai tocá-los. Nós não temos o dinheiro para salvar a sua bunda louca da cadeia. **

**- Eu prometo. - Segurei minhas mãos para cima. **

**- Você promete o que? - Ela perguntou. **

**- Eu prometo que não vou tocá-los. **

**Um taco de beisebol em seus joelhos não era tecnicamente tocá-los. **

**Ela disse-me e a pior parte era que eu conhecia alguns bastardos do colégio. Eles estavam em liberdade sob fiança, e em breve, muito em breve, iria vê-los novamente. James Fitch, Ryan Lang e Chuck Mitchell - Eu tinha um morcego com os seus nomes. **

**- Não diga a Isabella que te disse, OK? Ela não queria dizer-lhe, pelas mesmas razões que eu não queria te dizer. **

**- Não vou dizer nada. **

**E não o faria. **

**Senti uma pequena picada em saber que Isabella tinha sonegado informações de mim, mas acho que posso entender por que ela fez. **

**Fiquei em casa naquela noite, mas só porque tinha um cara trazendo mais um carro super cedo. Isabella estava indo para o trabalho amanhã mesmo, então em vez disso, ficamos no telefone até que nós dois estivéssimos caindo no sono. **

**Na manhã seguinte, tive um início precoce e passei a maior parte do dia no trabalho. A vida era boa e não podia esperar para chegar de volta para Isabella e estar perto dela. **

**Ouvi uma porta de carro fora da garagem, então saí e foi recebido por um homem alto e desengonçado de pé ao lado de um Mercedes. Ele era mais velho e careca um pouco, mas ainda vestido bastante agradável. Eu poderia dizer, olhando para ele que ele não era de Walterboro. **

**- Posso ajudar? - Eu perguntei. **

**- Eu estou procurando um Carlisle Cullen. Ele está aqui? **

**- Não, senhor, mas estou aqui. O que posso fazer por você? **

**- Você é Edward? **

**- Sou . - De repente me senti desconfortável com ele estando aqui. **

**Ele estendeu a mão para mim. **

**Meu nome é Dimitre. É bom conhecer você. **

**Apertei sua mão úmida, mas não poderia dizer o mesmo. Não era um prazer conhecê-lo. Se qualquer coisa, ele estava me atrasando e me impedindo de ver minha garota. **

**- Posso perguntar do que se trata? **

**- Estou aqui por causa de sua mãe, Esme Cullen. **

**Eu não tinha ouvido seu nome em voz alta havia tanto tempo e foi como tapa na cara. Ele precisava sair. **

**- Ela não mora mais aqui, - disse secamente. **

**Me virei e fui embora rudemente. Eu não sabia quem ele era ou o que diabos ele queria, mas tudo o que tinha a ver com ela, não queria fazer parte. **

**- Edward, você precisa ouvir isso! - Ele me chamou. **

**- Não fale comigo como se você me conhecesse, não preciso ouvir qualquer coisa, exceto o meu chuveiro. Se perca. **

**Me virei de novo. **

**- Sua mãe e eu estávamos juntos durante os últimos sete anos, - ele disse em voz alta. **

**- Bom para você. Embora, não estaria muito orgulhoso disso, se fosse você. - Estava do outro lado do quintal quando percebi que ele estava me seguindo. - Cara, se você não conseguir o inferno fora da minha propriedade vou chutar o seu traseiro! - Comecei a voltar para ele. **

**Eu faria mesmo! Eu não preciso dessa merda. Meu pai e Alice não precisavam disso, qualquer um. Estávamos seguindo em frente com nossas vidas. Minha vida estava apenas começando a fazer sentido e a última coisa que precisava era tudo o que tinha a ver com a mulher que me fez nascer. **

**Ele não se moveu quando cheguei na cara dele. **

**- Edward, apenas ouça. **

**- Um, - Eu comecei a contar. **

**Eu já havia passado de chateado. Estava dando a ele a chance de virar e sair. **

**- Há coisas que você precisa saber. - Ele começou a entrar em pânico. **

**- Dois. - Eu juro que se ele ainda estivesse ali quando chegasse a três, ia dar um soco em seu rosto. **

**- Se pudéssemos esperar até seu pai estar aqui, realmente tenho algo que acho que todos deveriam saber. Oh, inferno, não! Ele não estava esfregando essa porcaria no rosto do meu pai. Meu pai não tinha necessidade de ver o homem da minha "mãe" do caralho. Ele não precisava saber que esse homem sequer existia. **

**- Acabou o tempo, cara Foda-se... três. - Peguei-o em volta da gola e arrastei seu corpo magro para cima. Ele se afastou, como se estivesse indo para executar, mas era muito mais forte. Afastei meu braço pronto para sentir o nariz contra o meu punho. **

**- Edward, sua mãe faleceu na semana passada! - Ele gritou em pânico e podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos. Tudo parou. Meu punho congelou suspenso no ar e todo o oxigênio deixou meu corpo. Pontos negros dançavam na minha visão e senti meu outro punho soltar sua gola. **

**- Você está bem, cara? - Eu o ouvi perguntar. **

**- Eu não sou a porra do seu amigo. - O empurrei para longe. - Como ela morreu? - Resmunguei. **

**- Câncer de pulmão. Eu só vim porque pensei que você e Alice deveriam saber. Eu teria gostado de falar com seu pai sobre isso. Eu não carrego nenhuma má vontade com ele. Sua mãe e nos conhecemos um ano depois que ela se mudou para Maryland. **

**Maryland. É para aí que ela tinha fugido. É aí que ela estava todos esses anos, vivendo sua vida como se Alice e nunca tivéssemos existido e agora, ela estava morta. **

**Nunca tive a chance de dizer a ela o quanto ela havia me marcado. Nunca cheguei a dizer-lhe como me sentia, como a odiava por ter me transformando em um canalha sem coração. Eu a odiava por me deixar e a Alice. Eu a odiava, e agora ela se foi. Ela havia se ido por muitos anos, mas acho que sempre houve uma parte minha que pensava que iria vê-la novamente um dia. **

**Eu estava revoltado com o fato de que tanto quanto odiava ter que admitir, esperava vê-la novamente. Ela tinha ido embora. Minha mãe estava morta. **

**- Deixe. **

**- Edward, acho que deveria falar com o seu pai. **

**- Eu vou lidar com o meu pai, só saia. **

**Eu não tenho certeza do que havia na minha cara que fez esse cara virar e ir embora, mas ele não hesitou. Vi quando ele voltou para seu carro de luxo e se afastou. Senti como se meus pés tivessem crescido raízes. Não podia me mover, não conseguia respirar, e a pior parte era que estava mal sabendo que ela estava morta. Ela não se preocupava comigo nem um pouco, mas aqui estava , lá no fundo, de luto por ela. **

**De jeito nenhum poderia dizer a pai e Alice. De jeito nenhum. **

**De repente, tudo o que sentia era raiva. Como ela se atreve a morreu sem se despedir de nós? Ela morreu de câncer de pulmão, e não de uma morte súbita. Ela não morreu em um acidente de carro ou teve um ataque cardíaco fulminante, porra. Ela havia descoberto que estava morrendo e ainda assim não veio dizer adeus. **

**Perdi todo o controle de mim mesmo quando invadi a garagem. Parei na caixa de ferramentas e arrebentei as janelas do carro com uma chave de roda. Pobre Lucy, teve o pior de tudo. **

**Depois que destrui a garagem, estava dentro de casa rasgando a geladeira. Eu sugado para baixo uma das cervejas do meu pai, mas não era o suficiente. Eu ainda podia sentir. Abri o armário de bebidas e peguei uma grande garrafa de Crown Royal do pai. Eu não me incomodei mesmo com um copo quando bebi o líquido em chamas. O fogo na minha garganta parecia aliviar a dor em meu peito. **

**Eu precisava não sentir. Eu não queria sentir nada. **

**Desejei o inferno para que Dimitre Archer tivesse ficado para que pudesse bater o meu punho em seu rosto. Estava cheio de raiva e agora também estava cheio de licor e precisava de uma liberação de algum tipo antes que a porra explodisse. Foi assim que Alice me encontrou, bêbado fora da minha mente, sentado à mesa da cozinha. **

**- Edward! - Ela veio rebentando na porta dos fundos. - Você está bem? Alguém destruiu a garagem e quebrou uma janela de seu carro. O que aconteceu? - Ela estava em pânico. **

**Seus grandes olhos verdes bateram em mim... tão inocente. Ela era apenas um bebê quando essa cadela nos deixou e agora ela teve a coragem de sair de novo. **

**Eu mataria qualquer um que tentasse feri-la... qualquer um. Na verdade, tinha um encontro com um taco de beisebol e um suposto rosto por tentativa de estupro. Se ele foi homem o suficiente para bater em uma menina, em seguida, ele seria homem o suficiente para levar a surra que estava vindo em sua direção. **

**Minha cadeira deslizou pelo chão quando pulei. James Fitch. Eu sabia onde ele morava. Ele pensava que ia sair livre por machucar minha Alice e minha Isabella e fugir com isso. Bem, ele tinha outra coisa vindo. - Você está bêbado? Edward, o que diabos está errado? O que está acontecendo? - A preocupação em seus olhos alimentou minha raiva. **

**Me virei e dirigi para a porta dos fundos. A porta blindada foi arrancada de suas dobradiças quando rasguei através dela. Então, estava no meu carro. Eu estava bêbado, podia sentir-me arrastando, mas isso não importava. **

**Eu não poderia encontrar um taco de beisebol, então ao invés disso peguei o ferro de pneu que tinha usado antes e pulei no meu carro, com vidro quebrado e tudo. **

**- Edward! - Eu ouvi Alice gritar atrás de mim quando cantei pneus na estrada. **

**O passeio até a casa dele foi um borrão. Eu tinha bebido demais e ainda podia sentir. Eu estava com tanta raiva que estava vendo vermelho. **

**Corri para a parte de trás de um carro, quando finalmente cheguei à entrada da casa de James. Eu bati o inferno fora da porta pelo que pareceram horas e, finalmente, ele respondeu. Me irritei mais quando vi o olhar em seus olhos. Ele se lembrava de mim e ele sabia por que estava lá. Ele sabia que Alice era a minha irmãzinha. **

**Eu nem sequer disse duas palavras para ele. **

**- Olha, cara, sinto muito. - Ele ergueu as mãos como uma putinha. **

**Puxei-o para baixo dos degrais da varanda da frente para o meio de seu quintal e depois começou a bater impiedosamente a merda fora dele. Deixei minha chave de roda no carro, mas acho que usar os punhos me sentiria melhor. Doeu muito batê-lo no rosto. Meus dedos rachavam com cada hit. **

**Ele pediu ajuda e em algum ponto tinha quase certeza que outra pessoa estava gritando para parar, mas não podia, e não queria. Eu queria que ele se machucasse tudo o que Isabella e Alice tinha se machucado. Eu queria quebrá-lo do jeito que estava quebrado. **

**Uma vez ele ficou baixo e não o vi se mover mais, cai no chão ao lado de seu corpo mole. Havia sangue por toda parte, mas não me importei. Aquele desgraçado precisava sangrar. **

**Quando podia sentir-me melhor esperava que pudesse fazr meu caminho até o carro, mas o licor estava em minhas veias e não importava o quanto quisesse me anestesiar, ainda podia sentir. **

**Senti como se estivesse desmoronando, como se houvesse pedaços de mim tentando fugir em direções opostas, e era dez vezes pior do que antes. **

**Como é que ia me sentir centrado de novo? Quando é que sentiria algo além de dor e raiva de novo? Eu precisava me sentir centrado. Eu precisava estar vivo e precisava estar equilibrado novamente. **

**Voltei para o meu carro e pulei dentro. Eu precisava de Isabella. **

**CONFORTO **

**Eu não tinha ouvido falar de Edward praticamente o dia todo. Meu primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho foi sugado e passei o dia animada para vê-lo. Ele deveria vir, mas ele nunca o fez. Liguei para ele e mandei uma mensagem, mas não ouvi nada. **

**Em um ponto, Alice ligou e perguntou se tinha ouvido falar dele. Eu poderia dizer pela sua voz que algo estava errado, mas quando perguntei ela não disse nada. Isso, claro, fez-me preocupar-me mais. **

**Tanto quanto odiava isso, a ideia de ele e outra mulher surgiu na minha cabeça. Ele era lindo e sabia que as mulheres o achavam atraente. Faria-me mal descobrir que ele estava saindo com outra pessoa. Sentei-me na cama assistindo TV com meu celular na mão. Eu ficava quase cochilando e saltava, até que então finalmente, em algum momento, adormeci. **

**A batida forte na porta me acordou. Esperei um pouco na esperança de que Angela ir atendê-la, mas depois lembrei-me que ela não estava em casa. Tirei o edredom para trás e sai da cama. Então me lembrei que estava preocupada com Edward e corri para a porta. **

**Uma vez que cheguei até lá, verifiquei o olho mágico e vi seu rosto. Alívio me encheu e de repente senti uma onda de felicidade. Abri a porta com um sorriso no meu rosto que logo derreteu quando vi sua aparência bagunçada. **

**O batente da porta segurou-o até que ele inclinou todo o seu peso contra ela. Sem expressão, os olhos injetados de sangue olharam para mim quando ele levantou sua mão e correu por rosto com barba por fazer. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e havia sangue na frente de sua camisa. Pânico se levantou quando o levei para dentro. Corri para ele e passei os dedos por seu corpo verificando ferimentos. **

**- Você está sangrando! Oh meu Deus, Edward! O que aconteceu? Você está bem? - Fui sobre ele e verifiquei-o novamente. **

**- Não é o meu sangue, - ele disse arrastado. **

**Dei uma olhada melhor no seu lindo rosto. Seus olhos desfocados tentaram encontrar os meus e foi então que o cheiro de licor chegou ao meu nariz. **

**- Você está bêbado? **

**- Absoluta-fodida-mente. - Ele tentou se mover em direção a mim e quase caiu. **

**Passei meus braços em torno dele e ajudei-o a andar em meu apartamento. Uma vez que fizemos caminho para o sofá, deixei-o cair na almofada antes de ir direto para o trabalho de tirar suas roupas. Tirei a camisa manchada de sangue primeiro e atirei-a para o lado. Rapidamente, verifiquei-o de novo só para ter certeza de que não estava ferido em algum lugar. Sua pele estava fria e úmida contra meus dedos. **

**Seus dedos estavam abertos, então fui para o banheiro e peguei uma toalha molhada e o kit de primeiros socorros. Limpei os dedos, em seguida, envolvi-os. **

**Senti dedos no meu cabelo e olhou para cima para ver um muito bêbado Edward colocar sua atenção de volta para mim. **

**- Você é tão linda, - ele sussurrou enquanto sua cabeça pesada caia contra a traseira de meu sofá de novo. Balançando a cabeça, deixei-me cair de joelhos no chão e tirei suas botas. **

**Uma vez que tirei Edward para fora de seus sapatos, fui para o armário do corredor e tirei um cobertor para ele. Quando voltei para o sofá, ele estava de pé ali, olhando de volta para mim em toda a sua tatuado e musculosa glória. Ele ainda estava se inclinando um pouco para o lado quando seus olhos ficavam presos nos meus. **

**- Venha aqui, - ele murmurou. **

**Parecia que ele estava prestes a desmoronar-se e não poderia dizer se era álcool ou se era algo foi realmente quebrando-o. **

**- Você está bem, bebê? - Perguntei. **

**Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. **

**- Eu adoro quando você me chama de bebê. **

**Fui até ele e gemeu baixinho quando corri minhas mãos por seu peito e coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Na ponta dos pés, suavemente beijava a linha de seu pescoço e queixo. **

**- Diga-me o que aconteceu, Edward. **

**Quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos, olhou para mim de forma diferente. A calma serena de Edward tinha ido embora e uma concha de ansiedade montou o homem que estava diante de mim. Seus ombros ficaram tensos sob meus dedos e seus olhos tinham um comportamento enlouquecido. **

**- Eu preciso de você, Isabella. - Ele capturou meu rosto suavemente em suas mãos quando arrastou as palavras. **

**- Por favor, diga-me o que aconteceu? **

**- Faça isso ir embora, baby, - ele sussurrou enquanto se inclinava e começava a me beijar. **

**Eu deixei-o enquanto derretia contra seu corpo. Ele caiu contra o sofá, mais uma vez, mas desta vez me levou com ele. Nem uma vez ele quebrou nosso beijo, e logo, senti sua língua de veludo contra a minha. Beijei-o e deixei meus dedos tocar seu cabelo na parte de trás do pescoço. **

**Ele quebrou o beijo e começou a descer no lado do meu pescoço. - Eu preciso de você, Isabella, - ele repetiu contra a minha pele. **

**- Eu estou aqui. - Mordi meu lábio inferior para parar de gemer. **

**- Por favor, basta fazer tudo ir embora, - ele implorou bêbado. **

**- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas me diga o que fazer para torná-lo melhor. Quero torná-lo melhor, Edward. - O parei e olhei em seus olhos enquanto esperava sua resposta. **

**- Não me deixe, - disse ele desesperadamente. **

**- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu estou aqui. Eu vou fazer o que for preciso para torná-lo melhor. - Eu queria chorar. **

**Ele parecia tão magoado e com medo. Era estranho ver um homem tão forte, confiante tão perdido e inseguro. **

**Ele me virou de costas no sofá e se arrastou em cima de mim. Seus movimentos eram menos calculados e mais lento do que o habitual. **

**- Eu quero você. Eu preciso estar dentro de você, - disse ele de forma agressiva. **

**Suas mãos eram desajeitadas quando se inclinou para trás e começou a tirar minhas calças de flanela. Ele rosnou em apreço, quando viu que não estava usando calcinha. Eu não disse nada enquanto ele, com raiva, puxava minha camisa para tirá-la de mim. **

**- Eu quero ver a sua pele. Eu preciso de você, - ele repetia. **

**Inclinando-se, rapidamente puxou minha camisola sobre a minha cabeça. Em vez de seu caminho sexual lento habitual, ele caiu em cima de mim de novo e rapidamente entrou em mim. Ele me pegou tão de surpresa que engasguei. Meu corpo aceitou facilmente a ele, então não havia nenhuma dor, mas era tão diferente do Edward habitual que por um breve momento senti medo. **

**Quando olhei para o seu rosto meu medo se dissipou e tudo que queria era fazer o que fosse que estivesse machucando-o ir embora. Ele olhou para mim e, apesar de não haver lágrimas em seu rosto, parecia que estava prestes a chorar. Ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço para que não pudesse ver seu rosto mais. Algo estava definitivamente errado. Me agarrei a ele e meu coração se partiu quando ele balançou contra mim uma e outra vez. O sofá rangeu com cada impulso e o som de nossos corpos batendo ecoou por toda a sala. **

**- Eu só quero sentir você, baby, nada mais, só você, - ele sussurrou em meu cabelo. **

**Seu movimento tornaram-se irregulares quando ele acelerou. Ele empurrou-me uma e outra vez, cada vez mais difícil. Seu hálito quente bateu contra a lateral do meu pescoço. Eu não disse nada quando ele encontrou conforto no meu corpo. Eu só o segurei perto de mim e de vez em quando, beijava seu pescoço. Senti seu corpo tenso quando rosnou sua libertação e bateu em mim uma última vez. Seu peso de corpo inteiro pressionado contra mim quando seus braços ficaram fracos e ele caiu em cima de mim completamente. **

**Quando finalmente tirou o rosto do meu pescoço e olhou para mim, podia ver a realização em seus olhos do que acabara de acontecer. Eu nunca disse que não, mas ele nunca pediu. Rapidamente, segurei seu rosto com as mãos e beijei-o suavemente. **

**- Eu machuquei você? Eu nunca mais quero te machucar, - ele disse com um insulto de espessura. **

**- Está tudo bem, estou bem, - sussurrei. **

**Ele não disse nada. Só olhou para mim como se estivesse com medo de afastá-lo e correr de volta para a minha vida. Então sua expressão mudou, e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Eu nunca tinha visto um homem adulto chorar na minha vida e meu coração esmagou-se dentro do meu peito enquanto enterrava o rosto no meu pescoço mais uma vez e chorava em voz alta. **

**- Eu vou te perder. Eu vou. Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo e vou te perder. - Ele gritou bêbado. **

**CONTROLE DE DANOS **

**Acordei na manhã seguinte com os nós dos dedos inchados e arrebentado, uma dor de cabeça, e apenas uma memória do dia anterior. **

**Minha mãe estava morta e , tanto quanto odiava fazer isso, tinha que dar a notícia para o pai e Alice. Tentei me levantar, mas estava preso sob um braço. Era Isabella. Ela estava segurando-me perto de seu peito e dormia em posição sentada no sofá. **

**Seu pobre pescoço ia ter um inferno de uma torção. Então me lembrei de tudo. Eu tinha destruído a garagem e depois espancado James Fitch dentro de uma polegada de sua vida. Eu tinha certeza de que uma vez que cheguasse em casa haveria policiais lá esperando para me levar para a prisão. **

**As memória finais bateu contra mim e me senti ainda mais doente do estômago. Eu tinha aparecido na casa de Isabella e praticamente a atacado. No entanto, aqui estava ela me segurando perto e cuidando de mim. Deslizei por baixo de seu braço e suavemente deitei-a no sofá. Puxei um cobertor e lancei sobre ela, em seguida, fui tomar um banho. Felizmente, mantive um conjunto extra de roupas em seu lugar, para que tivesse algo para trocar. **

**Quando voltei para a sala de estar todo regado e fresco, Isabella estava sentada no sofá com grandes olhos tristes. **

**- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou com uma voz áspera. **

**Ela parecia exausta e mal tinha conseguido dormir na noite passada tenho certeza. **

**- Eu estou bem. Você está bem? - Perguntei. **

**Eu precisava saber que ela estava bem, que não havia machucado-a ou feito qualquer coisa que possa afastá-la de mim. **

**- Você me assustou ontem à noite. - Ela puxou o final de seu cabelo, em seguida, girou em torno de seu dedo. Isso era tudo o que tinha. Fui até ela e caí de joelhos. **

**- Isabella, sinto muito. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu nunca faria nada para prejudicá-la. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Tive más notícias ontem e só precisava de você. Você sempre me faz sentir melhor. **

**- Qual foi a má notícia? - Ela perguntou. **

**Contei-lhe tudo. Comecei aos treze anos, quando minha mãe saiu e terminei com ontem, quando tinha descoberto sobre a morte dela. Quando havia terminado, havia lágrimas em meu rosto e estava nos braços de Isabella novamente. **

**- Você quer que vá com você para dizer ao pai e a Alice? - Ela era tão altruísta. **

**Haveria um momento em que teria de lhe dizer a verdade sobre como começamos, também, mas podia esperar um pouco mais. Muito já tinha acontecido. Nós precisávamos de uma pausa do drama. **

**- Por favor. Eu preciso de você para estar lá. **

**Pai chorou como esperava que ele fizesse. Acho que no fundo ele sempre pensou que ela iria voltar. Eu também acho que ele ficou chateado com o fato de que ele não estava lá para ela no final. Meu pai era assim. Mesmo que ela tivesse acabado com ele, ele ainda sentia que era seu dever cuidar dela. **

**Alice realmente não respondeu. Se o fizesse, ela esperaria até que estivesse fora de nossa vista para fazê-lo. Mais do que provavelmente é o que ela faria. Alice não era uma pessoa para lágrimas, especialmente na frente das pessoas. **

**Isabella ficou para me ajudar a limpar minha bagunça na garagem e, em seguida, levou o meu carro para ter as janelas fixas. Eu nunca ouvi nada da polícia então assumi que James Fitch tinha vivido e não estava pensando em pressionar quaisquer encargos. O desgraçado teve o que mereceu. Isabella não estava muito feliz com isso quando disse a ela que tinha lhe batido mal, mas ela tinha que saber que ia descobrir. Como um homem que amava a irmã tão profundamente, não havia nenhuma maneira que não teria defendido sua honra. **

**Até o momento estava a levando para casa, estava ficando tarde e nós dois tinhamos que trabalhar no dia seguinte. Eu era grato a Isabella por pular para fora do trabalho para mim, mas não podia pedir-lhe para fazê-lo novamente. **

**O plano era deixá-la em casa e ir para casa para estar com o pai e Alice, mas quando cheguei à porta da Isabella algo dentro em mim precisava ficar. Felizmente, ela pediu para ficar e por isso tivemos tudo pronto para ir para cama cedo. **

**Quando acordei ainda estava escuro. Um pedaço de luz da porta do banheiro iluminava um pequeno canto do cômodo. Pensei que Isabella estava, provavelmente, apenas usando o banheiro, então rolei e tentei voltar a dormir. **

**Eu estava quase fora quando ouvi engasgos no banheiro. Saí da cama e foi até ela. **

**- Baby, você está bem? **

**- Sim! Eu estou bem. - Ela engasgou novamente. - Por favor, não venha aqui. **

**Eu não ouvi. Em vez disso, peguei um pano frio e entreguei a ela. Ela estava arfando seco, e sua pele estava pálida. **

**- Você comeu algo ruim, querida? **

**- Eu acho que sim. Vou sair em um minuto. **

**Deixei-a sozinha e fui esperar na cama. Ouvi-a engasgando mais, e então ouvi a água correr enquanto escovava os dentes. Quando ela subiu na cama já era tarde e nós dois estávamos tão cansados que caimos de costas para dormir instantaneamente. **

**Tive outro sonho sobre minha mãe me deixar, exceto que neste pesadelo, nós dissemos adeus um ao outro. Eu não senti qualquer medo ou tristeza. Em vez disso, sentia o calor da mão de Isabella quando ela me segurou. Olhei para vê-la ao meu lado sorrindo. **

**- Você está me deixando, também? - Eu perguntei. **

**- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. - Ela apertou minha mão. **

**Acordei com um sorriso feliz na manhã seguinte. **

**POSSIBILIDADES IMPOSSÍVEIS **

**- Eu não tenho certeza do que estou fazendo de errado. Eu quase não como e quando como não posso mantê-lo dentro. Esse problema no estômago está chutando a minha bunda, mas ainda estou enlouquecidamente ganhando peso! - Eu disse em agravamento. - Minhas calças malditas nem mesmo abotoam mais. **

**De jeito nenhum que iria sair e comprar um tamanho maior. Juro que seria uma dessas mulheres desleixadas que usavam moletom todos os dias antes de ir até um tamanho maior. **

**- Isso é o que acontece quando você se sentir confortável em um relacionamento. Você e Edward estão vendo um ao outro por cerca de cinco meses. Isso é meio cedo para ficar confortável, mas hey, cada um na sua, - disse Angela enquanto folheava uma revista. **

**- Sim, acho que sim. Eu não sei. Uau, isso foi quase cinco meses. Isso é loucura. - Eu esbocei um sorriso grande e feliz. **

**Estava pensando sobre tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses, tantas coisas, boas e más. Edward valeu a pena por todas coisas ruins que passei, ele era tudo que poderia ter pedido. **

**Acho que em algum momento deveria dizer a ele sobre o dinheiro. Ele não estava comigo por ele, Edward não era esse tipo de cara. As coisas não poderiam ter sido mais perfeitas, e como Angela, ele era ignorante sobre o assunto. Não era como se viviesse a vida de uma milionária, então como ele poderia saber? **

**- Oh meu Deus, estou tendo cólicas tão ruins. Este período chuta a minha bunda por um grande momento. Desejo tia Menstrução fosse direto para o inferno. – Ela sentou- se e esfregou a parte inferior do estômago. – Não acontece de você ter um absorvente não é? Eu realmente não me sinto bem andando até a loja. Esse rapaz louco de olhos está trabalhando hoje. Você sabe, aquele que olha para você o tempo todo que você está lá? **

**- Sim, ele é assustador. - Peguei minha bolsa e cavei ao redor e então me bateu. **

**Eu não conseguia nem me lembrar da última vez que tive um período. Eu não era normal o tempo todo, assim, não mentruava na mesma data exata de cada mês, mas nunca havia perdido um mês inteiro antes. Enquanto me sentava e pensava sobre isso, não tinha tido um período em pelo menos três meses. **

**- O que é isso em seu rosto? Você tem um ou não? - perguntou Angela. **

**- Angela, não tive um período de mais de três meses - disse, confusa. **

**A lista de todas as razões para a ausência de menstruação passaram pela minha mente. **

**Câncer do colo do útero, cistos, uma doença terrívelmente feminina que faria meus peitos cairem. Tudo o que corria pela minha mente era ruim. Seria a minha sorte se morresse de alguma doença horrível direita depois de encontrar o amor e a felicidade. **

**- Eu sei que isto é uma espécie de um assunto delicado, mas você acha que você deve fazer um teste de gravidez? - Seus olhos ficaram grandes. – E se você estiver grávida? **

**- Confie em mim, isso é impossível. **

**- Ei, você nunca sabe. Merda louca acontece, Bella. **

**- Os bebês não estão no meu futuro, mas acho que deveria marcar uma consulta e verificar. Espero que não seja nada sério. - Fiz uma careta. **

**- Sim, não pode machucar. Espero que não seja nada, também. Mas você pode imaginar a cara de Edward se você você estivesse grávida? Ele totalmente piraria mesmo. - Nós rimos. **

**Uma semana depois, nós não estávamos mais rindo. Uma semana depois, estava sobre um pedaço de plástico de mijo no banheiro do corredor com um rosa e brilhante sinal de positivo. **

**Sacudi-o como um termômetro , em seguida, olhei para ele novamente. Era definitivamente positivo. **

**- Bem, se estou lendo isso direito, - Angela levantou a caixa do teste de gravidez. - Você está grávida.**

**Depois de anos escutando que nunca iria ter filhos, me senti feliz. Eu deveria estar exultante com a possibilidade de gerar um pequeno bebê e colocá-lo em meus braços e ser chamada de mãe, mas não estava. Tudo o que sentia era medo. **

**Isso não deveria estar acontecendo para mim. Todos os especialistas que tinha ido quando era mais jovem juraram que isso nunca iria acontecer. Em minha mente algo estava errado e se algo não estava errado, algo daria. Eu não poderia ter tido a mesma sorte. **

**Tentei não pensar nisso até depois da minha consulta. Não havia necessidade de obter minhas esperanças ou fazer Edward louco sem motivo. Ele me odiaria. Eu tinha prometido a ele que era impossível. Nós tínhamos tido relações sexuais desprotegidos porque conceber não era algo que iria acontecer para mim e, no entanto, havia uma pequena linha cor-de-rosa em uma vara dizendo que sim, aconteceria. Já aconteceu. **

**Mais tarde naquela noite Edward veio e nós descansamos na cama e assistimos TV. Ele tentou conversar comigo tantas vezes, mas não tinha vontade de falar. **

**- Você está se sentindo bem, querida? Você está tranquila durante toda a noite e você mal tocou o seu jantar. Você ainda está tendo problemas de estômago? **

**- Algo como isso, - respondi. **

**- Você pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, sabe? - Ele sorriu para mim. **

**- Eu sei. Eu estou muito bem. **

**Eu queria dizer-lhe tanto. Eu queria que ele me abraçasse e me dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, mas uma pequena voz no fundo da minha cabeça não parava de repetir que nunca poderia ter um bebê. Meu corpo não podia e se estava realmente grávida, ia perdê-lo. Edward tinha muita coisa acontecendo em sua vida, não quero acrescentar isso para a lista. **

**No dia da consulta menti sobre ter que trabalhar. Era algo que queria fazer sozinha. Sentei-me na sala de espera e fiz algo que nunca fiz, mordi as unhas. Quando a enfermeira me chamou de volta tinha um caso grava de ansiedade. Algo, no fundo, estava me dizendo que o médico teria uma má notícia. Quando o Dr. Dandridge entrou na pequena sala de exame estava sentado na mesa de exame em um vestido de papel. Meus dedos estavam começando a doer de espremê-los juntos tão duro e, embora o quarto estivesse quente, senti que estava congelando. **

**- Muito tempo sem te ver, garota, - disse o Dr. D com um grande sorriso branco. **

**Eu tinha começado a vê-lo quando era mais jovem, logo após o grande traumático ataque adolescente. Ele era o único médico que fui que não me fez sentir como se fosse morrer dentro de uma hora. Eu sempre me senti muito confortável com ele. **

**Ele era um médico jovem e muito amigável - alto e magro, com grandes olhos azuis e cabelos grisalhos. Angela veio comigo na minha última consulta e ela tinha uma queda por ele desde então. **

**- Então, o que há de novo? - Ele disse quando bateu sua caneta contra a prancheta. **

**- Hum, não tive um período em três meses. Fiz um teste de gravidez e deu positivo. E estou pensando que pode haver algo errado. - Nervosamente rachei meus dedos. **

**- Hmmm, bem, vamos dar uma olhada e ver o que está acontecendo, não é? - Ele continuou a sorrir, mas podia ver uma pequena pitada de preocupação em seus olhos. **

**Ele sabia a minha situação. Ele sabia que um bebê não era uma possibilidade. **

**Ele fez um exame vaginal em primeiro lugar. Eu ficava espiando para ele e de vez em quando pegava um olhar perplexo em seu rosto. **

**Algo estava definitivamente errado. **

**- Bem, Isabella, o colo do útero está definitivamente diferente. **

**O que diabos isso quer dizer? Era tão ruim assim? Meu colo do útero estava coberto de câncer e estaria morta em 10 horas? Os fatos homem! Eu precisava de fatos! Tinha coisas para cuidar. Eu tinha que ter certeza que Edward e sua família tivessem uma parte da minha herança e precisava dizer adeus. **

**Eu estava no meio de um ataque de pânico muito grande enquanto ele estava inclinado para trás como se estivesse em um cruzeiro pelo Caribe. Tudo o que ele precisava era de uma bebida frutada com um guarda-chuva em pânico saindo dela e um par de óculos de sol. **

**Ele puxou meu vestido de papel para me cobrir e, em seguida, rolou para trás em seu banco e tirou as luvas de plástico. **

**- Vamos fazer um ultra-som, - disse ele enquanto rolava uma grande peça de uma máquina com uma tela de TV minúscula na minha frente. **

**Ele cobria o fundo de mim com outra folha antes de puxar meu vestido de papel para revelar meu estômago gordinho. **

**A geléia clara que ele esguichou no meu estômago estava fria e, em seguida, ele foi deslizando um pouco a varinha branca sobre a superfície. A tela preto e branco se iluminou com uma imagem difusa. Parecia que a tela que aparecia quando você se esquecia de pagar a sua fatura de TV a cabo. Não havia nada lá, apenas uma massa negra lembrando-me que o meu estômago nunca iria abrigar uma criança e depois, lá estava ele. O perfil de um bebê-lo grande com cabeça e nariz pequenos. Dois braços e duas pernas arqueadas em seu pequeno centro. Era difícil fazê-lo fora da tela, mas era definitivamente um bebê. **

**Olhei para fora da tela até o meu estômago como se precisasse ter certeza de que essas fotos estavam definitivamente vindo de mim e não esgueirando-se e colocando a varinha em outra paciente que tinha acidentalmente entrado na sala errada. **

**Ele ainda estava pressionando-a contra mim, movendo-a para me mostrar diferentes pontos de vista da pequena pessoa que estava escondida dentro do meu estômago. **

**Eu estava em choque e o olhar em seu rosto, mostrava que ele estava chocado também. **

**- Parabéns, Isabella. Parece que você está com cerca de 14 semanas. - Dr. D's falou, de olhos azuis plissados nos cantos com seu grande sorriso. **

**Como se não entendesse, e tecnicamente não fiz, perguntei, **

**- Quatorze semanas? **

**- Sim senhora. O bebê mede um pouco mais de três meses. **

**- Mas estava no hospital quando disseram que isso não erra possível. Está tudo bem? - As palavras soaram como se tivessem sido esmagadas. **

**- Bem, de alguma forma eles perderam algo, e sim, o bebê parece estar OK. Eu vou ter que fazer alguns testes, é claro, - ele sorriu. **

**Um bebê - havia um bebê lá dentro. Olhei para meu estômago outra vez antes de voltar para a tela. Eu estava em choque. Talvez estivesse sonhando. Não podia ser real. **

**Em seguida, ele apertou um botão e um barulho soou. Era uma batida de coração, forte e constante, me acalmando e deixando-me saber que ele era real. Eu estava grávida e o coração do meu bebê estava batendo. - Quer saber o sexo? - Questionou. **

**- Você pode dizer isso agora? - Eu ainda estava em um estado de descrença. **

**- Às vezes a gente pode, se o bebê estiver disposto a nos mostrar. Você quer saber ou você quer que ele seja um segredo? **

**- O que é? - Minha voz soou fora, como um robô fêmea muito legal do futuro. **

**- É uma menina. **

**Nesse momento, a minha vida mudou para sempre. Um pequeno pedaço perfeito de mim e Edward estava vindo em forma de uma pequena princesa. **

**Depois de definir quatro compromissos diferentes para quatro especialistas diferentes, deixei o consultório médico. Dr. Dandridge tinha me assegurado que após ter tudo verificado uma e outra vez, estava realmente grávida e o bebê e eu estávamos saudáveis. As consultas de **

**acompanhamento eram apenas uma precaução por causa dos meus problemas de saúde anteriores, mas estava definitivamente acontecendo. **

**Eu chorei quando estava sozinha no meu carro. Lágrimas de felicidade escorriam pelo meu rosto e foria preenchendo todos os cantos do meu corpo. **

**No caminho para casa, tudo que conseguia pensar era em Edward e o que sua reação poderia ser. Suas palavras a partir da primeira vez que tinhamos tido relações sexuais tocou pela minha mente. **

**Você acha que quero ficar com você desse jeito? **

**Será que ele me odiaria, ou estaria feliz? Muita coisa mudou desde a primeira vez. Estávamos juntos e estávamos apaixonados. **

**Como iria dizer-lhe? Era um momento tão delicado para ele e sua família com a segunda perda de sua mãe. Talvez um bebê seria uma coisa bem-vinda para a sua família por causa da perda de sua mãe. **

**Eu acho que papai e Alice ficaria extasiados. Era com Edward que estava preocupada. Se um bebê não era algo que ele queria, teria que deixá-lo ir. Eu poderia fazer isso sozinha e poderia financeiramente cuidar de um bebê. **

**Decidi que não importa o que acontecesse entre Edward e eu , o bebê era uma bênção, e estava indo para tratá-lo como tal. **

**Quando parei no meu apartamento, me sentei no carro e coloquei minha mão sobre minha barriga. Agora que sabia por que estava ganhando o peso extra em torno do meio e não parecia ser uma maldição. Quando entrei no meu apartamento, fui recebido por minha mãe. Ela assustou a merda fora de mim e gritei um pouco. **

**- Que diabos, mãe? - Agarrei meu peito. – Vou ficar de cabelos brancos desse jeito. Você está tentando me dar um ataque de coração! - Me abaixei e peguei minha bolsa caida. **

**- Onde você estava? Eu fui na Franklin e você não estava lá. Eu liguei para seu telefone e você não respondeu. O que está acontecendo com você, Isabella? É como se você nunca tivesse tempo para mim. Pela segunda vez na minha vida vi minha mãe exausta. A primeira vez foi quando meu pai a deixou. **

**- Está tudo bem, mãe, estava apenas ocupado é tudo. - Fui até a cozinha e peguei uma garrafa de água. **

**- Onde você estava? - Ela perguntou de novo. **

**- Eu tinha um compromisso no médico. **

**Eu não estava indo para ir mais longe do que isso. Eu diria a minha mãe quando fosse o momento certo, mas de alguma forma parecia errado dizer a ela antes que dissesse a Edward. **

**- Tudo bem? **

**- Sim, tudo OK. **

**Ela me olhou por alguns segundos antes de, finalmente, suspirar alto. **

**- O que você não está me dizendo? - Ela começou a tocar suas unhas recém-cuidadas no balcão da cozinha. - Desde que você ficou com Edward você está diferente. No **

**começo gostava de vê-la feliz, mas agora me sinto como se estivesse se afastando de mim. **

**- Eu não estou te afastando. Acabei de ter alguém para passar o tempo agora. Estamos apaixonados. - Esbocei um grande sorriso feliz. **

**- Não seja ridícula, Isabella. Você não sabe o que é amor. - Ela correu os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos.**

**Eu nunca tinha visto minha mãe tão inseguro quanto a forma como ela estava agindo, estava quase convencido de que o médico tinha a chamado e lhe dito a grande novidade. **

**- Eu acho que é hora de parar de gastar tanto tempo com Edward, - disse ela sem rodeios, como se fosse uma garota de quatorze anos de idade, que tinha que ouvi-la. **

**Não estava acontecendo. **

**- Você acabou de me ouvir, mãe? Eu o amo. Estou com ele todas as noites. **

**Seus olhos ficaram grandes quando ela me olhou com nojo. **

**- Você está tendo relações sexuais com ele? - Ela parecia tão irado recuei um pouco. **

**- Isso é pessoal, - corei. **

**- Oh meu Deus, você está! O que fiz? **

**O que ela fez? Ela não tinha nada a ver com isso. **

**- Você não fez nada. Aconteceu, mas ele é um grande cara e adoro a família dele. Eu não estou dizendo que vamos nos casar ou qualquer coisa assim, pelo menos não tão cedo, mas você precisa se acostumar com Edward estando em nossa vida agora. **

**Eu queria tanto lhe dizer que ele era o pai de sua neta, mas não iria tirar isso de Edward. Se era a primeira a saber ao certo, então ele deveria ser o segundo. **

**- Sobre o meu cadáver! - Ela gritou. **

**Eu nunca tinha ouvido minha mãe levantar a voz daquele jeito e realmente me assustou. Talvez devesse ter sido mais preocupada com sua resposta para o bebê e não tanto sobre Edward. **

**Ela nem sequer me deu uma chance de responder antes de pegar a bolsa e correr para a porta. **

**Ela só precisava de algum tempo para se refrescar. Uma vez que ela tivesse algum tempo para relaxar, talvez uma visita ao spa, as coisas seriam melhores. Logo iria convidá-la para almoçar em algum lugar e enchê-la com a grande notícia. Ela só precisava de um tempo. **

**Eu sabia que Edward estava ocupado no trabalho por isso não o chamei, mas enviei-lhe um texto. **

**Eu: Sinto sua falta. Está OK se passar por ai para vê-lo um pouco mais tarde? **

**Edward: Eu sinto sua falta que pode! Eu não posso esperar para ver o seu rosto doce. Eu vou ter terminado com o trabalho em torno das cinco. **

**Eu: OK. Vejo você depois. **

**Edward: OK. Eu te amo, linda. **

**Eu: Eu também te amo. **

**Eu diria a ele naquela tarde. Estava jogando todas as minhas cartas na mesa e rezendo para que minha mão fosse boa o suficiente para ganhar. **

**MUDANÇA DE REGRAS **

**Fiquei olhando para o seu último texto. **

**Eu também te amo. **

**Nunca pensei que haveria um momento em que essas palavras me aqueceriam. Eu amava Isabella e estava feliz. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, fiquei com algum conteúdo. Tinha mantido o fato de que sua mãe estava pagando nosso empréstimo no fundo da minha mente, porque não importava mais. Sua mãe nunca iria dizer e decidi que não faria também. Não importa por que nós nos encontramos. O fato era que nós nos encontramos e ela era a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido para mim. **

**Eu não podia esperar para vê-la mais tarde. Eu não tinha sido capaz de parar de pensar nela o dia inteiro e totalmente planejava tomar meu tempo e beijá-la em cada centímetro quadrado de seu corpo mais tarde. Só me jogou fora por que queria vir pra minha casa, em vez de ir para o apartamento dela, como de costume, mas faria o que ela queria. Tinha sido um tempo desde que fiz sexo na minha cama. Era bom por causa do meu pai e Alice, mas de quaquer jeito estava bem para mim. **

**Afrouxei as porcas e removi um pneu furado de uma Caravan que foi trazida para dentro, o pneu precisava ser substituído desde que os fios estavam começando a sair. A mulher não tinha dito nada sobre a substituição do pneu, mas ela tinha quatro filhos e não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de deixá-la sair daqui com seu pneu em tão mau estado. **

**Eu ia pagar por isso, não era grande coisa. **

**Eu estava cantarolando junto com o rádio e não prestei atenção a qualquer coisa em torno de mim quando ouvi uma porta de carro bater. **

**A diaba dobrava a esquina e todo o meu dia ficou uma merda. **

**- Você! - Ela apontou para mim. - Você fica bem longe de minha filha, entendeu? **

**Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Era uma grande mudança em relação a ela e sua natureza reservada e perversa de costume. **

**Então suas palavras afundou dentro de mim. Ela estava me dizendo para ficar longe de Isabella. Meu coração pulou uma batida e de repente não conseguia engolir. **

**- O quê? - Forcei a única pergunta para fora. **

**- Se você quer seu dinheiro, ficque longe da minha filha! Saia fora. Eu não queria que isso fosse tão longe. Eu não acho que você realmente cuida dela ou que ela esteja honestamente apaixonada por você. Eu quero o melhor para ela. Eu disse especificamente para não tocá-la e você fez isso de qualquer maneira! **

**Me senti como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Por que Isabella colocaria nossos negócios pessoais para fora, para que o mundo saiba, especialmente para a sua cadela de uma mãe? Parecia errado ela saber dessas coisas delicadas sobre o nosso relacionamento. **

**- Eu a amo. Não vou deixá-la sozinha. Nós pertencemos um ao outro. - Tentei manter a calma e ser o mais respeitoso possível. **

**Ela era uma dor total na bunda, mas ela ainda era a mãe de Isabella, e se planejava passar o resto da minha vida com Isabella precisava começar a ser mais gentil com sua mãe. **

**- Você não quer algo melhor do que isso para ela? - Ela apontou para a garagem suja que nos rodeia. **

**Eu queria Isabella para ser feliz e sabia que poderia fazê-la feliz. Não era o homem mais rico do mundo, mas a única coisa que sabia sobre Isabella era que ela não se importava com as coisas materiais. Ela me amava e queria ficar comigo. Poderíamos fazê- lo funcionar em conjunto. **

**- Eu posso fazê-la feliz, - disse friamente. **

**- Se você se preocupa com ela em tudo, você vai ficar longe, e se você quiser esta casa, esta terra, este barraco que chama de negócio, você vai terminar com ela e nunca encontrá-la novamente . **

**Isso não estava acontecendo! Ele não podia estar acontecendo. **

**Calma, calma, e respeito foi direto para fora da maldita janela. **

**- Sua vadia! Vai sair com isso? Vai arruinar a vida das pessoas ao seu redor por prazer? Você não pode jogar com pessoas assim! Eu não vou fazer isso, não posso fazer isso. - Joguei minha chave de pneu do outro lado da sala e bateu em uma parede antes de pingar no chão. **

**- Você vai fazer isso ou vai perder tudo. Vou me certificar de Isabella não poder suportar a visão de você. Depois que ela descobrir sobre você estar a traindo tudo isso vai desmoronar. Não pense nem por um minuto que não posso pagar por algum pedaço de lixo para mentir para mim. - Ela estava começando a se acalmar o que significava que ela se sentia na vantagem novamente. - Eu vou fazer o que tenho que fazer para garantir o futuro da minha filha. Já tenho um bom rapaz escolhido para ela, ele é um advogado. Você pode competir com isso? - Mais uma vez ela fez um gesto para a área ao redor da garagem. – Faça o certo por ela Edward, deixe-a ir. Se não, você não ganha nada e vou arruinar a sua vida. **

**Com essas palavras finais, ela virou e afastou-se. Não estava disposta até mesmo a ouvir meu argumento, e honestamente, estava cansado de discutir. Isabella era mais importante para mim do que a casa ou o negócio. **

**Era a hora de vir limpo. Eu estava cansado de ter que puxar a cadela a minha volta como uma marionete. Eu diria a meu pai e Alice, também, uma vez que este significava que mais do que provavelmente que iriamos perder tudo. Eles amavam Isabella tanto quanto eu fazia e entenderiam, e como uma família que éramos, faríamos isso funcionar. A única diferença foi agora incluía Isabella e nossa situação. Ela era o meu futuro, meu tudo, e faria o que era bom para ela. Eu começaria tudo de novo em algum lugar e seria o melhor Edward que poderia ser para ela. Mesmo que isso **

**significasse perdê-la, estava indo por isso a limpo. Espero que ela me perdoe e que pudessemos superá-lo e começar de novo. **

**Terminei todo o trabalho na garagem, e quando meu pai veio, calmamente limpou um pouco do óleo velho e varreu o lugar. **

**Uma vez estava feito, fui para dentro e levei a chuveirada mais quente que minha pele poderia segurar. Isabella estaria aqui em breve e a possibilidade da minha vida ser virada de cabeça para baixo estava pendurado na balança. **

**Eu sabia que ia matar Isabella. O que ia dizer a ela ia machucá-la e pensar em machucá-la estava me deixando enjoado. A última coisa no mundo que queria fazer era machucá-la, mas se quisesse sentir-me seguro em nosso relacionamento, precisava ser feito. Eu tinha que dizer a verdade. **

**- Parece que você acabou de ver um fantasma. O que está em sua mente? - Alice perguntou quando se jogou no sofá ao meu lado. **

**- Só pensando. O que há com você? - Perguntei, na esperança de mudar de assunto. **

**- Jasper me beijou, - ela desabafou. **

**Eu balancei minha atenção para ela. **

**- Será que você bateu a merda fora dele? Preciso dar um soco para tirar a merda fora dele? **

**Eu gostaria, também. Sem perguntas. **

**- Eu acho que gosto dele, Ed. - Ela corou lindamente. **

**Minha irmã mais nova, a tomboy, a garota que poderia chutar as bundas de todo garoto em sua escola, corou. A sala de repente sentia-se menor. **

**- Bem, espero que sim. Vocês são amigos há muito tempo. - Joguei fora. **

**- Não, quero dizer, tipo, realmente gosto dele como ele. Tudo bem? Quero dizer, você gosta de Jasper? Alarmes saiam em todos os lugares em minha mente. Ela estava falando sobre namoro. Eu sabia que chegaria o dia em algum ponto. Minha irmã é uma garota linda, mas estava esperando que seria depois da faculdade, uma vez que ela saisse de sua estranha fase wannabe-boy. **

**- Contanto que ele seja o que você quer, acho que estou bem com isso. Se ele te machucar, vou quebrar suas pernas. **

**Ela esmagou-se mais perto de mim e jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. **

**- Não se preocupe, se ele me machucar, eu mesma vou quebrar suas pernas. - Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. **

**Ela ia ser a minha morte. **

**- Olha, Alice, preciso sentar e conversar com você e papai hoje à noite sobre algo sério. OK? **

**- Você vai pedir a Isabella para se casar com você? - ela perguntou, esperançosa. **

**- Isso seria uma espécie de rápido, você não acha? - Eu ri. - Não, não estou pedindo-a em casamento, mas é algo importante, portanto, não esteja na casa de Jasper toda a noite, OK? E não tenha a merda tomada, ouviu? Ou vou matá-lo com seus jogos de vídeo, entendeu? Ela balançou a cabeça.**

**- Yeah, yeah, yeah... Eu vou estar aqui e se ele colocar um dedo em mim, vou quebrá-lo para você. **

**Ri quando ela saiu pela porta da frente e me deixou sozinho com meus pensamentos e medos. Hoje ia ser um divisor de águas ao redor e estava começando a me preocupar se iria ou não ganhar o jogo. **

**GRANDES NOTÍCIAS **

**Dirigi os 30 minutos para a casa de Edward com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Eu ainda não podia acreditar o quanto a minha vida havia mudado no último par de meses. Eu costumava ser tão só e agora tinha um cara maravilhoso na minha vida que amava com todo meu coração e um bebê a caminho. **

**Tive todo o dia para pensar sobre isso, e decidi que estava em êxtase sobre o bebê. Já comecei a pensar sobre os nomes do bebê que gostava e todas as coisas divertidas que ia comprar. Pensei sobre casas e comprar um novo carro de "mãe". **

**Mesmo com todas as coisas boas correndo pela minha cabeça, ainda estava preocupada sobre se Edward iria querer ser uma parte de tudo isso. Eu esperava mais do que qualquer coisa que ele faria. **

**Alice seria a tia perfeita e o pai adoraria a nossa menina como se não houvesse amanhã, mas o que dizer de Edward? O que ele diria quando lhe contasse a maravilhosa notícia? **

**O tema sobre crianças nunca tinha sido criado, principalmente porque nosso relacionamento estava apenas começando, mas também porque o assunto de crianças doía muito. Nunca tinha sido uma possibilidade para mim e me matava pensar sobre o quão solitário meu futuro parecia sem pequeninos correndo por aí. Sentei-me sob uma luz vermelha rezando para que ele ficasse verde e tirei a imagem de ultra-som que o médico tinha imprimido para mim. Eu não podia esperar para mostrar a ele e obter sua reação. **

**Parecia que a viagem para a casa de Edward tinha se estendido a mais tempo. No momento em que cheguei em sua garagem, estava quase pulando para fora do carro e correndo para a porta da frente. Quando bati, um redemoinho de ansiedade me bateu. E se ele não quisesse o bebê? E se ele queria uma família, mas não apenas comigo? **

**O que estava pensando? Ele era Edward Cullen, o mais doce homem altruísta e amoroso que conhecia. Ele era o homem que eu tinha caído loucamente apaixonada, e o homem que queria passar o resto da minha vida. Balancei todos os maus pensamentos de minha cabeça e bati mais uma vez. Ele abriu a porta, sorriu e, em seguida, abriu a porta blindada, convidando-me sem dizer nada. A imagem de ultra-som estava queimando um buraco em minha mão. Levou tudo em mim para não abri-la e jogá-la em seu rosto com um grande sorriso. **

**- Hey, baby. - Me inclinei e dei-lhe um beijo estralado. **

**Ele me beijou de volta, em seguida, passou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou perto por um longo tempo. Ele estava agindo muito estranho e por um breve segundo **

**entrei em pânico e pensei que talvez de alguma forma ele sabia sobre o bebê já. Isso era impossível, é claro, com excessão do médico, era a única que sabia. **

**Ele me soltou e deu um passo para trás, apenas olhou para mim, sentado no sofá. Sentei-me ao lado dele e segurei suas mãos nas minhas. Ele nem percebeu a imagem na minha mão. Ele parecia tão nervoso quanto me sentia e novamente e perguntava o porquê. **

**- Eu pensei em você tanto hoje. - Trouxe a mão para minha boca e beijei-lhe a palma da mão suavemente. - Eu pensei em você, também. Eu amo você, Isabella, - disse ele, sem rodeios. **

**- Eu também te amo, Edward. Mais do que você poderia imaginar. **

**Desta vez foi a vez de beijar minha mão. Ele apertou minha mão fria contra seu rosto e olhou para mim. Ele nem percebeu a imagem dobrada em minha mão. Algo estava definitivamente errado. **

**- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. **

**Alarmes dispararam na minha cabeça. **

**- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, também. É por isso que vim para você, mas você vai primeiro. O que tenho a dizer pode esperar mais alguns minutos. Você está bem? O que há de errado, bebê? - Deslizou para mais perto dele e passei meus braços em torno dele. **

**- Eu não sei por onde começar, - disse ele. - Eu acho que deveria começar com o quão maravilhoso acho que você é. Você é a mulher mais doce que já conheci e agradeço a Deus todos os dias que te conheci. Ele estava começando a suar. Mesmo suas mãos estavam começando a suar nas minhas. Ele limpou a garganta e puxou o colarinho. **

**Então de repente sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Ele estava terminando comigo. Logo antes estava prestes a dizer-lhe que estávamos para ter um bebê, ele estava me dizendo que ele não queria ter mais nada a ver comigo. Eu podia sentir isso. Suas próximas palavras iam me matar e ia ter que ir para casa com uma parte de Edward enfiada dentro de mim. **

**Anos a partir de agora, quando olharia nos olhos da minha filha iria vê-lo, e ele iria me matar, mas não iria deixá-lo me quebrar. Tinha mais do que apenas a mim mesma para pensar agora, e se fosse a última coisa que fizesse, ia proteger o meu bebê, mesmo que isso significasse ficar forte e não quebrar ao longo do nosso término até depois que minha filha nascesse. **

**Sentei-me em silêncio e tentei cobrir a preocupação de que esperava que não estivesse mostrando no meu rosto. **

**- Deus, isso é muito mais difícil do que pensei que seria. - Ele começou a respirar mais pesado. Ele sabia que suas palavras iam me esmagar. **

**Eu sabia também. **

**- Edward, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Não importa o que é, vou entender. Apenas me diga o que está errado e vou consertá-lo. Eu te amo, Edward, e ... Ele me cortou, segurando sua mão para cima para parar antes que pudesse terminar. **

**- Você vai me odiar quando dizer isso. Promete que não vai me odiar, só quero ser honesto com você. Ele queria ser honesto... isso significava que havia uma outra mulher envolvida. Eu tinha que lembrar de ser forte uma vez que ele me quebrasse. Eu poderia levá-lo. **

**- Eu nunca poderia te odiar, Edward, - sussurrei. **

**Era isso, o nosso fim. Ele estava prestes a terminar comigo. **

**- Você se lembra do primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos? - questionou. **

**- É claro que me lembro. **

**Eu definitivamente fazia, contei-o como um dos melhores dias da minha vida. ]**

**- Bem, não foi por acaso que vim em sua loja naquele dia. Sua mãe me disse para ir lá. Ela me disse onde você trabalhava e onde você saia. Ela tornou mais fácil para levá-la a sair comigo. **

**- Eu não entendo, - disse, a confusão estampada em meu rosto - O que a minha mãe tem a ver com isso? Você só a viu um punhado de vezes. **

**- Eu conheci a sua mãe antes de te conhecer. A conheci no banco um dia. Eu estava fazendo papel de completo idiota implorando ao banco para dar meu pai mais tempo para fazer um pagamento na casa. Estávamos nos preparando para perder tudo, Isabella, tudo o que nós trabalhamos tão duro para conseguir. Nós devíamos ao banco oito mil dólares e estávamos arrumados para perder tudo. Nós não tinhamos esse tipo de dinheiro, - ele implorou. **

**- Eu ainda não entendo o que isso tem a ver com a minha mãe, - disse. **

**Dentro de mim já sabia. Em vez disso, me sentei lá silenciosamente rezando para que ele não estivesse a ponto de dizer as palavras que me quebrariam completamente. **

**- O banco me recusou. Eles me disseram que não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser pagar o saldo devido. Fiquei louco e soquei o gerente do banco. Fui preso, mas não fiquei lá muito antes de sua mãe socorrer-me. Eu não tinha idéia do que diabos ela estava fazendo. Eu tinha visto ela no banco antes de mostrar minha bunda, mas ainda estava chocado quando pisei fora do presídio para vê-la de pé lá esperando por mim e bem... - ele parou. **

**- Bem? - perguntei. **

**Eu precisava ouvi-lo dizer isso. Eu precisava ouvi-lo dizer-me que a minha mãe comprou-o para mim. Eu tinha que ouvir isso! **

**- Ela me fez uma proposta que não podia recusar. **

**OK, então talvez não precisava ouvir. Talvez ouvir iria rasgar meu coração, batê- lo para o chão, e cuspir tudo sobre ele. **

**- Quanto? - Perguntei. Eu não queria que ele terminasse depois de tudo. Eu podia sentir a bile subindo na minha garganta. A sala de repente começou a girar. Inclinei minha cabeça contra o encosto do sofá e fechei os olhos, esperando que isso fosse atrasar a fiação. **

**- Quanto ela te pagou para dormir comigo? – Pedi com calma. **

**- Não era assim, Isabella. Eu caí... **

**- Eu disse quanto? - Gritei alto. - Qual foi o preço da minha virgindade? **

**- Eu não deveria tocar em você. Era estritamente proibido, mas não conseguia parar com você. Você me fez tão fraco. - Ele agarrou o topo dos meus braços como se me colocasse disposta a entender. **

**- Ah, mas deixe-me adivinhar, sou apenas tão bonita e sexy! - Joguei suas palavras de volta para ele. Me senti enojada em deixá-lo me ver nua. **

**Basta saber que toda a vez que ele provavelmente estava desligado de mim me fez mal ao meu estômago. Minha mãe não tem que amarrar uma coleira em volta do meu pescoço para obter um cão brincando comigo; ela só tinha que pagar um filho da puta! **

**- Você é, bebê. Você é tão linda e ... **

**- Não se atreva a me chamar de bebê! Eu não sou a porra do seu bebê, e já estou cansada de suas mentiras! Apenas me diga quanto! - Minha voz falhou, o que me irritou ainda mais. **

**Eu não queria explicações. Eu não queria ouvir mais nada, exceto a quantidade de dinheiro que teria de pagar para ter Edward na minha vida pelo breve tempo que ele estava na mesma. Eu precisava saber quanto me custou conceber meu filho. **

**Meu coração estava oficialmente quebrado e doeu mais do que ser expulso por uma multidão de líderes de torcida rancorosas, pior do que um homem adulto batendo a merda fora de mim. Doeu como nada que já conheci na vida. **

**- Vinte e três mil tudo juntos. Ela deu-me três mil no começo e deveria ter os outros vinte quando ... - Ele parou. **

**- Quando você o quê? - Perguntei. **

**O fato de que não podia chorar estava começando a me assustar. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, estava bem comigo me arrebentando em lágrimas. Acolhi as lágrimas malditas, qualquer coisa que pudesse aliviar a quantidade de pressão no meu peito, mas as lágrimas não vinham. Em vez disso, só olhava para ele como uma pessoa louca. **

**- Você tem mais vinte mil quando o que, Edward? - Rosnei. **

**- Quando terminar com você, - ele sussurrou. - Mas agora que estou sendo honesto com você, e provavelmente não vou conseguir o dinheiro e não me importo mais. Eu não quero o dinheiro. Estou preparado para perder tudo... tudo, menos você. **

**Quando ele disse essas palavras, em vez de ouvir o te amo e não quero perder você, ouvi: Por que negociar com sua mãe, quando poderia estar apenas com você e com mais de vinte mil? Por que diabos com a mãe, quando poderia ter a filha, que é carregada com todos os milhões? Ele manteve a cabeça baixa o tempo todo. É claro que ele não podia me olhar no rosto. Durante meses, ele me olhou nos meus olhos e me disse coisas que nunca tinha sonhado em ouvir um homem dizer para mim. Meses! **

**Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. **

**A sala estava se aproximando de mim. Eu precisava sair de lá. Eu precisava correr para longe e nunca mais ver seu rosto novamente, mas apenas o pensamento de estar sem ele já começava a queimar meu estômago. Senti como se alguém tivesse acabado de bater o ar para fora de mim. Como poderia minha mãe fazer isso comigo? Como ela poderia balançar algo tão perfeito no meu rosto e, em seguida, arrebatá-lo fora? Eu nunca seria capaz de perdoá-la por isso. **

**Eu não estava respirando e a falta de oxigênio estava fazendo minha cabeça girar. **

**Levantei rapidamente e o quarto girou mais difícil quando me virei em direção à porta. Eu senti o braço dele em mim me ajudando a evitar de cair, mas arranquei meu braço para longe dele como se seu me toque queimasse. Ele fez. As memórias de seu toque me queimou toda. **

**- Eu sinto muito, Isabella, - disse ele. **

**Eu podia ouvir o que parecia ser a tristeza em sua voz, um outro ato, supunha. **

**Em seguida, ele estava na minha frente de joelhos segurando minha mão.**

**- Por favor, me perdoe. Eu sinto muito. Por favor, me perdoe. **

**Era natural ver Edward de joelhos implorando. Tal homem lindamente quebrado, mas vi pessoas fazer tudo por dinheiro. Dinheiro! É o que fez o mundo dar voltas e tenho tanta sorte que ele teve a gentileza de me abocanhar e afundar-me um pouco com ele. **

**- Não se desculpe. Eu posso não ser muito. Se há alguma coisa que deveria fazer é agradecer. **

**Olhei para o rosto dele. Mesmo em seus joelhos, ele estava quase aos meus ombros. Eu queria gritar para ele. Como ele pôde fazer isso conosco? Nós estávamos indo para ter um bebê! **

**- Agradecer a mim? Pelo quê? - Ele perguntou, confuso. - Eu sou uma pessoa horrível e te feri, independentemente do que você vai dizer, sei que te machuquei. Eu só... - o interrompi. **

**- Você só fez o que tinha que fazer para cuidar de sua família. Eu estou contente em poder ajudar vocês com isso. Vou me certificar de que seu saldo para o banco seja pago. **

**Sua cabeça se levantou com raiva em seu rosto. Ele parecia tão bravo, que por um segundo temia que fosse me atacar. **

**- Eu não quero o dinheiro maldito de sua mãe! **

**Sua mãe? Será que ele não sabe de tudo era meu? **

**Um pouquinho de esperança floresceu dentro de mim antes de esmagá-la duro. Uma mentira... ele ainda estava mentindo! Oh ele sabia, ele sabia que era minha e é por isso que ele estava de joelhos na minha frente, implorando. **

**- Na medida em que você vai me machucando, isso é simplesmente estúpido. Você me deu mais do que te dei, confie em mim. - Eu podia sentir as lágrimas rasgarem através dos meus olhos. O nó na minha garganta de repente se sentiu muito grande para engolir. Eu tentei limpá-la antes de continuar. **

**- O tempo que passamos juntos foi uma mentira, pelo menos para você, era, - me engasguei. **

**- Não! Nem tudo o que ... Eu o interrompi novamente.**

**- Deixe-me terminar. Mesmo que o tempo que passei com você fosse apenas um ato, não sabia disso, e prefiro ter um momento de realidade maravilhosamente alterada, não importa o quanto ela fosse falsa. Eu prefiro ter tido um falso, do que nunca ter tido. Pelo menos agora posso dizer que sei o que é a sensação de estar no amor. **

**De alguma forma conseguiu sorrir através da minha dor. O líquido em meus olhos pareciam que ia transbordar a qualquer minuto e não demorou muito para que pudesse sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Ele tinha acabado. Ele estava indo para ficar fora da minha vida para sempre, logo que saísse pela porta e entrasse no carro. **

**- Obrigada, Edward. Você nunca vai saber por que estou agradecendo a você, mas só sei que quando sair por aquela porta, vou ficar bem. **

**Eu seria, não tinha outra escolha. **

**Jurei a mim mesmo que nunca iria deixá-lo saber sobre o bebê. Seria apenas mais um motivo para ele, de repente, querer estar comigo. Ele disse que me amava por dinheiro; Eu não queria ouvi-lo mentir para o nosso bebê. **

**- Por favor, Isabella, não me deixe. Eu te amo muito. **

**Suas palavras ecoaram como se estivessem sido gritadas através de uma garganta profunda. É assim que seria para sempre - de um lado e ele do outro. Eu não conseguia ouvir suas mentiras mais. Doía cada vez que ele dizia que me amava, porque sabia que não tinha nada a ver comigo e tudo a ver com o meu dinheiro. **

**Havia tantas coisas que queria dizer, mas não saía nada, exceto, **

**- Eu nunca vou saber se você está comigo por mim. Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não posso. **

**Finalmente dei uma boa olhada nele e vi as lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha mão, mas seu toque me fez náuseas. Sacudi os dedos longe do seu, virei-me e afastei-me. **

**Eu podia ouvi-lo me chamando atrás de mim, pedindo-me para apenas dar-lhe outra chance, mas o inferno iria congelar antes que isso acontecesse. **

**As lágrimas continuavam a cair, enquanto fazia meu caminho para o carro. Uma vez que estava lá dentro, elas derramaram pesadamente. **

**Eu sabia que ia ser um longo tempo antes que as lágrimas parassem. Eu nunca tinha me sentido pior em toda a minha vida. Ele me cortou tão profundamente emocional que doía fisicamente. Meu estômago doía, meu peito doía, tudo dentro de mim estava machucado. **

**Eu estava morrendo por dentro? **

**Isto é o que é. É por isso que as pessoas têm medo de se apaixonar, porque perder a pessoa que você ama dói como o inferno. **

**Chorei toda a viajem para casa. **

**DIA DO PAGAMENTO **

**Prefiro ter meu traseiro chutado cinco vezes por dia todos os dias para o resto da minha vida do que sentir a dor que sentia naquele momento. Quando Isabella saiu da minha porta e sabia que nunca veria seu rosto novamente, a pequena parte de mim que tinha começado a florescer por causa dela morreu de repente. Só quando estava começando a me sentir vivo novamente, Isabella sacava uma arma e atirava em mim perto do coração. Era como se ela nem sequer me ouvisse implorando. Ela apenas olhou para o nada como se tivesse quebrado ela e, no fundo, sabia que tinha. Não era o suficiente estar quebrado em mil pedaços toda a minha vida, tinha que arrastar uma pessoa perfeita e colocar em conjunto no meu mundo e quebrar ela também. **

**Minhas pernas falharam de repente em cima de mim e caí na varanda da frente. O fato de que nunca iria vê-la novamente corroeu meu coração. Partes de mim gritava para ir atrás dela, mas sabia que ela não merecia isso, nem que ela queria isso. Ela merecia melhor. Ela era boa demais para um pedaço de merda como e daria-lhe uma chance de uma vida melhor sem mim. Era o mínimo que podia fazer. **

**Eu estava prestes a perder o pouco que tinha. Eu não tinha nada, mas as peças quebradas de um homem para lhe oferecer. **

**Suas luzes traseiras desapareceram na estrada e senti minhas entranhas tomar seu último suspiro. Ela tinha ido embora. Tinha acabado e a melhor coisa para fazer era deixá-la sair. **

**Voltei para dentro e caiu no sofá novamente. Parte de mim queria ir me afogar no armário de bebidas do meu pai, mas não merecia estar dormente. Eu merecia sofrer, merecia sentir meu coração desmoronar dentro de mim. **

**Não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentado lá olhando para o espaço. Tempo deixado de existir, mas em algum momento, ouvi Alice falando comigo. Ela estava estalando os dedos na minha cara tentando me fazer recuar.**

**- Ed, você está me assustando, porra! O que está acontecendo? Juro por Deus que você vai conduzir-me a beber! **

**Então ela pegou de volta e me deu um tapa no rosto. O aguilhão da sua pequena palma me abalou, pois bati minha cabeça para o lado. Eu queria pedir-lhe para me bater de novo. Eu merecia ter minha bunda chicoteada. **

**- Ela se foi, - resmunguei. **

**- O que quer dizer que ela se foi? - Ela nem sequer perguntar de quem estava falando, ela só sabia. - O que você fez, Edward? - Ela parecia em pânico. **

**Não só machuquei Isabella, mas arrastei-a para o meu mundo e deixei meu pai e Alice se apaixonarem por ela, também. Eles estavam indo para se machucarem também. **

**Eles estavam perdendo ela, também. Como não poderia ter previsto isso? Isabella tinha se tornado uma parte de nossa família e sozinho, arranquei a irmã de Alice e filha do meu pai. É assim que eles olharam para ela. Isso é o que ela havia se tornado a eles. **

**Eu não poderia mesmo trazer-me a dizer a Alice que tinha feito. Eu não queria que ela visse o que seu irmão realmente era. Eu não queria ver o que realmente era mais. Eu estava abaixo de qualquer palavra descritiva que poderia pensar, pior do que um pedaço de merda, pior do que egoísta. **

**Eu nem sequer respondi. Só levantei-me, pegue as chaves do carro e saí. Eu não sei onde planejava ir, mas acabei estacionado do lado de fora do apartamento de Isabella. Eu não consegui sair do carro e bater em sua porta. Eu não fui pedir-lhe o que queria, só sentei lá. De alguma forma, saber que ela estava ao alcance me acalmou. **

**Em algum momento, dormi sentado no banco do motorista do meu carro. Quando acordei, havia um pássaro sobre o capô olhando para mim, me julgando. Trabalhei a torção fora do meu pescoço e dobrei o motor. Não havia necessidade de prolongar o inevitável. Tinha que ir para casa e dizer à minha família que era hora de começar a arrumar as coisas. Tínhamos arranjos de vida para fazer e tinha que começar a caça de trabalho o mais rápido possível. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que pegaria o dinheiro daquela cadela mesmo que ela se oferecesse para mim. **

**Quando cheguei em casa meu pai estava sentado à mesa da cozinha tomando café da manhã. Caí na cadeira em frente a ele e ele deslizou pelo chão de linóleo. **

**- Bem, você se parece com o inferno, - disse ele quando pegou um garfo cheio de ovos. **

**- Talvez seja porque passei a noite lá. – as palavras pareciam tão ocas quanto . **

**- Você precisa comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho. Você não pode ganhar uma mulher de volta e cheirar como um cão. Então quero que você tome o resto do dia de folga e vá para lá e converse com nossa menina. - Levantou-se e enxaguou seu prato na pia. **

**- Pai, ela nunca vai me perdoar pelo que fiz. Você não sabe nem a metade. Eu não culpo-a se ela nunca falar comigo de novo. Eu amo Isabella, por isso vou deixá-la ir. - Descansei meu cotovelo na mesa. **

**- Eu não estava falando de Isabella, embora queria que vocês consertem as coisas. Eu quis dizer a nossa outra garota. **

**- Você já foi beber esta manhã? **

**- Nah, estou sóbrio. Achei isso no chão. - Ele tirou uma foto em preto e branco do bolso e deslizou sobre a mesa para mim. - Eu estou falando sobre essa garota. **

**Eu olhei para a imagem de ultra-som. Impresso na fonte digital branco era a palavra Menina com uma linha pontilhada apontando para uma mancha cinza no no meio da imagem difusa. O nome Isabella Swan estava impresso na vertical para o lado da imagem. **

**No começo estava confusa. Isabella tinha especificamente dito que não poderia engravidar. No entanto, era o seu nome impresso muito obviamente na imagem. **

**Parecia uma bagunça embaçada, mas podia ver um pouco de perna e um pé pequeno, e nesse momento, meu mundo caiu em torno de mim como pequenos fragmentados de luz brilhante, branco. Fez a minha pele formigar quando choveu em cima de mim. O oxigênio que estava prestes a expirar foi mantido refém em meus pulmões por meu coração que de repente parou de bater. **

**Isabella veio ontem para me dizer algo. Ela queria me dizer que íamos ter um bebê. Ela provavelmente estava em êxtase, ela estava, provavelmente, mais feliz do que já tinha estado em toda a sua vida, quando ela apareceu na minha porta, e tinha perfurado-a com a verdade. Eu tinha esmagado a felicidade em um instante. **

**Eu a tinha feito chorar. Coloquei-a em estado de choque. Eu tinha visto o choque no rosto. Eu feri-a mais do que ela provavelmente já foi ferida em toda sua vida. Minha agora ex-namorada, o amor da minha vida, a mulher que anda por aí com o meu coração aninhado confortavelmente dentro dela, e tinha feito chorar. **

**Senti-me tirar. Levantei rapidamente, e minha cadeira deixou uma marca de derrapagem no linóleo. Papai estava dizendo algo para mim, mas eu tinha uma audiência em meu cérebro. Minhas juntas sentiam-se duras quando mudei toda a casa até a porta da frente. **

**Acabei no apartamento de Isabella, mas ela não estava em casa. Eu iria a qualquer lugar que pudesse pensar até que a encontrasse. Eu precisava dela para respirar minha existência de volta para mim e reunir todos os pequenos fragmentos de vida que estavam flutuando em torno de mim para colocá-los juntos novamente. **

**Eu encontrei-me na porta da frente de sua mãe. Um homem mais velho em um terno respondeu. **

**- Eu preciso falar com Isabella Swan. **

**- Siga-me. **

**Ele se virou para ir embora, e como um cachorro, segui atrás dele. Ele estava me levando para ver Isabella e quando chegasse a ela ia recusar qualquer outra opção, a não ser a que nós ficamos juntos. **

**A última vez que estive nesta casa, fui expulso, e provavelmente seria chutado para fora de novo, mas tinha que tentar tudo e qualquer coisa para recuperá-la. Sim, para o bebê, mas também porque desde o momento em que ela saiu da minha porta que não me sentia vivo. Eu queria viver. **

**Quando chegamos a um conjunto de portas de painéis castanhos, o homem mais velho deu um passo para o lado e fez sinal para entrar. A porta estava pesada e silencioso, uma vez que se abriu. A boca do meu estômago estava me dizendo que se sentia mal, e quando meus olhos se conectaram com a mãe de Isabella em vez de Isabella, sabia o porquê. **

**Como punhais, seus olhos me perfuravam. Se tivesse sido esse um desenho animado, o fogo estaria voando com eles e me queimando até a morte. Tenho certeza de que meus olhos espelhavam os dela enquanto olhava-a para baixo, sem vontade de piscar. **

**- Eu espero que você esteja orgulhoso de si mesmo, - ela sussurrou. - Você está orgulhosa de si mesmo? Ela estava sentada atrás de uma mesa, com pilhas de convites fechados e dispostos em frente a ela. Quando levei um, notei os ombros tensos, os círculos roxos em volta dos olhos, e algumas peças fora do lugar de cabelo. Ela estava chateada, e isso deixava-me saber que ela tinha visto Isabella. **

**Cheguei mais perto de sua mesa e fiquei ali. **

**- Onde ela está? - Perguntei. **

**Ela não respondeu. Em vez disso, chegou para o sorteio da mesa e tirou um pedaço de papel. Ela estendeu-o para mim e arrebatei-o dela. **

**- Acredito que isto é o que você veio fazer aqui. Tomá-o e saia de nossas vidas. - Ela se virou como se me recusando. **

**Fiquei olhando para o cheque em minha mão. Ele estava escrito cinqüenta mil dólares. A cadela estava me pagando. Aquele pequeno pedaço de papel fino iria cuidar da maior parte dos meus problemas. Eu poderia descontá-lo e pagar o empréstimo e tudo seria apenas caralho grande, só que não seria. Enquanto Isabella tivesse ido embora, nada jamais estaria bem novamente. **

**Toda a dor que sentia era por causa dessa verificação estúpida. A raia súbita de raiva soou através do meu corpo, e antes que percebesse, estava rasgando o cheque no rosto da Sra. Swan. Eu viveria nas ruas antes de descontar o cheque e sabia que tanto pai e Alice concordariam. Eles querem ter nada a ver com esse dinheiro assim como não queria ter nada a ver com isso. Eu queria Isabella. **

**- O que você está fazendo? Você está louco? - Ela me pediu. **

**- Eu não quero seu dinheiro maldito. - Continuei rasgando o cheque em pedacinhos. **

**- Mas você vai perder tudo! - O olhar em seu rosto era quase cômico, e se eu tivesse como rir, teria rido. Eu estava com vontade de rir, estava em uma missão. **

**- Eu já perdi tudo. Agora, me diga onde ela está. **

**Ela não respondeu. Ela apenas ficou lá olhando para mim como se fosse de outro planeta. **

**- Tudo bem, vou continuar procurando até encontrá-la. **

**Me virei para ir embora. Estava farto daquela vadia e toda a mágoa que ela havia causado em Isabella . **

**- Espere, - ela me chamou. **

**- O quê? - Eu rosnei, quando me virei para encará-la. **

**Ela balançou a cabeça por um minuto como se estivesse em estado de choque. **

**- Você realmente a ama, não é? - Ela perguntou em voz baixa. **

**- O que você acha? - Gritei quando comecei ar ir em direção à porta novamente. **

**- Espere, tenho algo para você. - Ela veio ao redor de sua mesa e ficou de pé diante de mim. **

**Seus olhos estavam mais quentes e seu pequeno sorriso parecia real. Por um segundo, estava surpreso com sua súbita mudança nas expressões faciais. Ela estendeu um pedaço de papel e, tanto quanto queria arrebatá-lo e rasgá-lo, também, parei para lê-lo. Era a escritura da casa. O empréstimo foi pago na totalidade e a propriedade estava agora em nome do meu pai. **

**Fúria rasgou através de mim de novo e quase rasguei o papel para cima. **

**Quem diabos essa cadela era? **

**- Eu te disse! Eu não quero a sua caridade!É tudo seu agora! - Eu disse enquanto enrolava de papel e enfiava-o em sua mão. **

**- Edward, não fiz isso. Isabella disse-me para ter certeza que você conseguisse. **

**- Eu não entendo. Se você não... - ela me cortou.**

**- Eu moro aqui, dirijo carros caros, e compro até que esteja azul, mas o fato da questão é que nada disso é meu. Isabella é dona de tudo, todas as casas, todos os carros, e todo o dinheiro, é dela. **

**Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Meu rosto estava preso em estado de choque. Lágrimas estavam ardendo em meus olhos. Como não poderia ela ter me contado? **

**- Isabella não gosta das pessoas que conheço, - ela respondeu, como se ela tivesse lido minha mente. - Quando meus pais morreram, estavam em condições muito boas. Eles não estavam felizes com a maneira que eu estava levantando Isabella. Verdade seja dita, eles tinham o direito de fazer. Eu era uma mãe horrível, ainda sou. - Um flash raro de fraqueza atingiu seus olhos. - Eles deixaram tudo para ela. Ela ainda gosta de viver como se não fosse rica, mas a verdade é que Isabella tem mais dinheiro do que poderia gastar em uma vida. **

**Todo esse tempo ela era uma herdeira rica e eu era apenas um menino sujo de garagem. Lá estava pensando que poderia fazer o certo por ela e fazê-la feliz, quando a verdade era que ela não precisava de nada de mim. **

**- Eu não posso acreditar nisso... **

**- Edward, ela te ama. Ela está sofrendo e vou fazer alguma coisa, por uma vez na minha vida, que vai fazê-la feliz. Eu vou fazer exatamente o que ela me pediu para não fazer e vou te dizer onde ela está. - Ela parou e respirou fundo. - Ela estava fazendo uma parada em Franklin para deixar o emprego, e então ela vai ficar em nossa casa de praia por algumas semanas até que as coisas passem. É aí que você vai encontrá-la. **

**Ela se inclinou e escreveu algo em um pedaço de papel, em seguida, entregou a mim. **

**- Aqui está o endereço. Va fazê-la feliz. - Ela sorriu tristemente. **

**Em um momento, estava no meu carro. Tive que fazer uma parada e então estava indo para a praia para conseguir o amor da minha vida de volta. **

**INESTIMÁVEL **

**Eu nunca tinha falado com minha mãe da maneira que fiz quando cheguei à casa dela. Depois de sair do Edward, fui direto para ela. Eu tenho certeza que quebrei alguns vasos antigos e tenho quase certeza que disse à minha mãe que nunca queria ver seu rosto novamente. **

**Ela pediu perdão. Todo mundo queria perdão. Todo mundo pensava que estava OK jogar com a minha vida; eles achavam que tinha acabado de superar isso e seguiria em frente. Notícia de última hora! Eu não precisava de nenhum deles! Eu tinha minha própria filha a caminho e tinha certeza que sempre faria ela sentir como se fosse boa o suficiente. Não importa o que ela soubesse, ela era um milagre. **

**- Você pensou que era incapaz de encontrar alguém por conta própria? O que fez você pensar que precisava pagar alguém para ficar comigo? - Meus gritos ecoavam nos pisos de mármore do hall de entrada da minha mãe. **

**- Eu não estava pensando! Eu só queria te fazer feliz, Isabella. Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para o casal naquele dia no café e sabia que não importa o que tinha que fazer, ia fazer isso acontecer para você, porque você merece! **

**- Mas você pagou-lhe, como um prostituto! Não era real, mãe! Não conta se não é real! Ele estava fingindo que se importava comigo e agora estou apaixonada por ele! Como você acha que isso me faz sentir? - Lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto. - Eu sou tão nojenta para você? Eu já fui qualquer coisa que você poderia se orgulhar? - A represa tinha rompido. **

**Anos de não me sentir bem o suficiente e ser pega desabou sobre mim. Eu chorava tanto que meu peito queimava. Minhas palavras estavam saindo em gritos e soluços. Chorei porque não importa o que, nunca seria capaz de fazer a minha mãe orgulhosa. Chorei porque tinha dado tudo de mim para um homem que estava fingindo, e chorei, porque em menos de seis meses, teria que ver seu rosto cada vez que olhasse para minha filha. **

**- Nojenta? - ela perguntou sem fôlego. - Isabella, você é muito mais do que a minha filha para mim. Você é tudo que tenho. Você é a única pessoa no mundo que se preocupa comigo. Você é minha melhor e única amiga. Me desculpe se não sei como te mostrar essas coisas. Me desculpe se parecer uma cadela de coração frio, mas é tudo que sei. Você é a melhor coisa que já fiz na minha vida e não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de você. Eu tenho um cofre no meu quarto com cada ofício que você me mandou e todos os prêmios que você já ganhou. Nenhuma mãe sempre já foi mais orgulhoso de sua filha do que eu. **

**Pela primeira vez na minha vida, a cadela exterior da minha mãe rachou e ela chorou. Chegamos a um novo nível em nosso relacionamento mãe e filha e mesmo que **

**não pudesse perdoá-la, compreendi melhor. Embora nunca iria fazê-lo da mesma forma que ela fez, sei que quero a mesma coisa para a minha filha, completa e total felicidade. Eu diria a ela sobre o bebê em algum ponto. Muito tinha acontecido e queria levar algum tempo para reunir meus pensamentos primeiro. Tinhamos um longo caminho pela frente, mas ela ainda era minha mãe. Ela estava tentando fazer o certo por mim em sua própria maneira, apesar de ter sido o caminho errado. **

**- Vou sair do meu emprego, e então vou ficar na casa de praia por um tempo. Eu preciso de tempo, mamãe, mas preciso que você faça algo para mim. - Cavei na minha bolsa e tirei o papel que tinha elaborado mais cedo naquela manhã. **

**Era a escritura para a casa de Edward e garagem. Ele foi pago integralmente e em nome de Carlisle. Era triste que um único pedaço de papel era a razão por trás de toda a minha dor, mas não podia odiá-lo. Algumas coisas boas tinha saído da situação e, tanto quanto queria odiar minha mãe e Edward tanto por aquilo que tinham feito para mim, eles ainda fezeram algo para mim também. Eu teria que algo enrolado em um cobertor rosa bonito em um futuro próximo. **

**- Certifique-se de que Edward fique com isso. - Entreguei-lhe o papel. - E não diga a ninguém onde estou. Eu estarei de volta para obter a minha vida em ordem em breve. **

**Sra. Franklin chorou quando disse a ela que estava deixando meu trabalho. Eu tinha muita coisa acontecendo na minha vida e estava totalmente ausente do trabalho de qualquer maneira. Ainda não me esquecia de comprar algo uma vez por mês para mantê- la à tona, mas não tenho tempo para trabalhar lá. Sra. Franklin tornou-se como uma mãe para mim e isso machuca para fazê-lo, mas ela entendeu. **

**Angela, por outro lado estava em choque completo. Contei-lhe tudo e ela estava chateada que nunca disse a ela sobre o dinheiro, mas uma vez que ela olhou para o conta corrente dela, superou isso muito rápido. Não importa de qualquer maneira, uma vez que confirmei que estava definitivamente grávida ela esqueceu tudo sobre e foi direto para o modo de planejamento de chá de bebê. **

**Já para não falar, ela estava segurando algumas coisas de mim, também. Venha descobrir, ela e o amigo de Edward, Mike, estavam vendo um ao outro pelo o mês passado. **

**- Sim, boa sorte com isso. - Eu ri. **

**- Sem sorte necessária. Ele não está se metendo nessas calcinhas até que ele prove a si mesmo. Acho que ele está em uma missão e estou me divertindo com suas tentativas. É uma espécie de quente. **

**A boa Angela e o imbecil Mike. Isso ia ser interessante. **

**Eu estava coletando todas as minhas coisas da parte de trás e colocando os itens nas caixas quando a Sra. Franklin veio dentro **

**- Oh, seu colar voltou eu quis chamá-la e informá-la, mas as coisas ficaram loucas por aqui." **

**Ela tirou uma pequena caixa. **

**- Meu colar? **

**Eu não tinha idéia do que diabos ela estava falando. **

**- Sim. Aqui diz que você colocou a ordem para que fosse gravado um há pouco mais de um mês, - disse ela enquanto olhava por cima de um formulário de pedido. **

**Ela colocou-o em cima da mesa e saiu da frente quando a campainha tocou. **

**Abri a pequena caixa e dentro havia o medalhão que Edward tinha comprado no primeiro dia que o conheci. Isabella estava gravado na parte externa da tampa de prata esterlina. Limpei a garganta e engoli em seco. Eu estava com medo de ler o que estava do lado de dentro, com medo de mais mentiras. Empurrei no lado do medalhão e ele abriu. O script gravado pulou em mim e meus olhos viraram piscinas de lágrimas. **

**Você sempre será inestimável para mim. Eu te amo **

**Senti-me cair em uma velha cadeira enquanto as lágrimas caíam mais difícil. Eu segurei o colar em minhas mãos e repeti o primeiro dia que tinha visto seu rosto. Considerei isso um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Li o interior do medalhão novamente e isso machucava. Era uma mentira, também. Eu tinha um preço para ele. **

**- Você é. - Ouvi Edward sussurrar, como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos. **

**Olhei para cima para encontrá-lo em pé na minha frente com um olhar de pura preocupação gravada em seu rosto. Ele parecia como se não tivesse dormido, e seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos. Era estranho vê-lo dessa maneira desde que ele era geralmente tão calmo e sereno. **

**Ele caiu de joelhos na minha frente e segurou minhas mãos. Eu queria afastá-lo. Eu queria correr, mas estava tão fraca. As partes de mim que foram atraídos para ele, as peças em amor com ele, eram muito mais fortes do que a minha vontade de sair. **

**- Eu estava indo pegar isso, - ele passou a campainha sobre a cadeia do medalhão. - Então, poderia trazê-lo para você. Eu não acho que eu já estive mais feliz de ver o seu carro estacionado em frente. - Ele respirou fundo e seu rosto se desintegrou diante de meus olhos. - Eu sei sobre o bebê. **

**Eu sabia que ele iria descobrir uma vez que percebi que tinha acidentalmente deixado cair minha imagem de ultra-som em sua casa. Depois de pensar sobre isso a noite toda, decidi que iria dizer a ele de qualquer maneira. Papai e Alice não gostariam de perder a vida do bebê e queria que eles fossem uma parte dela.**

**- Eu vim aqui para dizer sobre ela ontem. Eu não menti para você, Edward. Me disseram que não poderia ter filhos. Eu nunca ia tentar prendê-lo dessa forma, e não vou te pedir nada, prometo. **

**- Ela. - Ele baixou a cabeça ao ouvir a palavra antes de olhar para cima com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu quero estar lá. Por favor, deixe-me estar lá para ela... e para você. **

**- Eu gostaria que o bebê fosse uma parte de sua família, - disse . **

**Eu vi como os ombros visivelmente relaxaram um pouco. **

**- E você? - Ele sussurrou. - Você será uma parte da minha família, também? **

**- Eu não sei. Será que você ainda se importa comigo em tudo, Edward, ou foi tudo por causa do dinheiro? - Olhei em seus olhos e rezei para que visse honestidade. Seus olhos se fecharam por um breve minuto antes de ele corresponder meu olhar. **

**- Antes de te conhecer, eu mal existia. Depois que minha mãe saiu, passei todos os dias da **

**minha vida sentindo como se nunca fosse ver a luz novamente e como cada parte de mim estava indo em um milhão de direções diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Então conheci você, e tudo dentro de mim foi equilibrado. Você é a luz em toda a parte escura de minha alma e estou atraído por seu calor. Eu estava tão quebrado antes de você e de alguma forma você me colocou de volta junto. Talvez deveria, mas não me arrependo de tomar oferta da sua mãe. Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo e não consigo me arrepender. - Ele baixou a cabeça no meu colo e chorou. - Eu só sei que sinto muito, te machuquei e se tiver que passar o resto da minha vida te recompensando por isso vou. Qualquer coisa que tenha que fazer só para estar perto de você, vou fazê-lo. Porque, honestamente, quando não estou perto de você sinto que vou desmoronar novamente. **

**- E o dinheiro? - Eu resmunguei. **

**- E o dinheiro? Eu não dou a mínima para o seu dinheiro. Nem mesmo há 30 minutos atrás estava rasgando um cheque de cinqüenta mil dólares e estou pronto para viver nas ruas. Eu só me importo com você e o bebê. Eu tenho trabalhado desde que tinha treze anos e vou trabalhar para o resto da minha vida. Eu só quero cuidar de você e do nosso bebê. - Ele suavemente colocou a mão sobre minha barriga. - Por favor, me dê outra chance, baby. Eu te amo muito. **

**Seu amor me encheu, e por alguma razão louca que não entendo, acreditei em cada palavra. Talvez fosse uma idiota, talvez me chutaria na bunda, nos anos vindouros, mas amava Edward e queria sentir o jeito que ele me fazia sentir para o resto da minha vida. **

**- Eu também te amo, Edward. **

**Estendi a mão e limpei a lágrima que caiu por sua bochecha e ele passou os braços em volta de mim e enfiou o rosto no meu pescoço. **

**- Eu quase perdi você, - ele sussurrou. **

**- Quase, mas agora você está preso comigo. Vou ficar grávida e irritadiça e você vai adorar. **

**Ele sorriu cheio de lágrimas de volta para mim. **

**- Parece perfeito, - ele se inclinou e beijou minha barriga antes de vir para cima e beijar-me suavemente nos lábios. **

**Eu trabalhava até tarde na garagem com o pai. Estávamos inundados na loja e uma vez que Alice estava voltando para casa da escola por alguns dias, precisávamos fazer tudo. No momento em que cheguei em casa, todas as luzes estavam acesas e sabia que todo mundo estava dormindo. **

**Parei na calçada da nossa casa de três quartos e senti pura felicidade por estar em casa com minha família. Fiz questão de fechar tranquilamente a porta da frente, desde a última coisa que queria fazer era acordar Emma. **

**Arrastei-me para o nosso quarto e, sem acender as luzes, fiz o meu caminho através do quarto escuro para o chuveiro. **

**Depois do banho, escorreguei através do quarto para o meu lado da cama e acendi a lâmpada. A luz fraca iluminava uma pequena porção da cama, mas era o suficiente para ver minha linda esposa dormindo. Seu cabelo escuro estava derramado sobre seu travesseiro e um resplendor de luz fez suas bochechas suaves ficarem rosa. **

**Em vez de estar em sua cama de criança no seu quarto, Emma estava enrolada ao lado do estômago de grávida de sua mãe, minha pequena de três anos de idade, tinha o punho fechado no queixo. **

**Era uma vista tão bonita que não queria movê-las para abrir espaço para mim. Os olhos de Isabella abriram-se quando sentiu-me ajustar o pequeno corpo de Emma. **

**- Hey, baby. - Ela me deu um sorriso sonolento. - Sinto muito, ela teve um sonho ruim. - Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Emma. **

**- Está tudo bem, querida. - Inclinei-me e dei-lhe um pequeno beijo. - Volte a dormir. Você precisa de tudo o que pode obter, baby. **

**Ela virou-se de lado, de frente para mim e colocou seu braço debaixo do travesseiro. **

**-Minha Mãe parou aqui hoje. - Ela descansou a outra mão sobre o estômago e sorriu. - Ela levou Emma ao parque por algumas horas. Quando voltaram, mamãe tinha lama em toda sua calça. Foi muito engraçado.**

**- Sua mãe não tem a menor chance com Emma. Ela é tão parecida com Alice. - Estendi a mão e passei os dedos sobre a bochecha suave de Emma antes de decidir minha mão sobre o estômago de Isabella. **

**Senti um pequeno solavanco contra a palma da mão e sorri. **

**Isabella chiou um pouco, em seguida, balançou a cabeça. **

**- Ele vem fazendo isso o dia todo. Acho que ele está pronto para sair. - Ela suavemente esfregou seu estômago. **

**- Ele vai ser um cara durão como o pai. - Sorri, orgulhoso. **

**- Sim, como posso lidar com um mini você correndo ao redor, - ela riu. Eu amei ouvi-la rir. Amva tudo sobre ela. Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo escuro atrás da orelha. **

**- Você é a única pessoa no mundo que sabe como me segurar. - Inclinei-me e dei-lhe um beijo. **

**- Imagine o que o mundo seria se não estivesse aqui para mantê-lo manso. Isso me faz um bem valioso para a comunidade, - ela riu. **

**- Não, querida, isso faz você inestimável. **

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


End file.
